


Political Submissive

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Abuse, Anti-Submissive Sentiments, BDSM, F/M, Graphic Sex, M/M, Post-Serum, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 87,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: Steve's always struggled with owning a Submissive because of his size, and Bucky with his missing arm doesn't have a lot of Dominant buyers/suitors. TJ, Bucky's twin, would be a popular Submissive, though he's never settled down, mostly one night stands. One night when attending an art show, the twins meet Steve and the world changes!





	1. Let’s Get This Party Started

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the amazing artwork gifted to this story done by colbaltmoony [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845350) !
> 
> Also check out her tumblr [here](https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/)!

Loosening his tie as he entered the penthouse apartment, Jonathan ‘Jack’ Benjamin-Barnes sorted through the stack of mail, frowning as he stopped just before the piano in the main living area. He began opening a thick envelope with one finger and pulled out a sheath of papers, glancing over them with a worried frown.

“What’s that,” Thomas ‘TJ’ Barnes suddenly asked, directly behind his older brother, having snuck up on the other brunet. TJ looked over Jack’s shoulder, trying to see what would be making his brother look so worried.

Glancing over at one of his younger twin brothers, Jack sighed and offered the stack of papers. “Your latest medical results.”

“Oh,” TJ plucked them from Jack’s hands, used to his older brother looking through his mail, especially medical information. The slightly smaller brunet’s eyes scanned over the results, flipping through the pages, “all clean,” he reported after several minutes, “like I knew I would be.”

Nodding, Jack glanced back through the rest of the envelopes and offered two more to TJ. “For you,” he said. “And one for Bucky.”

“He’s sulking in his room,” TJ reported, taking the other two envelopes, “and he won’t come with me to that art thing tonight. You and David wouldn’t want to come, would you? I don’t want to go by myself.”

Sighing, Jack didn’t answer right away. Instead he walked down the short corridor to the end room and started knocking. “Bucky? Come on out.”

Several moments passed before Jack heard the sounds of someone moving behind the closed door. The door opened slowly and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes looked at his brother with a small frown. “TJ didn’t send you, did he? I told him I’m not going.”

“No, this did,” Jack offered the thin envelope from the Veteran’s organization. “Looks like your disability check for the month.”

Grumbling a soft, “thanks,” Bucky took the envelope.

As Bucky gripped the paper, Jack suddenly pulled him from his room into a hug. “So, don’t feel up to a boring art show, huh? Feel sick or just _blah_?”

“Don’t feel up to all the stares,” Bucky didn’t pull out of Jack’s embrace, but he didn’t exactly return the hug either.

“Well, the Barnes boys _are_ prettier than any typical art,” Jack grinned at his other younger twin brother, “but do you think that people would be that mean to the artist to stare at the most beautiful thing in the room and not his dull work? He _is_ a rather popular international artist, Bucky.”

“And I’d stick out like a sore thumb with all those . . . _people_ ,” Bucky pulled away and looked down at his left side, the sleeve hanging empty over the small stump. “You, TJ, and David can go. I’ll stay here.”

“No.” Jack shook his head, lifted his hand to his brother’s dark curls, and ruffled Bucky’s soft hair. “I’m making you go. You need some _out_ time.”

“You can’t _make_ me go,” Bucky practically whined, “you and David like those sorts of things, and I don’t feel like babysitting TJ all night.”

“You won’t be the sitter. You’re going to be the sat.” Jack stepped into his own shared room down the hall. He retrieved something and quickly darted back before his brother could barricade himself in the smaller bedroom. Reaching over, Jack hugged Bucky again, simultaneously clipping something securely around his neck, snug but not too tight. “There.”

Bucky looked up at his older brother and lifted his hand so he could brush his fingers over the soft leather, “your collar?” Bucky knew Jack and David often switched roles in the bedroom and were considered an _odd_ couple for not having a set Dominant or Submissive.

Nodding, Jack held up the matching leash. “I’ll have David lead you around.”

“Jack?” David’s voice called out as he stepped into the apartment, the sound of the door shutting echoed throughout the luxurious space, “you home?”

“Yes,” Jack called to his lover. “I’m at Bucky’s. Just volunteered you for sitting duty.”

“When?” David asked, setting his bag by the door before walking over to the hallway.

“Tonight for the art show,” Jack grinned at Bucky. “He’s feeling shy tonight.” Jack turned to smile at the soft-eyed blond.

“Uh . . .” David rubbed the back of his neck, noting that Bucky wore Jack’s collar; he looked back at his boyfriend, “you forgot, didn’t you?”

A soft frown flitted over the attractive features of the Vice President of Shield Industries. “What’d I forget?” he asked cautiously. Jack’s pale blue eyes narrowed in an effort to recall.

“We have that gala tonight, for the foundation? I told you about it a couple weeks ago . . . I reminded you last night,” David looked truly apologetic, “but . . . I can cancel . . .”

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking his schedule quickly. “Ah,” he sighed, “I see. Okay, TJ! You’re going to have to take Bucky with you! He’s borrowing my lead.”

“He said no! He actually threatened to hit me if I asked again!” TJ shouted back before adding, “and not the _fun_ hitting, either!”

Rolling his expressive eyes, Jack turned back to Bucky. “If you borrow my lead, will you play nice with your brother tonight at the show?”

Frowning softly, Bucky sighed, and nodded, though he didn’t look happy about the agreement, “ _fine_. But, I say when we leave,” he grumbled.

“TJ? Bucky wants the right to leave after three hours minimum, agreed?” Jack had no problem giving Bucky a minimal limit so he couldn’t just turn TJ around immediately.

TJ peeked his head around the corner of the corridor, “Agreed!” The slim brunet gave the three men a bright smile, “and I’ll behave. We’re just going to have fun, right, Buck?”

Bucky gave Jack a look, frowning softly, before looking over at TJ, “yeah, sure. _Fun_.”

“Great,” Jack nodded, smiling widely. “No choking Bucky, TJ, and no knifing TJ, Bucky,” Jack ordered happily. He turned to David and turned his cheek to him for a kiss. “TJ’s medical is fine and Bucky may have finally gotten this month’s check. Anything new with you?”

“That bill we’ve been trying to pass, you know the one that gives submissives more rights, as independents? Well, we just got a very well liked senator to back it,” David smiled brightly looking proud.

Jack nodded. “Well when we can get the independant healthcare act passed, I’ll open champagne. We’ve got to get ready.” He grabbed his lover’s hand then looked over his brothers, “and, TJ, remember, Bucky can make you leave after three hours, so no whining. At least you aren’t going alone.”

“Me, whining? _Never_ ,” TJ grinned before turning towards his room to get ready for the evening. He looked at Bucky, “we’re leaving by six,” and with that the slim brunet slipped into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Bucky looked at Jack, frowning softly, “I swear, he never stops. How could someone always keep _moving_?”

Chuckling, Jack said, “he’s searching. Once he finds what he’s looking for, TJ’ll settle down.” Jack stepped into his room to change for his own event.

**************

Escaping briefly from the viewers, critics, and totally tasteless, Steve Rogers sank to a chair at a corner table of the coffee shop. He looked out over the gallery, the crowds, the artwork, the potential business relations. Sighing, Steve blew across his coffee before taking a sip, frowning and adding some sweetener.

“You _promised_ , we’ve only been here an hour and a half, you _promised_ three hours,” TJ reminded his twin brother on a whine as he led the more muscular man towards a table right next to a small blond man.

One of the many patrons in the over-crowded cafe jostled TJ, spilling his coffee. She looked at him and frowned, glancing over Bucky in the borrowed collar then the blond sitting nearby. In a self-righteous tone, she sneered, “I had no idea this was a submissive-only section.”

“Doesn’t mean you get the right to just bump into me without apologizing,” TJ narrowed a glare on the woman, setting down his coffee on the table and flicking his coffee-covered hand, splattering the woman with the coffee.

“You _submissive_ types get off on being smacked around,” the woman sneered and walked towards the counter, grabbing a stack of napkins to wipe vigorously at her faux fur stole. “I’ll make sure you’re billed for this!”

“Go ahead,” TJ snapped, “not like it’s quality made or anything.”

Whirling around to look over TJ as if she observed a large cockroach, the woman said, haughtily, “You are a prostitute, a common whore. Everyone at these events knows you’re only here to spread your legs and make money.”

Stepping up to the woman, uncommon for a registered Submissive, TJ opened his mouth to speak.

“Please, that’s enough, ma’am. This _is_ a public forum, which means your offensive references are unacceptable. I’m going to ask you to leave before I have you removed.” The blond stood around five feet four inches tall and was so thin he could barely be over a hundred pounds. He was the stereotypical image of a submissive male, especially dressed in his khaki trousers and soft salmon-colored pullover sweater.

Bucky, who’d remained quiet, slightly behind his twin brother, peered around to look at the small blond. There was something _commanding_ in the man’s tone that made a shiver run down Bucky’s spine.

“Don’t even talk to me you pathetic man!” the woman sneered at the blond. “Really, none of your kind should have been on the premier guest list! Dominants only on first viewe is the way things _should_ be.” She hugged her fur around her and glared at the small man. “And Submissives so . . . tiny shouldn’t be allowed out of the school room! Do your parents know you’re out after school hours?”

Not even frowning at the woman, the blond merely turned and walked over to a guard, showing his identification and speaking so low the others couldn’t hear him. The guard nodded and walked over, forcibly escorting the woman from the cafe and the art show all together. The blond sat back down without even looking smug or happy; he looked neutral.

“Thanks,” TJ turned to look at the blond with his charming smile, “we gotta stick together, ya know?”

“We do?” He looked over, looking torn between smiling at the apparently friendly TJ and frowning at his misconception. He settled for tilting his head and looking curious. He recognized the professional companion and sighed, shaking his head. “Funny how that wasn’t the ideal last month, Mr. Hammond.”

TJ’s smile faded slightly and he glanced over at Bucky, who was still staring at the small blond, before looking back, “I’m sorry? Have we met before? At a rally, maybe?”

“No, sir,” the blond responded evenly. “We haven’t had that pleasure. Mr. Reeves made it abundantly clear that I am not worth your time.”

“What?” TJ frowned, brows furrowing in confusion, “why would you want to . . .”

“Why would I want to spend time with you?” Looking mildly surprised, the blond tilted his head again, “either you really don’t see your own obvious attractions or you’re a very good actor, Mr. Hammond. Who _wouldn’t_ want to spend time with such a cultured man? Especially one with mastery of the piano among his skills?”

“You’re a _Dominant_?” TJ asked, surprise in his tone.

Letting out a sigh, sounding a bit frustrated, he replied “yes, I am a _Dominant_. And, no, it’s not in an effort to prove myself better than my looks or height. I am not a _fake_ Dominant. Please,” he stood again and took his coffee, moving towards a different corner of the cafe. “Enjoy my show.”

“Your show?” TJ’s eyes followed the retreating blond; he looked over at his twin, “what the hell just happened?”

“I believe,” Bucky said, unclipping the lead that was still wrapped loosely in his brother’s fist, “we just met the artist.” Bucky made his way over to the blond, leaving his still shell-shocked brother behind. When he made it to Steve’s table, Bucky softly said, “I’m sorry for my brother. He doesn’t think before he talks.”

Steve stood up politely and offered a small smile. “I suppose I’m used to it. Did you wish something?” He didn’t sound off-putting, just curious and a slight bit wary.

Running his fingers through his hair, stylishly slicked back for the event, Bucky said, “I really liked your art, Mr. Rogers,” the Submissive’s voice was quiet, his eyes down in respect for the Dominant, “I haven’t seen anything like it before.”

Steve paused then smiled. “Sit. What should I call you?” he asked. He looked so young, especially to be so prominent an artist.

“My name is James, but . . . I prefer Bucky,” the brunet slid into the seat as ordered, eyes still down.

Steve signaled a barista and ordered vanilla-laced coffee for Bucky along with some chocolate brownies with white fudge swirled inside. “I’m Steve. May I say thank you for your service? I appreciate your sacrifice for people you've never met, including me.”

“How’d you know?” Bucky asked, head lifting to look at Steve, and then he looked over at his missing limb and sighed.

“You stand like a solider, with your back straight, your head up, and your hand loose but ready,” Steve answered promptly. “The only other people aside from military who have such good posture are dancers. And your legs are too thick for dancing. You’re built for hard running and jumping.”

Flushing brightly, Bucky looked back down; he knew he didn’t look like the stereotypical Submissive, muscular and tall. His military past and missing limb made it incredibly hard for him to find a Dominant.

Steve softened his voice, “I didn’t mean to upset you, Bucky. I think you’re lovely and . . .” Flushing himself, Steve added, “I’d love to draw you.” He kept his eyes on Bucky, never ducking away from confrontation: Steve met such things head on.

Pale eyes flickering to look up at Steve, Bucky asked softly, “you . . . you think I’m lovely? Even with . . .” he looked at the pinned up sleeve of the dress shirt he wore and sighed.

“Even with what, Bucky?” Steve prompted.

“I’m not a desireable Submissive, Steve,” Bucky swallowed and looked down at his lap.

“Why? You disobey and attack?” Steve asked calmly, looking over Bucky and finding nothing but a very attractive ex-soldier before him.

“No . . . but I - - I’m big? And,” he gestured to his left side with a small flick of his wrist.

“I’m miniature,” Steve replied, as if it hadn’t been obvious to any and all during his life. He’d been rejected and mocked for his size all his adult life. “And I have asthma and a bad heart, but I challenge anyone to think I’m not a very capable Dominant.”

“I don’t think that, s - -” Bucky stopped himself before he could call Steve _‘Sir,’_ Steve wasn’t his Dominant.

“Mr. Rogers,” Steve corrected, “or Steve, unless you’re offering to be my Submissive. Only my Submissive is permitted to call me _sir_ outside of work meetings.”

“Yes, of course, Steve, I’m sorry . . . I - - I don’t get out much . . .” Bucky winced at his own words.

“Bucky, are you in the . . . search for a Dominant to care for you?” Steve asked conversationally.

“I - - I, uh . . .” Bucky licked his lips nervously, “I want a Dominant, yes, but I’m afraid I haven’t been doing much _searching_.”

Nodding, Steve asked, “do you think I’d be able to Dominate you appropriately?”

“You want . . .” Bucky eyes went wide, “I - - I think you would be a great Dominant . . .”

“And you’d be a willing, even eager, Submissive?” Steve continued.

“Yes,” Bucky nodded, meeting the blond’s bright eyes.

“Fine, let’s talk terms,” Steve nodded. He pulled out his phone and turned it on, pulling up a series of different apps.

“Here?” Bucky sounded surprised, he looked around and noted that TJ was nowhere in sight, though that didn't mean much in the over-crowded cafe. Looking back at Steve, the brunet shifted in his seat.

“I want a Submissive. You need a Dominant. Neither of us are particularly busy at the moment. Is there a better time? Did you want a trial period of courtship? I can do that.” Steve looked up to meet Bucky’s pale blue eyes with his own vivid blue ones.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been anyone’s Submissive, Steve . . . you may not be happy with my abilities,” Bucky murmured softly.

Steve suddenly broke into a sweet smile, eyes dancing, as he chuckled. “But, that’s the best kind! I can _train_ you the way you need to behave in public and how to please ourselves in private.”

“Steve . . . I’m - - I don’t have _skills_ . . . I mean, I’m an okay cook, I guess . . . but it’s not like I play the piano like TJ . . .” Bucky bit his bottom lip, not believing that a Dominant like Steve would want _him_.

“A cook?” Steve smiled wider, looking nearly angelic, though there was mischief in his cerulean eyes. “Well, I suppose if you’re good enough you can replace one of my servants, but I’m not looking for a _servant_. I’m looking for a companion to teach and guide, to care for and get to know. I’m looking for a _Submissive_.”

“And . . . you want me?” Bucky asked softly, unsure pale eyes meeting Steve’s.

“Yes,” Steve answered simply. “Tell me, Buck. How did you figure out you’re Sub?”

“I think I always kinda _knew_ ,” Bucky shrugged one shoulder, “I was always uncomfortable making _unnecessary_ decisions and then I took that class, ya know, the one in high school that they make everyone take?”

Nodding, Steve didn’t interrupt Bucky, merely acknowledging his own familiarity with the _Role Exam_.

“Well,” Bucky took and deep breath and released it, “after the class I knew I was a Submissive. Sorry, there’s no _one_ moment that I can give you.”

Softly, Steve clearly said, “I didn’t ask _when_ you knew, Bucky. I asked _how_ you figured it out. If you're going to be my Sub, you clearly need to work on listening. I can help you with that.”

Flushing, Bucky nodded, ducking his head, “yes, Steve.”

Nodding, Steve asked, “are you a virgin, Bucky?” He kept his voice soft, private.

“No,” Bucky admitted, not meeting the blond’s eyes, “I had . . . it’s been awhile but I’m not a virgin.”

“And did your lover use Dominant techniques with you in bed, or was that not part of your love play?” Steve asked, matter-of-factly, almost like he interviewed Bucky for a job.

“He was my Dominant,” Bucky answered softly. 

“Did you enjoy the loveplay or was your Dominant not good at his position, Bucky?” Steve asked, placing a hand gently on Bucky’s in a surprisingly intimate gesture of comfort.

Looking up at Steve, not pulling his hand away from the touch, Bucky said, “I enjoyed parts of it. Towards the end, he got too . . . violent. Where he was just trying to hurt me instead of give me what I needed.”

Nodding, Steve said, “a Contract of Promise then, so if I fail you, you can claim restitution. That way you know you can trust me to take good care of my Bucky.” Steve offered that devilish angel’s smile once more. He went on as if Bucky had agreed. “So, to let you know, I also discovered my role preference in that class. I’ve only had one love, a female but we practiced anal play and oral and such, so I have some experience. We were a couple for five years, off an on . . . more off than on, maybe seeing each other once every four months or so. She was a rather interesting Submissive because at times she wanted to try her Dominance.” Steve shook his head. “I finally had to tell her that it didn’t make me comfortable, so we agreed to break it off. She moved back to England. So, I’m not a virgin either and, like you, I have some idea of what I like or don’t. I plan to have a serious discussion about preferences and safety and such once we’ve reached an agreement.”

Steve tilted his head and reached up to touch the collar Bucky wore. “Who owns you right now?”

“Oh,” Bucky laughed softly, “this is my older brother’s. He’s neither an Submissive or a Dominant. He and David switch it up . . . he let me borrow his collar so I’d be more comfortable with accompanying TJ.”

“Is it to chase away offers or for self-esteem?” Steve asked softly then shook his head. “Don’t answer that. It’s not my business. But I think it looks good on you. Have you ever worn someone’s collar?”

“Yes, my first Dominant’s . . . but we don’t see each other anymore. I cut all contact with him when I went into the military. We haven’t see each other since the day I shipped out,” Bucky answered.

Nodding, Steve finally asked the most glaring question. “Did you lose your arm in service or to your former Dominant’s penchant to hurt you?”

“In the service,” Bucky sighed, looking over at his left stump with a small frown, “IED.”

Taking Bucky’s hand once more, Steve asked, “are you interested in a replacement arm?”

“A replacement arm?” Bucky asked softly, tilting his head.

“A prosthetic? Metal or pseudo-flesh or biomechanical? They do create them very well now.” Steve looked interested in what Bucky had to say.

“I can’t afford one, Steve, and I’m not having Jack or TJ pay for it,” Bucky shook his head.

Nodding, Steve lifted his hand and slapped Bucky’s hand with a sharp sting, nothing lasting, more like an attention getter. “You aren’t listening. I asked if you were interested in getting one not if you could afford it.”

Gasping at the slap, Bucky’s head snapped up to look at Steve, “I’m sorry, Steve . . . y - - yes, I’m interested . . .”

Steve lightly squeezed Bucky’s hand. “I expect to dress you and take you places, Bucky, and show off my pretty Submissive. I’ll take care of expenses. I’ll want regular time with you, nothing like with Peggy. I want a real relationship, me dominating you, you taking instruction and responding. I want to help you grow beyond what your former lover allowed you to do. Will you agree to be mine?”

Before he could stop himself, ignoring any fears for making such a brash decision, Bucky said, “yes, Steve.”

Shaking his head, Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand again and leaned close. “You call me _‘Sir’_ ,” he said then kissed Bucky’s lips in a promise.

**************

TJ had hung around the art gallery for a long time, watching Bucky and Steve talk, and the two men had seemed to be getting comfortable. The slim brunet had made a mental note to talk to Sean, his manager, and ask why he’d refused one of the most prominent artists in America to be his client. Shaking himself, TJ smoothed out the thin white t-shirt he wore; he’d changed after leaving the gallery, making sure to text Jack and tell him what’d happened with Bucky and who he was with.

TJ’s phone rang, the tune indicating Sean was trying to get in touch with his employee. Answering after the third ring, TJ held the phone to his ear, “Sean, what’s up?”

“You aren’t at the gallery,” Sean’s tone sounded annoyed.

“You’d be correct,” TJ said, “I left, got bored. Though, I did find something out that was _very_ interesting.”

“Good, anything artsy can only help with future clients. I’ve got a hookup for you,” Sean hurried on, sounding rushed.

“I told you that I was off tonight, Sean, and what I found out was about a potential client that you denied. Steve Rogers,” TJ ignored his manager’s hurried tone.

“The little artist? Come on, Tommy, if you’ve met him, you know it’s a joke. I’ve got a real client for you . . . a favorite,” Sean said in a cajoling tone, as if dangling a treat before TJ.

“A favorite? Who?” TJ asked.

Sounding pleased, Sean said, “Pierce, of course. I had to give him tonight, he’s not in town long. And I turned down some local kid because you said you were off, so you’ll have the entire night.”

“Who was the kid?” TJ found himself asking.

Chuckling, as if letting TJ in on a joke, Sean said, “some mechanic who’s friends thought to rent _you_ for his brithday! Can you imagine? I told them you only take high end clients.”

“I never said that. If they can afford my fee, they can have me,” TJ sighed, “I want to do the birthday gig, tell Pierce I’m preoccupied or something.”

“They can’t afford anywhere near Pierce’s prices! They got together minimal, that’s it,” Sean reported, sounding as if he was frowning.

“Pierce will have his money the next time he’s in town, c’mon, it’s this kid’s birthday,” TJ urged, not feeling up to dealing with Pierce that night.

“Well, I thought you were off so I didn’t take the time to investigate him. It’s too late now, Tommy.”

“Sean,” TJ said, “you and I both know you investigated. You do interviews _before_ you talk prices. Stop with the bullshit, okay?”

“Fine, his name’s John Storm and his brother-in-law is the physicist over at the Baxter Building, Reed Richards? It’s Richards that’s offering to pay, but he only offered minimal.” Sean sounded like he pouted.

“Give me the address of where he wanted me for the birthday boy,” TJ said.

Sean sighed. “I didn’t take that down because I refused him. All I got is the kid’s work place address, that garage down on Canterbury Lane.”

“Thank you,” TJ smiled brightly, turning towards the given street and heading in that direction.

“What about Pierce?” Sean asked, sounding incredulous.

“You make up something. Tell him I got the flu, whatever, I’ll see him next time he’s in town,” TJ suggested with a roll of his eyes.

“If I tell him you’re sick, he’ll offer extra just to play Daddy,” Sean whined a bit.

“I don’t know, Sean, come up with something. You’ll figure it out,” TJ hung up before Sean could get another word in, slipping his phone into his pocket.

The slim brunet made his way to the garage where John Storm worked. He never went to this part of town, and TJ found himself warily looking around.

The lights were on, even at that time of night, and the silhouette of a lone figure walking around, bending over, basically working on a fancy Italian sportscar, flickered over the illuminated wall. As the figure passed by a half-shuttered window, a six foot blond with a sports tan was revealed. He wiped some kind of tool on a rag in his hands as he strode confidently around the vehicle.

Smirking softly, TJ took advantage of the blond’s back being turned away from him and leaned against the sportscar. He knew he looked good in his thin t-shirt, black skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination and black boots, and TJ knew exactly how to pose himself to make everything look even better.

Putting the tool into an opened kit on a low table, the blond pulled out something else before squatting down. He moved to get onto a rolling sled but froze, vivid blue eyes widening in shock at the sight of TJ leaning on the Fiat. Pushing to a seated position, the blond asked, “is there something I can do for you?” He lightly licked his lips.

“You’re John Storm?” TJ asked; he didn’t look at the blond quite yet, wanting to confirm his identity before going any further.

“Most people call me Johnny,” the blond replied, sounding curious. “And you? You have a name?”

“You can call me whatever you like, Johnny,” TJ purred, looking down at the muscular blond, “you have some _very_ good friends.”

“Really? You need a car repair? A bike?” Johnny stepped closer to TJ with a smile.

“I could use a _ride_ , Johnny,” TJ smiled charmingly, his eyes holding a seductive glint.

Chuckling in surprise, Johnny asked, “you make a habit of coming on strong or was this Ben’s idea of playing?”

“You don’t know who I am, do you?” TJ laughed softly.

Shaking his head, Johnny offered his smile again. “Nope, I’m not really free most nights so haven’t been dating you. I’d have remembered long legs like those. And when I’m not in the garage, I’m at home, pretty much. You a friend of Sue’s, maybe?”

“No, I’m TJ Hammond,” he waited for the name to sink in, hopefully he wouldn’t have to explain what was about to happen. He never gave out his true name in order to protect his brothers from any unwanted attention from denied clients.

“TJ . . . Hammond?” Johnny’s eyes opened wider. “You broke down and need emergency repairs?” TJ Hammond, one of the most infamous, richest, sexisest guys in the press, and he was apparently here to talk to _Johnny_? That made the mechanic as surprised as if he’d been told he could fly the space shuttle. He’d always wanted to meet the gorgeous socialite. Hell, half his spank bank was filled with decadent dreamed-up images of TJ Hammond.

“Nope,” TJ smiled, popping the _‘p,’_ “I walked all this way to see _you_.”

“Me?” Johnny smiled and laid down the fresh tool, still unused.”What do you need me for, sweetheart?” he purred.

“Tonight’s about what _you_ need,” TJ drawled, stepping closer to the muscular blond, enjoying the sight of the sexy, young man rather than his other client he’d blown off. Money be damned, TJ knew he was going to enjoy a night with Johnny more than he would with Pierce. “I’m _your’s_ all night, baby.”

Smiling slowly, letting his eyes rove over TJ once more, Johnny reached out a cleaned hand to slip it behind TJ’s waist. He pulled the brunet closer and began to kiss him, and not just a light exploration but a proper kiss, with questing tongue and deep pressure. Johnny slid his hand down TJ’s breastbone.

Mewling into the kiss, TJ opened his mouth for Johnny’s tongue, letting the other man claim dominance. The brunet tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his hands moving up to caress over Johnny’s firm sides, despite not being _allowed_ to touch. Something about Johnny _made_ TJ want to touch.

“Hey, wanna get outta here and go somewhere warm and a hella lot more comfortable, TJ?” Johnny breathed into the other man’s neck.

“Yes, I’d like that,” TJ nodded, licking his lips, chasing the flavor of Johnny that lingered on his kiss flushed lips.

Nodding, Johnny walked TJ over to a gorgeous motorcycle. He picked up a helmet and offered it to TJ with a grin. “Got just the place, with a view that’ll make you feel like you’re flying.” He picked up a second helmet from a shelf and began to tug the straps from inside, smiling as he watched his hands.

TJ took the helmet with a nervous smile; he’d never been on a motorcycle before. Truthfully, he always thought they were extremely dangerous, but he wanted to go with Johnny. The brunet pulled on the helmet and secured the strap.

Johnny lifted his leg and straddled the bike, settling it like he could straddle and ride anything. He grinned at TJ and offered his hand. “C’mon, baby, let me open your world.”

Smiling, TJ took Johnny’s hand and straddled the motorcycle, moving his arms to wrap around the blond’s firm waist.

With a simple hand gesture, the bike roared to life under them, vibrating between their legs and sending a pleasant hum up their spines. Johnny took a moment to lay one strong hand over TJ’s then gripped the handlebars with both hands and the bike gave another roar. They took off onto the street, and the motion was smooth, at times a soft rocking as Johnny expertly leaned one way or another a bit with the turns, at times just a roaring thrill of power.

Within fifteen minutes the ride ended at the base of the Baxter Building. Johnny patted TJ’s hands then pulled the bike carefully into the underground parking garage, flashing his identification to the guard.

TJ fought the nagging reminder in his mind that he _never_ went to a client’s home. The clients would often get the wrong idea and it made things too personal. TJ always booked, or had the client book, a room at a hotel. The brunet pushed away his reservations; something about Johnny was different and slowly he was breaking all his own rules.

Parking the motorcycle in a reserved space, Johny shut it down and smiled, sitting there in front of TJ. “You ready, baby?” he asked softly.

Looking around, and then back at Johnny, TJ smiled, “yeah, I’m ready.”

Nodding, Johnny slipped off the bike and helped TJ get off without stumbling. He unfastened the helmet from under TJ’s chin. Johnny removed the helmet and settled it on the back bar of the bike. He put his own helmet with the first. Wrapping an arm around TJ, Johnny began walking him to an elevator, pulling a keycard out if his pocket. “So, whatcha normally do for fun, TJ?” he asked, nuzzling into TJ’s neck.

Looking mildly surprised, none of his clients tried to get to know him, all they cared about was getting TJ to a bedroom, TJ responded, “I . . . like to play the piano? How about you? Aside from fixing cars?”

Chuckling, Johnny nipped lightly at TJ’s neck. “Me? I love riding and sports. The more air time, the better. Maybe you don’t run in the right circles but just in case, ever heard of the cyclist _‘Torch’_?”

“Torch? You mean that guy that does all those flips that would break anyone else’s neck?” TJ asked, groaning softly as Johnny nipped at his sensitive skin.

Johnny lifted his face with a grin. “Yeah, I guess that’d be a good description of my show.”

“That’s _you_?” TJ’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

Nodding, Johnny let TJ go to bow then slid his arm around him again, tugging TJ close, tucking the leaner man up close to his side. “Yeah, that’s me.” He nipped TJ’s neck again, soothing the bites with kisses and lapping.

TJ mewled under the slightly painful nips, his hips inadvertently canting up to grind against Johnny’s shaft.

“Now, baby, can’t go tripping me, you needy little bad boy,” Johnny purred. “If I stumble, I’ll have to correct you.” Johnny ran a hand up and down TJ’s breastbone, his other arm securely around his waist.

Moaning, TJ clutched at Johnny, “yes . . . ‘m a _bad_ boy,” he ground his hips again, hard, against Johnny’s groin, smirking in satisfaction at the feeling of Johnny’s filling shaft.

Johnny stumbled when TJ ground into him, and he growled, “what did I tell you, Thomas?” He turned TJ around and pushed him towards the wall. “Put your hands on that wall and don’t move them until I say!” Johnny began removing his belt.

A shiver ran down TJ’s spine at Johnny’s commanding tone and the Submissive obeyed, putting his hands flat against the wall.

Cracking his belt in his hands, twice, causing the leather to sound loudly in the dark hallway, Johnny lifted one strong arm and brought down the belt over TJ’s clothed backside. The belt buckle was held securely in Johnny’s hand, preventing it from accidentally tearing into TJ’s flesh through his clothes, and Johnny hit him with some force three more times. His full strength had been withheld so the marks wouldn’t even bruise, but the brief punishment had definitely been a warning of what would come for a disobedient TJ. “Stand up.”

Panting, his cock pressing painfully against the tight confines of his jeans, TJ straightened on shaky legs. He always found himself telling his _Doms_ what to do, so he was shocked to see that Johnny knew what he was doing and how to be a Dominant.

“What did you do?” Johnny growled low, his hands clenched, one around the belt buckle.

“I made you stumble, Sir,” TJ breathed out on a needy keen.

“You did it on purpose?” Johnny asked softly, eyes intense.

“I told you, Sir, I am a _bad_ boy,” TJ drawled, slowly coming back to himself after the light punishment.

“So, you _meant_ to hurt Sir?” Johnny’s voice deepened slightly on his demand.

TJ looked over Johnny. The tall blond slowly opened the hand holding the buckle, revealing a gash across his palm and another over the inside of his fingers. “I had to punish you and that hurt me.” Johnny held the injury out. “Did you mean to hurt Sir?” he repeated.

“Oh, no,” TJ shook his head, wide eyes looking at the injury, “I never meant to hurt you, Sir, honest.”

“But by being mischievous and not listening, you hurt Sir. Is that correct?” Johnny insisted, letting a bit of blood leak over his hand, a drip heading down his wrist and threatening to hit the very clean hallway floor.

“That’s correct, I’m sorry, Sir,” TJ said.

“Clean it up. Take care of Sir like you mean it and I’ll think about your punishment.” Johnny let the first drop hit the floor.

“I don’t know where any of the supplies are, Sir,” TJ breathed out, eyes wide.

Nodding, Johnny flashed TJ a smile that lit his face. “Good boy, admitting you don’t know something.” Johnny clenched his hand painfully shut again and started walking quickly down the hall, ignoring that single drop of blood. He gestured towards a set of doors. “Living area and kitchen. Over there’s a bathroom and Sue and Reed’s room. This one is my bedroom.” He looked at TJ. “There’s medical supplies in the bathroom.” Johnny didn't make a move, forcing TJ to take care of him without guidance.

Swallowing thickly, TJ looked between the bathroom and Johnny. He couldn’t understand how Johnny made him feel; TJ was acting like some _new_ Submissive.

Leaning over, Johnny whispered, “where do you think we should do this?”

“Wherever you want, Sir,” TJ said softly, looking at Johnny’s pretty features up close.

Rewarding the answer with a soft kiss across TJ’s plush lips, Johnny turned towards the bathroom and opened the door with his uninjured hand. He turned back to TJ. “Help me strip and care for me. I want to be pampered.” Leaning close, he whispered, as if it were a secret, “it’s my twenty-seventh birthday.”

“Then, I’ll have to make this extra special for you, won’t I, Sir?” TJ mewled, following Johnny into the bathroom.

Johnny remained standing, staring at TJ, slowly losing his smile, frowning. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“No, Sir,” TJ shook his head and carefully began removing Johnny’s leather jacket, sliding the material down the blond’s fit arms. The brunet moved onto the tight t-shirt and then sunk down to his knees gracefully to untie Johnny’s boots. He removed each shoe and then lifted his hands to unbutton Johnny’s jeans. After sliding those down the blond’s legs and pulling them off, TJ’s eyes widened slightly at the large, tented erection hidden by Johnny’s boxer-briefs.

A drop of blood hit the white bathroom floor tiles.

Shaking himself, TJ pulled down the boxer-briefs and tried not to focus on the fact that Johnny was easily the largest man he’d ever been with. The Submissive finished stripping Johnny, pulling off his socks and then turning to sift through the cupboard under the sink to grab the first aid kit.

Another drop of blood ran down Johnny’s hand in a dark rivulet, hitting the floor. That was when TJ heard Johnny’s whisper of “three.”

Looking up from where he’d been sifting through the kit, TJ asked, “three, Sir?”

“Drops of my blood wasted, dirty, on the ground as if worth nothing,” Johnny answered in a neutral tone.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I’ll work faster,” TJ promised and then began cleaning the wound.

“Speed isn’t needed if you would use something to stop the blood,” Johnny said conversationally. “Have you never tended wounds before, my pet?”

“Some of my own, occasionally, never anyone else’s - -” TJ’s jaw snapped shut when Johnny spoke up.

“Your own? From a Dom?” Johnny frowned. He stepped over to the sink and turned on the water, sliding his hand under it to cleanse the wound quickly. “Pull out a towel and some antibiotic, it’d be marked, and some gauze and medical tape. I’ll show you how to tend my wounds, my dear. I forgive you the missing blood since you didn’t know what to do. _Next time_ tell me if you don’t know what you’re doing before you waste blood or time between us.”

“Well, I helped Bucky after he got home from the hospital - -” Once more, TJ closed his mouth and cursed himself for giving out such personal information. What was going on with him?

“Bucky?” Johnny turned and took the washcloth to begin drying his hand carefully. He glanced up and offered TJ a smile. “Another lover? You sound like a guy full of love to give, baby.”

“Johnny . . . you know what I do, right?” TJ asked, making sure that the blond understood what was going on.

“You sell your expertise as a Submissive for Dominants to work with during the time they’ve paid for. This might involve beatings or sex.” Johnny smiled, “you’re not ashamed of your work, are you?”

“No, I’m not,” TJ said with certainty, “it’s what I’m good at.”

“Reed paid for me to have you for my birthday and that means I can have a scene, too, right?” Johnny asked, still smiling. He’d guessed his brother-in-law had found a way to book the one Submissive Johnny had always talked about, like a fan of a celebrity.

“Yes,” TJ nodded.

“And for my scene, we are a long time couple, and I’m willing to discipline you and love you and you are willing to learn from me and love me back. I know it ends when my time is up, TJ, and I understand that. You’re too full of love to stick with just one man. That’s how Sue always describes _professional companions_.” Johnny held out his hand. “Mind putting a bit of meds on this so we can bandage it?”

TJ looked up at Johnny and then he looked down at the wound as he put the antibiotics on it. TJ was used to scenes; he knew how to play the part that almost any Dom wanted him to be. However, this scene, as a long time lover to Johnny, made TJ anxious. The scene was too personal, too real, too close to what he wanted _someday_.

“TJ?” Johnny softly said, “I’m sorry. I should have asked the rules and limits. This is your job. I’ve never had a companion for hire before. You tell me what’s allowed and I’ll go with it.” He smiled. “I just wanna enjoy my time with you.”

“This is about you, Johnny, just nothing permanent, okay?” TJ finished wrapping the wound in bandaging and then looked up at Johnny.

“Permanent?” Johnny chuckled. “Oh! You think I was making dreams and hoping to live them?” Johnny shifted to sit against the sink. “TJ, I’m gonna use some very bald words here, but I mean no disrespect. You are a prostitute. You sell your time and body to make money. I get that. It doesn't bother me, because you don’t really belong to me. I’m just flattered you chose me to be a client out of all your client list. I’ve always fantasized about you, but I’m pretty practical. I know I can’t hope to keep you, not with your lifestyle and my limited funds. I’d love to be able to rent you everyday until you fell in love with me and we lived happily ever after, but that happens in movies not life.” Johnny touched TJ’s cheek. “I understand it’s just a fantasy, baby. But if _you’re_ uncomfortable, find me someone else and I’ll let you go, okay? I won’t be upset at you. I promise.”

“I’m okay, Johnny, really,” TJ insisted after a moment.

“Would it be easier if you tell me what words I should use? What I should limit this scene to? How I should act? I’m usually a pretty good judge of character and limits, but I think I might’ve pressed the wrong buttons here. Maybe I shouldn’t take such a dominant role after all?”

“No,” TJ sighed, feeling like he was messing everything up; his mind felt a bit fuzzy, “no, please, _keep_ the dominant role. I’m sorry . . . usually I’m a _lot_ better at this. I’ll make sure you get a discount or something.”

“Why? TJ, you’re teaching me how to deal with someone else. I’ve never had a serious relationship, and this might help me think things through when I get one, you know? I’m fine. I don’t mind a broken scene.” Johnny touched TJ’s cheek and grinned. “Maybe we can just skip the scene and make mad passionate love with a few whips and chains involved?”

“God, yes, please,” TJ nodded, staying on his knees until Johnny told him to get up.

Tangling his hand in TJ’s curls and tugging so the brunet was forced to look up at him, Johnny grinned. “Then, baby, we need to go to my room, ‘cause there ain’t no whips in the bathroom.”

Groaning as his head was forced up, TJ squirmed, luckily he hadn’t lost _all_ of his erection with the scene break and his member was rapidly filling again.

Nodding, Johnny let go TJ’s hair and helped him up. “So, we don’t need to role play or make up broken rules that need punishment, baby. I’m just gonna take you to my room, tie you to the bed, give you a whipping, then ravish your beautiful body. Are you wearing a plug or do I need to prep you, doll?”

Flushing lightly, TJ admitted, “normally, I would be . . . but, I had been off tonight.”

“Off? As in your night off work?” Johnny looked stunned. “What made you take me on then?”

“Yeah, well, I was at some art gallery and got my ass chewed out by some Dom, which I deserved by the way . . .” TJ stopped when Johnny spoke.

Slowly, Johnny grinned, “and you got horny?”

Laughing softly, TJ said, “no, this Dom really wasn’t my type, but then my brother, who’d I’d taken to the gallery, opening struck up a conversation with the guy and I got bored, so I left . . . and then I got the call about a job.” TJ didn’t explain it had been for another client.

“Well, this _is_ my lucky birthday! Thanks for taking me on, TJ Hammond.” Johnny guided the brunet down the hall and through his bedroom door, revealing a very comfortable place done in dark and light blues with a hint of silver throughout. Johnny grinned and tugged TJ into the room then began stripping him, actually leaving the door open. “I’ve got leather, silk, or hemp. I think . . . silk to tie you up. Soft golden colored silk.”

Humming softly, TJ grinned and purred, “whatever you want, baby.”

After getting TJ out of his shirt, trousers and shoes, socks, and underwear, Johnny stepped back to study his beautiful body. “You . . .” he drew a breath and let it out, “my God, you’re so beautiful, TJ!” Johnny reached out and stroked TJ’s crotch once before turning to shut the door.

Letting out a tiny mewl and hips canting, chasing after the intoxicating touch, TJ didn’t move from the spot Johnny had left him.

Turning back to TJ, Johnny grinned upon seeing his lover for the night had stayed put. Nodding, he murmured, “I love it when I’m obeyed.” He stroked TJ’s lower abdomen, fingers just caressing the top of his pubic curls. “So pretty.” The tall blond walked over to his bureau and opened the top drawer, pulling out several items before shutting it and walking over to the bed. “Okay, sweetheart, come here and get yourself in a position you can hold for a long time.”

“Depends on how you tie me,” TJ moved over to the bed.

“Didn’t I tell _you_ to pick the position? Now you’re making _me_ do the work?” Johnny laughed. “Okay, try this another way. Do you get more comfortable on your front, knees, or back? Which way can you hold for a while in one position?”

Crawling onto the bed, TJ turned and lay on his back.

Johnny leaned over and actually lapped at TJ’s cockhead once before standing and beginning to tie the brunet to the posts of the bed, using plenty of golden silk scarves and slip knots professionally tied. When done, he leaned over and started licking TJ again, crawling up so he leaned over from next to his lover’s hips, engulfing TJ’s cockhead and sucking gently.

Groaning loud, TJ’s hips canted up, his wrists pulling against the restraints, testing the well-tied knots.

Lifting off after several minutes, Johnny stroked lightly down the underside of TJ’s cock to his balls then taint then over his puckered entrance. “Oh, I can feel your heat already, baby. You are hot for me!” Johnny played one fingertip into TJ, wriggling slightly up to the first knuckle.

Keening, TJ’s legs also pulled against the restraints, the knots were very well done.

“Oh,” Johnny said in an off-hand manner, “if you cum, I untie you.” Johnny took his finger back out of TJ and headed for the nightstand of goodies. He picked up a long-handled whip of three butter soft leather thongs. Slapping lightly across his own wrist, Johnny grinned at TJ. “Do I make myself clear, babe?”

“Y - - yes,” TJ nodded, faced flushed with arousal. “I - - I understand,” being tied up, vulnerable, without a scene . . . simply being _dominated_ had TJ slipping into his submissive nature faster than he had with any other Dom.

Nodding, Johnny walked over and lifted one hand to stroke over TJ’s cock, squeezing his balls gently, tugging slightly to add a bit of stretching pleasure-pain before caressing again. Lifting the hand away, with the injured hand, Johnny drew back the whip and slapped the butter soft leather down over TJ’s erection. The move wasn’t hard or hurtful, instead soft enough, weak enough, to trial the softness over his body suddenly, the sensation leaving just as quickly.

TJ gasped and his back arched off the bed, limbs pulling at the restraints out of instinct. The brunet looked up at Johnny with lust blown eyes, panting with his desire.

Johnny slapped TJ twice more with the soft leather, right over his cock and balls. He then slammed the lather down stinging hard over his abdomen, leaving slight redness. He lightly slapped over TJ’s cock again.

The sensations of the whip landing over his skin caused TJ to gasp or mewl every time, his cock rested against his abdomen and was leaking precum. “J - - Johnny! God . . . yes . . .”

“Need a safe word, love?” Johnny asked, pausing.

“I always . . . just use the normal ones . . . green for go . . . yellow slow down and . . . red is stop,” TJ’s hips canted again, wanting to feel that pleasant sting of the whip again.

Smiling as TJ struggled to make sense, concentrate on the subject, Johnny nodded. “Good, so, give me a color,” he demanded, raising the whip.

“Green,” TJ groaned out.

Nodding, Johnny brought the whip stinging swiftly over TJ’s belly again, marking him lightly, then two more light slaps over his cock and balls. Johnny reached down, stroking and squeezing TJ as if checking for something unspoken. He nodded and gave his lover some more of those stinging slaps, mixed with the gentler ones in the more sensual areas. Reaching over to the nightstand, Johnny pulled over a tube of lube and a long anal plug with multiple bumps along its length. “Want to be opened? Good,” Johnny said, as if TJ had answered him.

“Yes, Sir, please . . . please open me up for you,” TJ begged needily, his hips lifting up off the bed again.

Johnny lubed up the toy then leaned over and squirted lube directly into TJ’s ass, but he stood and put the lube down. He grabbed up the whip and began a series of stinging blows on TJ’s legs, belly, and chest, expertly avoiding his genitalia. “Remember, you cum, I untie you.”

“I understand . . . Sir,” TJ said; he keened with each stinging hit, pulling against the silk ropes that bound him. “Wanna be ready for you, Sir. Please?”

The stinging slaps stopped and Johnny gently wrapped the three leather thongs around TJ’s cock then pulled, just quick enough to cause the slightest burn over the tender flesh.

Whimpering at the pleasurable burn, TJ’s back arched again.

“You know, I’m gonna make you take this toy without any fingers,” Johnny said, picking up the anal plug again. He grinned at TJ, showing the tapered tip, the ever enlarging bumps. Kneeling between TJ’s bound open legs, Johnny began to play the tip over TJ’s entrance, caressing in mini-circles, prodding lightly, sliding around and slightly in, further and further with each circling stroke, until the first nodule popped in past TJ’s anal ring.

Moaning, loving the slightest burn that the toy caused, TJ’s fingers wrapped around the bindings, giving him something to clutch onto.

“If you’d rather I go back to your whipping, you just give me the word, babydoll,” Johnny purred out, working the toy in swivelling circles, twisting and turning and easing it in a bit at a time until, with a harder pop, the second, slightly larger nodule slipped past TJ’s puckered muscle ring.

“No, please . . . don’t stop,” TJ keened as the toy was pressed further into him. He lifted his hips again, pushing the plug in slightly deeper as he did so, drawing another moan from the Submissive.

“Oh, ready for more already?” Johnny grinned and leaned over to suck TJ’s cockhead into his mouth, just holding it in his moist hot mouth. His hands remained still as Johnny let his eyes close, as if enjoying sucking on a large lollipop. “Mmmm,” he made sounds of pleasure, humming across the cockhead in his mouth.

Crying out as the humming around his cockhead caused a jolt of pleasure to run up his spine, TJ clutched tightly at the bindings, trying to distract himself so he wouldn’t cum early.

After a brief cock-warming session, Johnny pulled off and dropped a kiss to TJ’s cock, as if promising to be back soon. He started moving the toy around again in his lover’s ass, stretching him with the twisting and very slight stroking. Smiling, Johnny found TJ’s prostrate and stroked over it with the toy and followed immediately by popping the next, slightly larger nodule past his tight muscles.

Panting heavily, TJ keened loudly as the toy brushed over his prostate, a shudder moving through his body. “Please . . . want you, Sir . . . please? Want you . . .”

“You think you’re ready?” Johnny leaned up to place a kiss on TJ’s lips.

“Yes, yes, I’m ready . . . please - - please, Johnny . . .” TJ’s legs pulled against the bindings as his hips canted off the bed, trying to get the toy deeper in his desperation.

Nodding, Johnny put the whip down then began twisting the plug as he removed it. He kissed TJ again as he popped the toy free and let it fall to the bed. Picking up the lube, Johnny coated himself then lined up. “Color me, baby,” he breathed out on a purr.

“Green, please, green,” TJ answered on a moan.

Nodding, Johnny was as careful sliding into his lover as he had been with the toy. He slowly massaged around the opening and teased his blunt cockhead into his lover, pushing just past that tight ring and stopping, waiting, letting TJ adjust to his large size, fairly sure the other man had never had such a large lover before.

The stretching burned but nothing that TJ couldn’t handle; the brunet mewled desperately and arched off the bed, pushing Johnny in deeper. He _needed_ Johnny, a feeling that the Submissive had never felt before.

Johnny smiled and kissed TJ’s lips, capturing the bottom one in gentle teeth. He sucked and slid further into his lover’s hot passage. Letting go TJ’s lip, Johnny stroked carefully over TJ’s prostrate then froze, feeling his reaction.

TJ’s muscles tightened around Johnny’s length, and the brunet cried out again as his body thrummed with pleasure.

“Color me, baby,” Johnny whispered against TJ’s neck, where he nipped and lapped.

“Green . . . please, move . . . please,” TJ panted out.

“Needy, greedy little thing aren’t you, babydoll?” Johnny chuckled. He slowly pushed the rest of the way into TJ’s passage, embedding himself deep inside and settling there as if he would make a home and stay forever. “So good . . . so damn good . . .” Johnny moaned into TJ’s neck.

Moaning at the incredibly full feeling, almost to the point of being painful, TJ tugged at the bindings as he arched into Johnny’s chest. With the movement the Submissive’s walls tightened around Johnny’s cock.

“Think I like it right here,” Johnny murmured. “Course if you wanna move, go right ahead . . .” Johnny buried his face into TJ’s neck and sighed in happiness.

Whimpering, panting, TJ canted his hips again, trying to get Johnny to _move_. There wasn’t a lot the brunet could do with being tied up, but he tried everything he could.

Slowly, lifting his face and kissing TJ’s lips, Johnny began pulling back out of his lover. He slid in smoothly, all the way then back almost all the way, only the bulbous cockhead still inside TJ’s passage. Back and forth, Johnny shunted inside his lover, gaining speed, moving a bit harder with each stroke, deep inside. Every few strokes, Johnny made sure to stroke over TJ’s prostate. “So damn good, baby. I love how you fit me, sweetie. Perfect inside you.”

Mewling with each thrust, TJ participated as much as he could with being bound, lifting his hips to meet Johnny’s. No Dom had made him feel this _good_ before. “Feel . . . so good . . . God, yes . . . feel so good . . .”

“You want me to touch you, sweetheart? You’re all bouncing and slapping your own stomach and stuff . . .” Johnny bit at TJ’s lip again and reached down between them to stroke TJ’s balls.

Groaning, TJ knew he wouldn’t last much longer, the slim brunet breathed out, “gonna . . . close, baby . . .”

Nodding, Johnny reached up and tugged the scarf on TJ’s left wrist, releasing his lover’s arm. He then reached down and took TJ’s cock in a strong grip, stroking hard and fast, matching his internal rhythm as he increased even more, fucking TJ hard and deep. “Cum with me, baby . . . wanna cum with you.”

“Yes, yes . . .” TJ panted, nodding and looking at Johnny with completely blown eyes.

“Now,” Johnny growled out as he pushed all the way in, bottoming out, releasing a hot, heavy load of thick white cum into TJ’s ass. He came hard and long, over-filling his lover, still cumming for several long moments as he shunted in and out, in and out.

With a shout, TJ’s back arched painfully off the bed as he came with Johnny, striping his abdomen and the blond’s hand with hot, white cum before collapsing bonelessly. He continued to pant and his body rocked with Johnny’s continual thrusts.

Slowing, Johnny eventually stopped. He didn’t pull out, leaving his semi-erect cock embedded in TJ. Kissing his lover’s neck over and over, Johnny breathed heavily, “so beautiful . . . so perfect . . . my good boy . . .” He released TJ’s other wrist for him.

Releasing a contented purr, TJ’s eyes slipped shut and after a moment his breathing evened out. Johnny tumbled into sleep moments later.


	2. Overwhelming Problems

The lock to the apartment turned, signaling to Jack that one or both of the twins were coming home. David looked over at his boyfriend; they’d stayed on the couch all night as Jack had been worried when Bucky never came home. It was common for TJ to be gone a night or two, but Bucky never stayed out all night and, the last they’d heard, Bucky had been talking with a Dominant.

Looking over, a frown on his expressive face, Jack slowly stood, aching from being in that position for so long.

TJ shut the door quietly behind him; the hour was still pretty early, so he had been assuming that his brothers and David would still be sleeping. The brunet looked as if he’d gotten dressed in a hurry, his hair ruffled and sticking up wildly, his clothes wrinkled and boots only loosely on.

“TJ,” Jack said, sounding slightly relieved but only slightly. “Is Bucky with you?”

Head snapping at his brother’s voice, TJ’s already worried expression deepened, “he’s not here?”

“Why would I ask if he’s with you if he was already here?” Jack growled low, crossing his arms. “You were supposed to bring him back after three hours. What the hell happened?”

“He was chatting with some Dominant!” TJ ran his hand down his exhausted looking face, “this Dom didn’t like me and it seemed like they were going to ease up anytime soon so . . . I left?”

“So, you left Bucky with some Dominant stranger?” Jack shook his head. “Are you totally irresponsible? It’s one thing to endanger yourself all the time, TJ, but Bucky, too?”

“Fuck off,” TJ growled, pushing past his older brother, “it’s not _my_ fault he found some skinny ass Dom to talk to!”

Jack grabbed TJ’s arm and held him fast. “You abandoned your brother at an event he didn’t even want to go to in order to go have sex with a stranger, am I right?”

“Jack . . .” David’s voice came out as a quiet, gentle warning.

TJ wrenched his arm out of Jack’s hold, “ _he_ left _me_ , first, okay? I had the night fucking off! _He_ wanting to talk to the tiny fucking Dom!”

Rubbing a hand over his face then back through his short hair, Jack sighed. “Okay, did Bucky have your phone at least?”

Eyes widening, TJ patted his pockets and cursed under his breath, “fuck.”

“What?” Jack frowned, watching his brother.

“My phone . . . I left it at that client’s house,” TJ groaned, ruffling his fingers through his hair in his frustration over his confusing feelings over Johnny.

“Wait, client? I thought you just said you had the night off?” Jack shook his head.

“I _did_. Then, Bucky left me and Sean called. Said Pierce was in town, that he turned down some kid’s birthday present or something . . . I chose to do the birthday gig over seeing Pierce,” TJ sounded tired and worried.

“ _Kid_?” Jack asked, shocked. “Just how young was this _kid_?”

“He was twenty-seven, but Sean called him a kid and I guess I just slipped,” TJ slumped against the arm of the couch. “I should’ve just gone to Pierce . . .”

“Okay, let’s back track. Where was the last place you saw Bucky?” Jack pulled out his own phone.

“At the _Submissive-Only_ cafe in the art gallery, and that Dom got mad at _me_ for assuming he’s a fucking sub when he’s in a _Submissive-Only_ cafe,” TJ grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jack gave TJ a strange look. “There is no Sub-only cafe at the gallery, TJ. He was joking with you. It’s illegal to segregate.”

“I hate him,” TJ growled, flushing at not realizing that there was no such thing as a _Submissive-Only_ cafe; he had really been out of sorts last night.

“Okay, you fought with Bucky?” Jack tried again to make sense of TJ’s disjointed story.

“ _No_ , the Dom got mad at me because I assumed he was a Sub, the guy is like, four feet tall! I guess Sean denied him a night with me a couple months back,” TJ grumbled unhappily.

Jack sighed. “I guess if I was a four foot nothing Dom, I’d get mad at being called a Sub, too. Must be humiliating to be mistaken like that.” Jack shrugged.

“Anyways, Bucky went to talk with him and I waited there for an _hour and a half_. I was just heading back to the galley, thinking Bucky might've been done by then when Sean called,” TJ sighed and ran his fingers through his ruffled hair, “shoulda let it go to fucking voicemail.”

“Calm down, TJ, calm down,” Jack said a bit more calmly. “I’m gonna call the gallery and find out if anyone saw him leave. It’s hard to miss a six foot brunet with one arm.”

“Fine, go call the gallery,” TJ pushed off the couch and headed towards his room.

“What the fuck?” Jack glared at TJ. “Why are you pissed at _me_?”

“It’s _nothing_ , just call the gallery and find Bucky,” TJ snapped.

“TJ! You get your ass right back here and talk to me. Did that fucking client do something to you? Do you need me to call Sean?” Jack looked TJ over, as if he could see what was wrong if he looked long enough.

“I broke _three_ rules,” TJ muttered, leaning against the corridor wall. “It’s nothing, really . . .”

“Rules? Okay, Sean’s mad at you?” Jack glanced towards David. It wasn’t easy dealing with two emergencies at the same time. He should be used to it with the twins, but it always blindsided Jack.

“TJ,” David suggested softly, “why don’t you go take a shower, calm down a little, while we call the gallery and then you can tell us what happened, okay?”

Nodding, TJ slipped into his bedroom. With it being a large penthouse, all three rooms had an _en suite_ bathroom.

David looked at Jack, “let’s call the gallery so we can figure out what’s going on with Bucky. Maybe they know the name of the guy he was talking to?” The blond always tried to let Jack handle the twins and most the time the brunet did a very good job, but sometimes he needed help.

“Can’t be hard to locate a four foot tall, skinny ass Dom, can it?” Jack asked and dialed the gallery.

A friendly woman’s voice picked up, “hello, this is Sharon, how can I help you?”

Clearing his throat, Jack said, “Hello, Sharon. My name is Jonathan Benjamin-Barnes and I’m looking for my brother. He was last seen at the art show last night and sometimes he misses his medicine, so we’re a bit worried. He’s six foot, brunet, has one arm, and answers to Bucky.” Jack winced when he realized he could have been describing a lost dog.

“Oh! He’s been here chatting all night with Steve! He’s still here if you want to talk to him?” Sharon offered.

“Chatting with Steve? Wait, he’s still at the gallery? Please, can you put him on the phone?” Jack jumped at that information, glancing to David.

There was the sound of heels clicking on a hard surface and then the phone being transferred over. Bucky’s voice sounded a little confused and worried, “Jack? Hey, is everything okay?”

“Hey, Bucky, need me to get you your own phone so we can get ahold of you? Or you can call with a change of plans next time?” Jack asked, relief in his voice.

“Oh,” Bucky sounded surprised, “I didn’t even realized how late - - uh . . . early it is! I’m sorry, did TJ get home okay?”

“Just now, actually, and he’s pretty upset. Something about breaking three rules,” Jack sighed.

“He has these rules he follows when dealing with clients? But I thought he took the night off?” There was a sound of Bucky shifting in his seat.

Jack nodded, stretching out to run his bare feet over David’s thigh. “Yeah, but he said he got bored waiting for you so took on a birthday party.”

“ _Party_?” Bucky sounded suddenly worried, “he’s okay though, right? Physically?”

“Not sure yet. David sent him in to shower. When he gets out, I’ll find out everything. Are you coming home?” Jack looked at David as he rubbed again. David hummed in appreciation, caressing his hand over the top of Jack’s foot.

“Yeah, I’ll be home soon. I’ll take a cab or something,” Bucky promised.

“You got the cash or need me to cover it, Bucky?” Jack asked.

“No, I got it,” Bucky answered, “I still have allowance and money left over from last month’s check.”

“You shouldn’t use your allowance for a ride home after a party you didn’t want to attend. I’ll pay you back. Come home safe.” Jack offered his lover a smile, rubbing David’s thigh again.

“Will do, sorry again for losing track of time. And tell TJ I’m sorry that I kinda ditched him,” Bucky could be heard standing up, the sound of the chair scraping against the floor came through the phone.

“Okay, when you get home we can talk about your new friend?” Jack tested Bucky’s mood.

Sighing, Bucky agreed, “yeah, we need to talk about him.”

Hanging up, Jack put the phone down on the side table and reached over to stroke his hand down David’s thigh.

Stretching, his back popping, David gave Jack a happy, tired smile, “see? Everyone’s okay. I swear, those twins are going to give you a heart attack by forty.”

Nodding in agreement, Jack leaned up and forward, slipping a hand behind David’s neck. He began to kiss his lover. “Yeah, I think it’s a competition between them.”

Humming into the kiss, David met Jack’s lips and lifted one hand to brush his thumb over the brunet’s sharp cheekbone. “I love you, you know? Have I told you that before?”

Smiling widely, Jack said, “yeah, but I love hearing it.” He kissed David a couple of times before moving to his cheek. “I love you, too, honey,” he whispered.

The sound of TJ’s door opening came to the couple in the living room and a few moments later TJ padded over. His hair was still dripping and he wore baggy sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He looked between David and Jack, “I can leave? I don’t mind . . .”

Turning, Jack dropped his hand and sat back, merely leaving his feet on David’s thigh. “Feeling better, TJ?” he asked.

TJ shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, “we’re gonna have to make another appointment with the doctor . . .”

“Why?” Jack straightened, his voice a growl, “what’d that bastard do to you?” He rose to go to TJ, intent on checking him over.

“He didn’t hurt me, we just forgot a condom?” TJ winced as the words left his mouth.

“Forgot . . . jeez, TJ! You go hook up with a total stranger and forget to use protection?” Jack frowned severely. “A paycheck doesn’t stop diseases!”

“I know, it was stupid and I should’ve just told Sean no . . . but - - I was _so confused_. I told him personal stuff, which I _never_ do. I let him take me back to his place, which _never_ happens. And then, I forget the condom!” TJ hugged himself tightly, “and I forgot my phone . . .”

“God, you are the biggest fucking idiot!” Jack grabbed TJ and hugged him desperately, worried and unable to do anything to protect his little brother after the fact.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” TJ’s voice quivered with emotion, “I - - I don’t know what happened. I - - it was like I wasn’t even myself! What if I get sick?” The smaller brunet hugged his brother tightly.

Still hugging TJ, rocking slightly as if they were much younger and TJ had scraped his knee falling of Jack’s big bicycle, the oldest of the brothers frowned over to his lover. “No matter the cost, no matter how far we have to go, whatever you need, baby brother, I will get for you.”

David watched the two brothers with a worried frown. TJ was a professional; he didn’t mess up this bad. The blond secretly wondered if the slim brunet may have been drugged. It wasn’t unheard of to drug a Submissive to make him more compliant.

“TJ, want me to call Sean, tell him you need a sabbatical for a few weeks or something?” Jack offered his brother.

“He’ll just get mad,” TJ sniffled softly, nuzzling against his brother’s neck.

“You’re always telling me that Sean just sets up the appointments, that you’re the one in charge. Is that true, TJ?” Jack lifted his brother’s chin in one strong, long-fingered hand.

Miserable pale blue eyes met Jack’s; TJ admitted softly, “he sets up the appointments. I know he’s going to be mad that I chose to go to the birthday client’s house rather than go to Pierce . . . and now, he’ll be furious that I have to take a medical leave until I get the results back . . .”

“Okay,” Jack nodded seriously, “I’ll call the doctor and get you in today, baby. You’ll be okay.” He hugged TJ once more.

Jack’s phone rang.

Glancing down, Jack loosened one arm so he could grab the phone and answered, “Jonathan Benjamin-Barnes.”

“Yes, my name’s John Storm. This is the number engraved on the back of a lost phone. Does the name TJ mean anything to you, please?” The man on the other side was hesitant to say too much.

“John Storm,” Jack repeated, looking down at his brother.

TJ’s head snapped up and his eyes widened just slightly, searching his brother’s face and leaning in a little closer as if he could hear the man on the other side of the phone.

Noting his brother’s reaction, Jack frowned. “Yes, thanks. Let me give you the address to drop that off, please. And, I’m going to be blunt after what happened last night. I want tests proving you’re clean.” Jack’s voice was extremely similar to his younger brothers’ and on the phone all three were often mistaken for one another.

“I’m clean but I’ll provide new tests for your peace of mind. This isn’t TJ . . .” Johnny accused in a light voice. “I thought it’s a professional name, but either way, it’s not you . . .”

Surprise registered on Jack’s face when the other man caught on so quickly. “No, this _isn’t_ TJ. And yes that’s a professional name, which means you only see him by appointment, and you have to be vetted every time. TJ doesn’t often allow repeat clients, especially ones _calling_ themselves a Dominant but _irresponsible_ enough to forget protection or allow him to leave things behind. You, sir, will come to the designated area with the phone, and it’s security better be intact and undisturbed. You will arrange directly with me for your testing. And, you will _never_ approach _TJ_ again. You, I believe, need to be blacklisted for your false claims and endangerment.”

Eyes widening even more, TJ’s heart dropped at the idea of never seeing Johnny again. That feeling alone had the smaller brunet shaking himself as if he could shake away the unwanted, confusing feelings.

Jack took his eyes off his little brother to check David’s reaction, noting that _John Storm_ didn’t protest, or even say anything for a long moment.

David’s eyes searched his lover’s face, a slight worried frown on his face. He couldn’t hear that Johnny didn’t reply to Jack’s claims.

Finally, Johnny said, “can I talk to TJ at least? Make sure he’s okay?”

“You were a client, nothing more. I’m glad _TJ_ made you happy, but he rarely takes repeats. Especially ones so inadequate as a Dominant. So, no, you won’t be renting him again. Come to the lobby of Shield Industries in two hours to give back the missing phone and arrange for your medical clearance. Good day, Mr. Storm.” Jack hung up, frowning. He looked at TJ. “After endangering you he had the gall to want to see you again.”

“It wasn’t his fault . . .” TJ said softly, “he’d never been with a companion before and I was . . . out of sorts last night.”

David cleared his throat and stood up, walking over to the two brothers, “TJ? Did you take anything last night? Or,” the blond looked to Jack before turning back to TJ and continuing, “did the Dom offer you anything? A drink, maybe?”

Jack stiffened and frowned severely at TJ. “You do . . . substances with your clients?” he growled.

“No!” TJ insisted with wide eyes, “I wasn’t _drugged_!”

“Are you absolutely sure?” David asked gently.

“Maybe something at the gallery?” Jack shook his head. “Did you accept any drinks _there_?”

“Just the one that was going around on the tray? I - - I,” TJ’s brows furrowed in thought, “there was only one glass of champagne on the tray I grabbed from.”

“And your drink of choice has always been champagne,” Jack sighed. “Okay, I’ll look into this gallery, the owner and director, and the damned artist. If he drugged the pair of you, I’ll have his head.”

TJ’s eyes widened and he looked up at Jack, “you think that tiny Dom drugged me? Oh my God, I left Bucky with him!”

“Yeah, Bucky’s on his way home. I got ahold of him, still at the damned gallery.” Jack checked his watch, a rather expensive piece from Switzerland.

“That Dom was mad at me, Jack. Sean denied him a few months ago!” TJ looked shocked and worried.

“And he may just have tried to arrange it so he got a second chance,” Jack shook his head. “We’re going to go down and meet Bucky at the front. Then, we’re all going to the clinic and Shield, to get your phone and nip _that one_ in the bud.” Shaking his head, clenching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, Jack sighed. “You two are going to be the death of me, I swear!”

Swallowing thickly, TJ hung his head and nodded, “I’m sorry, Jack.”

“You know,” Jack dropped his hand from his face and frowned at his brother with worried pale eyes, “you could always find something else to do with your time. There’s no need to sell your body until you meet that mystical _one_.”

“I’m not good at anything else, Jack, aside from the piano . . . but no one would hire me for _that_ , everyone knows who I am and what I do,” TJ didn’t outright reject Jack’s idea and that spoke volumes to what the smaller brunet was thinking.

Nodding, not pushing, not wishing to snap TJ into a defensive argumentative mode, Jack threw his arm protectively around TJ’s shoulders and pulled him in for a tight hug. “Okay, let’s go get your twin and get to the doctor’s office.” He looked to his own lover, as if to reassure himself. Jack was a man of decision and capable business sense. He took charge and did it well. But when it came to his personal relationships, there was always a hint of uncertainty, a fear of failure.

David gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile and nod, hoping that they were getting somewhere with TJ. They all had been trying to get TJ to change careers for years. The blond followed the two brunets out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind them. They made it to the front of their building just as Bucky got out of a taxi.

Bucky smiled over at the others but his smile immediately faded when he saw TJ and Jack’s worried expressions. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“We’re on our way to medical then to the Shield offices. You’re coming, too, Bucky,” Jack offered his other brother a worried smile, studying him carefully.

“Why? I just had my check-up last week? What’s going on?” Bucky’s eyes flickered between TJ and Jack.

“Not for you, unless you let that Dom last night have you. We’re going for TJ,” Jack said, without much clarification.

“ _Have_ me? No, we just talked,” Bucky looked confused and his eyes once more went to TJ, checking for injuries.

“And did you drink anything, eat, at the art show?” Jack asked as he ushered the other men into the cab.

“He ordered me coffee?” Bucky went along with his brothers. David sat up front with the cabbie and he gave the man the address to the health clinic TJ used.

“So, no champagne?” Jack prodded. “No food?”

“I mean,” Bucky licked his lips, looking thoughtful, “he ordered food when we got hungry?”

“And you’re _sure_ all you did was talk, Bucky?” Jack asked gently, touching his hand. “You didn’t get light-headed or disoriented . . . or maybe more talkative than normal? Anything not normal for you?”

“Well, yeah? I mean, we talked for a long time which isn’t like me . . . he made me feel comfortable? He wanted to be my Dom . . . what the hell is going on?” Bucky looked at TJ again, who was huddled against Jack’s side.

Jack sighed. “We think TJ was drugged last night. We’re going to get him checked then go retrieve his phone from the guy who has it.” Jack kept his arm securely around TJ; the professional companion always seemed so in control and in charge, but he was really a very insecure Submissive who just wanted to be held, protected, and taken care of. Jack wracked his brains for a friend or trusted co-worker he could introduce TJ to. Suddenly Bucky’s actual words sank in and Jack’s head snapped around so he studied his other brother intently. “Wait . . . he bought you food and drinks and said he wants to be your Dom, after having been rejected by Sean for TJ.”

“Yes? He was interested in _me_ though,” Bucky frowned, meeting Jack’s eyes.

“The bastard! Treating my brother as a consolation prize . . . as _second best_.” The protective older brother narrowed his eyes. “I’ll deal with him after I’m done with Mr. Storm. I won’t let him insult or use my brothers.”

“He didn’t _use_ me!” Bucky’s eyes narrowed, “I agreed to be his Submissive.”

“What?” Jack’s eyes widened in shock. “You just met the guy, he drugged TJ and insulted you, and you’re going to let him give you orders and stuff? Have you both gone mad? Bucky, you’re a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful man. You don’t have to sell yourself short to just anyone.”

TJ snorted softly, “selling himself _short_ , alright.”

Bucky glared at his twin, “you don’t even _know_ him, TJ! Don’t be an asshole!”

“I’m an asshole?” TJ snarled, looking around Jack to glare right back at Bucky, “your stupid, tiny Dom _drugged_ me! Because he can’t get anything without drugging someone!”

“He didn’t drug you! How could he? You sure it wasn’t your _client_?” Bucky growled, “you didn’t need to loosen yourself up?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” TJ snapped, pale eyes flashing with anger, “maybe your shrimpy Dom didn’t drug you! You’re just so fucking desperate, aren’t you? Gonna let that tiny fucker dominate you? Give me a fucking break, Bucky.”

“Enough!” Jack cut in. “Right there, driver. Let us off there. You two are going to stop attacking each other and calm the hell down!” He watched the driver pull in front of the clinic and leaned up, between the twins, to pay the man over the seat back.

TJ shoved the door open, anger in his every movement as he got out of the car. David followed suit, flashing Jack a worried look. Gently tugging Bucky from the car, Jack took a long, steadying breath. “Okay, so no one’s beyond suspicion yet, but let’s try to play nice. I want to make sure TJ wasn’t seriously hurt last night by _his_ temporary Dom. We’ll deal with each thing one by one, guys.” Jack grabbed each twin by the arm and pushed them into the clinic.

The twins let themselves be ushered into the clinic, neither looking at the other. Both were obviously angry and not willing to budge. After an hour at the clinic, some of the whip marks from the night before had bruised so had been photographed and documented. Both twins had been tested for drugs, and when the results came back Bucky had no trace of illegal substances but TJ’s results came out positive: he’d definitely been drugged at the party or by Johnny. The doctor told them it’d take another week for the rest of the results, so to avoid intimacy.

TJ put his head in his hands, “I have to call Sean . . .”

Softly, Jack asked, “TJ, are you sure this guy holds nothing over you? I mean, if all you need is a social secretary to arrange appointments, even David can do that. I could do that. Hell, _Bucky_ could do it if you wanted. It’s not like he’s stupid, just depressed.”

“He made me sign a contract,” TJ murmured softly, not lifting his head from his hands.

“Ah,” Jack nodded and sighed. “So, a business arrangement. You hired him to manage you.”

“Other way around, Jack,” TJ spoke so soft that it could’ve been missed.

“Wait, TJ . . . he approached you and offered to hire you as a whore?” Jack looked stunned.

“Yeah, just after my eighteenth birthday,” TJ answered, running one hand through his hair. 

Jack shook his head and signaled a cab to come get them. He looked at TJ, pulling his brother close. “You said just _after_ you turned _eighteen_ , right?”

Looking at Jack, TJ nodded, “literally the day after my birthday.”

“David, you’ve followed Submissive rights for over fifteen years. If TJ’s twenty five, that would be seven years ago, right? Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t the _Twenty-One_ law already in place by March that year?” Jack looked at his lover.

“Yes,” David answered, jaw ticking in anger, “that act was put into place January that year. Any contract you signed at eighteen, TJ, is void and frankly illegal, without it being cosigned by a guardian, and I know Jack or your parents didn’t sign it for you.”

TJ looked at David, his eyes wide, “wait . . . I don’t _have_ to work with Sean?”

David shook his head; he’d actually been trying to get that law repealed; he thought Submissive’s deserved the same age of independence as everyone else, but in this case the law worked in their favor. “Not unless you signed another contract after you turned twenty-one.”

Jack lifted TJ’s chin. “I’m able to press charges of under-age abuse on your behalf if you’d like, TJ.”

“But . . .” TJ whispered, miserable eyes searching Jack’s face, “what would I do without Sean? He makes all the appointments . . . I don’t - - I think he had me sign something after I turned twenty-one.”

Jack stroked TJ’s hair, as if soothing a small child, “okay, I need Sean’s information so I can get ahold of any legal documents he holds pertaining to you. I’ll figure this out, baby. And, if it turns out we can break contract, or it’s already void, you can have one of us schedule your appointments. How hard can it be to rearrange your calendar so you don’t see too many people on the same night, get time to rest and recuperate, and vet assholes from your roster?” Knowing TJ felt overwhelmed at the prospect of trying to do this on his own, Jack reassured his Submissive brother, taking charge as he was so often able to do. “And collect your fees for you.”

Nodding slowly, TJ released a breath, “and if Sean calls? What do I do?”

“Right now, you tell him you’re on medical sabbatical. You didn’t tell him your other results yet, right? Tell him the doctor’s concerned and running more tests.” Jack smiled as he stroked TJ’s soft curls.

“But he knows I worked last night,” TJ whimpered softly.

“Right, but you didn’t find out until _today_ that the doctor had concerns, did you?” Jack challenged with a boardroom smile.

Sniffling, trying to keep himself together, TJ nodded, “right, okay . . . should I call him now? I could use your phone so that way you have his number?”

“How? We’ve still got to get your phone from that asshole who _thinks_ he’s a Dom. And I don’t want Sean having access to my number, baby. Then he’d harass you all night . . . unless he already knows just who your brother is?” Jack had always suspected that TJ had taken a false name for his career as a way to protect his family from unwanted rejects.

“No, I don’t think so . . . but,” TJ released a shaky breath.

“I’ll get you a new phone once this is all done, baby, but until we know for sure what’s happening, I’ll get my lawyers to guide us on appointments and such. You’re on sabbatical until the doctor clears you, so that's a breather.” Giving up on the cab, Jack began herding his small group quickly down the few city blocks it would take to get to the office.

The twins still refused to talk to one another, and they only looked in each other’s direction if absolutely necessary. Finally, a bit late for the prearranged meeting, the foursome arrived and Jack got them admitted as VIP visitors rather than general public walk-ins. He led the group from the guard station into the lobby and began looking around. “Okay, TJ, which is the john?”

TJ flinched softly at Johnny being referred to by such a name, even though that’s technically what he was. Chewing his bottom lip, TJ scanned the room and pointed to a tall, fit blond sitting in the lobby, dressed nicely and just watching people passing.

“The cute blond?” Jack asked for confirmation. “Are you kidding me? TJ, do you know _who_ that is?” Pausing, Jack nodded, “of course. John Storm. I knew the name was familiar. Well, for such a public figure, he’s a lousy ass Dom.”

“He said something about being a cyclist or something?” TJ answered softly, shrugging and watching Johnny.

Jack shook his head incredulously, “for being one of the _pretty people_ , TJ, you sure as hell don’t follow their lives, do you?” He looked at his brother. “John Storm is an extreme sports stunt driver. One of the premier drivers on the entire planet. And his sister is married to the physicist Richard Reed, who works on making everything _greener_ and designing rockets for NASA. Doesn’t Sean ever tell you who you’re working with?”

TJ blinked slowly and he looked over at his older brother, “he tells me their names and where to meet them. But, if he’s such a famous driver . . . why would he be working at a little garage on Canterbury? That doesn’t make any sense.”

Slowly, Jack shook his head. “Because he owns it and works on his vehicles there? My God, TJ, you really _don’t_ follow the world you flit through. Are you sure Sean even tells you how much he’s really charging these guys?”

“Can we just skip the part where you make me feel like an idiot? I’ve already had enough of that today . . .” TJ grumbled, hugging himself.

Pulling his brother into a fierce hug, Jack whispered, “I’m sorry, baby brother. I wasn’t trying to belittle you. I was just stunned at how innocent and trusting you really are. Let’s go get your phone back.”

TJ simply nodded and let Jack lead him over to Johnny. Bucky and David following a few steps behind.

When he saw them approaching, Johnny stood, the phone obvious in his hands. He studied TJ in worry. When the foursome got close enough, Johnny stepped out to stand in front of TJ. “Hey, you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Hopefully not,” TJ answered softly.

“Look, I’m clean and I’ll take whatever tests you require to prove it. I swear I am.” Johnny reached out to touch TJ’s cheek, but Jack pushed his hand away.

“Don’t touch him,” Jack growled.

Shock then resignation crossed Johnny’s face and he nodded. “Sorry.” he cleared his throat and held out the phone. “This is your’s, Mr. Hammond. You accidentally left it behind.” He tried to sound business-like, but merely succeeded in sounding worried. There was no anger or censor in the blond’s tones. His eyes roved over the disheveled appearance of the normally well-put-together brunet. _Something was wrong_ , he knew.

Taking the phone with a grateful nod, TJ pocketed the device and looked at Johnny. He knew that Johnny couldn’t have drugged him; he hadn’t taken any food or drinks from the blond. “Thank you, Johnny. I would appreciate it if you could get tested . . . I’m sorry about last night . . . I wasn’t myself,” TJ’s voice was soft; he struggled to maintain eye contact with the Dominant.

“You were certainly more aggressive,” Johnny offered a gentle smile, sounding not at all upset by either attitude.

“Aggressive? I hurt you?” TJ looked at the blond, trying to see any injuries.

“Not what I meant. You were forceful . . . demanding? It was a bit surprising in a Submissive. You seemed to be in charge. I guess I let that attitude color my reactions and didn’t take full control, like I should have. I’m sorry for this scare you’re going through. I’ll go through as many tests as you want, whichever doctor you trust. But,” he was unable to resist reaching out to gently stroke TJ’s cheek, “I promise you I’m clean.”

Jack pushed Johnny’s hand away again. “You are lucky to even be talking with him, Mr. Storm. Like I told you, he won’t be taking your custom again after your irresponsible display.”

“Jack, it wasn’t his fault,” TJ looked over at his older brother, “I should’ve been . . . better? He didn’t know . . .”

“You were drugged,” Jack growled at his brother. “How can you expect . . .”

“Wait, drugged?” Johnny frowned, eyes shooting between the pair of brothers. “When? By whom?”

TJ sighed, running his long fingers through his messy hair, “remember that Dom I said chewed my ass out?”

“The one at the party before mine,” Johnny confirmed the memory.

“It _wasn’t_ him,” Bucky snapped.

TJ glared at his twin again, “it _was_ him. Who else would it be?”

“It could’ve been anyone, TJ, maybe even Sean or another client,” David tried to pacify the twins, not wanting a full blown argument in the middle of Jack’s workplace.

“This way,” Jack directed the other four men towards a private elevator, using his personal keycard to let them in and direct the vehicle towards his private office. He allowed them to continue talking while he did so.

“Steve wouldn’t have had anything to do with the food or drinks at the gallery,” Bucky seethed, leaning closer to TJ, “he was the guest of honor, not the host!”

“Okay,” Johnny said, “if he was angry about being rejected then drugged you, would he have given up and let you go with someone else?” Johnny turned to TJ in the smaller confines, able to stroke over his hand lightly.

“He found someone else _easier_ to target,” TJ growled, glaring at Bucky.

“Enough!” Jack snarled. “We are not going to tear each other apart, TJ, Bucky. We are going to figure this out without making you guys hate each other for life. Both of you damn Subs take deep breaths until I let you talk!”

The twins continued to glare at one another but they didn’t say anything else, listening to their older brother. David sighed and ran a hand down his face, this had been going on for _hours_.

As the door to the elevator opened on Jack’s private office, TJ’s phone rang. Jack slid the device out of his brother’s hand and flicked it on, knowing his brother’s passcodes. “Hello, Sean?” Jack gestured for the others to find seats on the very comfortable chairs arrayed around a walnut table in one corner, for private meetings.

TJ’s eyes widened and he looked at his older brother with worried eyes. Both David and Bucky sat down as suggested but TJ remained standing, looking at Jack.

After a moment, Jack said, “I’m sorry, Sean, really, but I’m on medical sabbatical until the doctor clears me.” He waited for an appropriate time, not cutting the other man off, since TJ wouldn’t. It was obvious that, unlike Johnny, Sean hadn’t been able to tell the difference in the brothers’ voices or manners.

Johnny sank down on a chair and patted the one next to him, softly saying, “sit, TJ. It’ll be okay.”

Looking back at Johnny, TJ chewed his bottom lip nervously as he sat down next to the Dominant.

Jack finally said, “yes, he did contact me and say I was clean, but this morning he told me he was worried. I had to go in for more tests. I really can’t tell you much because I don’t know. I do want to know what you put in my drink last night,” Jack actually laughed, sounding like he thought it was a joke.

“Jack!” TJ hissed softly, eyes wide.

The older brother held up his hand to silence TJ, shooting him a glare. “Yes,” he replied to the unheard man on the phone, “I caught that. It tasted funny for champagne. Why do you think I blew you off for the birthday kid? My little rebellion.”

Johnny’s eyes widened but he remained quiet, merely sliding his hand over TJ’s. The Submissive whimpered softly, watching his older brother with wide, scared eyes.

“Oh,” Jack said, drawing the word out like he _finally_ understood something. “Well, you know I trust you, Sean, but next time you want me to _relax_ try telling me first. I never got to drink it. Right, I’ll let you know as soon as I’m cleared, I promise.” He paused, hand still raised to keep the others quiet then laughed again, a silky almost bedroom sound, “tell Pierce I’ll see him when I’m able. He’s a regular . . . really knows how to take charge.” With that, Jack flipped off the call and handed the phone to TJ. “ _Sean_ drugged you to make you more relaxed. Thought you were getting high strung on nerves.”

Blinking in surprise, TJ took the phone back from his brother.

“Now, both of you may talk, but I think some apologies are needed for the unfounded accusations and nasty attitudes?” Jack sank onto his chair.

TJ flushed and his eyes flickered over to look at his twin, who also had softened his expression. “I’m sorry, Bucky . . . I - - I was scared? I didn’t mean what I said . . .”

“I’m sorry, too,” Bucky sighed softly, running his hand through his long hair, “I shouldn’t have just left you like I did.”

Jack nodded and turned to Johnny. “Okay, I will concede he was drugged and may not have been thinking straight. I will also concede that normally it’s the professional’s job to make sure any and all items required, including protection, are available, not relying on the client to provide it. But, as a Dominant, you are charged with your companion’s safety at all times, do I make myself clear?” His voice was firm, but not overly harsh.

Johnny nodded. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry my ignorance led to this problem. I promise it _won’t_ happen again.” He looked at TJ. “And I’m sorry I put you through such fear and worry. Name the doctor and I’ll get those tests for you.”

“Dr. Bruce Banner,” TJ answered softly.

Nodding, Johnny smiled softly. “I can call him and get an appointment as soon as he has a moment free?” Johnny slid his own phone out, ready to do what TJ needed. He wasn’t about lip service; Johnny wanted to protect and ease his temporary lover.

“Thank you, Johnny,” TJ nodded, smiling softly.

Opening his phone, Johnny immediately dialed the number, proving he was familiar with the doctor, even though he probably didn’t see him on a regular basis. He spoke softly, letting the doctor know he needed the full range of after sex checks. He assured the doctor he wasn’t afraid he had caught something, he needed to provide his lover proof that his lover hadn’t caught something. He agreed to an appointment, sounding delightfully surprised, and hung up. “I’ve got a spot just after noon today.”

Breathing out a sigh of relief, TJ nodded, “good, that’s good. I’m sorry for making you go through this . . . I - - I just want to be sure?”

“Don’t be sorry about taking care of yourself, pet,” Johnny breathed with a smile. “I’d rather you be safe, anyway.”

Smiling a bit wider at the petname, TJ looked over at his older brother, “he . . . he doesn’t _have_ to be blacklisted . . . it was an honest mistake . . .”

Looking thoughtful, Jack wasn’t one to go back on a decision unless it proved a very good reason, the older man turned his eyes on David. “What do you think, David? Should I give the kid another chance?”

“He didn’t do it out of malicious intent and is going through all the necessary tests, he even called to return the phone when he could’ve sold it for a lot of money,” David shrugged, smiling softly, “one more chance wouldn’t hurt.”

Nodding, Jack looked at TJ. “So, you want the option to be able to be Mr. Storm’s companion again if he can afford the fee?”

Flushing, TJ licked his lips and ducked his head, “I - - I don’t know if I want him as a client . . .” for the first time, in front of this practical stranger, TJ felt shame at the idea that he sold his body for money.

Johnny stroked TJ’s hand and smiled softly, apparently not offended. “If I’m not on your future client list, pet, it’s okay. I’m just thankful you let me have one night with you.” He wished TJ would change his mind, but he wasn’t going to force him to. TJ was the professional, after all, and if he was nervous that Johnny couldn’t handle the rules, who was Johnny to challenge it? “I’d love to be able to see you again, but I can handle a _no_.”

“I want to see you again, Johnny, just not as a _client_ ,” TJ admitted softly, not lifting his head, cheeks still burning with shame.

Surprise crossed Johnny’s face and his eyes and smile softened immediately. He leaned over to pick up TJ’s hand and turned it over, his own still bound from his injury during the night. “You want to try dating?” He kissed TJ’s palm gently.

TJ blinked and looked at Johnny’s palm, “how’d you get hurt? You said I didn’t hurt you . . .”

“You didn’t. I cut it on my belt buckle when I whipped you. The drugs really were that bad, huh?” Johnny frowned in worry. “Did the doctor say there were lasting effects from them? And can a handler actually legally drug his professionals?”

David sighed and shook his head, “as a handler, Sean has the right to administer medication if he feels that TJ needs it, but if we can prove that the contract Sean had TJ sign is illegal, then we can also press charges on administering drugs.”

“You,” Johnny turned to Jack, “said it was in champagne at a party? Was TJ the only victim of the drugs? Were others at risk?” Johnny sounded worried.

Jack looked to TJ. “You said it was the only champagne on the tray . . .”

TJ nodded, “yeah, the last one.”

Bucky nodded in agreement, “yeah, there was only one on the tray because TJ offered to let me have it but I didn’t feel like drinking . . .”

“But how could the server be sure that _TJ_ would take the glass and not someone else? Or _which_ glass from a full tray would be left for TJ?” Johnny shook his head. He pulled out his phone and speed-dialed his sister.

Sue Storm-Richards answered after the second ring, “Johnny? What’s up?”

“Sue, can’t say much but I need the lawyers you used for when that crazy ex tried to date rape you with that GHB stuff?” Johnny interrupted her.

“You mean Nelson and Murdock?” Sue sounded surprised and worried, “are you okay? Did something happen?”

“Yeah, a friend of mine was drugged last night at a party. Luckily, I was the one who took him home, but it could have ended nasty. Think others might have been drugged, too.” Johnny sighed.

David looked at Jack, “he probably only drugged the one glass and went directly for TJ. Sean wouldn’t risk drugging a whole party of people.”

“I’m confused,” Sue said, “you weren’t at a party last night. Didn’t Reed hire a private companion for you?”

Sighing, knowing he wouldn’t be able to contact the personal injury lawyers if Sue didn’t get answers, his sister was just as dominant as he was, Johnny said, “my professional date was at a party before he came to me. He was drugged.”

“Do _you_ need a lawyer, Johnny? If you had sex with him while he was drugged that could be considered rape,” Sue’s voice was extremely worried.

“He’s not trying to say I did it. The man who did it admitted to it, but we think he still has a case against the guy. It’s complicated, Susie, and I really want to get the ball rolling on the lawyer thing. Please?” he let that _little brother_ pleading enter his tone, trying to sway his sister.

“Okay,” Sue gave her brother the information he needed.

“Thanks! Love you lots and be home tonight.” Johnny hung up then immediately began dialing the phone again, saying almost absently, “my sister’s afraid you’ll press rape charges on me.”

“I won’t,” TJ insisted.

Jack nodded. “We won’t. We know who the real culprit is, and I think drugs put into champagne in order to _relax_ TJ, who was already willing, can be made a case . . . I just need legal confirmation. What lawyers are you contacting?”

“Nelson and Murdock. Amazing duo who helped my sister when some creep named Victor she used to date tried to drug her.” Johnny greeted the man who answered and quickly explained the dilemma.

Jack looked at the other men around his office table. He reached over for TJ’s other hand, letting Johnny retain one. “You sure you want to get involved in _dating_ , TJ? It takes a bit more than an appointment and a nice setting.”

“I don’t know?” TJ admitted softly, looking at his older brother, “I’ve never felt like this about someone before.”

Nodding, Jack looked over at David then back at his brother. “There’s always the option of a one-on-one contract, a temporary companionship, if you’d rather? You could explore this relationship and see if it’s something you really wanna do?”

“I’ll talk to him about that when I’m not about to fall asleep,” TJ smiled softly at his brother, “thank you for taking care of me, Jack, I know I’m not easy . . . Mom and Dad never could handle me.”

“Because both of them were idiots when it came to anything outside their work and each other,” Jack snorted. “Besides, I like to be Submissive sometimes, so I know where you’re coming from needing taking care of. I want what makes you happy and safe.”

Bucky listened to his brother’s conversation, feeling better about his own agreement with Steve now that Jack suggested the exact same thing for TJ.

Jack smiled at TJ and stroked his curls. “Well, you can always take my fold away over there,” he gestured towards a part of the wall that was decorated with art but had clear floor in front of it. “I keep a murphy bed in the wall in case negotiations get heavy and I can’t come home right off.”

Leaning into Jack’s touch, despite his occupation TJ always seemed so starved for touch, the smaller brunet hummed, “I think I can wait until we get home.”

Nodding, Jack turned his smile on his other brother, reaching out to stroke Bucky’s cheek gently. He didn’t often cuddle and stroke the sturdier looking Bucky who always seemed so untouchable, but Jack loved him just the same as delicate TJ. “How you holding up, baby brother?”

Surprised by the gentle caress, Bucky smiled softly and said, “I’m okay, Jack.”

“We’ve been concentrating on your twin, but how was your night? You stayed out for the whole thing instead of coming back at my time limit, so you had fun?” Jack grinned.

“I did,” Bucky smiled, a genuine smile that Jack hadn’t seen for years, “Steve’s really nice. He wanted to get to know _me_.”

Nodding, Jack asked carefully, “are you sure he wanted you and not TJ, baby? I mean, I wasn’t there, I don’t know. I just know he got rejected once . . . wanna make sure he treated you like _Bucky_ not _TJ duplicate_.”

“He never even talked about TJ,” Bucky answered, “he didn’t want to know about TJ, he wanted to know about me. Like what I do and things like that.”

“That’s great!” Jack smiled wider. “See, there are reasonable people who will look at you and not be disgusted, Bucky. I told you they were out there.” He touched foreheads with his brother. “I _told_ you you’re a normal, beautiful man worthy of attention.”

“Thanks, Jack,” Bucky grinned, “I want you to meet him, I think you’d like him.”

“Sure, I would love to meet this Steve. He’s the artist from the gallery?” Jack grinned and glanced over to TJ then David then back to Bucky. “Sure he won’t be too busy accepting accolades? The paper raved about the show and the work displayed.”

“He’ll want to meet you,” Bucky nodded, “he’ll make sure he has time. He wants to take _me_ out, Jack! _Me_.”

“Dating?” Jack nodded. “Well, I’ll need to make sure he’s everything his public image claims, but if he clears, I don’t see a problem with that, Bucky. I’m glad you found someone you like.” Jack didn’t show his worry over his brother suddenly dating a guy he just met, but he felt it. And, what could a date or two hurt, if the pair was in a well-lit crowd? Bucky could regain his lost confidence.

“Actually,” Bucky still smiled, “we agreed to a one-on-one contract first, like you suggested with TJ and Johnny. Just to see how things work out, ya know?”

“Wait, what?” Jack’s smile faded and he looked troubled. “Bucky, you’re signing a prostitution contract with this guy?”

Bucky’s smile faded just like Jack’s, “I guess you could call it that, yes. You’re not happy?”

Rubbing a hand over his face, Jack took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he looked at Bucky, taking his hand in both his own. “Look, a one-on-one for TJ is great because it weans him out of prostitution into a relationship with a single lover. But you’ve never been a prostitute, Bucky. You don’t _need_ a contract with someone.”

“He’s the first Dom to show interest in _me_ , Jack,” Bucky insisted.

“Are you sure he didn’t think you were a paid companion like your brother, Bucky?” Jack asked firmly.

“Look, I know it’s surprising that someone may actually want _me_ , but we are starting the contract only to test things out. Give us both peace of mind,” Bucky frowned, unhappy and hurt that his brother wouldn't be happy for him.

Jack shook his head, frowning fiercely. “I’m not surprised he’s interested in James Buchanan Barnes, babe. I’m surprised more people aren’t actually. What I want to make sure is that he knows he doesn’t have to rent you to be your boyfriend. You guys can have a _normal_ relationship. No expectations of sex unless you want, no running to his beck and call at a moment's notice.”

“This is what we agreed to, Jack, it’s only a month contract just to see how everything goes,” Bucky said with finality.

“A month . . . “ Jack sighed. He glanced to David. “Is a month a legal contract for a one-on-one? I thought they were a six month minimum.”

“A month contract is perfectly legal, hell, if someone wanted they could go into an _hour_ contract,” David answered with a nod.

Slowly, Jack nodded, not letting go of Bucky’s hand. He turned back to his brother, his voice calm and controlled. “Did you sign anything yet, Bucky?”

“No, I was going to meet up with Steve later to sign it . . . you don’t want me to, do you?” Bucky searched his brother’s face, still frowning.

“I want time to vet him and make sure he’s not some asshole in disguise, Bucky. I want to make sure if you’re signing an agreement to be his sexual Submissive, he’ll treat you right.” Jack squeezed Bucky’s hand, “I want to make sure I don’t get a corpse back at the end of a month. I _love_ you, Bucky. I want you _safe_ and happy.”

Sighing, Bucky nodded, “I’ll let you meet him before I sign anything, okay?”

Nodding, Jack had to accept that, since he’d basically allowed TJ the same agreement terms for Johnny. But Johnny had already proven himself by his responses to TJ’s concerns, his problems. Would this artist do the same for Bucky? Jack nodded again, _‘he better.’_ Standing slowly, Jack finally let Bucky’s hand go. “Okay, we meet this Steve before you sign and I let David look over the contract, okay?”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded, smiling slightly once more.

“Wait,” TJ looked at Jack and then Bucky, “ _contract_? That guy got you into a _contract_?”

Bucky sighed and looked at his twin, “nothing is signed yet. Jack’s gonna meet him and David’s gonna look over the contract.”

Frowning softly, TJ didn’t like the idea of Bucky going into a contract with someone, Bucky wasn’t a professional companion and never had been. The smaller brunet stood up as well and nodded slowly, “okay . . . whatever you say, Buck.”

Jack sighed, wanting to agree with TJ’s hesitancy, but unable to block Bucky from making legal decisions. He could only advice and help. “David’s the premier expert on Submissive rights, TJ. He’ll make sure any contract Bucky or you sign are good. As long as he _knows_ about the contract . . .”

David nodded, standing and making his way over to the group, wrapping his arm around Jack’s waist, “I won’t let either of you sign anything that could be detrimental to either of your guy’s health.”

“Or heart?” Johnny asked from his chair, almost casually. He looked worried, too, but didn’t state why. Standing, he asked, “did you want to talk to Nelson and Murdock? They’ve got a slot at three this afternoon. They said bring the medical records if you’re looking to press _illegal drugging_ charges.”

TJ sighed, exhausted from his long day; all he _wanted_ to do was sleep. He didn’t want to talk with lawyers.

“I’ll see them, thanks,” Jack nodded. “TJ, you and Bucky go home and try to sleep. You’ve both been out all night. Take a long bubble bath, too, relax. This afternoon, I’ll see the lawyers and make sure Johnny gets his check-up. When did you plan to meet Steve, Bucky?”

“Haven’t set an exact time, he said he’d let me know,” Bucky answered.

“Well, at least he acts like a Dom,” Jack said on a sigh. “Good, and what number was he calling since you don’t have a personal phone?”

“I gave him TJ’s number,” Bucky answered, flushing when he realized he hadn’t even asked TJ if that had been okay.

“Okay, I’ll get you a phone. If he calls while I’m out, let him know the changes and that I have tomorrow free, if he does, If not, I’ll call him back. Get his number.” Jack offered a worried smile to Bucky.

Bucky nodded and looked over at TJ, “ready to go?”

TJ nodded.

Jack pulled out his wallet and handed them cab money, tip money, and some to order breakfast and such. “Stay in and pamper yourselves. I’ll be home later.”

TJ looked at Johnny and smiled softly, “I’ll call you later? Maybe we can set something up?”

“That’d be great, TJ. And I’ll make sure your David gets to look over the contract before you even have to see it . . . okay?” He hoped TJ was still interested on a one-on-one with him.

“That’d be great,” TJ grinned and then waved once more at Johnny before he followed Bucky out of the office and into the elevator.

“David, go with them, make sure they get in okay then meet these lawyers for me?” Jack handed David the information Johnny gave him, surprising Johnny. “I have a board meeting this afternoon I can’t get out of.” He often didn’t tell his brothers that David played family representative for them. He never found the right time to tell the twins that David was more than just a _boyfriend_.

Kissing Jack’s cheek, David took the information, and murmured in Jack’s ear, “you got it. I’m thinking you need a nice long massage when you get home.” He kissed the shell of Jack’s ear. 

Whispering just as low, Jack turned his mouth to David’s ear and said, “and I’m thinking I really need to clear the calendar for the wedding, love.” He kissed David’s ear right back and straightened. Turning to Johnny he said, “I’ll be checking with the doctor to make sure you showed and cooperated. If you don’t, I _will_ press rape charges.”

Nodding, Johnny said, “Going now. Lunch then doctor. I’ll call TJ later to check on him. That okay?”

Jack nodded. “You better. He’d be heartbroken if he thinks his first one-on-one was neglecting him.” Jack sighed and watched Johnny leave the room, nodding for David to go with him so the stunt driver wasn’t picked up by security for lack of the proper VIP identification.

David walked with Johnny to the elevator, giving his lover one last wink before the doors shut.


	3. Evening the Odds

Later that afternoon, while he was lounging on the couch watching some reality TV show, TJ’s phone rang and the brunet answered without even looking at the number that popped up. “Hello?”

“Hello. This is Steve. I’m calling for Bucky, please?” Steve asked politely, knowing that Bucky had given his brother’s number.

“Yeah, I’ll go get him,” TJ grumbled, not happy about having to get up. The brunet pushed to his feet.

“Thank you, TJ, isn’t it? Thank you for letting him use your phone to vet the calls from me. I appreciate your care of him. He’s so . . . shy.”

“Yes, he is, shocking how he just agreed to be your Submissive, isn’t it?” TJ said as he walked towards Bucky’s door.

Steve sounded genuinely surprised and pleased, “yes, it is. He’s the first person to see past the outside to get to know me. A very kind person. I’m sorry your handler didn’t give you the chance to know me, too, but I guess that just gives me a chance to get to know Bucky better instead. No hard feelings? I’m sorry I ripped into you . . .”

“It’s fine,” TJ said quickly, not wanting to get into it with Steve over the phone; he pounded on Bucky’s door, calling out, despite the phone still being held right next to his mouth, “Bucky! It’s Steve!”

On his end, Steve winced at the loud shout but didn’t complain. He figured TJ was still pissed at him for publically yelling at him the night before.

Bucky’s door opened and he took the offered phone from TJ, who grumbled under his breath and turned on his heel, back towards the living room. “Steve? Hey,” Bucky smiled, going back into his room and shutting the door.

“Heya, Bucky,” Steve said, “but it’s _Sir_ , if you still agree to being a couple.” His voice was friendly, like he reminded Bucky, not corrected him.

Laughing softly, Bucky said, “my older brother wants to meet you before I sign anything, he’s very protective.”

“Okay. That’s reasonable,” Steve agreed promptly. “After all, the contract is for _your_ safety and security, so it makes sense to have someone look it and me over. Very wise choice, love. When do we meet?”

“I’m not sure, yet, he’s really busy,” Bucky hummed softly, biting his lip in nervousness.

“Well, do me a favor, and let your brother know that he can set the date and time, and as long as I get enough warning to travel there, I’m there. I know he’s running a big corporation and I just paint whenever I get time, so my schedule’s flexible.”

“I’ll let him know,” Bucky smiled, “was there a reason you called, Steve?”

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice softened, “to hear your voice and know it wasn’t a dream that I met the most beautiful bachelor in the country.”

Bucky flushed brightly and let out a nervous sounding chuckle, “you really think that?”

“I’ll prove it. Let me take you to dinner tonight. No expectations or limits. You tell me where to get the reservations and I’ll make sure to get them. I’ll pick you up at seven and we can spend some time talking and getting to know each other . . . in full public view so you know I’m pleased to be seen with such a gorgeous guy.”

Not even thinking about the fact that Jack had told him to stay in that evening, Bucky agreed, “okay . . . that sounds fun, Steve. I’d like that. You know that Italian restaurant, _Giuseppe’s_?”

“Yeah, I love that place,” Steve said, smiling. “Tonight, seven, I’ll pick you up. Where should I show?”

Bucky gave Steve the address to their building.

“I’ll be there. And, Bucky?” Steve drew a soft breath, “if you have it, wear something maroon or red.” Steve hung up.

A chill ran down Bucky’s spine at the suggestion and he looked at the phone in his hand for several moments before clicking the button to lock the screen. Bucky looked at the time and saw he had about an hour and a half before Steve would pick him up. The brunet hurried over to his closet and smiled when he saw that he actually had a maroon button-down shirt. Pulling it out, Bucky also grabbed a pair of black jeans and fresh boxer-briefs. The Submissive quickly took a shower, and styled his hair in a way that TJ had always insisted looked very good. Taking a deep breath, Bucky pinned up the left sleeve and then looked into the mirror. For the first time since returning home from the war, Bucky actually could admit that he looked _good_.

Grabbing a pair of boots and TJ’s phone, Bucky made his way into the living room. TJ looked over and his eyebrows rose in surprise, “going somewhere?” 

Sitting on the edge of the couch, putting TJ’s phone on the coffee table, Bucky bent over to pull on his shoes. “Steve’s taking me out,” Bucky answered softly.

“He is?” TJ frowned and shook his head, “thought you weren’t going to sign anything until Jack met him, and David was able to look over the contract?”

Huffing out a breath, Bucky said, “it’s not to sign the contract, he’s just taking me out to dinner. Like a date?”

“You like this guy, don’t you?” TJ asked, watching his twin closely.

“Yeah, I really do, he . . . he makes me feel special,” Bucky grinned, sitting up and looking at TJ. “I know you’re all worried but . . . Steve’s a good guy, I know he chewed you out . . . but, you have to understand why he was frustrated, right?”

Sighing, TJ nodded, running his fingers through his hair, “yeah, I get it. We just want you to be happy and safe. I really do hope he’s everything you think he is. You deserve to be treated well,” TJ smiled softly at Bucky, reaching over to give his twin’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“So do you, TJ,” Bucky softened his voice, squeezing TJ’s hand that rested on his shoulder, “and that Johnny seems like a good guy.”

Smiling wider, TJ nodded, “he _is_ a good guy. Makes me feel things that I thought were impossible for me to feel.”

“Maybe we both finally found _the one_?” Bucky laughed softly and dropped his hand, TJ let his hand fall off of Bucky’s shoulder. “You’ll be okay by yourself, tonight?”

TJ laughed and nodded, “I’m twenty-five, not five, I’ll be fine. I’m probably gonna head to bed here soon, anyways. Go have fun.”

Bucky nodded and looked at the clock, noting that it was time for him to go down to meet Steve. Bucky stood up, “thanks, TJ. See you later.”

“Yup, I’ll be here,” TJ gave his twin a small wave and turned back to watching his show, snuggling under a blanket.

Bucky smiled; he made sure to grab his keys and wallet before leaving the apartment. He made it to the front of the building and looked around.

Steve stood, dressed in dark blue slacks and light blue button down, beside a sleek car, not a sporty vehicle but certainly not inexpensive. Opening the door for Bucky, the blond smiled. “You had something maroon! You look sexy, Bucky.”

Flushing, Bucky gave Steve a smile and said, “thank you, Steve. You look great, too,” he slid into the car.

Steve carefully shut the door and walked to the driver’s side, slipping behind the wheel, his seat pulled almost all the way up to the wheel due to his short height. “Ready for dinner?” Steve checked his mirrors and clearance then pulled smoothly into traffic.

“Yeah, thank you for taking me to dinner, it’s been awhile since . . .” Bucky flushed again and let out another nervous chuckle, “since I’ve been on a date.”

Nodding, Steve said, “well, I’m going to hopefully make this a date to remember, love.” He smiled up at Bucky then put his eyes right back on the road. It took mere minutes for him to make it to Bucky’s restaurant choice where he found parking in a nearby structure. Slipping from his seat, Steve hurried to open Bucky’s door and hold out his hand with a smile, eyes dancing in enjoyment of catering to the beautiful ex-soldier.

Taking Steve’s hand with a sheepish smile, Bucky eased out of the car.

Slipping Bucky’s hand over his forearm, Steve smiled at Bucky and guided him to the _maitre d_. “Reservation for Rogers,” he said, looking up at the man. The worker, at least, was able to hide any surprise at the odd couple of a small Dom and a tall, well-built Sub. He signaled a waiter to bring them to the private, candlelit table next to the windows. Steve pulled out Bucky’s chair for him, smiling.

Bucky looked around and then gave Steve another smile before sitting down in the chair, “thank you, Steve.”

“Of course,” Steve surprised Bucky with his strength when he eased the chair into place. He sat down not across from the other man but in the spot next to him, moving his own chair to accommodate his preference. He smiled up at the waiter then looked back at Bucky. “I’ll order for you,” he said, though he gave Bucky a chance to protest. “Any allergies?”

“Not that I know of,” Bucky smiled, relieved that Steve would order for him, it always took him forever to pick something out, which would drive Jack and TJ crazy.

Nodding, Steve ordered for the pair of them, not even looking at the menus. He ordered angel hair linguini and white wine to be followed by tiramisu. Once the waiter moved off, Steve turned back to Bucky and reached over him to take his right hand, since Steve had positioned himself on Bucky’s vulnerable left. “You like Italian food?”

“Yeah,” Bucky answered, “always have. It’s TJ’s favorite, too; our mother said she craved Italian food when she was pregnant with us,” the brunet flushed, hoping that hadn’t been _too_ personal.

Nodding, Steve smiled, “I like Italian, but I prefer good country cooking. My mother was big on making things by hand, like baked goods and even her sauces. She always wanted to learn how to can her own food, but without a lot of time, she never got to learn.”

“Why didn’t she have a lot of time?” Bucky asked, tilting his head slightly.

Smiling wide, Steve’s voice softened as he spoke of his mother, “she was a nurse in a cancer hospice, round the clock care for terminal patients. She took her charges seriously and spent extra time with them.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman, it’s not easy working as a nurse, I know I never could do it,” Bucky smiled at the small blond, “especially something as hard as working with terminal patients.”

Nodding, Steve said, “I miss her.” He looked thoughtful for a long moment, remembering his beautiful, vibrant mother, before asking, “did you mother work?”

Noting that Steve had spoken about his mother in past tense and the fact that Steve said he _missed_ her, Bucky could only assume his mother had died. Not pushing, Bucky smiled in the same way Steve had when talking about his mother, “no, she was a stay at home mom. She raised all three of us while our father, TJ and I’s, worked long hours at a warehouse.”

“And from humble beginnings you managed to find your way into the most heroic profession known to man: risking your life for people you don’t know and probably won’t ever meet.” Steve lifted Bucky’s hand and kissed the fingertips. “I’m astounded anyone comes out of soldiery sane.”

Flushing, Bucky bit his lip; he didn’t want to say how _he_ hadn’t come out of the war sane.

Noting the self-conscious gesture, Steve sighed. “Bad topic, love? I’m sorry. I should have checked first what’s off limits.”

“No, it’s fine,” Bucky sighed, “it’s just - - my mom, she hated that I enlisted. She wanted me to go to college, like Jack had. I suppose I should’ve listened to her, huh?”

“Why? Would you have been happier if you had gone to college instead?” Steve asked, interested.

“I don’t know?” Bucky shrugged one shoulder, “maybe? Maybe not. I wouldn’t have lost my arm, that much I do know.”

“How _did_ you lose your arm, Bucky?” Steve asked bluntly, though he kissed the brunet's fingers again.

“An IED,” Bucky answered softly.

Nodding, Steve kissed again, ignoring as the waiter came with bread and water glasses. “So,” he frowned and glared up at the waiter when the man cleared his throat.

“The wine?” the waiter offered towards Bucky.

“Leave it,” Steve ordered, voice annoyed, “and stop pestering my Submissive. You deal with _me_ , not him.”

Flushing at his error, the waiter bowed slightly and left the wine in a chilled bucket next to Steve. He hurried off. Sighing, Steve shook his head and looked back at Bucky. “Wine?” he sounded slightly disappointed.

“Sure, thank you, Steve,” Bucky nodded, watching the blond with worried eyes.

“Sir,” Steve said softly but smiled as if he were teasing. “Or at least, once we have our contract.” Steve skillfully opened the bottle, allowing it to breathe a bit before pouring them both some white wine. He offered Bucky the glass. “For you, my dear.”

Grinning, Bucky took the wine glass, he held it while Steve poured himself a glass.

Steve finally put the opened bottle in the chiller, lifted his own glass, and turned back to Bucky, smiling, relaxed once more. “To the start of a beautiful relationship, no matter how _cliche_ that sounds,” he lifted the glass.

Bucky lifted his own glass and carefully clinked their glasses together before taking a small sip.

Steve sipped, never taking his eyes off Bucky. After the one sip, he put the glass down, not over-indulging. Instead, he asked, “the IED, Bucky, that was on a roadside or something? In a car?”

“On the road,” Bucky sighed, setting down his glass.

“Mind if I ask when that was?” Steve asked, picking up his water glass to sip.

“About three years ago,” Bucky answered, “I enlisted right out of high school and I was shipped back home when I was twenty-two. I was in the hospital for nearly a year.”

Nodding, Steve said, “you’re native to New York, aren’t you, love?” It sounded like he changed the subject, but Steve knew he had a point by this line of questions.

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky laughed, “born and raised. Grew up in Brooklyn in a tiny little apartment.”

“Three years ago in Brooklyn, near the University, a car bomb went off, killing three and wounding five others. Gang related, of course.” Steve sipped his water; he met Bucky’s eyes.

Frowning softly, Bucky said, “that’s horrible.”

“Dare I say that at twenty-two you might have been on campus of the Brooklyn University nearing the end of your degree?” Steve put down his glass. “If you hadn’t gone overseas?”

Bucky watched Steve closely, pale eyes searching the blond’s face, “I suppose I would have, yes.”

“So, by staying home and going to college like you mother wanted, you might easily have lost your arm to a bomb?” Steve asked, never wavering from watching Bucky.

“I guess,” Bucky sighed softly, taking another sip of his wine.

Nodding, Steve watched Bucky’s hand and the wine glass. He lifted his eyes once more. “So, if we remove the possibility of losing your arm either way, was going into the military, like _you_ wanted, a bad choice?”

“No, it wasn’t a bad choice,” Bucky relented after a moment.

Smiling, Steve nodded. “So, proud to have defended your ideals and served your people, Bucky?”

“I am,” Bucky nodded, “no one thought I’d make it through bootcamp, but I proved them all wrong.”

Laughing softly, Steve nodded, “more than just bootcamp, Buck! You proved you could go to war and come home, maybe broken and bleeding, but here you are, back on your feet and starting to make your life again. I’d say you proved to everyone that you are a strong, independant, brave young man who can’t be trifled with. And I can’t think of a better place for a Submissive to start over from.”

“Thank you,” Bucky flushed and smiled, he looked over at Steve, “what about you? Were you born in New York?”

“Brooklyn,” Steve said and waited for Bucky’s reaction.

“ _Brooklyn_? How have we not met before? We would’ve been at the same school,” Bucky’s eyes widened in shock.

“I’m a year behind you, but I saw you and your brother in school. Both of them sometimes, but Jonathan’s a few years older so wasn’t often in the school when I was. I was a freshman after he graduated.” Steve grinned as if he’d planned that surprise especially.

“But . . . I - - I don’t remember you,” Bucky muttered softly.

“I didn’t take languages and auto shop and sports like you did. But I _was_ in piano class with Thomas,” Steve chuckled, “when I wasn’t in the hospital for my heart or lungs. I graduated from a bed in intensive care, actually.”

“Are you okay now, though?” Bucky asked, “and you knew which classes I took?”

“Mostly,” Steve nodded. “I get regular check ups for my health and make sure I stay healthy. And, yeah, but I wasn’t trying to be a creepy stalker I just couldn’t get past all the girls and guys vying for your attention. Didn’t know how to say I wanted to hang out with you. So,” Steve sighed and shrugged, “last month I called to schedule a date with your brother, hoping to convince him to let me meet _you_. His handler shot me down flat.”

“You know,” Bucky smiled softly, the idea that Steve hadn’t been lusting after _TJ_ made him feel happy and more confident, “he would’ve accepted your offer had he known. He really isn’t a self-conceited jerk like most people seem to think.”

“I didn’t really think he was being conceited. I thought maybe he just didn’t have time until his handler told me that your brother only deals with _real_ Doms. That’s what pissed me off.” Steve sighed. “I have a temper.”

“I understand why you get frustrated, really, I do,” Bucky said, smiling gently, “I just wanted you to know that TJ isn’t an asshole, he would’ve taken you on had he known about your request.”

“Yeah, after talking with you all night, I had an epiphany this morning. I figured he might not have even known I was calling, that his _handler_ might be the ass, not him. TJ was always nice to me in school. Probably doesn’t remember me, though. I was . . . well, the same height and weight back then,” Steve laughed.

Smiling softly, Bucky nodded, “I’m really happy I went to your art gallery opening, Steve. I didn’t want to go . . . but now, I’m really happy I did.”

The waiter returned with their dinners, turning specifically to Steve with the food. “Sir, your dinners.”

Steve looked over the food then nodded. “Thank you. You may serve him.”

Nodding, the waiter turned and served Bucky his dinner then served Steve, since the Dominant had indicated his Submissive get preferential treatment. Once the waiter left again, Steve picked up his fork. “If you want me to help you, I will, but you probably won’t need a knife for linguini.”

“No, I can eat this on my own,” Bucky nodded, picking up his fork.

“You sure?” Steve tilted his head, smiling playfully, “I don’t mind hand feeding you . . .”

A shiver ran down Bucky’s spine and he shook himself, “maybe not with pasta, _Sir_. Might get a bit messy.”

“Oh, but then I could bathe you, my dear,” Steve said smoothly, leaning closer. He held out his fork with linguini noodles encircled on it.

Bucky’s eyes widened slightly and he looked between the fork and Steve before carefully leaning forward and taking the bite offered to him. The pasta was perfectly cooked and the sauce was divine.

Steve grinned and fed himself the next few bites. “You are absolutely, sinfully, perfect. Is this your best behavior? Are you really a naughty rule breaker begging for correction in private?” Steve's voice remained conversational.

Bucky tried to keep the keen out of his voice at Steve’s words, “depends on if my Sir wants to correct his naughty boy or not.”

“Oh, I _want_ to correct you for anything you deserve. You need a guiding hand, my love, and I have a . . . very corrective touch.” Steve smiled at Bucky. “But, before we get on to your lessons, I need to know you’re safe and happy. We’ll write out limits and rules and such when we meet over your contract. For now,” Steve reached under the table and caressed Bucky’s thigh, “I’m eating dinner with my guy.”

Sighing in bliss at the gentle caress, Bucky smiled, “I really like you, Steve.”

“And I really like you, Bucky,” Steve smiled back. “Is your food okay? I can return it if you need to.”

“No, it’s great,” Bucky took a bite of his food, chewing slowly and then swallowing. “So, your mother was a nurse, what’d your father do?”

Looking at Bucky, Steve smiled innocently but answered, “he was a mechanic in the Army but was killed in the Persian Gulf War.”

“Oh, I’m sorry . . . I didn’t know,” Bucky flushed and looked down at his plate.

“I’m not. I never really got to know him, I was so little, but I did get the benefit of good health care from his military benefits. And I got a healthy respect for our fighting men and women.” Steve gestured to Bucky’s plate. “Want some bread for that extra sauce?”

“Sure,” Bucky smiled at Steve, taking the bread when given, softly he added, “and your mother?”

“She died the same year I graduated high school,” Steve sighed. “Your parents aren’t around, either, are they? You talk about them in past tense, just like I do.”

“Both my parents died in a car accident while I was overseas,” Bucky sighed, “Jack’s father is still alive but he doesn’t stay in contact.”

For the first time, Steve seemed horrified by something Bucky said. “You . . . you never got to see them when you got hurt? You had to come home to your brothers and no one else?”

Licking his lips, Bucky nodded, “yeah, they died a few days before I got hurt, so I never even got the letter . . . I woke up in a hospital a few weeks later and Jack told me . . .”

Nodding, Steve stroked Bucky’s thigh. “You had Jack and TJ. That’s something special.” He offered a smile to Bucky.

“Yeah, I love them both,” Bucky smiled softly, twirling some pasta around his fork, “it’s always been us three, ya know? Even when Jack went to college and I shipped out, we always stayed in contact.”

“And did TJ go to college or the military? Or straight to companionship?” Steve was just as accepting of such a profession as the majority of their society.

“He tried college for a few months, but then he started getting popular and making a lot of money as a companion . . . and that was that,” Bucky sighed, shaking his head, “Jack, David and I have been trying to get him to think about retiring and picking another career.”

“Okay, I’ll help you help _him_ ,” Steve said decisively. “What’re his skills?”

Laughing softly, Bucky looked at Steve and said, “ _you_ took piano with him, I’m pretty sure you know how talented he is.”

Nodding, Steve said, “but he might not want to make it a career. Some pianists, even as good as he was as a kid, don’t feel like sharing their love of music, their personal song of the heart, with everyone. It might be more personal to him than a career would be.” Steve smiled and let the waiter clear their food away.

“Well, he’s smart, though he tries to play it dumb sometimes, but he really is bright. He’s really organized and honestly, I think he may be more like Jack than me, he likes to take charge sometimes and is actually pretty good at it.”

Laughing, Steve shook his head, “there’s nothing wrong with a Submissive running a business and having assistants to help him make decisions, Bucky. That’s a common misconception. Most company presidents don’t make the decisions in a vacuum.”

“You think TJ could run a business? Maybe, I could talk to Jack and see if he would allow TJ to help around the office to see if he likes it?” Bucky suggested with a smile.

Steve nodded and moved his arms to allow the waiter to put down the desert and coffee. As the man walked away, Steve said, “I’m sure if you point out TJ’s penchant for taking a bit of responsibility, like his organization and stuff, Jack would consider it? Kind of like a verbal resume.” he scooped up some of the dessert onto his smaller fork and held it out to Bucky. “Right?” he asked softly.

“Right,” Bucky agreed just as softly and then took the bite Steve held out. He had to hold back a groan of delight; after swallowing he said, “that’s really good!”

“You picked the restaurant, baby, I just ordered the food,” Steve laughed.

“Well, you picked good food,” Bucky laughed in reply.

Nodding, Steve said, “I love to eat.” He happily ate the rest of his desert, watching Bucky with interested eyes of sapphire blue. As the pair finished, he asked softly, “your place . . . or mine?”

Surprise lit in Bucky’s eyes, “uh . . . well, TJ’s at the apartment . . .”

Steve met his eyes, “I know. If I take you home, I’ll be leaving you for the night.”

Licking his lips, Bucky took and released a deep breath, “I think it’s best I go home, if we go back to your place . . .” the brunet flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Nodding, Steve smiled, “I understand. Tempting but not an option. So, may I say that I’ve very much enjoyed taking you to dinner, my dear, and look forward to meeting your big brother.” Steve stood and carefully slid Bucky’s chair out, once again demonstrating hidden strength in that small, wiry body.

“Thank you, I really enjoyed tonight as well,” Bucky gracefully rose from his chair and smiled at Steve.

**************

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his near-military short dark hair. His pale eyes were tired and his entire body felt tense, like a spring waiting to pop. He stood and glanced at the darkening sky. Checking his watch, he shook his head. It’d be dinner time before he got home to his brothers. Grabbing his jacket, Jack determined not to slip it on, instead folding it over his arm and heading for the private elevator. He pushed the button for the ground floor and leaned on the wall of the vehicle. At the ringing of his private phone, Jack frowned and answered it. “Jonathan Benjamin-Barnes.”

“Hello, Mr. Benjamin-Barnes,” a woman’s polite voice greeted, “my name’s Dr. Cho, I’m calling from St. Mary’s Hospital. You are listed as Thomas Barnes’ emergency contact, is that correct?”

“What happened to my brother?” Jack straightened, fear shooting through him. “And is James, his twin, hurt, too?”

“I’m sorry, but we have no James Barnes listed as a visitor or patient, Thomas was dropped off by an anonymous vehicle in front of our emergency room about forty minutes ago. I’m afraid he’s in critical condition,” Dr. Cho’s voice softened, sounding sympathetic.

“St. Mary’s? I’m on my way.” Jack hung up and ran from the opening elevator to a company car. Signaling the driver in his little waiting room, Jack called, “I need to get to St. Mary’s hospital. Family emergency, Wade!”

The driver didn’t protest, taking Jack to the hospital, arriving within ten minutes. Jack didn’t even thank the man, instead hurrying into the emergency room and up to registration. “My name is Jonathan Benjamin-Barnes. A Dr. Cho called about my brother, Thomas?”

The nurse behind the desk nodded and looked at her screen, “he’s listed as being in the ICU in critical condition.”

“He’s a Submissive,” Jack added, knowing that despite his age, Jack would still be considered his relative’s ward until TJ made a contract or a marriage, until he turned twenty-six.

“I understand, Mr. Benjamin-Barnes,” the nurse nodded and wrote something down on a vistor’s badge before handing it to Jack, “I’ll alert Dr. Cho that you are here. ICU is on the fourth floor, left wing.”

“Any word about his twin, James? One armed war vet? They were supposed to be at home together tonight.”

The nurse looked at both the screen and the visitor log, “I’m sorry, but there is no James Barnes listed as either a patient or visitor.”

“Any one-armed men in his middle twenties, a John Doe?” Jack insisted. “He’s missing most of his left arm, only part of the top and shoulder left. No prosthetic.”

Looking again, the nurse frowned softly, “the only John Doe we have is a middle-aged man, nothing about a missing limb, I’m sorry, he’s not here.” She sounded truly apologetic.

Jack nodded and asked, “fourth floor? Thanks. Alert the doctor I’m going up.” He turned then asked, “are the police on the way or already here?”

“An officer is on route,” the nurse nodded, looking sympathetic for Jack, “he was dumped in front of the ER, the plates blacked out, and they sped away, they didn’t even fully stop.”

“What?” Horror filled Jack at the thought that TJ was dumped, like trash, at the door. Luckily it had been the hospital, but what had happened that someone would treat the young professional companion that way? And what had happened to Bucky? Had the apartment been broken into? Jack turned and hurried to the elevator to get to the intensive care unit, pulling out his phone to call his beloved.

David answered after the first ring, “hey, Jack, meeting run late?”

“David, have you heard from Bucky tonight? TJ’s in the hospital,” Jack said in a rush.

“TJ’s in the hospital?” David sounded suddenly worried, “and yeah, he’s sitting here with me.”

“The registration nurse said TJ was dumped from an unmarked car right in front of the emergency door then the car left. I’m just now getting to his room in intensive care. He’s listed as critical. Ah, yes officer, I’m his brother, Jonathan.” Jack hung up, relieved to hear Bucky was safe, but having to concentrate on TJ at the moment . . . once again.

After hearing what the police officer had to say, answering the very little he could, Jack went into the room and sank onto the chair, reaching over to very carefully stroke TJ’s curls, avoiding the machines, tubes, wires, oxygen, IV’s and every other life saving device and monitor around.

“Jonathan?” A woman’s voice came from the doorway.

Jack looked up, his pale eyes worried, his body tense. He continued to stroke TJ’s hair. “Are you the doctor?”

“Yes, I’m Doctor Cho,” the tall, black-haired woman answered quietly, stepping further into the room. Her eyes scanned over her patient, frowning softly, eyes concerned; she looked back at Jack, “we have done what we can to stabilize him for the moment.”

“If you need money or specialized equipment, I’ll do it, Doctor. Anything for my brother.” Jack sighed and stroked TJ’s hair again. “Any idea what happened to my baby brother?”

Sighing, Doctor Cho nodded, “by his injuries, it appears that he was beaten severely and,” she took a deep breath.

Looking up before she could say anything more, Jack growled, “he’s a professional Submissive, Doctor. Did you do an internal?”

“Mr. Benjamin-Barnes,” Doctor Cho started.

“Just Barnes, for now, please,” he softly corrected.

Nodding, she continued, “Mr. Barnes . . . Thomas appears to have been raped. There is tearing and we had to,” she looked at TJ and then back at Jack, “we had to remove some objects from his rectum, we fear there may still be something further inside him.”

Nodding, Jack asked, in a calm, soft, dangerous voice, “have you seen this kind of attack before? Do you think it was a date gone bad?” He hadn’t thought TJ was foolish enough to go out without medical clearance, but it was possible Sean pressured the Submissive into it.

“This type of violence? No, I haven’t seen someone this bad before. I can’t tell you if it was a date gone wrong, but it’s possible. Mr. Barnes, he still needs surgery, bone setting and repair work, I was waiting until you got in to sign the paperwork,” she offered Jack a clipboard, “he’ll be in for several hours.”

Nodding, Jack read the forms and signed them off, asking very little, trusting the doctor to do her best work for the injured man. He didn’t like the idea of some of what he signed for, but unlike many, Jack was aware the medical team knew far more than he did. He trusted them. “Contact Dr. Bruce Banner for his most up to date shots and testing information. He’s the regular doctor TJ sees.” Jack handed the clipboard back and turned, brushing TJ’s hair back. He leaned over and kissed the younger man carefully on the forehead, careful of the disfiguring bruises as best he could be. “I love you Thomas James Barnes! You _will_ get better so I can punish you like you deserve, kiddo. I’ll sick Johnny on you. Just wake the hell up and get better.” He stepped away to let the staff bring TJ out to surgery.

Jack’s phone rang once more, the tone signaling David was trying to get a hold of his boyfriend.

Answering the phone, controlling the tears that threatened in his voice, “Jack here, baby.”

“I already have a bag packed for you, which hospital are you at?” David asked.

“St. Mary’s,” Jack answered. “TJ’s just gone into surgery. He’s messed up so bad it’ll take hours, maybe a real long time, before we know if he’ll make it.”

“Did you want me to pick you up, or wait at the hospital, baby?” David could be heard opening the door.

“Davy, I need you?” Jack let out a small whimper, standing in the empty intensive care room. “And Bucky needs to be here,” he said a bit more firmly, though that underlying fear and need stayed in his tone.

“We’re on our way, just hold on for a few more minutes, okay baby?” David cooed gently, the sound of a door locking coming through the phone.

Jack very rarely needed anyone so much, so admitting it was a real sign of desperation. He usually kept things bottled up, private. Softly, he said, “I . . . he looks so young . . .”

“He’ll be okay, Jack,” David said with certainty, “we’ll be there in about twenty minutes, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack practically whispered. “I love you, Davy . . . stay safe.”

“I love you, too, baby,” David replied softly, “I have to hang up now, okay? But we’ll be right there.”

“Tell Bucky nothing more than you already have. I’ll tell him,” Jack ordered in a slightly stronger voice.

“Of course, my love,” David agreed and then hung up.

Just as David had promised, he and Bucky walked into the surgery waiting room in just under twenty minutes. Bucky looked just as worried as did David. The blond, a small overnight bag slung over one shoulder, immediately pulled his lover into a firm hug.

Jack clutched David’s shoulders, hugging him tight. He then moved to hug Bucky, hard. Sinking to a chair, he held one of David’s hands and Bucky’s only hand. He drew a breath. “Bucky, David, did TJ go on a date with a client tonight?

Eyes wide, Bucky shook his head, “no, when I left him he was on the couch watching TV. He said he was going to bed . . .”

“You left?” Jack looked confused.

Looking guilty and ashamed, Bucky nodded and hung his head, “yes . . .”

“Bucky, you’re allowed a life, I just didn’t think you liked going out,” Jack sighed, trying to be gentle with his depressed brother while worrying over the injured one.

“Steve took me on a date,” Bucky admitted, his voice cracking. While he’d been on a date, TJ had been getting hurt, though he didn’t know anything more than TJ had been dumped in front of the hospital.

“You mean, a date-date, not a contract thing?” Jack looked surprised.

“Yeah, we went to dinner and then he took me home . . . and then you called,” Bucky answered softly.

Smiling briefly, Jack hugged Bucky again. “That’s perfect. Exactly what I wanted for you, baby brother. Did you have a good time?” He knew they’d have hours to worry about TJ’s health and wanted to make sure Bucky had enjoyed his first date since high school.

“Jack,” Bucky whimpered, lifting miserable eyes to his older brother, “how bad is he?”

Shaking his head, Jack ordered, “first, tell me honestly did you enjoy your dinner date?”

Swallowing thickly, Bucky nodded reluctantly, “I - - I had a great time . . . Steve was great . . .”

“And do you think he’d be a good Dom, Bucky?” Jack asked gently.

“Yes,” Bucky admitted softly, “he didn’t pressure me when I said I wanted to go home rather than to his place.”

“But he’d be a good _Dom_?” Jack insisted.

“Yes, I think he’d be a good Dom,” Bucky bit his bottom lip.

“Okay, I’ll make an appointment to check the contract and all for you. Now,” he drew a breath. “Bucky, are you sure he said he was going to bed?”

“Yes,” Bucky whimpered, eyes brimming with tears, “that’s what he told me. He was watching that stupid reality TV he likes!”

“Well, he took advantage of your date to go out on his own. I’m not sure if he was walking or on a date of his own or what.” Jack sighed and took Bucky’s hand in both of his. “But he was attacked, baby. He was raped so badly they have to repair him inside.” Jack didn’t want to scare Bucky, but he certainly wanted the twins to know what happened to each other. Even with their recent arguments, they were close.

“Oh my God,” Bucky’s face crumbled and it looked like he was holding back a sob. “But - - but he’s going to be okay, right? He’ll be fine.”

“Bucky, he was in critical and barely stabilized when I signed for the surgery. He looked like he was run over by a truck.” Jack squeezed Bucky’s hand. “Whoever did it dumped him at the ER and drove away, Bucky. If they hadn’t done that, TJ would already be dead.”

Bucky had begun to tremble and a few tears managed to fall down his cheeks, “but _why_? Who’d want to hurt him so bad?”

“I don’t know. I can’t believe anyone would ever think of hurting TJ. Dr. Cho says she’s never seen such a bad attack.” Jack shook his head and softly said, “David, can you check to find out where Johnny Storm is tonight? And . . . call Steve Rogers? I think Bucky needs some more Steve time.”

Smiling softly, David stood back up, kissing Jack’s temple, and left to make the needed calls.

Bucky looked at Jack, “I should’ve stayed home with him,” the slightly larger brunet’s voice shook; the Submissive was about to break down, “I should have never left!”

“Bucky, if you had stayed home and TJ decided to go out, what would you have done?” Jack asked, hugging his brother to him suddenly, much as he would TJ.

“I don’t know,” Bucky cried, hugging his brother as tightly as he could. “I don’t know . . .” the Submissive sobbed, burying his face into Jack’s neck.

“I do, baby brother,” Jack said and petted Bucky’s longish hair, holding him tightly. “You would have let him go out anyway. Then you would have been feeling just as bad as right now, but I couldn’t point out to you that this wasn’t your fault. Right now, I can honestly say, you expected him to keep his word and stay home, not change his mind. So, Bucky, it’s not your fault. It’s not TJ’s fault. It’s the asshole who did this to our precious, beautiful boy.” Jack cupped Bucky’s face and met his eyes. “Okay?”

Pale, tear-washed eyes met Jack’s and Bucky let out a small whimper and nodded, “o - - okay.”

**************

“Steve Rogers,” the blond answered his phone, wondering who’d be calling him after nine at night.

“Hello, Steve, my name’s David Shepherd. I know we haven’t met, but I live with Bucky? I’m Jack’s boyfriend,” a kind male’s voice greeted, though Steve could hear the worry in his tone.

“Is everything okay, David? Bucky? Jack? TJ?” Steve asked, worried himself suddenly.

“No, I’m afraid not,” David sighed, the sounds of a busy hospital echoing through the phone, “TJ was attacked. They aren’t sure he’s going to make it. I know it’s late . . . but is there anyway you can come down and sit with Bucky? Jack’s barely managing to hold _himself_ together.”

“What hospital and is there anyone you need me to get for you, for TJ or the others? I own a car,” Steve offered.

“We’re at St. Mary’s,” David answered, tone grateful, “and I still need to get a hold of Johnny Storm? You wouldn’t happen to know him, would you?”

“Yeah, we’re friends,” Steve said. “I’ll go get him. Give me half an hour? Is that going to be too long?”

“TJ’s going to be in surgery for several hours,” David sighed, “any time you could get here would be greatly appreciated. Should I call Johnny to let him know you’re picking him up?”

“Yes, that’s best. Tell him to be ready to go as soon as I pull up. I don’t want Bucky without my support too long, and if Johnny’s TJ’s special companion, they’ll do better closer to each other.” Steve checked around himself, noting what he’d need.

“Yes, of course, thank you,” David said, “I’ll see you in half an hour.” The blond hung up and then quickly dialed Johnny’s number, having gotten it earlier that day.

Johnny wiped off the grease from his hands and picked up his phone, leaning against his race car. “Yo, John Storm . . .”

“Johnny? It’s David,” the blond said, hating he had to go through the same retelling of TJ’s attack, but he knew Steve was right. TJ would do better with Johnny closeby.

“David, okay, how can I help you?” Johnny asked, the smile he wore evident in his voice. “I met you this morning, same David, right?”

“Yes, that’d be me. Johnny, it’s TJ,” David said, letting out a shaky breath, “he was attacked and . . . they don’t know if he’ll make it through the surgery.”

“I’m on my way, which hospital, David?” Johnny stood and headed for his motorcycle.

“Steve Rogers already offered to pick you up, he said you two were friends?” David rubbed his face with his free hand and then covered his other ear as a particularly loud announcement came through the speakers in the hall.

“More like cousins. Our mothers were sisters,” Johnny explained. “Okay, I can wait for Stevie.”

“Yes, the surgery is likely to take several more hours,” David added.

“Then I’ll be able to ask my hundred thousand questions when I get there. Thanks for the head’s up, David I appreciate the trust and respect.” Johnny hung up and went outside to wait for Steve.

**************

Before half an hour was up, both blonds came striding down the hall, Steve moving a bit quicker to keep up with his taller cousin. As soon as they got to the waiting room, Steve walked over and sank down on a chair next to Bucky, pulling him silently into his arms.

Bucky went willingly, clutching at Steve desperately as if the tiny blond was the only thing that could keep him together.

Johnny stepped over to Jack and David, and sank down. “Probably not what you want to do, but can you tell me what might’ve happened? TJ was _attacked_? Was it his handler again?”

Jack looked at Johnny and shook his head. “No one knows. He was pushed from a still moving car in front of the ER, pretty much. The license plate was blacked out. There’s no way to know who until TJ wakes up.”

Nodding and glancing over at Bucky and Steve, Johnny looked back at Jack and David. “So, thinking how TJ thinks, being on medical leave, who or what could get him out of the house into such a situation?”

“Only person I can think of is Sean, not that _Sean_ attacked TJ, but he’d be able to guilt TJ into accepting a job,” David shook his head, holding his lover’s hand and stroking the top of it with his thumb.

“So, it’s pretty much a forgone that TJ got . . . dominated into a job tonight?” Johnny asked. “Has someone called Sean to ask who the client was?”

David looked at Jack and then back at Johnny, “I don’t think so. I was trying to get a hold of you two first.”

“I didn’t think to call Sean,” Jack growled softly, checking on Bucky and Steve before pulling out his phone. He dialed TJ’s handler and listened, waiting on edge for any possible lead.

“Sean Reeves office, how can I assist you?” A female’s voice, mostly likely a secretary answered. _Why_ a secretary would be on so late was unclear.

“Hello, it’s TJ,” Jack lied smoothly. “I really need to get ahold of Sean. Something went sideways tonight.”

“You forget Sean’s number again, sweetheart?” The woman chuckled lightly as if TJ were a silly child. 

“Yeah,” Jack laughed. “But this is really important. Please?”

“Alright, just hold on, I’ll transfer you,” she laughed and the call switched over and started ringing once more.

“Sean Reeves,” the handler answered promptly.

“Sean? Where is he? I’m here at the restaurant . . . but no show,” Jack said, breathlessly.

“Who? Pierce? Jesus Christ, TJ, you’re five hours late! You were supposed to meet him at his room, you know you never meet Pierce out in public!” Sean sounded pissed, “he paid _extra_ to see you tonight.”

“And he said he’d bring a friend, right?” Jack ventured, sounding as if he was teasing.

“He said something about a guard or two, just the normal guys. What the hell is wrong with you tonight?” Sean growled low.

“I feel a bit . . . off, Sean . . . like maybe . . . I don’t know,” Jack glanced at his small group of friends and family, “hey, that stuff you gave me yesterday in my champagne? How long does it take to hit?”

“It’s a delayed hit, so maybe an hour, hour and a half to reach peak performance,” Sean answered.

“So it can’t be _that_ stuff. Maybe the sweet red at lunch did something,” Jack sounded like he pouted and thought hard.

“You better be heading to the hotel room, TJ,” Sean growled.

“I can’t remember which floor, Sean . . .” Jack let out a small whimper of annoyance.

“ _Jesus_ , Pierce ain’t going to hire you again if you keep this up,” Sean snapped and gave Jack the address to a very fancy hotel and what room Pierce would be in.

“If I had his number, I could apologize myself, but you don’t let me know those silly details, Sean,” Jack laughed breezily.

“Just this one number, TJ, and you better sweeten him up, if you lose him as a client, so help me,” Sean sounded annoyed and frustrated.

Dropping into a very seductive purr, Jack said, “I can guarantee that Pierce will never look to another guy, Sean. He’ll _never_ forget me.”

“Fine, do your thing, kid,” Sean growled and gave the number.

“With pleasure,” Jack laughed again. Jack signaled David for a pen then wrote on a flier sitting on the waiting room table. “You know, I might have to reconsider our contract. You’re just so good at taking care of me. You know _exactly_ what I need . . . _Sean_ ,” Jack purred again.

“Yeah, TJ?” Sean sounded breathless, almost _aroused_.

“I’ll be seeing you later my . . . Sean,” Jack purred and hung up, making a face. He looked to David. “Hotel and phone number for a Pierce, who hired TJ tonight.”

“Isn’t your boss named Pierce? Alexander Pierce?” David frowned.

“Yes, and he lives at the same hotel,” Jack growled. “So, he was on the way to meet Pierce, who said he’d be accompanied by two guards, according to Sean. I doubt Sean told Pierce TJ was on medical leave. So, did TJ get attacked going there? Or did Pierce attack him for being on medical leave when he expected a good lay?” Jack had no trouble imagining the ruthless business president as getting too rough with a Submissive that displeased him.

“Either way,” David sounded just as angry as Jack, “we need to talk to him.”

“You were just talking to his handler and the guy actually thought you were _TJ_?” Johnny sounded stunned. “But you don’t sound a thing like TJ!”

“Later,” Jack growled and handed the flier to David. “Get the cops involved, love?”

“Sure thing,” David nodded and took the flier, rising once more to go make calls.

Bucky whimpered softly, nuzzled Steve’s neck, “Pierce is TJ’s only repeat client.”

Steve continued to hold Bucky, stroking his hair. “Not anymore, I’d wager.”

“Why would Pierce hurt him?” Bucky’s voice shook.

“Because,” Jack growled, striding over to Bucky and slipping to the chair on his right side so he could take his hand, glancing at Steve on Bucky’s left, “If this is the Pierce I think, he hates being deprived of what he wants. Last night, despite being drugged, TJ went off with a different client and told Sean, and therefore Pierce, _’no’_. Pierce would _show that Submissive_ how displeased he is.” Jack shook his head, “I had no idea my boss was on his client list or I’d have refused that contact completely. Sean couldn’t have vetted him properly. The _rumors_ alone are enough to make a handler think twice!”

“But . . .” Bucky whimpered, throat closing with his tears, all he could see was his twin screaming and crying, begging for the men hurting him to _stop_. His sweet, sensitive brother being brutally raped and beaten.

“But now we can get things legally taken care of,” Jack nodded. “We’re going to have Sean, Pierce, his guards . . . anyone involved arrested and given the maximum sentence.” Lifting Bucky’s face, Jack said, “but first, once TJ wakes up, he’s breaking that contract. The law says a handler _has_ to make sure his professional is _safe_. If Sean hooked him up with his abuser, then Sean can be held on charges of severe assault, negligence, and even accessory to rape and attempted murder. Bucky, we’ll get TJ better and this won’t happen to anyone ever again, especially our precious beautiful boy.”

Swallowing, Bucky nodded, “we’ll get him justice. He’s going to get better.”

“He is certainly going to get better, Bucky. You may refuse to let me purchase you an arm, but I’m putting my foot down and getting TJ the best healthcare money can provide.” Jack touched his brother’s forehead with his own. “I love you both so very much.”

**************

Hours passed by and Bucky was dozing lightly, head leaning against Steve’s small but surprisingly sturdy shoulder. His head snapped up when the door to the private waiting room opened. Jack looked up, also instantly awake, straightening from where he’d been leaning on David. The blond, whose head had been resting against Jack’s, looked up, suddenly alert. Johnny, leaning against one wall, straightened.

Dr Cho, looking very exhausted, smiled at the group of men. “He’s resting, but he’s pulled through the first series fine. He’s a strong young man.” She walked in and towards the main group and gestured to a chair. “May I sit?”

David spoke up first, clearing his throat, “yes, of course.”

Sinking to the chair, Dr. Cho looked around. She offered a gentle smile to Bucky and concentrated on the twin of her patient. “TJ has several broken ribs, which we can’t do too much for, but we strapped him just to be sure. We repaired the damage to his colon, and he’ll come off the equipment shortly. His right thigh will take months in traction to heal, but he _will_ recover with care and time. He will, unfortunately, need a lot of physical therapy. He didn’t lose any teeth, much as that sounds like a little thing, so he didn’t swallow any like we feared at first. He’s been severely beaten and there are a lot of lacerations we sewed up across his entire torso and pelvis . . . he’ll need real care for several weeks, especially going to the bathroom and eating and bathing.” Cho reached over and touched Bucky’s hand. “I’m sorry it’s not better, but he’s alive and _will_ recover.”

“Y - - you said his _thigh_ will take months to heal? They broke his leg?” Bucky swallowed, out of all the injures, for some reason the damaged femur stood out. As much as he hated it, the rest of the injures were related to the rape, the broken leg had simply been done to torture his brother.

“Yes, but I believe I have good news, based on my conversation with Dr. Banner,” Dr. Cho answered.

“And what’s that?” Bucky asked softly.

“Dr. Banner said that your brother is fond of playing piano? Well, his attacker seemed not to know or care about that detail. His hands are bruised but not broken.” She offered a gentle smile.

Bucky’s eyes welled with tears and he gripped Steve’s hand tightly. “He’ll still be able to play . . .”

Nodding, Cho looked over to the other men, “yes, and if given a properly comfortable chair and care, he can play while he recovers.”

“Dr. Cho,” Bucky licked his lips before continuing, “you said you have to repair his _colon_?”

“We already did,” she assured, “His attacker shoved a sex toy up too far and couldn’t get it out, I suppose. It tore part of his colon. But we repaired the damage and flushed out his system. We have him on severe antibiotics, and until he’s healed, we’ve given him a colostomy to avoid the area that needs healing.”

Swallowing, keeping back his horrified tears, Bucky asked, “will . . . will he have any _permanent_ damage? From any of his injures?”

“A possible limp,” Dr. Cho answered promptly, “but everything else should heal very well. I would recommend, _strongly_ , that he avoids sexual encounters for several months, until his leg bone heals at the least, just so his body can concentrate on healing everything.”

Bucky nodded, releasing a shaky breath, “can we see him?”

“Yes, I’ve put him in a private room that contains a second bed for someone to spend time with him overnight. Come, let me show you to his new room.” She stood.

Bucky followed, accidentally dragging Steve up with him as he still held the small blond’s hand. Steve didn’t protest being dragged around by the large man. He understood just how worried Bucky must be about his twin. Softly, he said, “tonight, Bucky will spend with TJ in his room, right Jack?” The Dominant looked over at the other man, who looked surprised but didn’t argue.

Bucky nodded to Dr. Cho that he was ready to be shown to TJ’s room.

She led all five men to the room and let them in to visit for a bit before shooing out four to go home or a hotel. But, for the moment, they had some time with the groggily waking TJ. Johnny immediately put his hand to the small of Bucky’s back and pushed him into the room towards the bed, following closely. “Go say hello to your brother,” Johnny ordered. Steve followed them in.

Making his way over to his twin’s bedside, Bucky let his eyes scan over the beaten and bruised body. “He looks so _young_ ,” Bucky whimpered, unknowingly echoing Jack’s exact words from hours before. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, Bucky gently took TJ’s limp, slightly bruised hand in his own.

Johnny moved to the other side of TJ’s bed and leaned over to very carefully stroke his hair from his forehead. “Hey, pet, waking up?”

Jack walked into the room and positioned himself at the foot of the bed where he’d be the first person TJ saw upon opening his eyes.

The first movement that came from the injured Submissive was the small twitching of his hand in Bucky’s. A few moment’s later, TJ’s eyes cracked open and he saw the slightly blurred image of his older brother. “‘Ack?” He slurred.

“Yeah, Tommy, I’m here,” Jack said in a soothing voice. “And Bucky’s here and so is David. And we brought you someone to visit. Look to your right, sweetheart.”

Sluggishly moving his head, TJ smiled weakly up at the tall blond, “Johnny?”

“Hey, pet, I see I got you to rest after all,” he teased very softly. “But, really, wouldn’t you have preferred to go dancing?” Leaning forward, Johnny asked, “who did this to my pet?”

Genuine fear crossed TJ’s pale eyes, “‘an’t say . . .”

Nodding, Johnny looked towards Jack, who sighed.

“It was Pierce and his guards?” Jack asked.

Looking back at Jack, TJ whimpered softly, “h - - he . . . said h - - he fire you?”

Snorting, Jack says, “he can fire me if he wants, but that won’t get his company run if he’s behind bars for what he did to you!” Touching the toes of TJ’s left foot, aware the right thigh was broken, Jack added, “and the cops won’t be too worried about threats either. They’re already investigating him, since Sean told us you were supposed to meet Pierce tonight before someone dumped you practically dead at the door.”

“H - - he was so _mad_ ,” TJ’s hand clutched Bucky’s tightly, “h - - he had the guards . . . he _watched_ . . .”

Jack touched TJ’s toes again. “Baby, it’s okay. Save it for when the cops are here so you only have to say it once, okay?” He wriggled the toes gently. “Until then, I want you to relax and enjoy all the attention we’re gonna lavish on you. You are breaking contract with Sean.”

“I - - I can?” TJ looked between Jack and Johnny.

Nodding, Jack said, quite seriously, “even if the contracts were legal until now, Sean is responsible for the safety of his clients and his workers. TJ, he hired you, on medical leave, out to a client. That client attacked you. In other words, neither of you were kept safe by Sean. He broke more than his contract, he broke your trust and a bunch of other laws. He might as well have held you down, he’s so dirty in this. After such selfishness, he’ll never work in the sex trade again, TJ.”

TJ swallowed thickly and nodded painfully, “I - - I don’t think I want to . . .”

“TJ, baby,” Jack said softly, “you are _not_ working in the sex trade anymore unless it’s a one-on-one contract. _I’m_ the one vetting anyone you see. That’s it.”

Thankful for his brother’s firmness in the order, TJ nodded again, “I - - I should’ve stayed like you told me to . . .”

“Now you know why when I order you, you obey. Done and learned. Now,” Jack tweaked his brother’s toes affectionately. “Me and David are gonna sit over here and talk and make plans. It’s time I took a break from work. I doubt my boss will say anything.” He smiled. “And let you be the first to hear, TJ. David agreed to marry me. We’re going to plan our wedding while you listen in, argue style and colors, and enjoy Bucky and Johnny adoring you. Steve, have a seat, man. You don’t need to lurk in the doorway.”

TJ didn’t even seem to register that Jack had said Steve was there; he gave Jack a bright albeit groggy smile and said, “you’re getting married?”

“Yeah, baby,” Jack smiled softly. “I’ve been putting David off because of work. But now . . . I’ve just realized my family is more important.”

TJ looked over at Johnny, and slurred out, the drugs slowly winning their battle, “wanna be my date to my brother’s wedding?”

“I would be honored, my pet. Now, sleep. Wake up refreshed and ready to plan your brother’s wedding. Oh, and TJ? I hear you play piano, so I expect you to play at Jack’s wedding.” Johnny grinned and stroked his hand carefully through TJ’s curls.

“‘Kay,” TJ murmured before letting his eyes slip shut.


	4. Home is Where the People Love You

Jack sighed and pushed open the apartment door, turning his exhausted eyes to his small family. Well tanned from their extended time in a sunny locale, Jack smiled. “So, after a year, we’re home. Think the dust bunnies and roaches have taken over?” He knew that his brothers had worried about their erstwhile boyfriends during the lack of physical contact while TJ recuperated and Bucky went into severe counseling, but Jack had repeatedly assured them that if Steve and Johnny cared, they’d still be here and willing. He hoped to hell he hadn’t been lying to the twins.

“Like you didn’t hire maids to keep it spotless,” TJ snorted softly, limping past his brother into the luxurious space. The smallest Barnes sibling had fully recovered while in the rehabilitation facility, aside from the limp he would have for the rest of his life.

“Maybe,” Jack chuckled, seemingly much more at ease after a year away from Shield, with his brothers and his new husband. He turned to take David’s suitcase and nodded to Bucky. “You okay, Bucky Bear?” Jack used his brother's childhood nickname given by their beloved mother.

Smiling brightly, Bucky followed his twin into the large living space, “I’m great, nothing beats being home in New York again.”

Jack walked over to put David’s suitcase on the main coffee table. “And, unless something broke, all the souvenirs in here should be intact. Did you want to see if Steve’s back from his medical stay?”

TJ sat down on a tall stool, straightening his right leg out with a small wince, “yeah, where’d he go anyways?”

Bucky looked over at TJ and grinned, “he got accepted into some experimental drug therapy in Germany for his heart condition. He said he was back in New York,” the brunet took his phone, an item Jack had insisted on buying Bucky, and looked at it, checking for messages, “he hasn’t texted me back though . . . I told him we landed . . .” Bucky feared the Dominant wouldn’t want anything to do with him after nearly a year apart.

David shut the door behind him, “well, he’s been texting you practically non-stop since you got your phone, so I’m pretty sure he’s still interested,” the blond always had an uncanny ability to sense the Barnes siblings’ emotions.

As if on cue, Bucky’s phone rang, indicating a text from Steve.

Looking down, Bucky unlocked the phone and opened his messages to read what Steve had written.

_‘You aren’t at airport. Thought you landed? SR’_

Frowning softly, Bucky texted back, slower than either of his brothers since he did it one handed, _‘I landed an hour ago. We’re at apartment. BB’_

Mere seconds later, another text came in. _‘Arrivals board says your plane_ just _landed. SR’_

_‘It’s wrong? Unless I’m dreaming about texting you while standing in my apartment with my brothers and David. BB’_ Bucky waited for the next message to come in.

_‘Flight 3996 from California . . . ? SR’_

_‘No, you dork. We were on Flight 3969. LOL. BB’_ Bucky smiled softly, shaking his head.

A long moment passed then another and another. Finally, Steve texted back. _‘Oh.’_

_‘Come to the apartment? BB’_ Bucky offered.

_‘Maybe? If I can remember the number . . . SR,’_ came the reply almost immediately.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky quickly texted the address and number to their penthouse apartment.

A knock sounded on the door before Bucky could hit send. This was followed by, _‘you called me dork.’_

Looking at his phone and then at the door, Bucky broke out in a smile and rushed over to the door. He wrenched the door open and felt slightly disappointed at seeing Johnny, _not_ Steve. “Hey, Johnny, TJ’s inside.”

“Yeah? Great,” Johnny grinned widely. “But first, I gotta talk to you about a serious problem. You remember Steve was in Germany the last year for medical stuff?”

“Yeah . . .” Bucky frowned, looking worried.

“Well, they did some experimental therapy on him. He’s . . . kinda physically changed a bit, and he thinks he’s ugly. He’s afraid you won’t like his looks any more.” Johnny shrugged.

“Ugly?” Bucky frowned more and said, “I’d never think he’s ugly.”

“Is that Johnny?” TJ called happily, easing off his stool with another wince.

“It’s me, pet,” Johnny called. “Look, Bucky, I tried to tell him it’s not his pretty face you want, but he’s super insecure. As bad as when he was in school. He says he’s worried you’ll think he’s too different.”

“I don’t care how he looks,” Bucky shook his head.

Nodding, Johnny said, “I told him no matter how bloated or whatever, he’s not going to be too ugly for you.” the blond grinned widely.

“Bloated? What happened to him? He’s okay, right?” Bucky asked.

“Well,” Johnny bounced on his feet, “he put on about a hundred forty pounds? I’d say _several_ inches.” He circled his hands out, as if measuring a big belly.

Bucky’s eyes widened; he didn’t think Steve’s tiny frame could support so much weight, and with the blond’s heart problems . . . that much weight could kill him!

“Johnny!” TJ grinned, his leg stiff and painful after a long flight, making the limp a bit more pronounced.

Holding out his arms, Johnny passed by Bucky into the room and engulfed TJ into his embrace. “Hello, my sweet pet! It’s good to see you with color!”

“You had me send you pictures everyday and we video chatted almost every night,” TJ giggled, loving the affection. The brunet wrapped his arms tightly around Johnny, not wanting to let him go.

Bucky watched Johnny and TJ with a small frown. Steve had texted him everyday but had never sent him any pictures, and if Johnny was telling the truth . . . the tiny blond would be severely overweight.

“What’s wrong with Bucky?” David asked his husband, watching as Bucky simply stood in the opened doorway.

“Not sure,” Jack frowned. “Bucky? What’s wrong?” he called to his brother.

“I guess Steve’s worried I won’t like how he looks anymore . . .” Bucky said with a worried frown. The delayed messages, memory problems, and reaction to being called a _dork_ had Bucky freaking out. He took deep breaths to calm down like his counselor had shown him.

The phone rang again, signaling Steve was texting.

Bucky looked down to read Steve’s message.

_‘Buck? You never answered me? You really think I’m an idiot for forgetting your flight number?’_

Bucky’s eyes widened and he quickly texted back, _‘No! I don’t think you’re an idiot, promise! I was just teasing.’_ The brunet added the address again before he sent his text.

_‘That’s what I thought . . . Bucky? I . . . don’t look like I used to?’_ Steve texted back.

_‘I don’t care what you look like, Steve. I like_ you _for_ you, _just come over to the apartment. I miss you,’_ Bucky bit his bottom lip as he waited for Steve to text back.

The message came back slowly. _‘You sure you won’t be upset? I’m . . . bigger . . .’_

_‘Johnny told me. I don’t care, Steve, really, I promise,’_ Bucky answered back quickly.

“What did you tell him?” TJ looked up at Johnny.

“The truth, pet,” Johnny grinned, “that because of his experimental treatments in Germany, Steve put on a hundred forty pounds and several inches. And he’s self-conscious about it.”

David’s eyebrows rose and he looked at Jack, “if Steve really did get that much bigger, Bucky will feel better with him. Won’t be so self-conscious.”

Jack looked at David, stunned. “If that guy put on several inches around the waist, it’d kill his heart, David. Bucky won’t like _that_.”

“I thought he meant as in _height_ ,” David frowned softly.

“How could a grown man get inches taller, enough to justify more than doubling his own weight?” Jack argued.

“It was experimental? Maybe they figured out a way?” David offered.

“That’d be great, Davy, but if it’s the more realistic situation that Steve got real fat?” Jack sighed and glanced over at his worried brother.

Bucky looked down at his phone, waiting for Steve to text back.

Finally, it rang again and Steve’s next text came through. _‘Doorman’s angry with me. Won’t let me in. Says I’m playing tricks on him.’_

Frowning, Bucky looked over at Jack, “Stan’s not letting Steve in . . .”

“Why not? Steve’s picture and prints are on file as a safe visitor?” Jack pulled out of David’s arms, hefting to his tired feet.

“I don’t know, Steve said that Stan’s thinking he’s playing tricks?” Bucky answered, looking back down at his phone.

Laughing, Johnny said, “I’ll go straighten it out. Be right back.” Johnny turned and kissed TJ’s lips real quick then hurried from the apartment; Jack stared after him, frowning.

TJ limped over to Bucky and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “I’m sure Johnny’s exaggerating or something . . .”

“Steve never sent me any pictures or anything . . . what if they just made him sicker?” Bucky looked at his twin with worried eyes.

From the hall outside the open door, they could hear Johnny’s teasing laugh, “come on, big guy. You can make it.” He walked in, grinning.

“Johnny, that’s not very nice,” TJ frowned at his erstwhile lover.

Johnny slid his hands to TJ’s waist and kissed his lips. “Really? I think it’s hilarious.” There was mischief in his blue eyes.

A six foot four inch very well built blond man stepped into the doorway looking nervous and self-conscious. He towered over the group of six foot tall men, his narrow waist looking impossibly tiny compared to his wide, muscular chest enclosed in a too-tight t-shirt. Steve ran a hand through his hair and over the back of his neck. “Hey?”

Bucky’s mouth dropped open in shock and he found himself simply staring at Steve.

“Steve?” TJ’s own eyes were wide, “holy shit!”

Flushing brightly, the normally over-confident Dominant seemed nervous. He stayed in the doorway, as if not expecting to be welcomed any longer.

“Steve?” Bucky breathed, awe in his voice, “I thought you were . . . smaller?”

Flushing even brighter, Steve laughed nervously. “Well, the treatments made me change a bit? I put on a hundred forty pounds and about ten inches?”

“See,” David grinned at Jack, “I _told_ you it was height!”

“So you did,” Jack agreed, looking impressed and slightly confused. “I didn’t think that was possible, though.”

Bucky, as if in a trance, lifted one hand to run it down Steve’s muscular chest, “you were beautiful before . . . truly you were . . . but _now_? I’ll echo my brother and say, _holy shit_!”

Steve sighed. Johnny laughed hard enough to double over.

“It’s not _that_ funny,” TJ looked at Johnny, grinning widely.

“Maybe,” Johnny wheezed, “but I kept _telling_ him he wasn’t too big. Those damn doctors unlocked the genetic codes that control growth and managed to give him a growth spurt he never got in high school. They said,” and Johnny shook his head, grinning, “that his health kept him stunted but they fixed that with their damn _Vitaray Shots_ , whatever that is.”

Bucky kept his eyes and hand on Steve, caressing his fingers over the firmness of the blond’s abs, “you’re stunning, really, Steve.”

“I got the treatments in the first month, Bucky,” Steve said softly, searching Bucky’s eyes carefully. “The rest of the time I worked on physical therapy, learning to balance and do all kinds of things all over again. I’m on a physical fitness routine now, too.”

“And you didn’t tell me because you were afraid I wouldn’t want to be with you anymore?” Bucky asked softly.

“What? No! I never thought you were so shallow!” Steve shook his head as Johnny smirked. “I wasn’t allowed to say anything before the year was up because of the contract I signed. Dr. Erskine really wants to keep his cure secret until he is sure it won’t be used by governments to make soldiers or something. I’m the only guinea pig to _not_ get sicker, actually. Everyone else is still trying to recover and walk and stuff.” Steve reached out and hesitantly touched Bucky’s cheek with his large, strong fingers. “I’m still working on relearning to control my new strength.”

Leaning into Steve’s large palm, Bucky hummed, “I can help you with that.” Overall, the brunet seemed so much more confident in himself than when he’d left a year ago.

Smiling his beautiful, near-angelic smile, Steve said, “can you? I’d love that.” Steve seemed less _angry_ than he had before.

Nodding, Bucky leaned in the rest of the way and actually kissed Steve first, displaying his newly recovered confidence.

Steve smiled into the kiss, letting his vivid eyes close. “You’re a bit more . . . aggressive . . .” he murmured.

“Maybe I need correcting, _Sir_ ,” Bucky purred low, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip.

“So, wanna discuss that contract that will protect your rights, Bucky?” Steve breathed, smiling.

“Can we do that over food?” TJ asked, never one to be ashamed of sharing his wants with everyone.

“Can we do that tomorrow after I sleep?” Jack countered. “We just got in from a long flight.”

Bucky looked back at his brothers and then at Steve, “can it wait until tomorrow? My brothers are nosy and will want to be a part of the contract stuff. Especially David; he’s the Ambassador for Submissive Rights in New York, Steve. Though they let him travel back and forth between Cali and New York because of the family emergency.”

Nodding, Steve pulled back and lifted Bucky’s hand to kiss his fingers. “Yes. I can wait if you wish. We’ll meet around lunchtime? Here?”

“You’re not staying?” Bucky asked, “we can watch a movie or something. Or one of TJ’s trashy reality TV shows?”

“They are _not_ trashy!” TJ exclaimed on a laugh.

“Depends on which one you watch,” Johnny teased lightly. “Am I invited to stay the night, too?”

“As long as you feed me,” TJ answered with his sweet smile.

Johnny slipped an arm under TJ’s knees and swung the other man into his strong arms. “Oh, yeah, Teej. I’ll feed my pretty little Sub.” He kissed TJ’s lips and carried him towards the kitchen.

“Want food, Jack?” David asked, kissing his husband’s temple.

“Maybe take something to our room?” Jack stretched and yawned. “Bucky, once you convince Steve to either stay or go, the blue guestroom is open. Johnny can have the yellow one. No sex until I see the contracts.”

“I don’t do contracts anymore! I’m retired!” Jack could hear TJ shout from the kitchen.

“And you are not having sex your first night after a long flight! I want proof Johnny’s stayed clean!” Jack called loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. He strode into that room, David following close behind.

Bucky shook his head and looked at Steve, “my family is a little crazy?”

“I think they’re lovely. So, why don’t you show me the blue bedroom, Bucky. And we can watch a movie.” Steve smiled down at Bucky.

Grinning widely, Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand, kicking the door shut after he pulled the blond inside. He called out, “I’m showing Steve to his room, we’re watching a movie.”

“No sex!” came the shout from the kitchen.

“Yes, sex!” TJ giggled, obviously joking with his twin and older brother.

Jack actually laughed. “No! Not until tomorrow. If you’re serious, you can wait one more day!”

“I don’t know,” Bucky drawled, dragging Steve along with him, “it’s been an _awfully_ long time!” It had been years since the brothers all got along so well, teasing and playing with one another.

Steve grinned and followed Bucky, tripped a bit but still following, putting one hand on the wall for balance. “I think we can wait for full on sex, Bucky, but I wouldn’t say no to a bit of kissing and petting. They never found any way to test _that_ area’s recovery.”

Bucky grinned over his shoulder as he opened the room Steve would be staying in. It was nicely decorated, nothing too personal but enough items not to make it look bare.

“So, the blue bedroom _isn’t_ your’s?” Steve teased.

“Nope, apparently Jack’s old-fashioned and doesn’t want you soiling my virtue,” Bucky laughed and lead Steve into the guest bedroom. The room held true to it’s name, decorated in different shades of blue with some greys mixed it, the multiple shades all complimented one another and created a very cohesive space. The bed was large and stacked with many pillows and blankets, despite it being in the middle of summer.

“Oh,”Steve said, smiling, “I could whip you good then nurse you in here.”

“I look forward to that,” Bucky smiled, “but unless you want Jack to whip _you_ , we gotta hold off a night.”

“Did I say anything about sex?” Steve lifted an eyebrow. “I said _whip_ , baby. I see that your time away has _not_ improved your listening skills. I’ll definitely be working on that.”

A shiver ran down Bucky’s spine and he looked up at Steve. He hadn’t been lying when he said that he’d thought the smaller Steve had been beautiful . . . but _this_ Steve awed the Submissive. Bucky was _smaller_ than him and felt like the large blond could protect him . . . something Bucky had always wanted in a Dom.

“Bucky?” Steve reached over to take the brunet’s wrist, “is . . . is this going to be okay for you?” And Steve suddenly revealed the uncertainty that Johnny had warned Bucky about.

“Okay for me?” Bucky asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Yeah, I’m basically a big gorilla now . . .” Steve sighed, letting his thumb caress over the soft skin of Bucky’s wrist.

“ _Gorilla_? Well, then you are about the sexiest, most gorgeous gorilla I have ever seen. Like I said before, Steve, I loved the way you were before . . . but,” Bucky bit his bottom lip, meeting Steve’s bright blue eyes, “I love the way you are now, too.”

“You sure, Buck? Cause this is permanent. I can’t shrink the bones back down or anything.” Steve lifted Bucky’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on his wrist.

“Of course, I’m sure, Steve,” Bucky grinned, “as long as you’re healthy and happy, that’s all I want.”

“Well, the treatments had the desired effect of healing my heart and lungs completely,” Steve said, as if in afterthought.

“They did?” Bucky beamed, pale eyes lighting up, “that’s great, Stevie!”

“Yeah, well it would have been pretty stupid to stay for the treatments if they couldn’t do what I’d gone there for,” the big blond grinned and kissed Bucky’s inner forearm, slightly higher than his inner wrist.

“Aside from your rockin’ bod, you mean?” Bucky teased softly, his skin thrumming with Steve’s kisses.

“I liked my old body, Bucky,” Steve chuckled, “even with all the insults and stuff I got. But I really wanted to fix my heart and lungs. I was always afraid I’d wind up dead before I was thirty.”

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice dropped to a more serious tone, “I really did mean what I said. I _loved_ your old body.”

Looking at Bucky a long moment, Steve finally sighed, still smiling. “So you’ve said three times. Do you think _I_ have trouble listening, too?”

“Obviously,” Bucky snorted softly.

“Why would you think that?” Steve kissed again, slightly higher.

“Because you’re still uncertain?” Bucky murmured, watching Steve.

Laughing, Steve shook his head, “not of _your_ interest. I know you wouldn’t lie to me. You never have, _even_ when I was skinny and scrawny.” Steve kissed higher.

“Then,” Bucky took a deep breath, “what are you uncertain about?”

“Well, I keep getting told I’m so perfect now, I’m afraid people won’t really see me for a human being with faults, you know? I’m just bigger and healthy, not different. I’ve still got a temper . . . and still make mistakes. Look at the flight number,” Steve rolled his eyes. “And . . . I don’t want _you_ to feel inadequate around me, because I still think you’re the most gorgeous guy around.” Steve kissed Bucky’s inner elbow.

“Honestly,” Bucky sighed softly, “I felt more inadequate when you were tiny than standing next to you now. I felt so . . . big? I already know I’m bigger for a Submissive . . . but . . .”

“You’re not,” Steve argued. “You’re just more honest. And now . . . I guess there’s even more benefit to this treatment I had. I get to tower over you and make you feel small.” Steve smiled, kissing the inside of Bucky’s upper arm.

“Steve . . .” Bucky breathed softly, licking his lips with his rising interest.

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve asked softly, glancing up at Bucky’s eyes. He kissed closer to Bucky’s shoulder, but still on the tender underside of his arm.

The brunet keened softly; it had been so long since anyone had kissed him like this, since before he shipped out for boot camp. Lifting his face, Steve moved to Bucky’s neck, just above his neckline. Mewling in desire, Bucky extended his neck, giving Steve better access to that area.

Suddenly, from the hall, Jack called, “no sex!”

Bucky yelped in surprise and snapped his eyes to look up, noticing that Jack wasn’t even in the doorway. The happy giggle of TJ echoing to the two men in the bedroom proved that his older brother was still teasing TJ.

Steve chuckled, looking back at Bucky from the doorway. “Well, he’s psychic. Who knew?”

“He see’s _everything_ ,” Bucky laughed, “I swear he has super sight and hearing or something.”

Nodding, Steve chuckled, “psychic. That’s what it is.” He leaned in and kissed Bucky’s neck once more the straightened. “So, wanna show me around the apartment? I’ve never been loose in this place before.”

Smiling, Bucky nodded and gestured to room they were standing in, “this is one of two guest bedrooms,” he pointed to a door on the opposite wall, “you share a bathroom with the other guest bedroom.” The brunet showed Steve around, leading the large blond throughout the entire apartment, aside from TJ and Jack’s rooms for the sake of his brothers’ privacy.

Finally they made it back to the large kitchen with a granite breakfast bar with four stools lined up under it. All the stainless steel appliances were top of the line and even all the smaller appliances such as the coffee-maker and toaster were the expensive models.

TJ sat in one of the stools, right leg stretched out once more as he rubbed his thigh, trying to work out the stiffness and pain. “Hey, look who decided to join us?” TJ grinned at the approaching couple.

Steve smiled back and nodded. “Got hungry and Bucky won’t let me nibble any more,” he said.

“Well, Johnny’s making _something_ , don’t know what it is yet but it smells good,” TJ smiled at the large blond.

Johnny laughed. “It’ll be ready in ten, so you all just need to wait!”

“You said that ten minutes ago!” TJ whined playfully, “I’ll wilt away to nothing at this rate!”

“Eat some more lettuce,” Johnny snarked back on a grin.

Steve laughed and turned around, leaving the kitchen. “I’ll stay out of the firefight . . .”

Bucky looked between the rest of his family and where Steve went.

Jack smiled at Bucky. “Is he everything you remembered?”

“Well, ya know,” TJ grinned, wincing as he rubbed over a sore spot on his upper thigh, “aside from the gaining of a hundred and forty pounds plus a few inches . . .”

Johnny laughed.

Bucky snorted and shook his head, “he’s the same _Steve_ , just in a bigger body.”

“Oh,” Jack laughed softly, running a hand over his husband, David’s, thigh. “More to love starting tomorrow.”

The soft sounds of the piano came to the group in the kitchen.

TJ looked over with surprise, “he plays piano?”

“You were in a class with him in high school, apparently,” Bucky nodded.

“You mean he’s little _Stevie_?” TJ’s eyes widened and he looked back over to the living room where the piano sat. Hissing in pain as he stood up, TJ limped over to the living room to watch.

Steve had some difficulty as he was apparently still getting used to having larger hands to work with, but he played passably well. At the end of his song, he looked up and smiled. “I hope you don’t mind me trying it out? I don’t often get to touch such a beautiful instrument.”

“It’s fine with me,” TJ grinned, limping the rest of the way over. Bucky had followed but stayed in the entryway of the living room.

Johnny called from the kitchen, “parmesan chicken’s done!”

“Now I gotta waddle on back,” TJ grumbled softly.

Steve laughed and stood up. He scooped TJ up without asking, making the brunet yelp in surprise, and carried the smaller man back to the kitchen, past Bucky, and settled him on his stool. “Don’t say I didn’t help you,” he grinned.

Bucky walked back in and smiled at Steve, not at all upset that he’d helped TJ. “Smells good, Johnny,” Bucky said as he slipped into a stool between TJ and Jack.

Johnny grinned and turned to serve each of the Barnes men and Steve then himself. He also provided garlic bread and a tossed salad with light vinaigrette dressing. “Hope this is okay?” He provided iced water. “I just had a feeling Italian’d be an appropriate welcome home dinner?”

TJ took a bite and groaned in delight, “Italian is my favorite!”

“So I was told,” Johnny chuckled.

Steve smiled and offered his first bite to Bucky, much as he had their last dinner together a year before.

Like he’d done with the pasta, Bucky leaned over and took a bite of the delicious meal.

“How’s my cousin’s cooking?” Steve asked softly, reaching for Bucky’s plate and sliding it in front of himself, leaving Bucky without a meal. He began cutting the tender chicken into bite sized pieces.

“Really good,” Bucky didn’t protest the help.

David looked over at Steve and Bucky and then turned to smile at his husband, who smiled softly back. He was pleased that Steve was not above helping his Submissive, not just ordering or punishing him. It looked like Steve might actually _take care of_ Bucky like the ex-soldier deserved.

Nodding, Steve slid Bucky’s plate back in front of him, now easily handled with one arm, never once drawing attention to his activity, just doing it. He then took a bite of his own food, after cutting off a piece. Nodding, Steve proceed to cut his chicken into bite sized pieces like he had for Bucky. “Really good, Johnny. Thanks!”

Bucky ate the bite-sized pieces, easily finishing off his plate. Normally he’d be the last one done, having to struggle to cut the meat until he had to finally relent and have either TJ or Jack do it for him.

Steve ate the last of his own meat, smiling at Bucky. “You were _hungry_ , weren’t you?” he asked in amusement.

Smiling, not ashamed of what he’d eaten, Bucky nodded, “yeah, it was a long flight.” A year ago, the brunet would’ve flushed brightly at the call to attention of how much he’d eaten, but the rigorous counseling he went through seemed to have done wonders.

“Good, I love food, so sharing my passion will be a pleasure,” Steve said. He stood and took Bucky’s plate, picking up his own. “But don’t you dare think I’ll serve you every night, my love. I love being pampered.” He winked and carried the dishes to the sink.

“All you Doms like to be pampered,” TJ teased lightly, still eating his meal.

Johnny laughed and nodded. “They figured out or secrets!”

TJ snorted softly as he took another small bite, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing. “Doms aren't all that hard to figure out,” he stated, giving his boyfriend a quick wink before taking another bite.

Steve chuckled as he rinsed the plates then came back to join the group.

Bucky smiled at Steve; he wanted to get the contract written and signed so that they could fully explore their relationship, but he understood Jack’s concerns. His brother was mentally exhausted after the trip and wanted to be fully functional before making such decisions about Bucky’s life.

Several minutes after everyone else had finished, TJ ate the last bite of his meal and moved to slide off his stool to take in his plate.

Johnny took the plate from him and smiled. “You just got in from a long trip. Let me help tonight, pet.”

Smiling softly, not rejecting the help, relieved he didn’t have to walk yet, TJ nodded, “thank you, Johnny.”

“Do you still have therapy appointments for the leg? Pain medicine?” Johnny asked as he went to the sink with their plates and rinsed them, stacking them with the others.

“Yeah, we have to set up the weekly appointments with a physical therapist and I have pain medicine but I only take it when the pain’s _really_ bad,” TJ answered, taking a sip of the iced water.

Nodding, Johnny dried his hands and came back. “So, tonight I get to carry you? And tomorrow we go back to the real world with you having to walk to keep up your strength?”

Laughing, TJ nodded, “yeah, tomorrow we gotta get back into the swing of things,” he looked over at his older brother, “when does Shield expect you back?”

“The new president, Nicholas Fury, gave me until the end of the week so I can arrange things for you guys. I go in on Monday. I’ve only met him a couple of times. He was brought in from DC to take over when Pierce disappeared. Since they haven’t caught Pierce, Shield made Fury permanent president.” Jack sounded slightly wounded that _he_ had been overlooked as presidential candidate for the multi-million dollar company, but Jack could do nothing about it. The year long sabbatical had taken the chance from him, not his work performance or ethics.

David dropped a kiss on Jack’s temple, rubbing his thumb over the base of the brunet’s neck. He knew his husband had been upset over the oversight; Jack _had_ been Vice President after all and the company had chosen to bring someone in from another company rather than promote from within. However, both of them knew that the year sabbatical, while retaining his VP status, had been a big concession on Shield’s part.

TJ shifted uncomfortably; he didn’t like thinking about the fact that Pierce and his two guards hadn’t been arrested yet. The three of them had skipped town after dumping TJ in front of the hospital and had managed to avoid arrest for a year. The cops had arrested a rather stunned Sean, but that was small consolation to the very injured TJ.

Johnny slipped his arm under TJ’s knees and his other behind his lover’s back. Lifting easily, Johnny nuzzled his neck. “Bath or bed?”

“No sex,” Jack smiled as he reminded the pair. “Doctor clearance for Johnny before anything intimate.”

TJ wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, resting his head on the blond’s sturdy shoulder. Over the last year, TJ had gotten accustomed to people helping him with practically everything; not that he _expected_ it now, but he’d lost his shame in asking for help. And, honestly, TJ loved being pampered so he wasn't about to complain about his boyfriend lavishing him with attention. “Bath,” TJ hummed softly; he looked over at Jack, “and we promise, _no sex_.”

“Oh, does this mean if we don’t have sex, I get to take a bath with Bucky, too?” Steve asked. The pair had never seen each other nude before.

Bucky flushed lightly.

Jack opened his mouth, but David cut his husband off, “as long as there is _no sex_. If you have sex with him before any contracts are signed, the contract will be void, understood?”

“We’ll cry rape on his behalf,” Jack added on a growl, but his eyes danced in amusement and weariness.

Nodding, Steve offered his prettiest smile. “Understood.” He turned to Bucky. “Bath time . . .”

“O - - okay,” Bucky nodded, smiling at Steve. Not only had he never seen Steve nude, but _no one_ , aside from in the early days after getting shipped back one limb short, had seen Bucky naked since high school.

Easily lifting Bucky in his strong arms, Steve sighed happily. “I’m gonna enjoy being a gorilla if I get to carry you. Couldn’t do _that_ before.” He carried his soon-to-be lover down the hall to his bedroom with the _en suite_ bathroom.

David kissed Jack’s temple again before moving his lips down to kiss and nibble at Jack’s neck. “I love you, Jack,” the blond breathed, moving his hands to caress down the brunet’s lean, athletic chest.

Smiling, cupping David’s hips in his hands, Jack maneuvered his husband so the tall blond stood between the lanky brunet’s knees. He leaned up to kiss his beloved. “Hey, David, my love. Do you ever regret marrying into this nutty family?”

“Nope,” David said, kissing Jack’s lips, “I love my nutty family. And I get to be married to the best, prettiest man in the world.”

Not arguing David’s bias, Jack grinned, enjoying the stroke to his vanity. He kissed again. “I love you, David Benjamin-Barnes.” Sighing, Jack slid to his feet.

Humming against Jack’s lips, David repeated, “and I love you.” He grabbed his husband’s hand and led the tall brunet to the bedroom that they shared but hadn't been in for a year. Shutting the door after Jack, David cupped Jack’s face between his hands and kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue against the seam of the other man’s lips. Over the past year they hadn't gotten a lot of time to be intimate, with TJ needing a lot of help with recovery, Bucky going through intense counseling, and David splitting his time between California and New York for his work. “I've been neglecting you, my love,” David murmured softly in between kisses, “let me show you how much I've missed you. How much I love you.”

**************

Bucky’s heart pounded against his ribcage as Steve carried him into the brunet’s room and directly to the decent sized bed, laying him down. Bucky felt so nervous that Steve would see him without any clothes. He didn't make it a habit of letting people see his scarred left side. He could hear a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that Steve wouldn't want him anymore once he saw the mangled stump. Bucky took deep breaths to push those nasty thoughts away.

Leaning over Bucky, Steve ghosted his lips across Bucky’s, nipping lightly and tugging at his bottom lip before letting go. He began unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt, caressing under the material with every loosened area. However, when he got the shirt unbuttoned, Steve stopped teasing. He left the shirt loosely on and simply unfastened Bucky’s pants to begin sliding them off, no stray touches or caresses.

“Steve . . .” Bucky breathed out, his voice shaky with his nerves; he looked at the blond with worried eyes.

Smiling as he lifted his face, Steve softly said, “yeah, Buck?” He ran his hands down Bucky’s thighs, lightly, then moved to his shirt once more.

Swallowing thickly, Bucky ducked his head, most likely Steve could feel his scarred flesh under his fingertips. Realistically, Bucky knew Steve wouldn’t leave him but that nagging self-consciousness pushed to the forefront of his mind, despite his greatest efforts to hold it back.

Steve nodded as if Bucky had verbally answered him. He stepped back, straightening, and began unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing a thin undershirt underneath. He took a deep, steadying breath since he would be showing Bucky something only his doctors and mother had ever seen. Steve slid out of the button down, letting it drop, then tugged his undershirt off. His chest bore a very long, very thick scar down the center with multiple smaller scars along both sides, under one arm in a long thick half circle of scarring was another marred place. Steve waited for Bucky’s reaction to the marks, the imperfections.

Bucky looked at the scars and then met Steve’s gentle encouraging eyes; he reached over and caressed his fingers over the thick scar down the center of Steve’s chest. “I’m guessing this is from an open heart surgery?”

“When I was twelve, yeah,” Steve replied, climbing onto the bed, over Bucky, and kissing him. “Rheumatic heart fever. I died on the table twice. They were fixing my mitral valve. Of course, Erskine’s formula repaired all the damage and stuff, but the scars remain.” He met Bucky’s eyes.

Looking up at Steve, Bucky wondered if the blond could hear how fast his heart was beating. Even with his former Dom, Bucky had never felt so _small_ , so vulnerable. Steve towered over him, trapping him on the bed with either muscular arm near Bucky’s sides. “I’m . . . I’m glad you’re healthy now, Steve,” the brunet said breathlessly, his eyes not leaving Steve’s.

Dropping a kiss on Bucky’s sweet lips, Steve rolled over to sit next to his soon-to-be lover, on his vulnerable left as always. Reaching over, Steve gently pulled the shirt sleeve down and off, revealing the burst pattern of scars over the stump and remaining shoulder. “I’m glad you’re healthy now, too, Buck.” He smiled and leaned over to place a lingering kiss on the stump.

Gasping softly at the gentle kiss, Bucky looked over at Steve and smiled slowly, “it’s been a long progress . . . but I’m finally getting there.”

“Then I’d love to help you get further.” Steve stood and offered his hands to Bucky, together, so Bucky could grip him with his one hand. “Up? Bath time?”

Nodding, Bucky put his hand in Steve’s and let the blond help him off the bed. With a smile, kissing Bucky’s lips gently, Steve guided the brunet into the large bathroom. He began to remove the rest of their clothes so they stood, nude with one another at last. Steve immediately got together a mass of bathing supplies.

Bucky’s eyes roved over the muscular body of the blond, how Steve’s muscles rippled and flexed with each movement he made. The brunet tried not to think about the fact that this was the first time someone, outside of a doctor or occasionally one of his brothers, saw him nude in over eight years. He stayed perfectly still, letting Steve get the supplies ready; he wanted to prove to Steve that he could be good, await orders to move.

Nodding as he lay a stack of towels, cloths, and various bathroom implements on the counter, Steve turned and smiled. “Oh, I _like_ that. You’re obeying already! You get a reward for being such a good boy, my love.” Steve reached out, offering his hand to Bucky. “Let me wash away the past?”

Taking Steve’s hand, Bucky offered Steve a nervous but happy smile. “You’ll make me clean again, Sir? I wanna be clean for you.”

Guiding the brunet into the large shower, Steve helped Bucky inside, the warm water already at a very good temperature. “First, to clean, then to soak?” He murmured out loud. Not giving Bucky a chance to voice his opinion, Steve nodded, “definitely.” He helped Bucky wet down completely, guiding and moving his soon-to-be lover under the steady stream of water. Finally, Steve turned Bucky so the water hit his back. Steve soaped up a soft cloth and began by washing Bucky’s face, smiling into his eyes. “Beautiful . . .”

Bucky flushed and ducked his head, still unused to so many compliments. “I missed you this last year, Sir,” the brunet breathed as he slowly lifted his eyes once more.

“Did you?” Steve sounded pleased, almost wistful. “I missed you, too, Bucky.” He switched to a loofah and began washing Bucky's shoulders and arms.

“I was a mess a year ago,” Bucky sighed softly, “still am, honestly . . . but I learned how to manage it better.” The brunet let Steve wash him all over, enjoying the sensations of Steve’s hands.

“Manage what, baby?” Steve asked gently, scrubbing at Bucky’s chest, woking down to his waist.

“My emotions? My . . . PTSD, that’s what the therapist called it,” Bucky bit his bottom lip, looking a little nervous, “you should know, Steve, before you sign onto any of this . . . formally. I’m still . . . broken? I still get nightmares and anxious in public places, among other things.”

“So, you can’t go out publicly?” Steve asked, kneeling down to eye level with Bucky’s crotch but skipping that area in favor of scrubbing his strong thighs.

“Oh,” Bucky smiled softly, “no, I can go out, Stevie . . . like I said, I’m a lot better than I was a year ago . . . but, I still get nervous sometimes.”

“And the public nightmares?” Steve teased very gently, waiting for Bucky to catch on to the gentle joke. He scrubbed Bucky’s legs then one foot, lifting it carefully and letting Bucky balance against him or the wall.

“Ha ha,” Bucky snorted, “you sure you’re an artist and not a comedian?”

“Why? Was that funny?” Steve grinned up at Bucky, ignoring the genitalia practically in his face.

Looking down, Bucky shook his head, “not at all. Stick with your day job, Sir.”

Laughing, Steve leaned over and place a kiss on Bucky’s left thigh. He set Bucky’s foot down and lifted the other, washing that limb just as carefully as the first. “My day job? Ouch . . . you sure I can make money drawing pictures and finger painting, love?”

“I’m sure,” Bucky grinned, “I’ve seen your paintings, they’re amazing . . . how’d that work anyways? While you were in Germany?”

“Didn’t,” sighed Steve. He placed his hands on Bucky’s hips and turned him around so the water splashed down over his front, but had the sense to pull Bucky far enough back from the spray that his face was free of water. Steve began washing Bucky’s legs from the back. “Had to relearn a lot of things, still do. Art is one of them I’m working on again. Took me months to get the hang of writing.” His voice sounded soft, a bit worried.

Looking over his shoulder, Bucky frowned softly, “but you can still do art, right? That was your passion . . . it’d be awful if you couldn’t do it anymore.”

Slowly standing, Steve skipped over Bucky’s wonderful ass to begin scrubbing his back instead. “Oh, I’m practicing. I think I’m getting better, too. The lines aren’t wavery anymore. It’s just . . . my hands are so much larger, making the pencils and brushes feel so tiny.” He sighed.

“Do you still have your gallery?” Bucky asked, hoping that Steve hadn’t lost the place where they’d first met.

“Yeah, but you probably wouldn’t recognize my stuff anymore. Looks like it did back in school.” Steve sighed and moved onto Bucky’s upper back, neck, and shoulders.

“But, I bet it still looks amazing!” Bucky smiled, looking over his left shoulder at Steve. The fact that Bucky wasn’t embarrassed about the disfigured stump of his left arm showed another milestone in his therapy.

Finally, Steve moved to wash Bucky’s right arm and hand, avoiding Bucky’s stump. He sighed, “you didn’t ask if it was high school or grammar school calibre.” A smile played across Steve’s lips, however, denoting his art wasn’t as bad as grade school level. “But you do give me a shot of confidence. Want to see my gallery tomorrow?”

“After we talk with the family about our contract, yes,” Bucky nodded.

“Well, since I hope to talk over breakfast, that’d be reasonable. The gallery doesn’t open until nine.” Steve smiled and carefully began washing Bucky’s left stump, inspecting the scars and old injury, judging just how sensitive the flesh might be, how much he could touch or interact with the old injury.

“Most of it,” Bucky began softly, looking down at his left side, “I can’t feel. Most of the skin on the actual arm had been covered in third degree burns. It’s the shoulder that acts up sometimes.”

Nodding, Steve traced his soapy fingers over the shoulder, looking to Bucky’s face for hints of how he felt. “Here?”

Humming, Bucky nodded, he gestured to the scars on the shoulder with a jut of his chin and then the scarring down his left side with his right hand, “that’s where the shrapnel got me. Doesn’t hurt today, Steve, I’d let you know if it did.”

“Definitely. That’s one of the first things we get straight between us, baby.” Steve kissed the same place he’d stroked. “You always, _always_ tell me if something’s not good for you!” He kissed gently again, letting his vivid blue eyes lift to meet Bucky’s pale blue.

“Of course,” Bucky nodded, “that’s one of the biggest accomplishments of my counseling, Steve. I’m not ashamed of my injury anymore . . . I’m honest about it, about if it’s bothering me or if I need help with something. Shoulda seen the first time I asked Jack to help me with something without it being a big ordeal . . . would’ve thought I’d given him the answers to the universe.”

“Your brothers love you very much.” Steve smiled as he changed to the soft cloth again and began washing Bucky’s ass in a non-personal way. “I know you’ve always known they loved you, but was it a big shock when you _realized_ it?”

“Well, I had to _re-realize_ it, actually. After I got shipped back . . . I just thought I was a nuisance? That they’d both be better off not having to worry about me, ya know?” Bucky smiled softly, shaking his head, “but I know better now. A shame that it took TJ nearly dying for me to get my head out of my ass.”

“So, no longer suicidal?” Steve asked, stepping around to block the water as he began to carefully, still impersonally, wash Bucky’s genitals.

“That’s the thing,” Bucky shrugged, looking up at Steve, “I never wanted to _kill myself_. Just thought that I should move out, let Jack and TJ live their lives without worrying about me. Sometimes, I still think I should move out, not for them, though . . . for _me_.”

“Baby,” Steve said, very carefully, voice gentle, “once we sign the documents, won’t you be moving in with me?” He kept his eyes on what he did.

Eyebrows raising in surprise, shocked that he hadn’t thought of that, Bucky nodded slowly, “I guess I would, huh? Oh man, Jack’s not gonna be happy . . .”

Lifting his eyes once more to meet Bucky’s, Steve shook his head. “Bucky, why do you think Jack’s so worried about this whole arrangement? Once we sign, you move in and effectively belong to me for the duration. Jack _knows_ you’ll be moving in with me.”

“I wonder if TJ realizes that?” Bucky mused softly.

“Well, the other choice would be for me to move in here,” Steve put the cloth down and gently guided Bucky under the water, using his own fingers to manipulate Bucky’s cock and balls in order to rinse them carefully.

Bucky shook his head, “I need to . . . move on, Steve. I love my brothers, really, I do. I haven’t lived apart from them since the military. It’s time for my next step, ya know? I’ve been stuck in the same place for way too long.”

Nodding, Steve placed a gentle kiss on Bucky’s lips, his hand still encompassing Bucky’s genitals. Slowly, he let go and stepped back. “Hair. Do you have a problem with someone touching your hair?”

“Nope,” Bucky grinned at Steve.

“Good,” Steve grinned back. “Because I love your hair.” He turned Bucky’s back to the water, rinsed his hair once more, then pulled him back out to sit on the shower bench in the large stall. Steve began soaping Bucky’s hair with his high-end shampoo. Fingers massaging Bucky’s scalp as he worked, Steve sank to the bench beside him, their flesh pressing together since there was little room for two full grown men on the seat. “So, how do you think TJ will handle the news of you moving out?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky sighed softly with a small frown, “ever since the attack . . . I feel like there’s something he’s keeping from me. We used to tell each other everything . . . sure, we fight sometimes, but . . .” sighing again, Bucky shook his head, “he won’t even tell me who hurt him . . . except Pierce, he gives that name readily. Honestly, he doesn’t like to talk about it, which I can understand . . . it’s just . . . different, ya know?”

“Do you think he actually knows the names of the guys Pierce had working for him?” Steve asked as he massaged in the shampoo, making sure to cleanse Bucky’s hair as well.

“I think he did . . . from what I _can_ gather, Pierce had the same guards for over three years. TJ saw Pierce at least once a month for about that same time,” Bucky answered as he let out a breath, “he’s come a long way since the attack . . . I just wish he never had to go through that in the first place. I still can’t believe people would be evil enough to do something like that to someone. They broke his femur in _three_ places, Steve.”

Nodding, Steve sighed and turned Bucky into the water, facing out of the spray, rinsing the brown locks. Once he had Bucky totally clean of travel dirt and soap, Steve turned off the water. Softly, he said, “I can try to have someone join the hunt for those guys, if you want? Hire a private investigator or something?”

“Would TJ have to tell what happened to him all over again? After he gave a detailed report to the police, he didn’t talk for anyone for four days,” Bucky frowned softly, looking at Steve.

“No, I would hire someone to _find_ the men based on sketches and descriptions already given, Buck. Whoever it is wouldn’t need the entire crime, just enough to find those bastards.” Steve sounded angry, eyes narrowed, looking at the shower stall wall as he reached for a large towel to wrap around Bucky.

“It’s been a year and the police have gotten nowhere, maybe a little help would be good,” Bucky sighed, letting Steve dry him off, enjoying the pampering. “I know he won’t feel safe until all three are caught, he has nightmares that they come back for him. I guess Pierce was really obsessed with him,” Bucky looked at Steve, “I know you’d never do anything like that Steve, but, why would a Dominant hurt a Submissive like that?”

“Because he feels inadequate and powerless and like he’s not really a Dominant. Basically, it has nothing to do with the Submissive, who could be the most docile and submissive person on the planet. The abuser has a sick, twisted need to feel power. The only way he feels that power is by making someone suffer. Apparently, some sick bastards don’t recognize real power. For instance,” Steve smiled softly at Bucky, “I could probably tell you to do anything right now and have you eating out of my hand, wanting to earn another bath. Am I wrong?”

“You’re not,” Bucky admitted.

“That’s _real_ power,” Steve kissed Bucky gently. “So, want that soak or want bed, baby?”

“Any more water and I’ll shrivel up,” Bucky laughed, looking up at Steve, “would you mind cuddling in bed? I think I have some sweats or something you can borrow to sleep in?”

Reaching for a second towel so he could dry Bucky’s hair, Steve asked, almost casually, “would you be more comfortable with me in clothing during our cuddle?”

“Well,” Bucky shrugged softly, “it’s not my comfort, but if Jack were to walk in, it’d be better if we were both wearing clothes.”

“Bucky . . . are you . . . are you really a virgin? I know you _said_ you’d been active before . . . but, how active?” Steve seemed worried, not nervous.

Frowning, Bucky looked up at Steve, “I’m not a virgin, Steve. I lost my virginity when I was sixteen to my asshole ex-boyfriend, Brock. I was pretty active for those two years before I went into the military. I haven’t had sex since then, but I’m definitely not a virgin.”

Nodding, Steve kissed Bucky’s neck, almost absently. “I’d love to cuddle. Where are those sweats?” He didn’t explain what had him worried.

Smiling softly, Bucky pulled away to lead Steve back into his bedroom and over to a dark wooden dresser. Sifting through the contents, Bucky pulled out two pairs of sweats and handed one over to the blond. “Do I act like a virgin?” Bucky asked tilting his head slightly.

“No,” Steve offered a gentle smile, taking the pants, “you act skittish a bit, like you’ve been hurt, but not shy or scared or nervous. I just wondered how much you knew you were getting into taking on a _male_ lover.”

“I’m pretty experienced, Steve,” Bucky huffed out a laugh, pulling on his pants, “may be a bit rusty . . . but I know what to do.”

“Well, I can oil you up to take care of that rust,” Steve said, as if he didn’t realize the sexual connotations of what he’s just offered. He dried Bucky’s hair then his own before stepping over to the bed. Smiling, Steve climbed under the covers and then patted the bed beside him. “Come here, baby.”

Grinning, Bucky crawled in after Steve and curled up against his side, laying his head on the blond’s firm chest. “Thank you for waiting for me, Steve . . .” Bucky murmured softly.

“Buck?” Steve asked softly, dropping a kiss on Bucky’s temple. “Would you have minded so much being with me when I was as small as a teenager?”

“Of course not, I’d agreed to a contract with you, Steve, we just never got around to finalizing it with what happened with TJ,” Bucky answered.

“But I made you feel big and awkward, didn’t I?” Steve insisted.

“Honestly?” Bucky said, nuzzling at Steve’s chest, “sometimes, yeah. But, like I said, I was a mess a year ago. I think I would’ve gotten over that in time.”

“But this is okay? I’m not small, Buck, by any means. Not . . . _there_. And I’d be _in_ you . . .” Steve sounded worried again.

“You plan on stretching me, right?” Bucky asked, not looking up at Steve.

Eyes widening, Steve’s arms went protectively around the other man, “God, yes! It’d be torture otherwise, even when I was . . . smaller.”

“Okay, well, as long as you stretch me right, size isn’t a big deal. It’s actually a _bonus_ , Steve,” Bucky looked up at Steve with a smile.

Slowly, Steve smiled as he met Bucky’s eyes. “You _like_ big men, baby?”

“I like _you_ ,” Bucky smiled brightly, kissing Steve’s pectoral as he settled back down.

“Good,” Steve whispered, settling beside his soon-to-be lover. “‘Cause I like _you_ , too. Such a wonderful armfull.” He nuzzled Bucky’s temple and sighed happily. “Waited forever for you in my arms.”


	5. Negotiations

Johnny carried TJ all the way into his room then the bathroom, settling him, still dressed, on the shower seat. He smiled and stroked TJ’s hair from his forehead. “Bath or shower, pet?”

“Bath,” TJ answered, leaning into the touch, “I - - I don’t think I could stand very long in a shower.”

“Shower it is,” Johnny nodded, grinning. He began undressing TJ, keeping him sitting on the shower seat.

TJ opened his mouth to correct the blond but then snapped it shut; maybe Johnny knew what he was doing? The Submissive looked down as Johnny eased off his jeans, revealing the long scar that ran the entirety of his right thigh. TJ wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to hide the multiple scars that covered his chest. He couldn’t do anything to hide the scars on his back or pelvis.

Nodding once he had TJ nude, having assisted the smaller man to lift up so Johnny could get the jeans and drawers off of him. Johnny knelt down and placed a very careful kiss near, but not on, the thick scar on TJ’s thigh, seemingly unbothered by the multitude of scars across his lover’s body. “Hurts?” he asked softly.

“It’s just acting up because I was cramped on a plane all day,” TJ answered with a sigh.

“May I touch?” Johnny asked, hand lingering close to the injury.

Swallowing, TJ nodded, “yeah, the scar itself doesn’t hurt . . . it’s the titanium rod that can be a bitch sometimes.”

Meeting TJ’s eyes and holding them, Johnny said, “you tell me if I touch wrong, TJ. Promise me.” His hand still hovered as he locked eyes with TJ.

“Oh yeah, I promise, you touch wrong and I’ll probably smack you,” TJ teased softly.

“Do more than smack me if you want,” Johnny grinned and broke eye contact. He lifted his other hand and brought both down over TJ’s thigh, carefully massaging the flesh.

A groan broke past TJ’s lips as Johnny began to massage, “oh . . . that feels nice . . .”

“Good,” Johnny nodded. “Gotta get those cramps outta there so you can actually rest tonight without seizing up. Most people would probably have you walk it out, but you said it’s hard to do that for long?” Johnny remained kneeling in the dry shower stall, massaging TJ’s nude leg.

“I can walk,” TJ sighed, looking at Johnny, “it really starts bugging me at about the two, maybe three hour mark.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t walk, sweetheart. I said it’s hard to do long. So, two hours for now? Got it. We can get a physical therapist if you want to work with you longer?” Johnny leaned over to place another kiss near the thick scar.

Softly, in a small voice, TJ said, “some days I gotta use a cane . . .”

Eyes actually lighting up, Johnny grinned widely. “Oh! Can I go cane shopping with you to get styles you like? Maybe even a sword-cane, and teach you a bit of fencing with it?” He stopped massaging and turned to start the water before turning back and standing. Johnny began to strip down.

“You don’t mind? I - - I know you live a really active lifestyle, Johnny . . .” TJ said softly, looking down at his scarred leg.

“Tell me, TJ, do you bungee jump, parachute, or boogie board?” Johnny asked, almost casually.

“Uh . . . no?” TJ answered.

Nodding, Johnny asked, “drive a motorcycle? Ride horses? Race skidoos?”

“I’ve ridden horses before . . . but not in a couple years,” TJ looked up at Johnny.

“So, basically, your lifestyle wouldn’t be as active as mine, injury or not, right?” Johnny stepped under the water and let it splash down over his toned, tanned body.

“I guess so? But before . . . I would’ve been able to at least try some of those things,” TJ said.

“But, TJ, able or not, were you really _interested_ in trying those things?” Johnny grinned down at TJ.

“Not really, no . . . I’ve never been an adrenaline junkie,” TJ answered.

Johnny nodded, “so, being a good Dominant, I wouldn’t have forced you to, either. Now you’ve got a reason not to join me in those crazy stunts, why would I want to force you into them? I want you happy, healthy, and eagerly waiting for me. But, will you watch me do my crazy stunts?” Johnny picked up the showerhead and moved it so he could start wetting down the still seated TJ.

“I’d like that,” TJ grinned, looking up at Johnny, “there’s something else . . . I’m not - - uh . . . as flexible as I was a year ago . . . there’s a lot I can’t do anymore.”

“Ah, so I won’t be embarrassed that I’m not a gymnast?” Johnny asked lightly. “TJ, I want _you_ not what your former clients wanted. If we couldn't’ have sex at all, I’d be bummed but I’d still want you by my side, in my bed and my life. So, I’m crazy, right? Crazy for falling in love?” Johnny stroked TJ’s cheek.

“You . . . love?” TJ looked up at Johnny with wide eyes, “you . . . sure?”

Johnny groaned softly, “oh God, deal breaker, right?” He sighed.

“Deal breaker? No! Not at all . . . I just didn’t expect it, I mean, we’ve really only spent one night together. The ones in the hospital don’t count, I was drugged outta my mind,” TJ smiled.

“But they count for _me_ , TJ,” Johnny said softly. “I was perfectly aware of sitting by your side and worrying.” Johnny stood then shifted so he sat beside TJ on the seat. “I kept thinking how beautiful you were and how much I wanted the right to protect you.”

“Yeah, beautiful, I’m sure I was gorgeous with all those bruises,” TJ snorted, trying to keep the mood light.

“Sweetheart, is everything external beauty to you?” Johnny sounded genuinely surprised.

Looking over at Johnny, TJ bit his bottom lip, “Johnny . . . for years, I made a living off of how I looked. And . . . what? I was beautiful on the _inside_? My insides were pretty messed up from what I remember.”

“So,” Johnny nodded. “Now the secrets come out. I was wondering when I’d find out the truth behind the wonderful man I’d met.” Johnny adjusted the water and began wetting down TJ. “Tell me. I can take it. What was so twisted and ugly? Puppy kicker? Baby snatcher? Loved to watch butterflies die? Come on, tell me . . .”

TJ shook his head, running his fingers through his short curls, “Johnny . . . I was a whore. Some of the things I did . . . for money. What comes around goes around, right?”

Looking thoughtful, Johnny slowly said, “what comes around goes around? So, you were earning a living selling what you had . . . now what’s the goes around part? You make money selling someone else? Don’t see that happening. You’re not the pimp type, TJ, even if you want to be.” Johnny looked at TJ. “Or . . . is money still an issue? Cause I can hire you for every night. Pay you not to have sex with people?”

“I couldn’t get back into the life even if I wanted, Johnny. Nobody wants a guy that can’t even walk anymore or flinches at the thought - -” TJ snapped his mouth shut before he could say too much.

“I do,” Johnny’s voice came so softly it was almost inaudible, his sapphire eyes wide and honest.

“I’m not the same guy I was a year ago, Johnny,” TJ said softly, “I know we texted and video-chatted. But . . . that’s different.”

“Marry me,” Johnny interrupted suddenly.

“What?” TJ looked at Johnny with wide eyes.

“Okay, not the smoothest proposal,” Johnny sighed, “but still an honest one. I can’t get this image out of my head. Humor me, here. I see us walking, slowly, among crowds of people. You know, one of those charity events my sister loves so much to show me off at because it earns so much support? You on my arm, both of us knowing that we’re gonna ditch out sooner rather than later so we can spend the evening in each other's arms. I love you, TJ. I want to be with you forever, show you off on my arm, come home to you . . . and I’m creeping you out. I’ll shut up.” Johnny sighed.

“Johnny . . . you don’t know what you’re saying, you’re just . . . excited that I’m home, I get it, it’s been a year, emotions are high.” TJ ran his fingers through his hair again, ruffling it, “you can’t want to marry me, Johnny. You could do a lot better than a handicapped, retired whore.”

Nodding, Johnny sighed. He drew in a breath and met TJ’s eyes. “Okay, I get it. I haven’t proven myself to you yet. This seems like a spur of the moment thing, right?” Johnny reached over for the soft soap and a cloth. “So, what can I do? How long . . . to prove myself?”

“It _is_ a spur of the moment thing, Johnny, we’re literally in my shower . . .” TJ swallowed thickly, looking over at Johnny, “you can’t mean it. . .” TJ’s voice trailed off into a whisper.

Johnny didn’t answer, merely bathing TJ carefully, gently. He kept his thoughts to himself, silent now.

“You _can’t_ mean it, Johnny,” TJ insisted again, “I’m a wreck. I can’t walk for long periods of time . . . hell, I can’t even _eat_ normally anymore because they - -” the brunet shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

“TJ . . . do you say I can’t mean I love you because of who you think you are or because of who you think _I_ am?” Johnny didn’t look up, tone soft.

“I’m disgusting, Johnny. You deserve someone better . . .” TJ answered on a whisper, barely heard over the running water.

“Okay. I see what’s happened here. That asshole realized he couldn’t keep you anymore so he tried to make it so no one would want you. But, TJ, he only succeeded in making _you_ not want you. I still do,” Johnny met his eyes, earnest, searching.

TJ met Johnny’s eyes, pale eyes searching the blond’s face. After several moments, TJ breathed out, “you're serious, aren't you? You really want to . . . marry me?”

“Yes, TJ, I’m serious. I really _want_ to marry _you_.” Johnny reached up and stroked TJ’s cheek. “I love being with you and look forward to seeing you all the time. While you were away, I couldn’t wait every day for our chats and texts.” Johnny lifted TJ’s hand and kissed the fingers.

“But,” TJ chewed his bottom lip, looking a little nervous, “I - - I don’t know if I’m ready to . . . leave the apartment? It’s always been us three and David, aside from the few years Bucky was in the military . . .”

“TJ,” Johnny smiled, “we don’t have to marry tomorrow. In fact, you don’t even have to answer me right off. I’m content if you think about it, okay?” Johnny kissed TJ’s palm then nuzzled his hand and cheek into TJ’s hand.

“Okay, I promise I’ll think about it,” TJ nodded, breathing a small sigh of relief.

Johnny nodded and began to wash TJ once more, letting the injured man stay on the shower bench as Johnny tended him. His hands were not entirely impersonal, but he didn’t deliberately try to work TJ up into sexual stimulation. He wanted to prove he could take care of TJ, not just use him for sex. It didn’t take too long before Johnny had TJ clean, having the man only stand when Johnny washed his buttocks, proving TJ could easily shower without prolonged standing.

Finally, Johnny shut down the water and grabbed towels. “Tired, pet?” he asked softly.

Nodding, TJ sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “yeah, it’s been a long day . . . I’m sorry I kinda lost it. I - - I wasn’t expecting the proposal . . .” the brunet looked over at the blond, pale eyes worried.

“TJ, you’re allowed to be human . . . okay? Humans have fears and joys and confusion. They get tired and over excited and depressed. With me, you are always allowed to be human. I am not renting you and don’t expect perfect every day.” The blond lifted TJ’s hand once more and began nuzzling his palm.

“You know,” TJ said softly, looking at Johnny, “I’m really glad I never played piano in front of Mr. Pierce . . . or he probably would’ve gone after my hands, too.”

“Have you ever played for a client?” Johnny smiled at TJ. He began drying the other man’s hair.

“Some of them, if I felt comfortable enough and there was an opportunity to,” TJ shrugged softly, “it never worked out with Mr. Pierce.”

“I’m _very_ glad he didn’t know to hurt your hands, pet. You don’t have to like extreme sports, but I’d hate for you to lose the hobbies and pastimes you _do_ like.” Johnny helped TJ to stand, balancing those wonderful hands on his broad shoulders so TJ could stand. Johnny began drying his lover off.

“When’s your next race?” TJ asked, “I remember you telling me a date but I can’t recall it.”

“Three days from now, actually,” Johnny beamed at TJ. “Want me to get you box seats?”

“You want me to watch you race?” TJ grinned, looking up at Johnny.

Dropping the towel in the hamper, Johnny reached for TJ’s drawers to help the other man into them. “I would love it if you wanted to watch me, babydoll. If you want, I can get tickets for the whole family? Make a day of it, my treat? I love being watched by people I care about. Susie calls me a ham.”

“You’d invite everyone?” TJ smiled brighter, letting Johnny help him get dressed in fresh clothes. “That’d be a lot of fun, actually! I’ve never been to a race before . . . but,” the brunet looked at his boyfriend, “is racing dangerous for you?”

“Yes, it is. One mistake could send my car flying into a crash, TJ. And if others make mistakes, it could still cause me to crash. People have been killed.” Johnny lifted TJ’s chin. “Adrenaline sports are all dangerous and can be deadly, babydoll.”

Looking suddenly worried, TJ frowned softly, “but . . . you’re careful, right? As careful as you can be? Have you crashed before?”

Nodding, Johnny eased TJ to sit on the toilet, helping him into pajama pants. “I always check my vehicle the night before the race then the day of the race. I do my own repairs or monitor my team. And I get plenty of rest before a race, no drinking or staying out late or anything.” Johnny kissed the tip of TJ’s nose. “I don’t want to die. I take as much precaution as I can. I even dropped out of a race once when I heard a certain irresponsible racer was allowed in.”

Releasing a deep breath, TJ nodded, “okay, well, it should still be fun? As long as you don’t get hurt . . . and if it's in three days, that’s before Jack and David go back to work and I’m sure Bucky and Steve’ll want to go.”

“Okay, five tickets and a box seat for the best view.” Johnny traced his finger over TJ’s lips, smiling happily. “Thanks for giving it a chance, baby.”

“Of course,” TJ smiled, kissing Johnny’s finger, “gotta support my boyfriend.”

“TJ? When you agreed to take on clients, did you have to train for the job?” Johnny asked, reaching for the matching pajama shirt to ease onto his lover.

Flushing lightly, TJ helped Johnny put on the shirt and ducked his head, “I guess you could say that . . . why do you ask?”

“Because I had to train for each of my sports, and I know you had to train for piano. So, I was curious if you had to train for your former job, too. I know very little about the career.” Johnny offered a smile. He straightened and began drying himself off.

“Turns out,” TJ laughed bitterly, “I didn’t know all that much myself. Sean really kept me in the dark about almost everything.”

Johnny nodded and sighed softly. “Sounds like a responsible government would arrange to have certified schooling for training and certifying pleasure givers, wouldn’t they? Make sure everything’s above board and everyone gets legal, fair showing.”

“In a perfect world, yeah,” TJ sighed, shaking his head, “too bad our world is far from perfect.”

“They allow legalized sex trade but don’t regulate it. Far from perfect,” Johnny grunted. He reached for the drawers he would be wearing.

“Maybe we could talk to David, see if he could get something like that in the works?” TJ suggested.

Nodding, Johnny smiled. “I don’t want people in your former profession forced to endure what you went through. I want them to be able to have the law and medical insurance on their side.” Johnny reached over to stroke TJ’s cheek. “You and your fellows provide such pleasure and a necessary function, but get no defense, no recourse. That’s got to stop! You guys, and girls, need a voice.”

Laughing softly, TJ met Johnny’s eyes, “now you’re starting to sound like David. Submissives have been trying to get health care for years. No legislation is able to go through . . . most of the people in the government don’t honestly think of us as individuals.”

“So, second, even third class citizens in the land of the free, huh?” Johnny growled softly. “I’m gonna talk to David tomorrow and see what I can start doing to help.” Johnny scooped up TJ and kissed him. He carried the smaller man into the bedroom, kissing lightly over and over.

“I love you, Johnny,” TJ breathed against the blond’s mouth.

“And I love you, TJ,” Johnny kissed back, smiling. He slid his lover into the bed and helped him to adjust his leg for comfort before wrapping his arms around TJ in a tired cuddle.

**************

“This better not be the after-sex cuddles,” Jack’s voice broke through Bucky’s sleep, sending Steve tumbling in shock from the bed and landing hard on the floor.

Blinking awake, dazed from the sudden voice, Bucky looked over at Jack, “what? No - - just fell asleep . . .”

Standing in the doorway, one shoulder touching the door frame but not leaning, Jack had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “I said _‘no sex,’_ Bucky.”

“And we didn’t have sex,” Bucky grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes; he looked to the other side of the bed, “Steve? Why are you on the floor?”

Steve pushed from the floor, looking dazed and a bit confused. He sank to the edge of the bed with a wince, rubbing a bruised hip. “I get startled easy?” he asked.

Frowning, looking back up at Jack, Bucky narrowed his eyes, “is there a reason why you woke us up?”

“Yeah, there is. It’s nine already and David’s starting breakfast.” Jack turned and headed back down to TJ’s room, glancing in, but decided against startling TJ awake. The guy still looked exhausted even after a year of rehabilitation and healing - - besides, Johnny was obviously dressed in full pj’s, whereas Steve had only been in pants hidden by the blankets.

Yawning, Bucky rubbed his eyes again and grumbled under his breath.

Steve shook his head. “At least that was a _gentle_ waking . . . right?” he asked in amusement.

“I guess,” Bucky murmured, “I swear, he still treats me like I’m sixteen.”

“His way of saying he loves and worries about you?” Steve hazarded, standing up with another wince, hand still on his hip.

“Yeah, well, I’d appreciate it if he didn’t treat me like a kid,” Bucky shook his head, slipping out of the bed and looking over at Steve. Frowning more, Bucky walked over and gently moved Steve’s hand out of the way so he could look at the bruise, “geez! Did you hit the nightstand on the way down?”

“Yeah, the corner,” Steve made a face. “If I’d still been small, I’d have missed completely.” He looked at the bruise, pulling the waistband out of the way to show the deep scratch, too, that had been hidden by the cloth.

Shaking his head, Bucky looked up at Steve, “you don’t like this body, do you?”

“Don’t like?” Steve blinked and looked at Bucky. “I’m not used to it, even after all this time. It was an unexpected side effect I wasn’t warned could happen.” He sighed and shrugged. “But I don’t _hate_ it . . . just . . . not used to it.”

Nodding, Bucky retracted his hand, “I’m sorry, that must be hard.”

“People used to judge me because I was so small, you know? They automatically assumed I was a Submissive. Now, they automatically assume I’m a Dominant looking for a good time or arm candy or something. No one takes the time to know _me_.” Steve reached out and stroked his fingers down Bucky’s left shoulder. “But it’s no harder than other people live with every day.”

“Does anyone ever take the time to get to know others, though? I mean, really? People live off first-assumptions,” Bucky shrugged softly.

“ _You_ took the time, Bucky. When we met at my show? You didn’t assume or dismiss me. You _talked_ to me - - all night. You were the first person to ignore the body and try to meet the man.” Steve smiled and scooped up Bucky’s right hand for a gentle kiss.

“Well, I know what it’s like,” Bucky offered a small smile, “when people see me they automatically think _handicapped_ , they want to offer me pity. I never want pity. But, we all do it, don’t we? Even _you_ . . . it’s impossible not to get lost in first-assumptions.”

Frowning very softly, Steve asked, “did I do that to you?”

“You did it to TJ,” Bucky said softly.

“After he did it to me, actually, Bucky.” Steve sighed.

“ _He_ didn’t though, you said you only talked to Sean, never to TJ,” Bucky pointed out.

“Bucky, some lady tried to pull rank on him and I came to his rescue. He accused me of being a Sub and us having to stick together with each other. So, yeah, he did it to me. Let’s not argue over this?” Steve sounded tired and worried.

“Okay,” Bucky nodded, “I’m sorry,” the brunet slid past Steve and headed towards the door, “let’s go see what David’s cooking, I smell bacon and coffee.” He didn’t wait for Steve, walking out the door.

“Buck?” Steve said, still standing by the bed, voice soft. He sighed and turned to grab his clothes, reaching into his pocket for his morning meds. He walked into the bathroom to take the meds and dress back in the outfit from the day before.

Bucky made it to the kitchen and slid onto a stool next to Jack, “thanks for the wake-up call, Jack. Steve has a nasty bruise now.”

Looking up, Jack frowned. “Sorry about that. He need medical attention?”

“No, he’s fine,” Bucky sighed, running his fingers through his long hair.

“So what’s really wrong, Buck?” Jack sat down on his stool next to Bucky’s, pouring his brother some coffee.

Bucky shrugged, letting out another deep breath, “I don’t even know. We may have had a little arguement? It was stupid.”

“Argument about what?” Jack asked, showing interest in helping his brother if he could.

“It was stupid, really,” Bucky groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, “we got talking about first-impressions and how he’s not . . . used to his new body, yet. I don’t know how . . .” he shook his head, “I really do suck at relationships.”

“No you don’t,” Jack smiled and patted Bucky’s hand. “You have to work at these things. You haven’t seen the times David and I disagree or argue, but we do. If Steve’s got a body image problem, he’d do with counseling. But if you don’t like the new him, maybe it’s better to cut it off now.”

David snorted, flipping some pancakes on a griddle, “you Barnes’ are really stubborn.”

Bucky looked at Jack, ignoring David’s comment, “but I like the new him. I just don’t think _he_ does. I’m happy that he’s healthy . . . but if he was more comfortable with himself when he was smaller . . .” Bucky shook his head.

“Are you worried he can’t accept himself . . . or that he’ll become comfortable and move on?” Jack asked softly.

“Both? I don’t know,” Bucky groaned softly, “I was so confident yesterday . . . but I feel like I’ve just taken three steps back, ya know?”

Nodding, Jack put an arm around his brother and hugged him briefly. “I know, Bucky.” He kissed the young man’s temple and let him go, gesturing to the coffee mug. “Gonna let that get cold, or do you plan to sleep through the contract? We can put this off if you’d rather more time to get to know the new Steve?”

“He just seems so . . . self-conscious,” Bucky sighed, reaching out to take the coffee mug, “he says he’s still getting used to the new body . . . he was so sure of himself a year ago.” Bucky took a sip and then set the mug back down. “I’m probably sounding really self-absorbed, huh?”

“No, you sound genuinely worried about him,” Jack brushed lightly at Bucky’s cheek. “Remember when you first came home, Buck? How hard you found it to live one armed? How you were always self conscious of the changes you went through?”

“I know,” Bucky nodded, “I can understand _why_ he feels the way he does . . . but I guess it’s just hard to see it happen to someone else.”

“So you can use your knowledge, what you went through, to help him, right? Provide him the support and understanding, the guidance he needs to get a counselor?” Jack offered a smile.

“But I can barely help _myself_ , Jack,” Bucky whimpered, shaking his head, “what if I can’t help him? I don’t know if I can do it . . .”

“You worried about TJ?” Steve’s voice came from the doorway. He stood there in yesterday’s clothes, looking rumpled and adorably mussed, concern in his vivid blue eyes.

Spine straightening, Bucky whirled around to look at Steve, eyes wide, “uh . . .” Bucky looked at Jack, pleadingly.

“Bucky said you got hurt falling out of bed? Didn’t mean to startle you so bad,” Jack said, gesturing to one of the stools. “Didn’t know you were that jumpy.”

Nodding, Steve walked in, limp barely noticeable. He sank onto the stool. “Have been ever since the treatments.”

“You know why the treatments made you so jumpy? That doesn’t seem related?” David asked, putting a plate full of pancakes and another of bacon on the counter.

“Since my mom’s illness, I get really upset in hospitals.” Steve shrugged. “The doctors said it must be related to always being sick and then the loss of my mom.” He nodded his thanks as Jack poured him some coffee.

“And then being in a hospital for a year put you on edge?” David looked at Steve.

Nodding, but looking doubtful, Steve said, “that’s what they think.”

“You don’t think that?” David asked.

“I’m not sure if I believe it.” Steve shook his head and fished in his pocket over his injured hip, wincing. He put two medicine bottles on the island with a sigh, apparently they had been pressing the injury. “I’ve been in and out of hospitals my whole life. Sometimes I’m more at home in them than an apartment by myself. So why would I get antsy in one just because of another set of treatments?”

“Mind if I take a look at those?” David asked, gesturing to the medication bottles.

Steve shifted the pill bottles over to David. “The doctors prescribed them when they saw how jumpy I am.”

“Anti-anxiety and sleeping medication,” David murmured, looking down at the bottles in his hands.

“Yup,” Steve nodded. “One to calm my nerves, the other to help me sleep. I take the sleep med when I can't get to sleep naturally because of seeing shadows and stuff.” He gestured to the other bottle. “I’m on that twice a day, but already took the morning dose so should be, in theory, calmer soon. It doesn’t always work. They might need to increase the dose?” He offered Bucky a smile, hoping their earlier disagreement hadn’t really hurt their budding relationship.

“I’d go get a second opinion, Steve,” David said, putting the bottles back on the counter, “sometimes doctors get it wrong.”

Frowning softly, Steve picked up his meds and studied the bottles. “But wouldn’t any other doctor prescribe me something that might, I don’t know, interfere with the treatment?”

“Well, they’d probably want to run some more tests, make sure that doesn’t happen,” David said, “but it could be the medication that’s causing you to be jumpy, Steve.”

“Really?” Steve looked surprised but didn’t argue with David’s assessment. “Well . . . a second opinion was always Momma’s policy, so I suppose I should get one.” He offered David a smile. “Thanks for the advice, David.”

“No problem,” David grinned, grabbing plates so everyone could serve themselves, “I’m here all week,” he teased with a wink.

Steve laughed softly. He turned to Bucky again and softly said, “I’m sorry, Bucky, if I . . . am less than perfect? I’m . . . just like everyone else, you know . . . right down to snap judgements or angry responses?”

Jack lifted an eyebrow but didn’t interrupt, sipping his coffee and watching the pair.

Bucky looked at Steve, “I never expected you to be perfect, Steve. You’re human just like the rest of us. I shouldn’t have brought it up, I’m sorry.”

“Bucky, I’d rather us be able to talk about things, not just tiptoe around subjects that bother us. I might ask for some time to get under control before discussing it, but I don’t want you thinking you can’t talk to me about anything that bothers you.” Steve put his hand on Bucky’s thigh, since he sat on the left. “You have a voice, too, Bucky.”

“Thank you, Steve,” Bucky smiled softly.

Steve smiled and nodded, looking back to David to ask if there was orange juice available.

Johnny and TJ were the last to wake up; the brunet insisted on walking on his own. He loved the pampering that Johnny seemed inclined to give, but he knew he needed to try and get back to normal, despite his injuries.

David gave them a bright smile, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge and pouring a glass for Steve, “good morning, you two!"

Johnny grinned and pulled out a stool for TJ and let him sit down on his own. Johnny didn’t have a seat to take so grabbed a plate to serve himself, standing finally with one hip against a counter. “These are great, David. Thanks!”

Smiling, David poured himself and Jack a glass of orange juice, “thanks, Johnny. Did you sleep well?”

“I slept great,” he smiled and looked to TJ.

TJ smiled softly, looking up at Johnny; he shifted his gaze over to Jack, “hey, you and David got any plans for two days from now?”

“Nothing more than the usual. I won’t be starting work again for a few days.” Jack smiled and looked to David. “Anything I don’t know about, David?”

“Nope, we’re free,” David smiled; he looked at TJ, “whatcha need, TJ?”

“Well, Johnny’s racing that day and he offered to give us tickets . . . wait,” TJ looked at Johnny with wide eyes, “I can’t believe I almost forgot! That’s your birthday!”

Johnny laughed softly, “yes it is. I’ll turn twenty-eight.” He looked to Jack and David. “I want to invite the entire family to come see my race, if you’d like? I’d really like you to come? Private box on the finish line and lunch . . .”

“Sounds like a lot of fun,” David grinned, looking over at Jack, “whatcha think?”

Jack sighed. “Wait . . . you mean I gotta be seen in public with my husband? Ewww . . .” he teased, shooting a grin and wink at David.

“I promise I’ll clean up real nice for you, baby,” David purred, leaning across the counter to kiss his husband’s lips.

Jack kissed back with a soft hum and a wide smile. “Oh yeah? Maybe I should help you clean up, country boy.”

“Definitely, may not do it right, ya know?” David grinned; he looked over at Johnny, “count us in. We’d love to go.”

Nodding, Johnny turned his head away, smiling at Jack and David’s loveplay. He grinned at Bucky and Steve. “How about you two? Want to come to my race?”

“I’m not doing anything, how about you?” Bucky said, looking up at Steve.

“Uh . . .” Steve flushed and nodded. “I think I’m going to see my stupid adrenaline-junkie cousin try to beat other idiots in a race?”

Bucky laughed and nodded, “I guess that means we’re in, too.”

“Good,” Johnny nodded. “I’ll arrange everything.” He smiled and reached for TJ’s free hand. “And, David? When you’re free? I want to talk about throwing my support into Submissive health rights?”

Breaking into a wide smile, David looked at Johnny, “really? Having someone like you backing us would be a lot of help!”

Lifting TJ’s hand, Johnny looked straight at his lover. “I think Submissives should have the right to protection, to say no, and to full health care without having to rely on a Dominant for protection or support. They need to be able to be independent so they can make their own choices.”

TJ met Johnny’s eyes and smiled softly. After a few moments, the brunet breathed out a single word, “yes.”

“Yes?” Johnny smiled, as if he understood some private message the others had no privy to. He touched foreheads with TJ. “You sure, baby?”

“Yes, I’m sure, if you could maybe move in here for the first little bit,” TJ whispered in return, looking at Johnny with a soft smile.

“If I’m allowed? I’d love to, TJ,” Johnny nodded.

“Okay, mind letting the homeowner in on this?” Jack interrupted.

Looking over at Jack, TJ let out a breath, “Johnny asked me to marry him.”

“What?” Jack stood from his stool, frowning, eyes shooting to the tall blond. “You barely know each other!”

“We talked everyday for the last year, Jack,” TJ defended, “he knows almost everything there is to know about me.”

Jack shook his head, eyes sliding to meet David’s.

David looked at Jack, his eyes wide in surprise; for once, the blond appeared to be at a loss for words.

Running his hand through his short dark hair, Jack turned back to TJ.” “You’ve talked over the internet. That’s . . . not meeting. That’s typing, sometimes random things.” He sounded worried, very troubled.

“You’re not happy?” TJ whispered, looking at Jack, “this is my choice, Jack. B - - But I really want your approval. We’re . . . it’s just an engagement . . . we’re not getting married tomorrow, Jackie.” 

“TJ,” Jack sighed. “I want you safe and happy . . . how about, _I_ don’t know Johnny?”

“Then get to know him,” TJ said, meeting his brother’s eyes, “we can hold off the engagement until you approve of it . . .” TJ looked down at his hands in his lap, Johnny’s fingers twined with the fingers of TJ’s one hand.

“Are you sure you can really wait that long, TJ? What if I never approve?” Jack asked, frowning, only slightly aware that David put his hands on Jack’s shoulders.

Shrugging softly, TJ didn’t lift his head, “then I guess I won’t get married,” the brunet’s voice sounded tight with emotion, “I love Johnny . . . but family comes first.”

“You . . .” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. His other hand came up to cover David’s on his shoulder. “You _love_ Johnny?”

“I do,” TJ swallowed; he looked over at Jack, “with my whole heart. I know you probably don’t believe me . . . think we’re going too fast . . . but you and David got married within a year of meeting one another, so I thought you’d understand.”

“TJ,” Jack sighed and lifted his eyes, meeting his brother’s. “I understand love. I . . . I just want to be sure you know what you’re getting into. A husband isn’t the same as a boyfriend, baby. He gets say in everything you do.” Jack leaned closer. “You just got free from a controlling relationship. You sure you want back into one?”

Biting his lip, TJ looked at Jack, “does marriage really have to be about _control_? David doesn’t control you . . . and you don’t control David.”

Jack shook his head with a soft, worried frown. “We share the decisions, TJ. Neither of us takes power over the other. But you’re a _Submissive_. That naturally makes you desire someone in control. Are you sure it’s Johnny you want with that control? That trust?”

TJ wrapped his arms around himself, inadvertently bringing Johnny closer as the blond still held his hand. “I - - I don’t know? I . . .”

Johnny dropped a kiss to TJ’s head and whispered, “TJ, an engagement will be perfect for us to get to know each other in person and start making decisions together. Jack can supervise us and see how much we love and respect each other.”

Nodding, swallowing thickly, TJ looked back at Jack, “would that work? What if we promise not to have a really quick engagement. I mean . . . an engagement is nothing _legally_ . . . you’d still be my guardian.”

Jack slowly blinked and shook his head. “TJ. You stopped being my ward on your twenty-sixth birthday. You’re independant according to the law.”

Blinking, TJ looked at Jack and then at Johnny and then back at Jack, “I - - I’m . . . really?”

Nodding, Jack said, “I can't tell you what to do any more, either you or Bucky. All I can do is tell you what I think is safe and right and hope you think before doing something potentially life changing.” The older brother hugged himself, still looking worried.

“And what do you think I should do now, Jack?” TJ asked, meeting his brother’s worried gaze.

Sighing, Jack leaned back into David. “An engagement will let you guys get practice trying to share decisions and set up a routine for living. But, I’m so worried about you living on your own, baby. You know you’re welcome to stay here, TJ.”

TJ saw Bucky flinch out of the corner of his eye, but the smaller brunet decided to ignore that for a moment, “I wasn’t planning on moving out, Jack. I wanted Johnny to move in. I - - I don’t want to leave my brothers either.”

“But what does Johnny want?” Jack asked softly. “It’s not only about you, TJ, in a relationship. It’s about _both_ of you.”

Narrowing his eyes slightly, TJ frowned, “I’m not _completely_ self-absorbed, you know? Of course, I asked him what he wanted.”

Jack shook his head, “I’m not trying to accuse you of anything, TJ. I am trying to _guide_ you.” He looked over his shoulder at David then back over at TJ. “Why don’t we start over, TJ, okay? Johnny and you want to get married. You want Johnny to move in. So, instead of just assuming you forgot to ask, why don’t I ask you _‘what does Johnny want’_?”

TJ looked up at Johnny.

Johnny smiled and kissed TJ’s fingertips, nodding in encouragement. “If you want me to answer, pet, I can. But if you want to handle this, I’ll let you.”

“He might believe it more if you answer,” TJ said softly.

Nodding, Johnny looked at Jack. “I would like to live wherever TJ lives, Jack. If that’s with the rest of his family, I’d be honored to be allowed to move in. If not, he’s welcome to stay in my place, or we can find a place that suits us both. I love TJ, Jack, and want him happy and safe, as well.”

Jack closed his eyes and moaned very softly, “when did my little brothers grow up, David?”

David kissed his husband’s temple, running his thumb over Jack’s collar bone.

Nodding, Jack cleared his throat and opened his eyes to meet TJ’s and Johnny’s. “Okay, if you both agree, an engagement is good. You both live here with David and I, and Bucky if he hasn’t been chased off already, until the wedding. Is that fair?”

Smiling, TJ eased off the stool and limped over to his older brother to hug Jack tightly, “thank you, Jack.”

Jack hugged TJ close. “I just don’t want you hurt any more, baby,” he whispered.

“I know,” TJ breathed, nuzzling slightly, “I love you, big brother.”

Steve looked to Bucky, trying to judge how he took this sudden engagement and new housemate.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck; he looked up at Steve and then at Jack, “I know this may not be the best time . . . but there is something else we need to discuss.”

Jack looked over and straightened, giving TJ a very gentle push towards his stool. “Get off that leg, TJ,” he whispered; the younger man nodded with a slight wince and made his way back to his stool. “What is it, Bucky?” Jack asked softly.

Taking and releasing a deep breath, Bucky looked at his older brother, “Steve and I . . . Jack, we still want to do the contract.”

“A contract isn’t as easy to break as an engagement, Bucky. You sure you don’t want to go with boyfriends or something?” Jack frowned in worry once more, this time for his youngest brother.

“The contract is for my protection, Jack,” Bucky said, meeting his brother’s eyes. 

“A contract saying he owns you for sex and to dominate any way he wishes doesn’t sound like it’s for _you_ at all, Bucky!” Jack said in surprise.

Bucky shook his head, “it won’t be a normal contract, Jack! It’ll have safeguards in place for _me_. Think of it like a prenup or something.”

“A prenup? My God, Bucky, are you getting married, too?” Jack sank onto his stool, looking stunned.

“No, we aren’t getting married, I was just comparing it to a prenup,” Bucky sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “that’s not all, Jack. Once . . . once I sign a contract, I’ll be staying with Steve for the duration of it.”

Jack began shaking his head, but Steve interrupted, his Dominant voice coming to the fore. “It’ll be for a month and will basically say that while I will feed, clothe, and care for Bucky, he will be given full medical and housing protection as well as a phone, a vehicle and driving lessons if he needs it or access to cab fare if he prefers. It’ll provide for an allowance and the right to legally break the contract if I hurt him or neglect him.”

Jack stopped shaking his head and frowned. “Why? Why would you give Bucky all the benefits and control in a one-on-one prostitution contract, Steve?”

Steve simply answered, “because I believe the person at the greater risk should have safety and security, too, Jack.”

“Wait!” TJ exclaimed, looking at Bucky with wide eyes, “you still want a contract? You’re . . . moving out?”

Bucky sighed and nodded, meeting TJ’s eyes, “yes, I do . . . and yes, I am.”

TJ looked at Jack, mouth hanging open slightly as he struggled to form words, “y - - you can’t stop him . . . can you?”

“No, TJ,” Jack sighed, looking miserable with worry. “Just like you, Bucky’s at the age of consent for a Submissive. And if Bucky is really intent on this, all I can do is offer to help him get the best contract he can.”

“Why do you want a contract, Bucky?” TJ looked at his twin, “you’re not a prostitute! You’re a fucking war veteran for Christ’s sake!”

“Were you not listening to all the benefits Steve is going to include?” Bucky asked softly; he didn’t look ashamed, just worried at his twin’s outburst.

“I don’t care! He could give you the fucking world, Bucky, but you’d still be in a _prostitution_ contract! You’d still be a whore, is that what you want?” TJ shook his head.

“This isn’t a prostitution contract,” Steve said softly, low enough he might not have been heard.

TJ shot a glare at Steve, pale eyes vicious and cold, “and what exactly is it, Steve?”

“It’s a safety and support contract for my boyfriend, so he has recourse if I turn out to be an asshole trying to trick him.” Steve met TJ’s eyes. “Nowhere on the contract is it going to say Bucky has to provide me sex unless he volunteers it. It’s not expected.”

TJ’s glare didn’t soften, ever since the attack his trust in others, especially Dominants, had been shattered, “is that so?”

“We were supposed to go over it this morning with David and Jack, but you’re welcome to read it over, too, TJ, since you have a familiarity with contracts?” Steve offered just as softly.

The smallest brunet’s jaw ticked and he shook his head, breaking eye contact with the Dominant. “I’m sure Jack and David will take care of it,” TJ slipped off the stool once more, “excuse me,” he said softly before limping back towards his bedroom, leaving his untouched meal on the counter.

Johnny walked to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a bottle of water and some juice. He grabbed fruit and a couple of muffins off the counter and headed, without word, after TJ. Knocking on the door, Johnny leaned close to the wood and called softly, “TJ, honey? Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” TJ choked out, barely able to be heard through the wood.

Johnny let himself into the room and closed the door behind him softly. He walked over and sank onto the bed, putting his offerings on the bedside table. “Want a hug, sweet?” he offered.

Sniffling, trying to keep his tears at bay, TJ wrapped his arms around his fiance and let out a stuttering, tearless sob. “I - - I don’t know why . . . he . . . I - - I over-reacted, didn’t I?”

“You feel stunned that Bucky wants to move out. That’s not over-reacting, honey, that’s feeling hurt, betrayed, and as worried as Jack did when he heard you wanted to get married.” Johnny smiled softly and kissed TJ’s temple.

“I - - I should’ve supported him . . . but . . . I - - I just can’t,” TJ whimpered softly.

“TJ? Why can’t you support Bucky? What bothers you most, love?” Johnny stroked his fiance’s back.

“I - - I don’t know. I know he said it wasn’t a prostitution contract . . . but,” a shudder ran down TJ’s spine.

“Are you afraid he’ll fall into one, like you did, TJ?” Johnny asked softly.

“It’s _so_ easy to,” TJ breathed out, sniffling again, “and a contract is binding in every way possible.”

Nodding, Johnny cuddled TJ. “What if there’s a way to put a clause in the contract giving Bucky the right to break it early without repercussion if he’s not happy with the arrangement?”

“I guess . . .” TJ whimpered, leaning his head on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Would you be more comfortable if Bucky got engaged to Steve?” Johnny kissed TJ’s temple again, softly, nothing sexual in the tender attentions.

“I think so?” TJ sighed, “and . . . I don’t want him moving out. I - - I’m so selfish.”

“Of course you are,” Johnny chuckled. “You’ve never been without him. That’s natural, pet.” Johnny lifted TJ’s chin to smile at him. “So, it’s not _Steve_ that’s your problem, it’s the contract, right?”

TJ nodded, lifting miserable, tear-washed eyes to meet Johnny’s, “yeah. I - - I don’t want Bucky getting hurt like I did.”

Nodding, Johnny cuddled TJ. “So, how about we ask for a compromise from Steve and Bucky, for the sake of safety? How about we ask them to make it a weekly contract, renewal every week if Bucky agrees? David can work that, right?”

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded, “yeah . . . that’d be better.”

“So, why don’t we go out and talk to them, okay? Before they sign a month contract because they think you don’t care?” Johnny stood and helped TJ to rise carefully. “Then we come back in here, eat breakfast, and I practice massaging your leg?”

“Bucky’s probably really mad at me,” TJ murmured.

“No, I think Bucky’s upset that you’re upset. Remember, pet, he saw you and Jack argueing about our engagement. He knows you’re as worried as Jack.” Johnny smiled and started walking backwards, holding TJ’s hands, guiding him towards the bedroom door.

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded, letting Johnny lead him out of the room.

Once they were in the hallway, Johnny called out in an amused voice, “don’t sign! We’re coming back! We want to talk this out, if that’s okay? TJ has some input for you now he’s calmed down.”

Steve looked at Bucky and the others, nowhere near signing the contract since he had David actually writing up the clauses for them so he could get it legally written. “That okay with you, Bucky?” Steve asked.

Breathing a small sigh of relief that TJ was coming out and not furious at him, Bucky nodded, “yeah that’s great.”

Smiling, Steve called, “we’d love input! We’re writing the clauses now, so anything TJ can help us with would be welcome.”

David looked over at Jack, offering his husband a small smile. Jack nodded, looking as relieved as Bucky. Just from the initial information Steve had been trying to get put into the contract, he could tell the blond really was serious about protecting Bucky.

Johnny got TJ to the table in the formal dining area and let go of him to allow him to sit. “Need a pillow, pet?” he asked.

TJ shook his head, looking a bit sheepish, “no . . . I’m okay, thank you.”

Johnny sank onto a seat and looked at the others. “I’ve talked with TJ and found out why he’s so upset. So, if you’d let us present TJ’s side, would you listen?”

Bucky nodded, “of course we’ll listen.”

“Okay. The reason TJ’s upset is he doesn’t want you, Bucky, to sign anything that even hints at prostitution. I can agree with that. So, TJ would rather you didn’t feel the need of a contract, but since you do, he was hoping you’d consider a weekly, rather than monthly, one, with a specific clause allowing you to break it if you aren’t comfortable, without legal repercussions against you.”

Looking between Johnny and TJ, Bucky nodded, “okay, I think we could work with a weekly contract.”

Steve nodded, smiling. “Would it be satisfactory if we specifically added a clause saying that this is _not_ a prostitution contract and sex is not expected as a part of the deal. It’s only provided at the willing discretion of Bucky?”

TJ nodded, pale eyes flickering to look over at Steve, “that would make me feel a lot better, yes. I know how easy it is to be roped into a prostitution contract.”

Smiling, Steve looked at Bucky. “Would that be okay with you, Bucky? It’s you who’s agreeing to the clauses.” He didn’t treat TJ as if he were stupid or horrible for having been a prostitute.

“Of course,” Bucky looked over at his twin.

Reaching over to take Bucky’s hand, Steve turned back to David. “Can you read what we have so far so TJ and Johnny can hear? I’d like their input, please, so Bucky knows his family is looking out for him.”

The rest of the morning was spent ironing out the details of Bucky’s contract, and in the end, it looked like Bucky was getting all the benefits and Steve was only getting someone to date and show off, but Steve seemed rather content with the arrangement. Finally Jack sat back and stretched his cramping shoulders.

“Damn, TJ, I should hire you as an assistant. You have a mind for legal matters and organization!”

Flushing brightly, TJ ducked his head, “I’m sorry? I made this go on longer than it should’ve, didn’t I?”

Steve chuckled, “I’m not bothered. Legal matters that take a few minutes are suspicious, TJ. It’s a sign of a good negotiation to take a long time.” He turned to Bucky. “Everything to your satisfaction?”

Smiling, Bucky nodded, “yeah, TJ thought of things I’d never even dreamed of.”

“Me either,” Steve said with a chuckle. “I’ve never had a contract for anything but the art show before . . . well, aside the medical treatments in Germany.” He stood. “So, would it be permissible to offer this group a lunch, my treat, as a celebration of TJ and Johnny’s engagement?”

TJ looked over at Steve and then Johnny, “I’m hungry . . . want lunch?”

Johnny nodded. “I’m afraid we left breakfast in the bedroom,” he laughed. “So, where you taking us, cousin?”

“ _Le Chat_? Or do you want something other than French?” Steve asked, winking at Bucky when Johnny made a face.

“French? Not today! How about Italian?” he asked.

“We did have Italian last night,” TJ laughed, looking over at his fiance, “you sure you want more Italian food?”

“Chinese?” Johnny grinned.

“I could dig some Chinese,” TJ nodded, easing up from the table with a wince. Johnny offered a strong arm to lean on, but allowed TJ to move around, stretch out, and get his muscles working.

Steve looked at the others. “Chinese, Jack? David? Bucky, love?” He didn’t even think about the pet name.

Bucky grinned and nodded, “sure, Chinese sounds good,” as TJ and Johnny went back to their room to get changed, Bucky looked over at Jack, “you should hire him, Jack!”

“He’ll need to get education for it, Bucky . . . but, yeah, I could probably hire him as an assistant with an offer of permanence once he graduates.” Jack smiled towards TJ’s room. “Notice how Johnny dominates him without overshadowing him?”

David kissed Jack’s temple before pulling back with a nod, “yeah, they are a good match,” he stood up, stretching his back as he did so, “wanna get dressed, Jack? We can save time and share a shower?” David waggled his eyebrows with a seductive smirk.

Jack turned to Bucky and offered a tired smile. “I think this will be good for you, Buck. I know how moving back in with a parent figure must have chafed after the military.”

Bucky smiled softly, standing up, “yeah, it was hard getting used to again. Thank you for understanding, Jack.”

“It’s not easy, Bucky, but . . . I really have to let you guys grow up. Twenty-six is eight years more than Dominants have to stay with a guardian. David’s right. That’s bordering on ridiculous.” Jack sighed and grabbed David’s hand. “Shower . . .”

“Shower,” David nodded, kissing Jack’s temple and leading the other man back towards their room. 

Bucky looked over at Steve, “you can borrow some of my clothes? That way you aren’t stuck in yesterday’s clothes.”

Smiling at Bucky, Steve leaned closer and whispered, “you want to see me practically busting out of one of your shirts?” Steve winked and offered Bucky a hand. “I’d like that, if you don’t mind? I feel grungy.”


	6. Birthday Anniversaries

The Chinese restaurant was small and TJ was convinced that it served the best hot and sour soup in all of New York. He ended up having to bring his cane on this outing, even with Johnny’s massage before leaving the apartment; his leg was stiff and painful. TJ hoped that the walking around they were planning on, by going to Steve’s gallery after lunch, would help ease the painful cramping.

As the four men were seated at their table, Steve glanced around in curiosity, having never been in that particular restaurant. He smiled at the artistic flare, the decorations all the way from China which caught the eye but lent to the aesthetic atmosphere. Opening his mouth to comment on a large mural, Steve paused, catching sight of a tall, well-built black-haired man watching their party intently. Steve leaned over to Bucky and whispered, “does TJ get accosted by former customers when he goes out, Buck?”

Bucky looked over to where Steve was looking and paled considerably, “oh my God . . . Jack, we need to leave,” Bucky looked over at his older brother.

Jack frowned and turned to his brother. “What’s wrong, Bucky?” He asked, leaning closer.

“It’s Brock,” Bucky murmured, chancing another glance at his ex-boyfriend.

Brock didn’t approach but he nodded to Bucky, noting that the brunet had looked his way.

Jack glanced over and frowned. “He can’t bother you here, Bucky. You’re surrounded by family and friends. We won’t let him.” Jack carefully slid his hand in his pocket and dialed 9-1-1 without pulling it from his pocket.

Letting out a breath, Bucky nodded, “yeah, okay.”

TJ looked at his brothers, not having seen Brock yet, “you guys look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“TJ,” Jack’s voice was calm, taking on a tone of an order, “I want you to stand up and go with Johnny to check on our order. Don’t argue, just do it.”

Furrowing his brows, TJ didn’t argue; he carefully stood, using his cane as he straightened. He looked down at Johnny, “uh . . . let’s check on the food?” Johnny stood, took TJ’s arm, and guided him to the front counter, though he looked puzzled.

As soon as TJ was out of earshot, Jack pulled out his phone and whispered urgently, “I need the police. One of the men who attacked my brother is in the store with us.” He gave the restaurant address in a clear, urgent tone, never meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“What?” Bucky looked at Jack with wide eyes and then back towards Brock, “he what?”

“Don’t let him know we’re panicked, Bucky. He’ll run again and they’ll lose him. He has to think we weren’t told,” Jack instructed, “but yeah, Brock Rumlow was one of the men TJ named.”

Looking back at his brother, Bucky frowned fiercely, “Brock . . . he hurt TJ?” The brunet clenched his hand into a fist under the table, trying to keep his anger out of his expression.

Steve slid his hand under the table to grip Bucky’s knee, squeezing lightly. “Let the police get him, Bucky. Don’t let him run because we jump the gun . . .”

Bucky turned his eyes on Steve and growled low, “he _hurt_ TJ, Steve!”

“I get that, baby, but if we do anything, _we’ll_ be the ones in jail, and TJ will be defenseless. The cops catch him and we press charges and Brock gets put away, maybe even gives up the others.” Steve squeezed Bucky’s knee again.

At the faint sound of sirens, Steve glanced back towards the door and frowned, looking all around. “Damn,” he growled and stood, letting go of Bucky. “He’s gone . . .”

Bucky stood up with Steve, looking around the restaurant; he made sure that TJ and Johnny were fine before growling, “he’s very well trained.”

“If I were on the run, I’d leave at the first sound of sirens, too,” Steve sighed, looking frustrated.

Jack stood and went out to meet the police, hoping to keep TJ in the dark for the moment. David followed his husband out of the restaurant.

Bucky looked back at Steve, “I had no idea that Brock was one of the guards that hurt TJ,” he said softly, anger in his tone.

“That was someone you knew, though?” Steve asked, frowning as he looked at Bucky.

“Steve, that was _Brock_ ,” Bucky waited for the name to sink in.

Eyes widening after a moment, Steve growled low. “The man who hurt you hurt TJ, too? We definitely need to get him behind bars!” Steve whirled around, but not towards the door. Instead, he glanced over at TJ protectively. Reaching out to take Bucky’s hand, he whispered, “do you have any idea where he might like to hide out?”

“Steve, I haven’t seen him in _six years_ ,” Bucky murmured back, “I left him when I was eighteen.”

Glancing back to Bucky, Steve seemed to do a double-take. Slowly, he pulled his boyfriend into his arms and held him tight. “Should we get the food to go, Buck? Go on to the museum where there’s security or back to the apartment?”

“TJ’s gonna be suspicious if we change plans,” Bucky sighed, leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Nodding, Steve just held Bucky close, eyes back on TJ and Johnny once more.

Glancing over at the cuddling couple, noting the other couple had gone missing, Johnny frowned. He leaned over to TJ and asked, “is Jack in the habit of ordering you to double-check on food that was barely ordered?”

Looking at Johnny, TJ frowned and shook his head, “no, if anyone checks on the food, it’s him. But that’s a rarity . . .”

“Maybe he had to go to the bathroom,” Johnny murmured.

TJ glanced over and frowned more at the sight of Steve and Bucky and the fact that David and Jack were gone completely. Hobbling over until he was right in front of his twin and Steve, TJ asked, “what happened?”

Steve looked at TJ and frowned softly, watching Johnny walk up behind the brunet. Glancing back at TJ, Steve said, “Jack is talking to the police. He thought he saw one of the men you described.”

TJ’s eyes widened and he looked around the space, fear in his every move.

“Would you like to take the food to the museum, where there’s high security, TJ?” Steve offered.

TJ looked up at Johnny, “they’re back . . . Johnny, they’re back.”

Johnny instantly slid his arms around TJ and hugged him tight. “Museum or apartment, babydoll?” he asked, looking straight into his lover’s eyes.

“I - - I don’t know . . . they can get into anywhere, Johnny. They’re trained . . .” TJ whimpered, burying his face into his fiance’s shoulder.

“So, we alert security to exactly who they are and tell them to tamp down and check everyone, even children, okay? We go to the museum and eat our lunch in the private offices and view Steve’s work in progress. Sound good?” Johnny continued to cuddle his lover, looking over at Bucky and Steve.

Bucky watched Johnny and TJ and nodded. Steve glanced over as Jack and David came back, but he shook his head to signal they shouldn’t interrupt yet as Johnny rocked TJ softly and asked again, “okay, babydoll?”

“O - - okay,” TJ murmured softly, voice shaking softly.

Nodding, Johnny slipped a finger under his chin and lifted it, letting him see the returning couple. “Look who’s back, pet.”

Jack held open his arms.

TJ hurried as fast as he could into his brother’s arms, trying desperately to keep his tears at bay. He hugged Jack tightly and let out a tiny whimper.

“Hey, it was Brock, baby,” Jack said softly. “He left as soon as he heard the sirens.” He cuddled TJ close, letting TJ listen to his steady heartbeat. “Thing is, he wasn’t looking at you. He was looking at Bucky. Steve saw him first.” Jack dropped a kiss to TJ’s head. “The police asked us to stay here while they scour the block for him. He won’t get back in here. There’re two cops stationed at the doors right now.”

“Any signs of Rollins?” TJ asked softly, voice shaking more, “they’re always together . . .”

“I know. I told them. Give it a moment and someone’s coming in to check the bathrooms and kitchen, Teej.” Jack offered a firm smile, though his eyes were worried. His head snapped around as a cop entered and headed for the bathrooms, even checking the lady’s room. Jack didn’t let TJ go, though he sank to the seat and pulled TJ down carefully, letting him get comfortable either in the next chair over or on Jack’s lap.

TJ sat on his older brother’s lap, body trembling in fear, “I - - I don’t want them to get me, Jackie . . .”

“TJ, count the people in this room who love and want to protect you,” Jack cooed softly, stroking his little brother’s curls.

Looking up and around, eyes shimmering with tears though they didn’t spill over, TJ looked at his party and murmured, “five . . .”

Nodding, “that’s right, five of us. Now, count out for me who’s in the room that you know for sure wants to hurt you.” Jack stroked again, meeting TJ’s eyes.

“I - - I don’t see any,” TJ whimpered softly.

“So, for the moment, in this place, baby, you are surrounded by love and protection and no threats, right?” Jack touched his lips to TJ’s shoulder, keeping his eyes on his brother’s face.

“Right,” TJ nodded, swallowing down another whimper of fear.

“So, let’s just sit and breathe, TJ. You can face the door, okay? The moment you see someone suspicious you let us know and we’ll get you away safe. Will that work for you?” Jack kissed softly again.

“O - - okay,” TJ shifted so he could watch the door, “there was no one in the restrooms?” He asked softly.

A police officer TJ recognized from the original investigation walked over and reported, calmly, “no sign of any of the men in the restaurant anywhere, Mr. Barnes. We’ll have two officers remain watching over you for today, if that’s okay?”

“That’s okay,” TJ said, still watching the door and focusing on the sound of Jack’s steady breathing.

The cop nodded. “We're canvassing the neighborhood and sending officers to check out your workplaces and apartment building.”

Jack nodded, “thanks.” He watched the cop go back to his work and looked up at TJ. “Let’s move to a booth so you can put your back to the wall. Bucky’ll sit next to you. That way you can both keep an eye out while we eat.”

“Okay,” TJ breathed out, accepting Bucky’s help so he could stand and limp, his left leg completely stiff now with the stress of the day, over to a booth. Bucky aided TJ in sliding into the booth in a position the most comfortable for his twin’s painfully cramped leg.

Johnny sat on the chair directly across from the long-legged twins and helped TJ adjust his foot up onto Johnny’s seat, stretching TJ’s leg out. Reaching down, under the table, Johnny slipped off TJ’s shoe and began massaging his foot and ankle and lower calf.

Steve sat to the other side of Bucky and let David and Jack position themselves, split, around Johnny. Jack chose the seat on TJ’s other side and stroked his brother’s arm, smiling gently at him. “See? Surrounded by love and clearly able to see everything.”

Letting out a shaky breath, TJ nodded and leaned his head on Jack’s strong shoulder. “I - - I didn’t think they’d go out in public . . . the police are still looking for them right? They haven’t given up on my case, right?”

“TJ,” Steve said softly, “if they gave up on your case, they wouldn’t have answered with two dozen officers and be doing an active sweep of the neighborhood.”

Johnny interrupted, “no, they never stopped looking. In fact, I’ve been checking in with them every week while you were gone this past year, remember? I told you they wouldn’t let it drop?”

Releasing a stuttering breath, TJ nodded, “yeah, I remember. H - - how haven’t they been caught yet?”

“Because they haven’t been in town that anyone can tell, babydoll,” Johnny answered honestly. “Either they were hiding out for the year, or they left the city for the year. Not sure what brought them back, but I’ve got suspicions.” He frowned and glanced towards the door.

“Wh - - what do you think brought them back?” TJ asked, looking at his fiance with wide eyes.

Sighing, Jack said, “I think Pierce might still have eyes in Shield, TJ. I told them I was coming home with my family.”

“P - - Pierce? You think Pierce may still . . . want me? But, he’s the one that nearly killed me in the first place? Or at least, ordered Brock and Rollins to do it,” TJ shook his head, “that doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s possible that Pierce is obsessed with you on a stalker level,” Steve murmured. “And if he feels he can’t have you, he’ll teach you a lesson by punishing you. He might think you learned his lesson and want him back as your protector.”

“But . . .” TJ looked at Steve, “he had me . . . he could’ve taken me when I got to the hotel room. He . . .” TJ paused for a moment, like he was thinking it over, “he said I’d been bad and needed a lesson . . .”

Steve nodded, as if that was what he’d meant. “I thought as much. He sounds like a Dominant with a power trip and a bit of obsessive in him.” Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

TJ looked back at Jack and asked softly, “Pierce can be arrested, too, right? Even if he didn’t actually hurt me?”

“They worked for him, and he ordered them to hurt you, right?” Steve asked. Jack nodded at TJ to answer Steve’s question.

“He said, _‘teach me a lesson’_ ,” TJ said softly.

Steve leaned around Bucky a bit, “but he didn’t stop what they did, so he _let_ his employees hurt you. That makes him culpable, just as guilty as if he was physically part of the assault.”

“Jack,” TJ looked nervous, biting his bottom lip, “there’s something I haven’t told you about that night . . .”

“What is it, TJ?” Jack asked, dropping a kiss to his brother’s temple.

“I - - I signed something . . . before they started . . .” TJ swallowed and closed his eyes, “he said it was something to do with a new payment method . . . but what if it was something else?”

Nodding, Jack sighed and hugged TJ, ignoring the woman who delivered their food to them. “Okay, we’ll let the cops know, TJ, but it shouldn’t be a big problem. You signed it without my consent, right, David?”

David appeared a little nervous, “there’s a loophole in the law, Jack. It’s meant for professional Submissives that don’t have a guardian if they are under twenty-five . . . but it allows the Submissive’s manager to also be able to consent for them on legal documents and business transactions. But,” David took a deep breath, “hopefully since _you were_ TJ’s guardian at the time, anything he signed would’ve been void.”

“And, with proof that Sean did _not_ have TJ’s best interests in mind, especially when it came to allowing Pierce to assault him, the law should be able to void anything Sean had a hand in crafting, right?” Jack asked his husband.

“Theoretically, yes,” David sighed, “but it’s really hard to say . . . I need to see what he signed to be sure.”

Nodding, Jack sighed and picked up his spoon, scooping up some of TJ’s soup and offering it to his brother. “Open up, baby bird . . .” he crooned softly.

TJ smiled softly at the very old nickname, one his mother used to use on him when he was a child. He allowed Jack to feed him some soup before saying, “I’m sorry about not saying anything . . . I was afraid of what the police would think.”

Jack shook his head, “no worries, TJ. You were severely traumatized. We know now. Let’s concentrate on us and the future. Would you like me to hire security for you and Bucky?”

“I - - I’d rather live as normal as a life as possible,” TJ sighed softly.

Nodding, Jack said, “okay, not bodyguards, specifically, but people to make sure if you’re going somewhere it’s safe? Like to sweep the museum or something?”

“Okay,” TJ agreed on a whisper.

Johnny slid his massaging hands further up TJ’s calf, smiling at his fiancee. “I love you, honey,” he murmured.

TJ looked at Johnny and smiled softly, “I love you, too, Johnny.”

Smile widening, Johnny instructed, “eat some more soup, love. Want your strength up.”

Nodding, TJ picked up his own spoon and began to eat more of his soup, his hands shaking slightly. Jack reached over to enclose TJ’s hand in his own and kiss his brother’s hand. “It’s okay, baby bird, just one bite at a time, nice and slow,” he soothed. He helped steady TJ’s hand as the younger man ate.

Bucky looked over at Steve, his pale eyes worried. The larger twin began to eat small bites of his food, knowing TJ would feel better if others were eating, too.

Steve took his cue from his boyfriend and began eating his spring rolls, glancing over at Johnny, who still massaged TJ’s leg, not even touching his own food. Steve glanced at Bucky and asked, “you want to see more than my work at the museum, right?”

Bucky tilted his head slightly, looking at his boyfriend, “is there more exhibits or something?”

Chuckling, Steve said, “yes. It’s a museum, Bucky. There’s exhibits for art and artifacts from across the ages all over the world. My stuff is in the wing for new artists they feel are worth displaying.” He offered Bucky a smile. “There’s even a children’s wing if you’re interested in interactive.”

Laughing softly, Bucky shrugged softly, “well, it’d be a shame not to check out the other exhibits as well. Though I am sure your’s is the best one,” the brunet offered his boyfriend a wink.

Laughing, seeming totally at ease with the subject of his art, despite his recent setbacks due to his size change, Steve nodded. “You say that _now_ , Bucky, but you haven’t seen the kid’s wing! I swear I could spend half a day in there.”

“Really?” Bucky chuckled, chancing a glance at his twin to see if the subject change helped put him more at ease; looking back at Steve, Bucky nodded, “then I suppose we’ll have to check it out, huh, Teej?”

TJ blinked looking between Steve and Bucky, “yeah, for sure,” he agreed quietly.

Johnny laughed. “I adore the children’s wing! They have stuff with dinosaurs and knights and stuff!” Johnny patted TJ’s calf and worked his way up to TJ’s knee, as far as he could reach positioned where he was across from the other man.

“Because you are a child,” TJ teased softly, offering his fiancee a small smile. A soft groan broke past his lips as Johnny massaged over a particularly stiff spot.

Nodding, Johnny let go TJ’s leg and stood. He made Jack swap chairs so he sat next to TJ’s right leg. Reaching down below the table, Johnny began to massage his fiance’s leg once more, starting with the knee where he’d left off. “Don’t tell me you’ve gotten too old for dinosaurs?”

“Gotten too old for a lot of things . . .” TJ grumbled softly, “at least I feel that way sometimes.”

“Too old for school?” Jack asked, eating more of his own soup, not quite looking up, almost casual.

Blinking, TJ looked at his older brother, “what was that?”

Jack met his brother’s eyes across the table. “I asked if you were too old to go back to school, TJ.”

“I - - I . . . uh . . .” TJ frowned softly, “I don’t think so . . .”

“You see, I have a position open for a personal assistant, but the person needs to have a degree in business administration. However, if the applicant were in school and getting good grades, I’m sure I could keep the position for him so he could also train on the job while schooling.” Jack watched his brother carefully, hand still holding his spoon but not eating.

“You . . . at SHIELD?” TJ gaped, looking shocked, “really? You’re serious?”

“TJ,” Jack sighed, “I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t think I could do it, or if I wasn’t serious. It would be real work, paid, an eight hour day, five days a week. You’d have to be in the office, too, no work at home. Are you willing to go to school to become a business assistant?”

TJ smiled brightly and nodded, “yes! I can go back to school!”

“It’s mostly answering phones, filing, working my schedule, that type of thing. You’d be my personal assistant.” Jack continued to meet his eyes. “I’m not easy to work for. I demand excellence. However, you’d have a desk and rolling chair and the office can be set up for your needs.”

“I can do it, Jack,” TJ nodded, meeting his brother’s eyes, “I promise!”

“And your future husband’s okay with you working?” Jack asked casually.

TJ looked back at Johnny, “can I, Johnny? Please?”

Johnny smiled. “Unless you want me to make the decision for you, pet, it’s up to you if you go to school and work. I think it’s great to have a career and private money in case you want something and don’t feel like asking me for the funds.”

Looking back at Jack, TJ nodded again, smiling widely, “I wanna do it, Jack. I promise I’ll do a good job!”

“Okay, I’ll have you fill in an application for the job and I’ll get you enrolled in school. But, I’ll need your signature and all, because you’re independant now.” And slowly, Jack smiled, a look of pride in his eyes. Almost whispering he said, “all grown up, the pair of them . . .”

**************

As Jack opened the door, smiling behind him at the other five men, he laughed and said, “well, I’m glad you didn’t try a trackless loop in that car, Johnny! I think I would have had a heart attack. It was bad enough you didn’t tell me the race also involved a small stunt display afterwards!” Jack let his family into the apartment, giving Bucky a soft smile then bestowing one on TJ before grabbing for David’s hand.

“You’re telling me,” TJ grumbled, though he was trying to hide a smile, “I think I _did_ have a heart attack.”

“I hope not, pet. I’d hate to have to drag you to the hospital on my birthday!” Johnny chuckled. “And I only said I’ve done loops in the motorcycle cage, not with an actual car!”

TJ shook his head, letting out a small laugh, “well, I think that was enough excitement for me for the year,” he looked up at his fiancee, “but, you really were great out there, Johnny.”

“It’s only June, baby. You mean you don’t want to see my holiday show for Steve’s birthday?” Johnny gently guided TJ backwards so he was spooning the brunet, nuzzling his neck.

“When’s that?” TJ asked, enjoying the feeling of Johnny’s body pressed up against him.

Laughing, Johnny said, “Fourth of July, TJ. Steve was born on Independence Day.” Steve flushed.

TJ looked at Steve, eyebrows raised, a smile on his face “really? Patriotic, much?”

“More like my Momma was patriot having her only child on the fourth. I really had no say. I was delivered by cesarian.” He shrugged but smiled.

Jack snickered and turned to check if they had phone messages on the land line. Laughing, he flipped the replay button to hear the message then paused, listening the the soft tones playing below the noise of his family’s playful banter. Jack rewound the message and hit pause.

David looked over at his husband, cocking his head, the blond leaned closer and asked quietly, “what is it, Jack?”

Jack fiddled with the volume on the answering machine, turning it up all the way. “TJ, baby, I think you want to hear this.” Jack sounded serious.

Looking over at Jack, TJ frowned softly at Jack’s expression and tone. The smaller brunet limped over to stand closer to the machine so he could hear the message.

Jack nodded and hit play. The machine replayed the sound of a familiar detective’s voice. “Thomas Barnes, I wish I had gotten you in person, but here it goes. Today at five fifty-six PM, the department arrested one Jackson Rollins. He is being transferred to the federal lockup awaiting trial on the charges your attorney has filed against him on your behalf. Please contact David Shepard-Barnes if you need to know what charges those are. We are still working on locating the other two men.” The message stopped.

TJ stared wide eyed at the machine, his breath caught in the back of his throat. It took several moments before the brunet let out a stuttering breath, “they caught him?”

Jack looked at TJ and held open his arms. “They caught Rollins, baby,” he confirmed.

The Submissive nearly collapsed against Jack’s chest, mouth slightly open in shock, a sense of relief settling over him. “H - - he’ll be able to tell them where Brock and Pierce are . . .” TJ murmured softly.

“We can hope,” Jack confirmed, stroking his fingers through TJ’s hair. He kissed his brother’s temple and whispered, “want to give your fiance a cuddle, baby?”

Nodding, TJ moved over to Johnny and hugged him tightly, tucking his head under his fiancee’s chin. 

Johnny hugged TJ and rocked him, smiling. “That’s great news, pet!” He carefully walked TJ to the piano bench and settled him down on the padded stool. Johnny sank down beside his fiancee. “That’s good, right?” He stroked TJ’s cheek tenderly.

“Yeah,” TJ breathed, nodding, looking numb, “I’ve just spent the last year hoping that they catch them . . . now, we’re one step closer to all three of them being behind bars where they belong.”

“Yes, we are,” Johnny leaned over and traced his lips over TJ’s.

Bucky looked over at Steve and smiled, he leaned against the blond’s sturdy body. “One down, two to go,” Bucky whispered, leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve nodded and kissed Bucky’s forehead. “Yeah, that’s probably one of the best things I’ve heard.” He smiled at his boyfriend. “Feel a little better coming to my place next week or did you want me here another week?”

Looking up at Steve, Bucky grinned, “no, I want to go to your place next week. With Rollins caught, it’ll only be a matter of time before he spills on Brock’s and Pierce’s location.”

Jack sighed. “Okay, who’s for cake and ice cream? I think David hoarded some for today . . .” he smiled at his husband.

David laughed and nodded, breaking off to head towards the kitchen, “I may have saved some for today.” The blond opened the freezer to take out the carton of ice cream and set it out on the counter before also grabbing some plates and forks. “I even managed to grab a cake from the bakery down the street,” David grinned, picking up a white box and moving it to the breakfast bar with the other components. “And that is not an easy task, Johnny, let me tell you. Had to fight some old lady for this cake,” David teased, offering Johnny a bright grin.

“Wow! Hope it’s not carrot cake. I’m allergic to carrots,” Johnny said and patted TJ’s knee before standing to walk over to the breakfast bar.

“Nope, not carrot cake. Since I didn’t know which cake was your favorite, I got a yellow cake with chocolate frosting? Hope that’s okay?” David opened the box to display the perfectly frosted cake with _‘Happy Birthday, Johnny’_ written in red lettering.

“Oh! That’s perfect!” Johnny grinned and smiled at David. “Can I bring it to show TJ or has he seen it?” he asked, eagerly.

“Oh, he helped me beat off the old lady,” David chuckled, “he insisted on coming along.”

Proudly, Johnny nodded, “that’s my baby!” He grinned over at TJ.

TJ smiled back at Johnny, “oh yeah, couldn’t let my love go without a cake for his birthday!”

Johnny carefully began cutting the cake for the group, plating each piece and handing it over to David to add ice cream. Once he’d finished, he grabbed a plate for TJ and one for himself, carrying them back to the piano and settling down next to TJ once more. He offered his fiance the cake. “My love?”

“Thanks,” TJ beamed, grabbing the plate from Johnny. The smaller brunet looked over at his older brother and asked, “you ready to start work on Monday, Jack?”

“Yes. I’ll be meeting the new president of the company then, too. He’s so far seemed impressed by my past accomplishments. Hopefully, I can work well with him.” Jack never mentioned that he’d been in line for the job before TJ had been hurt, but lost the bid when he took a year personal family leave.

“You’ll do great,” Bucky grinned, taking two plates and offering one to Steve, “you always do, Jack.”

Steve smiled and took the offered plate with a soft, “thanks, Buck.” He cut into his cake with his fork and scooped up some ice cream, too, before quietly saying, “I start counseling on Monday, Bucky.”

Looking up at Steve, Bucky grinned, “that’s great, Steve! Things are really starting to look up, aren’t they?”

Steve drew a breath and said, “hope so. He said he wants me to bring my meds with me and he’ll review them. He’s a licensed medical doctor, too, not just a therapist. He’s permitted to prescribe meds.” Steve took the bite, a light flush on his near-angelic features.

“That’s good, Steve, that way we’ll be able to find out if it may be the medication that’s making you jumpy,” Bucky smiled, taking a seat at the breakfast bar so he could eat his dessert.

Steve nodded and smiled slightly. “Buck?” he asked softly, sinking to a stool next to his boyfriend. “Does it bother you that your Dominant is sometimes afraid of shadows?”

“Why would that bother me?” Bucky asked, “you’re human, Steve, and humans have fears,” he looked over at Steve and offered a reassuring smile, “I never expect you to be perfect, Steve, just like I know you don’t expect me to be perfect.”

“I expect you to be perfect, Bucky,” Johnny called out, smiling. Steve shot his cousin a playful glare, threatening with a forkful of cake.

“Yeah?” Bucky called back with a chuckle, “well, that’s too damn bad, Birthday Boy, I don’t care about your opinion!”

Steve laughed and ate the cake instead of flinging it, grinning at Bucky. Johnny, too, laughed at that, leaning close to TJ and whispering, “you hear how he insults me? No respect.” Johnny nuzzled at TJ’s neck. “Glad I’m not with a jerk like him, or his punk boyfriend.”

Grinning, TJ nuzzled the top of Johnny’s head, breathing in a deep breath, “me too, because that means _I_ get to be with you.”

“Oh!” Johnny nuzzled again, “sounds like heaven!” He lapped at TJ’s neck playfully.

TJ let out a tiny mewl, extending his neck so that Johnny had better access to it. “Been too long, Johnny,” TJ breathed out.

Jack cleared his throat. “Take that to the private bedroom, baby. Not here at the piano.” But the oldest Barnes smiled in approval. Over the last few days he’d grown to respect Johnny as the man fervently discussed Submissive rights with David.

TJ grinned at Johnny and purred, “whatcha say, Johnny? Ready for your birthday present?”

Johnny took the plate from TJ and grinned. “Oh, yeah, pet. I’m ready.” He stood and returned their dishes to the kitchen, rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher. Returning to his lover, Johnny asked, “walk or carry, babydoll?”

“I can walk,” TJ nodded; he used to edge of the piano to push up, straightening out. He grabbed Johnny’s hand and tugged the tall blond towards the bedrooms.

“Goodnight, all,” Johnny called with a wave, letting his lover pull him to the bedroom.

Steve snickered and shook his head. “Incorrigible.”

Laughing, Bucky nodded, “but they both deserve to be. It’s been a year for both of them.”

“A year to the day,” Steve said, waiting a moment for Bucky to catch on.

Grinning, Bucky nodded, “it has been a year to the day, huh? Also been a year to the day since we met.”

Steve leaned closer and gently brushed his lips over Bucky’s. “It has. An anniversary definitely worth celebrating.”

Smiling against Steve’s lips, Bucky nodded, “definitely worth celebrating.” The brunet let his fingers trail down Steve’s side, over his ribs.

Deepening the kiss, Steve slanted his head so their mouths fit over one another better. He cupped Bucky’s face with one hand, murmuring appreciatively into his boyfriend’s kisses.

“Okay!” David cut in with a laugh; he’d been rinsing his and Jack’s dishes in the sink. He grabbed Jack’s hand, “I think that’s our cue to take our leave.”

“Why should I have to leave my own living room?” Jack asked, but allowed his husband to pull him off. Calling back, Jack said, “Bucky, you know the rules!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky called back dismissively. He started to kiss Steve again, letting his tongue swipe against Steve’s lower lip.

Humming, Steve caught at Bucky’s tongue with gentle teeth, sucking his lover’s tongue into his mouth and sliding his own tongue across Bucky’s, exploring his mouth.

Mewling, Bucky pushed closer to Steve, “we should move into our room . . . more comfortable.”

“We gonna break the rules, Buck?” Steve breathed into his boyfriend’s mouth, letting his hand drop to caress down Bucky’s throat to the opening of his shirt.

Groaning, Bucky nodded, “rules are meant to be broken, Stevie,” the brunet moved his hand so that it slid up under the hem of Steve’s shirt. He caressed the smooth, firm chest underneath, pinching the blond’s nipples gently.

Gasping, his body answering the stimulation by rushing to fill his member, Steve groaned. He pulled back, panting slightly. “Just . . . just a . . . minute, Buck . . .” Steve breathed out, standing on shaking legs. “Should . . . really . . . follow . . . the rules . . . don’t . . . wanna . . . get kicked . . . out.”

“You’re clean, right? Haven’t had sex with anyone since your last test?” Bucky asked, sliding off the chair.

Blinking, looking a bit confused, Steve nodded, “of course . . .”

“There ya go, we’re fine,” Bucky stepped closer to Steve again.

Suddenly, as if understanding, Steve laughed and hugged Bucky to him. “Bucky . . . what’s my tests got to do with the last person up starting the dishwasher?” He grinned.

Flushing, Bucky murmured, “nothing. Sorry.”

“So, after we start the dishwasher, you want me to show you how clean I am, baby?” Steve purred, pulling Bucky to him again.

“Please?” Bucky mewled softly, letting his fingers caress over Steve’s bulge.

Groaning, Steve panted, “you got it, Buck.” He reluctantly pulled back so he could rinse their dishes and add them to the dishwasher, starting the load and flicking off the kitchen light. “Ready,” Steve growled softly and grabbed Bucky’s hand, smiling. He lead Bucky to their shared bedroom; the couple hadn’t yet been sexually active, in deference for the others, but tonight . . . if that’s what Bucky wanted, Steve wouldn’t deny his boyfriend.

“Ready,” Bucky groaned in return. As soon as they made it to their room and Steve shut the door, Bucky began kissing his boyfriend again, sliding his hand under the blond’s shirt once more to caress over Steve’s nipple, pinching lightly.

Steve groaned louder, his hips bucking slightly, reacting to the stimulation once more, revealing that he had very sensitive nipples he enjoyed being played with. Steve pulled Bucky into a deeper kiss, grinding against his boyfriend’s pelvis, hard erection evident in his clothing. “My Bucky,” he purred. “You want this?”

“Yes, your’s,” Bucky moaned, canting his hips to grind up against Steve’s, “and I really, really want this, Steve. Please?”

“Get on your knees and show me how you want it,” Steve commanded breathlessly.

Mewling, Bucky obeyed, falling to his knees with a soft thud. He looked up at Steve with wide, lust blown eyes, licking his lips in anticipation. “Sir?” Bucky breathed out.

“Are you able to open my pants and pull me out, Bucky?” Steve asked, aware that somethings could be hard for the man so giving some leeway if Bucky needed it.

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky nodded, reaching up to begin unbuttoning Steve’s pants.

“Good, then show me how much you want me, baby.” Steve ran his hands through Bucky’s hair and tugged lightly, meeting his eyes, love shining in the blue depths. “But first, safe words. You got safewords?”

“Just the classics, Sir,” Bucky answered.

“Good enough,” Steve nodded. “If you get to yellow, tap my hip. If you red, pull off or hit my hip. If you can't pull off. Got it?” His look was perfectly serious.

“Yes, Sir, I understand,” Bucky nodded, licking his lips once more.

“Good, then let me see how much you know so I know how much I need to teach you, baby.” Steve tugged Bucky’s hair once more and smiled, nodding his permission to start.

Nodding, Bucky unzipped Steve’s trousers and started to push them down, though it took a little longer with just the one hand, but eventually the brunet had managed to free Steve’s straining erection. 

Steve never stopped or helped Bucky, keeping one hand in his boyfriend’s hair and the other dropping to Bucky’s left stump, caressing gently.

With a breath, Bucky leaned forward more and lapped at Steve’s cockhead, paying special attention to the slit; his hand reached between the blond’s legs to caress his balls.

When Bucky let go of his cock to tend his balls, Steve let go Bucky’s shoulder to brace his own cock so Bucky could continue his explorations with his hand. Steve smiled down at the sight of the beautiful brunet lapping and licking at his cockhead. “Beautiful, baby . . . so pretty.”

Bucky smiled before taking more of Steve in his mouth, letting Steve’s impressive length slide deeper. The Submissive took another breath through his nose before letting the blond’s cock slide to the back of his throat. He hadn’t been lying when he told Steve that he’d done all this before. Bucky continued to fondle his lover’s balls as he began to hum and swallow around Steve’s shaft.

Beginning to lightly shunt his hips, fucking Bucky’s mouth and throat with a gentle thrusting, Steve groaned low, his free hand tangling in Bucky’s soft curls, still holding his cock steady for Bucky’s attentions, his loving mouth. Steve never shut his eyes despite the wonderful feelings. He kept them locked on Bucky, watching his lover’s every graceful move, loving the expressions Bucky made as he took Steve deeper into his throat.

The brunet let Steve fuck his mouth, loving the feeling of being dominated once more. He’d been without a lover for way too long. Bucky continued his swallowing, trying to make the experience as pleasurable for Steve as possible.

Steve groaned again, his thrusts getting a bit rougher and faster. He reluctantly tugged at Bucky’s hair and moaned, “enough, baby. Want our first time inside you . . . where I belong.”

“Oh . . . yes, Sir,” Bucky rasped out, grinning at his lover, though he stayed on his knees, allowing Steve to take complete control of the situation.

Steve smiled, letting go of his own cock to grip Bucky’s arm and side and help him to his feet. Kissing Bucky deeply, Steve took a breath and said, “how you feel about loosening yourself? You like that or want me to do that?” Steve guided Bucky towards their bed.

“Whatever you want, Sir,” Bucky purred softly, “you wanna watch me open myself up, Sir?”

“I like it both ways, Buck, so I’m asking you which you prefer,” Steve smiled and gave Bucky a firm push, tumbling him backwards onto the bed. Steve leaned over to open the nightstand drawer and take out Bucky’s lube.

“Sir, I really don’t mind, I could probably open myself up faster than you would take,” Bucky grinned up at Steve, canting his hips slightly, “want to be in me sooner, Sir?”

Steve climbed onto the bed and straddled Bucky’s hips, which meant he couldn’t easily enter his lover. Instead, he lifted his massive tool to display it. “I don’t want you ripping or in unacceptable pain, Bucky. I want you moaning and writhing and begging for me as I ram into you. You can open yourself big enough to take this?” he asked in a low growl.

Groaning, Bucky canted his hips again and nodded, “yes, Sir, I can open myself up enough to take you. I wanna feel you so bad, Sir.”

Nodding, Steve dropped the bottle of lube onto Bucky’s abdomen and slipped over to sit beside Bucky instead of over him. Steve began caressing his own shaft, watching Bucky. “Then do it . . . and don’t feel the need to rush. I’m gonna fill you up all night. You’re gonna sleep impaled on me, baby boy.”

Mewling at that image, Bucky nodded and let out a stuttering breath. He situated himself on his back so that he’d have easier access to his opening. The brunet coated his fingers thoroughly in the slicked substance. Bucky looked over at Steve as he gently began to massage and push the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Smiling, Steve knee-walked over to Bucky’s head and offered his cock. “Want this?” He had calmed down enough not to cum immediately.

Moaning, Bucky nodded. Steve grinned and rubbed his cockhead across Bucky’s lips and cheek, trailing a line of precum over his lover’s cheek and lips. He then hung it directly over Bucky’s mouth. “Go ahead, baby. Take it.”

Bucky took Steve into his mouth eagerly as he pushed his finger in deeper. He bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the blond’s cockhead. It only took a few minutes before Bucky carefully began to work his second finger in, making him moan around Steve’s shaft.

Pulling out, taking deep, steadying breaths, Steve nodded. “There’s my good boy. Look at you, making yourself ready for me. Such a sweet boy with your fingers inside you, so eager for me.” Steve rubbed his cock against Bucky’s cheek again then leaned down and kissed him deeply. “You want me, my sweet? My needy little boy?”

“Oh, yes, Sir!” Bucky moaned, breathless and raspy, “I _need_ you, Sir . . . I need you so bad,” the brunet had begun to thrust his two fingers in and out of his passage, stretching himself wider.

“Good boy,” Steve praised, adding a croon to his voice. “Wanna taste my sac, baby boy?” He lifted his cock out of the way so Bucky could tend his balls.

Mewling, Bucky took one of Steve’s balls into his mouth, sucking it gently and lovingly. He started to scissor his fingers, opening his passage even more before starting to work in a third finger. He’d never taken long to open up, especially if he was the one doing it.

Steve moaned softly and stroked Bucky’s cheek with his free hand. “Other side, baby. Give my other side some of your special loving.”

Nodding, Bucky moved over to lap and suck at Steve’s other nut. He wanted to be Steve’s good boy, make him feel so good. Bucky gasped as he added another finger, thrusting in and out, He knew he was almost ready to take Steve.

Groaning, Steve moved his hand from Bucky’s cheek to his hair and tugged back again, signaling once more for the other man to stop his oral attentions. “Just a minute, baby, don’t wanna cum yet. You are so damn good at this, baby! I love your pretty mouth!”

“Wanna make my Sir feel good,” Bucky grinned; he looked up at Steve, “I’m ready for you, Sir.”

“How many fingers?” Steve groaned out, looking down at Bucky’s hand, fingers inside his passage.

“Four, Sir,” Bucky reported, continuing his thrusting.

Nodding, Steve let go of his own cock and Bucky’s hair, shuffling down to position himself between Bucky’s legs. He watched Bucky’s fingers for a moment then coated his own fingers in lube. Slowly, he used his clean hand to remove Bucky’s fingers from his passage and eased his own fingers inside his boyfriend, slowly, feeling Bucky’s muscles flutter and shift around him. “God, you are so pretty, Bucky . . . so hot, so tight for me . . .”

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky nodded, canting his hips so he took Steve deeper, “wanna be so good for you, Sir.”

Nodding, Steve stroked over Bucky’s prostate and stilled, feeling his lover’s reaction, eyes wide and watchful. Bucky moaned loudly in response, his hips lifting off the bed as he pleaded, “more, Sir. I need more . . . please.”

“So, you like that, baby?” Steve asked, sliding his hand from Bucky’s passage. He lubed his cock up and stroked a couple of times before positioning his large spongy head at the fluttering opening to Bucky’s body. “I wanna know what feels good for you, baby.”

“Oh, yes, feels so good, Sir,” Bucky whimpered, canting his hips in an attempt to take Steve.

“Be still!” Steve barked, pulling away.

Bucky whimpered again but went still, looking up at Steve with pleading eyes. “Sir . . . please . . .”

“ _I_ say when you get this or not. I want answers before I reward or punish you, got that?” Steve’s voice was firm, but less abrasive, less commanding, gentled.

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky nodded, forcing himself to stay still.

“Good,” Steve leaned up and kissed Bucky’s lips then repositioned himself at Bucky’s entrance. Smiling, Steve began to ease into his lover, keening at the wonderful feeling of finally filling the beautiful brunet beneath him. “God, Buck . . . so ready for me. This what you wanted?”

“Yes, Sir . . . oh, God, so good,” Bucky mewled, trying not to move since he hadn’t been allowed, and he didn’t want Steve to pull out again.

“Good boy,” Steve praised, not giving Bucky permission to move. He continued his slow, gentle slide until he bottomed out as deep as Bucky’s body would allow, balls slapping on Bucky’s asscheeks. With a grunt, Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck. “You are perfect, baby. You ready for this? You want to fuck me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky nodded, mewling and panting, “I’m ready, Sir, please?”

Nodding once, Steve breathed out, “then let’s see if you can keep up, my love.” With that, Steve began to slide out then slammed back into Bucky, deep. He began to kiss Bucky’s neck, nipping lightly as his hips pistoned back and forth, in and out, over and over and over.

“C - - can I . . . move . . . Sir?” Bucky moaned out; the feeling of Steve thrusting in and out of him sent amazing feelings running throughout his entire body.

“You think you can match my rhythm _without_ moving, precious love?” Steve sounded amused, if breathless.

Mewling, Bucky began to match Steve’s thrusts, letting the blond get that much deeper. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve so he could bring them closer. “Sir . . . God, feels . . . so good!” Bucky moaned loudly.

“God, so tight, Bucky. Feels like you want to cling to me,” Steve groaned and angled his hips slightly so he could strike Bucky’s prostrate every fourth or fifth stroke. He was never so glad for his healthy body as that moment, making love to his Bucky. Nibbling at Bucky’s neck and shoulder, on the left side, Steve continue his rapid, deep pace.

It didn’t take long before Bucky felt the tightening in his balls, the burning ache deep inside him. “Sir . . . close! Oh, so close, Sir,” Bucky mewled, his nails running down Steve’s strong back.

Nodding, Steve wrapped one large hand around Bucky’s cock and began stroking, matching the brutal pace he’d set. His own sack lifted, tightened, his body ready to release. “Cum with me, love . . .now . . .” he groaned and began to shoot jet after jet of hot, thick cum deep into Bucky’s ass.

Bucky cried out softly as his back arched off the bed and he striped both of their chests with his seed. “Sir . . .” Bucky whimpered as he rode the pleasurable waves of his orgasm.

“God, Buck . . .” Steve breathed into Bucky’s neck, his body taking a very long time before it finally stopped releasing. He remained half-erect, as well, still buried deeply in Bucky. With a soft groan, Steve wrapped his legs and arms around Bucky in an odd manner that became readily clear when he maneuvered them until Bucky lay on top, Steve underneath and still embedded in Bucky’s hot passage. With a tired smile, Steve said, “you get needy, baby, you just ride me, okay? I’m taking a nap . . .” Steve finally let his eyes close, smiling, hands on Bucky’s hips.

Humming, Bucky nestled on top of Steve’s body, getting comfortable. It only took a few minutes before he followed Steve into sleep.


	7. Legal Arguments

Sighing, Jack walked into the office he’d left a year before. He lay his briefcase down on the clean desk and opened it, pulling out a tablet, two phones, writing supplies, and other various necessaries for his job as vice president of Shield. Placing his case aside on the floor, Jack began going through the drawers as his computer booted up, preparing to check his messages and get up to date on the latest projects before jumping back in. For the first twenty minutes, he never even looked at the comfortable chair behind his desk, too busy getting things organized and getting caught up. Since he had no personal assistant, and never had one, Jack sent out a message to his new boss to let him know Jack was available whenever he was needed.

There was a firm knock on the door.

“Enter,” Jack called, flipping through several written proposals.

The door opened and closed quietly, “so, you’re Jack Benjamin-Barnes?” The voice was deep, firm and had a very dominant quality to it.

Jack looked up and straightened, not lifting his hand from the pages, still holding his place in the file. “Sir?”

A tall, dark skinned man, one eye covered by an eyepatch, with the presence of a man in control, walked over to Jack and offered his hand, “Nick Fury.”

Jack took Nick’s hand and shook it firmly. “Sir, it is good to finally meet the man I’ll be working for. I’ve been catching up on what’s happened in my absence.”

“Yes,” Nick nodded, letting his hand drop, “you’ve been gone a year, there is a lot to catch up on. How is your family . . . it was a family matter which made you leave?”

“Yes, sir,” Jack responded, judging how much he should reveal and how much would be _too much_. Finally he said, “one brother needed counseling from war service and the other had been attacked by three men. Only one criminal’s been arrested and that’s something at least. Both are doing much better. Thank you, sir.”

Nodding, Nick looked around the large office with a lovely view of the city behind Jack. “Shame how easy it is for criminals to slip away,” the older man commented.

“One of my brother’s attackers was the former president here, sir,” Jack watched Fury for his reaction. “Allegedly.”

“Alexander Pierce is a snake,” Fury nodded turning back to look back at Jack, “I am sorry it took your brother being hurt for the world to see it.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jack nodded and waited for whatever else it was his new boss might want. Jack was a man who tried to judge the situation before throwing himself in.

Another knock echoed in the room, this one softer than Fury’s had been.

“Enter,” Jack called, expecting that he knew who that soft knock belonged to.

The door opened and TJ limped into the room, carrying the coffee and bag of muffins Jack had asked him to get.

Nodding, Jack offered a bare hint of a smile to his younger brother. “You can put them over here, TJ, and have a seat. I’ll need you to help me organize my day around requested catch up meetings and reviewing projects and proposals. The whole week might be like that. And this is Nick Fury, the president of the company. Sir, Thomas Barnes, my personal assistant in training.”

Fury nodded in acknowledgment to TJ as he watched the younger man go over to the chair and sit down with the slightest wince. He looked back at Jack and asked in a passive tone, “Jack, care to join me in my office?”

Nodding, Jack said, “yes, sir, one moment. TJ, use a notebook and pen to write down all the messages in my email and phone mail.” He wrote down his password to the phonemail. “And then try to arrange them into half hour slots on the notebook. Don’t even attempt using the computer for anything but the email. Every keystroke is tracked.” He straightened. “Sir,” Jack said and walked from the office after Fury.

Fury led Jack into his office; he opened the door and allowed the brunet to step in before him. Fury shut the door behind him as he entered the larger office. “May I call you Jack?” Fury asked, stepping over to his window with an equally beautiful view.

“Yes, sir,” Jack replied, watching Fury carefully for cues as to what the man’s thoughts might be.

Nodding, Fury continued to look out the window, his hands clasped in a relaxed manner behind his back. “From what I’ve heard around the office you are a very good employer, very fair and capable of running your team.”

“Thank you, sir. I do my best to make sure the company and her employees run smoothly.” Jack accepted the compliment without humility or arrogance.

“And, in your honest opinion, do you believe that you show favoritism towards certain employees?” Nick asked neutrally, nothing in his tone suggesting any emotion, good or bad.

“Until now? No, sir, I have not,” Jack replied.

“Until now. Elaborate on that, please,” Fury said, turning to look back at Jack, his one eye meeting the brunet’s.

“My brother needs a job and is willing to train and go to school for the appropriate degree. I offered him the position as my personal assistant as long as he gets the degree with high honors and does the work well.” Jack watched Nick, face expressionless.

“And, is this fair to other people who already have the qualifications to be your personal assistant?” Fury asked.

“Sir, I never had nor wished to have a personal assistant. I was granted the right to choose my own assistant if ever I wished one. Thus, I am exercising the right to choose an entry level employee to personally train to my own preferences and needs as my private assistant.” Jack never moved, his body well controlled and disciplined, his eyes watchful, his tone respectful but firm.

Nodding, Fury watched Jack closely, “I am not sure if you’re aware, Jack, Shield took a very hard hit when news that Pierce had a hand in torturing a Submissive companion. We are working very hard to repair our image and regain the trust of the public.”

“Sir, would it do our reputation any harm if it was put out that Shield made amends by providing that very Submissive a new career path? You see, TJ was the victim,” Jack pointed out, revealing the private secret probably kept from Fury.

“I assumed as much,” Fury nodded, “I knew it was one of your brothers and when I saw Thomas walk in with that limp . . . I pieced it together.”

Nodding, Jack said, just to point out the error of Fury’s assumption, “my other brother lost his arm in war, but it could have easily been TJ hurt that way.”

“Yes, I guess you are right, I’m sorry,” Fury nodded.

“I’m not offended, sir. It’s my job to point out possible other paths of thought so you are always prepared for your future meetings. You were correct in assuming it was TJ injured.” Jack relaxed his hands, subtly shaking out his wrists and fingers then assuming his rigid stance once more.

Nodding, Fury looked at Jack, “and you think Thomas, who doesn’t have any experience as an administrative assistant, can perform the duties expected of him?”

“If taught, yes, TJ can do what I expect him to be able to. Any entry level employee can if he’s diligent and works hard. TJ wants this opportunity to prove he’s more than a professional Submissive. However, he does have some background, such as event and calendar planning, client relations, and the ability to approve or turn down possible clients. He knows how to handle a phone conversation and even face to face. I’m proposing to give him a chance to turn those skills over from professional Submissive to business administration, provided he gets the required education. He’s already registered and will be taking classes starting in September, sir. His fiance has agreed to the career path I’ve offered, so his personal relations won’t get in the way, either.”

“Good, and it might help Shield’s image if we release a statement saying that we hired him, if that’s okay with him, of course,” Fury stated with a nod.

“It will be, sir. I warned TJ that his personal attack would not be a secret at this business and that I would be discussing it with you. It was TJ who suggested that publicising his hiring might provide good public relations for the company.” Jack offered a small, proud smile for TJ’s bravery and intelligence.

“Smart kid,” Fury nodded, “we’ll be issuing a press release at the end of the week.”

“Sir, his prior schooling records are on file. He came in second in his classes for overall grades,” Jack wiped away his smile, but his pale eyes danced with pride.

“And why, if you don’t mind me asking, did he choose to become a professional companion?” Fury asked.

Jack nodded and answered, “TJ said it was because he didn’t like the selection of Dominants presented by school and our social circle. He felt he could earn money and prestige as well as social contacts while looking for a permanent match if he chose that career path. Our parents let him and I didn’t refuse him once I got his care. Now, he realizes it’s not the career he wants to keep.”

“Well, as long as he continues his schooling and does his needed tasks, he will be able to stay on,” Fury nodded, moving back behind his desk, though he didn’t sit.

“Sir, thank you on behalf of TJ for allowing him this opportunity. If he doesn’t fulfill the requirements, I’ll fire him personally.” Jack nodded once, firmly.

“As his employer, I would expect as much,” Fury looked at Jack as he sat down in his chair, “I believe I will see you in our meeting at two-thirty.”

“Yes, sir. I look forward to beginning our work together. If you will excuse me? I have a busy week, getting caught up and training my assistant.” Jack nodded his head to Fury then turned for the door, pausing to see if Fury wanted him for something else.

“Of course,” Fury nodded, “I will see you in a couple hours.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jack responded and let himself out, quietly shutting the door then nodding to the assistant sitting at her desk. “Ms. Hill,” he said. Jack strode off to his own office and let himself in. He shut the door and let out a long breath, leaning against the barrier.

TJ looked over from where he’d been writing, “everything okay?” The smaller brunet appeared to be worried.

“Put me down for a 2:30 meeting with Fury, TJ. And, I don’t care how you record it or memorize it or something, but I want to be reminded ten minutes before any meeting I’m to attend, unless I’m in a different meeting. If that’s the case, send a double buzz to my phone. Let me show you how,” Jack strode over and began showing TJ how to get ahold of him and what certain things meant, a buzz code Jack had set into his phone over the past week to help TJ communicate silently with him. “Fury’s willing to let you stay here if you finish your schooling and do your work. I’ve got a week to train you and catch up on what I’ve missed.” He offered his brother a tight smile, eyes worried. “You sure you want this?”

Looking up at Jack, TJ nodded, “I do, Jack. I need to show myself that I can do something other than companionship.”

“Well, I let him know you were second in your class. He never asked, so I never told him Bucky was first.” Jack grinned at TJ and ruffled his hair. “Okay, so, let me see what you’ve got for messages and such.” Jack began to go over TJ’s work, helping him correct and adjust his methods for ease of reading and writing as well as to put in a calendar. Jack also helped TJ start a list of who was most important and which could be shunted for how long in favor of others. It was a long, busy day, and Jack always assigned TJ a large task when he left. So far, nothing required standing up or walking unless TJ chose to, but Jack didn’t prevent TJ from moving around as well. The office had a private restroom attached so TJ could stay in the safety and privacy of Jack’s office for his entire shift.

By the time they were heading home, TJ was exhausted and actually fell asleep on Jack’s shoulder in the back of the car that was taking them to their apartment. It had undoubtedly been the longest day TJ had done since he’d been injured and arguably his longest ever.

Once they got home, Jack woke TJ gently and told him, “just gotta get to the apartment, baby brother. Then you can get a whirlpool bath and a massage.”

Blinking, looking momentarily confused as to where he was, TJ nodded, letting out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. “Okay . . .” he murmured and slid out of the town car. He leaned against the car as he waited for Jack to get out; the younger man looked like he was falling asleep standing up.

Jack slid out and took TJ’s arm on his injured side. “Lean on me, but work that leg, baby. You know it’ll freeze up if you don’t.”

Nodding, TJ leaned against his brother and let Jack lead him into the luxurious building. “Did I do okay, Jackie?” TJ muttered.

“Better than half the new interns with none of the educational back up. Even Fury had to admit you kept me on schedule perfectly. His assistant told me so.” Jack smiled proudly at TJ.

“Really?” TJ beamed tiredly, making sure to put some weight on his right leg so some of the stiffness would ease out.

“TJ, you tell me what you think you might have done wrong, okay? I’m all about realizing your own errors so you can work on them.” Jack helped TJ to the penthouse apartment and opened the door, calling, “hey, we’re home. Someone start the whirlpool for TJ’s leg?”

Bucky pushed off the couch, smiling at his older brothers, “long day, huh?” Bucky noted TJ’s exhausted appearance.

“And Fury was reluctantly impressed. I plan to keep him that way,” Jack grinned wide, helping TJ to the bathroom with the water massage tub.

Bucky followed, managing to pass the two brothers so he could start the bath, putting some oils in the water that would help TJ to relax. As they made it to the bath, Bucky looked over, dipping his hand in the water to test the temperature. “David’s still out, he said the meeting was going to run really late,” Bucky reported.

Smiling, Jack let TJ lean on him as he began to undress his younger brother. “You’ll get that leg some relief soon, baby. Is Johnny or Steve home from work yet?”

Bucky shook his head, “nope, not yet. I haven’t heard from Johnny, but Steve said a client was holding him up at the gallery. Something about a new commission,” he pulled his hand out of the water and moved over to help Jack with TJ.

TJ was too tired to say anything about his brothers helping him undress or attempt to cover the scars on his chest, something he normally did, even in the presence of his brothers.

“After he gets used to the long shifts, his leg should adjust,” Jack assured both twins. “It’s just right now he’s cramping up. Maybe, TJ, you need to stand up and walk around a bit more than you did today?”

“Yeah,” TJ murmured with a small nod, “I think that’s a good idea,” the smallest brunet winced as Bucky began to ease off TJ’s trousers, “I can barely move it . . .”

“Let him in the tub in his drawers, Bucky, and we’ll get them off him after his leg uncramps a bit,” Jack said, worried, as he tossed his brother’s shirt and tie aside.

Nodding, Bucky stood back up, “I think we still have some of his muscle relaxants?”

“Good idea. Can you get them or do you want to massage while I dig them up?” Jack asked.

“You massage,” Bucky said, getting back to his feet, “I’m pretty sure I know where they are.” With that the youngest Barnes sibling hurried out of the room.

TJ looked at Jack, “I promise I’ll walk around more tomorrow, Jackie . . . I can handle it,” TJ was worried that Jack wouldn’t believe he could handle the new job with his injury. He looked down, his leg almost completely stiff at that time and _very_ painful.

“Of course you will,” Jack assured TJ. “I’ll show you how to set your own alarm on your computer and tablet so it reminds you without alerting everyone else.” Jack began running his hands over TJ’s leg, right over the tensed scarred flesh, kneading deeply.

The smaller brunet let out a groan, a noise of pain mixed with relief; he gripped the edge of the tub tightly. TJ nodded, letting out a deep breath to try to keep himself as relaxed as possible. “Okay,” TJ agreed with another pained grunt as Jack kneaded over a really stiff spot, “okay, sounds good.”

Bucky came back into the bathroom, holding a glass of water. He offered both his brothers a smile and put the glass of water on the counter near the sink and fished the prescription bottle out of his pocket. “Right where I thought it was,” Bucky smiled and handed the bottle to Jack so he could open it.

Jack opened the bottle, fished out the proper dose and handed it to TJ. He closed the bottle and gave it back to Bucky. With that, Jack eased TJ into the tub and started the water jets, though he also went back to deep muscle massage on the injured leg. “Good, that’ll help soon, and I’ll make sure if you fall asleep you don’t drown, baby.”

After taking the dose with a sip from the glass Bucky handed over, TJ nodded. Bucky took the glass and set it back on the counter. TJ looked over at Jack and murmured, “‘m sorry, you’re probably jus’ as tired as me . . .”

Jack chuckled, “probably. Fury seems to have the hidden power to drain a man completely by just looking at him.” Jack smiled and touched foreheads with his little brother. “But we’ll both get better at this.”

TJ nodded sluggishly, “yeah . . . we’ll get better.” The smaller brunet started to doze off, barely managing to keep himself upright in the tub.

Smiling over at Bucky, Jack said, “wish he’d wanted a different career ages ago.” Jack held TJ upright and nodded to Bucky to grab a towel, flipping the drain button for the tub.

Huffing out a laugh, Bucky nodded, grabbing a towel from the rack and handing it off to Jack, “yeah . . . Steve and I actually thought of this last year . . . the same day of the attack, actually . . .” Bucky sighed, shaking his head.

“Well, not sure if TJ was ready to listen before the attack,” Jack sighed and scooped his little brother from the tub. He allowed Bucky to drape the towel over TJ then accepted Bucky’s help trying to dry the smaller man while they moved to Jack’s attached bedroom.

Johnny let himself in the apartment and glanced over, frowning at the sight through the open master bedroom door. “Hey, he okay?” his voice held worry. Johnny hurried over.

“He’s okay,” Bucky smiled softly at Johnny, helping Jack to keep TJ upright, “he had a long first day and his leg started to seize up. He took some muscle relaxants . . . they always knock him out for a while.”

Nodding, Johnny watched as Jack settled TJ on the bed and helped Bucky to finish drying their middle brother. Once Jack stepped back, Johnny walked over and carefully scooped up his fiancee, dropping a loving kiss on his forehead. “I’ll watch him,” he breathed as he carried TJ from Jack’s room to theirs.

Jack looked at Bucky and shrugged.

David, who’d just got home, made room in the hall as he watched Johnny carry TJ to their room. The blond continued down the hall towards the room he shared with Jack, peaking inside; David offered his husband a tired smile, “Jack? I know you’ve probably have had a long day . . . is it alright if we talk?”

“Sure, baby,” Jack smiled. “Buck? Mind if I have some David time?” He smiled at his youngest brother.

“Of course not,” Bucky ducked out of the room, giving David a small smile before heading back out to the living room to wait for Steve to get home,

David stepped inside the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. The blond stepped over to Jack and gave him a gentle, loving kiss, “hey, love. First, how was your day? Looks like TJ got worked out.”

“Yeah, his leg cramped up from too much sitting. He’s working out well so far and Fury’s willing to give him a chance, so TJ’s got a job unless he messes up or doesn’t finish his education. I’m exhausted, but fine. How was your day, Davey?” Jack slipped his hands to his husband’s trim waist.

“It was . . . well, not good,” David sighed, “I keep thinking about whatever TJ signed for Pierce before he was assaulted. Jack, I’m worried. Sean would’ve given consent for TJ . . . it could be bad.”

“Did you check to see if Pierce filed anything? Doesn’t he have a limited time to file it for it to be considered binding?” Jack asked softly.

“Jack, he had a year to file the paperwork, and I just found out he put in the papers on Johnny’s birthday . . . a day before it would’ve expired,” David reported quietly, watching Jack closely.

“Even though he’s in hiding for allegedly attacking TJ, that man had to gall to show up in a legal office and file?” Jack looked surprised.

“He could’ve said that TJ _asked_ for the beating . . . and he’s been allowing his Submissive to recover with his family,” David shook his head, “but I have an idea.”

“And the double rape? What about that?” Jack growled low.

“As soon as TJ signed those papers . . . he belonged to Pierce,” David looked pained, “Jack, we can file for emergency guardianship of TJ. We have a case for it. TJ has . . . special needs now and we’re the ones who’ve been with him the last year.”

“Do it, whatever it takes, David. I want him safe!” Jack stood up, letting go of David’s waist to pace the bedroom floor.

Opening his briefcase, David pulled out some paperwork and handed it to Jack, “sign where it’s highlighted in blue. Because we’re filing for emergency guardianship, we won’t need TJ’s signature. I already had Bruce and Dr. Cho sign off on the medical information.”

“But we _will_ need to prove TJ incompetent of taking care of himself and Pierce as an abusive caregiver?” Jack sighed, beginning to look over the papers as he signed them.

“Dr. Cho gave a detailed report of all of the injuries TJ sustained during the attack,” David nodded, “if that doesn’t prove Pierce was an abusive caregiver, I don’t know what will. Even if Pierce says TJ asked for it . . . he should’ve known better as the Dominant. It’s a Dominant’s responsibility to take care of his Submissive.” David sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “as for TJ’s incompetence,” David looked at Jack, “the reason I was late was that I was meeting with Bruce. He’s still TJ’s doctor and he wrote off that TJ should live with a caregiver, given the permanent injuries.”

Jack paused, rereading a section of the paperwork. “David . . .” his voice dropped to a pained growl, “it says that he can’t hold down a job . . .”

“I know,” David looked miserable, “I know . . . but, Jack, his safety is more important right now. This is the easiest and fastest way to beat Pierce’s claim on him.”

“Do you have a copy of Pierce’s paperwork, David?” Jack looked at his husband, misery in his eyes. How could he claim his brother incompetent when TJ’d just gotten into a good position? One Jack _knew_ his brother could fill?

“Yeah,” David sighed, pulling out another file, “I spent three hours reading and rereading it. It’s legit, Jack,” the blond handed over the file.

“For how long? How long does Pierce own my brother?” Jack growled, glancing through the papers.

David paled slightly, watching Jack, “it’s an indefinite contract, Jack. I know that TJ could do the job you’ve offered him . . . but by looking at him tonight, we can pass that off as a trial that didn’t work out. Did anyone see him leave with you? How his leg cramped up and how tired he looked?”

“The whole damn office noticed and were polite enough to ignore how he had to lean on me. I practically carried his weight out of that place today,” Jack responded miserably. “He’s gonna lose any self-confidence he gained today, David. It’s gonna tear my baby brother apart!”

“I know,” David swallowed thickly, “but an indefinite contract trumps even marriage, Jack. This is our _only_ option.”

“No,” Johnny said, from the open doorway. “You’ve got one other option. Something that can null and void _any_ service contract, even for a Submission Ownership.”

David whirled around; he could’ve sworn he shut the door. The blond looked at Johnny, “what is it?” He couldn’t believe he’d missed something . . . he’d spent all day thinking through possibilities.

“Sorry to barge in, but I knocked and no one responded, and I wanted to discuss TJ’s future.” Johnny walked in, but left the door open. “I, too, went to see if Pierce was ballsy enough to file his claim, and so I got to see that claim.” Johnny crossed his arms and shook his head. “I say let it go unchallenged.”

“What?” David’s eyes widened, “we are _not_ letting Pierce take TJ!”

“David,” Johnny held up a hand. “How much were you able to read before anger and disgust took over? Did you get to the last page?”

“I reread that contract front and back for hours, Johnny,” David frowned, unhappy that he might’ve missed something.

“Here,” Johnny slid the papers from Jack, who looked too shocked to speak, building anger in his pale eyes. Johnny flipped to the last page. “And in the event of the normal course of action, such as marriage, the contract is null and void as of the date of marriage, per current Submissive Marriage Laws in effect this date . . .” Johnny looked at David. “Those marriage laws you helped enact say that upon the date of marriage, the Submissive is no longer bound by service contracts of prostitution or ownership as long as the marriage takes place while the Submissive is in the guardianship of his or her family. So, if Pierce’s plea is that he let his Submissive recuperate with his family, the family has guardianship until the doctor signs that he is well enough to return to his owner, right?”

David shook his head, “the contract that TJ signed is an indefinite contract, Johnny . . . and it was dated _before_ the law took place.”

“But it wasn’t filed until _after_ the law took effect, meaning it’s legally binding as of the date of filing, not the date of signing,” Johnny pointed out, smiling. “So, while Pierce let TJ live with his family for health reasons, TJ can legally get married and break that contract due to the clause Pierce had put in. He had no idea your law would pass _the day before my birthday_.”

“I’ll have to look into it,” David shook his head, “I’m not comfortable leaving TJ vulnerable,” the blond grumbled, shaking his head.

“But by those laws, TJ has to be married before Pierce claims him again. Which means we don’t have the luxury of waiting,” Jack frowned. “He has to be married as soon as possible . . .”

“Pierce could’ve easily claimed TJ when he filed the papers, Jack,” David said, looking at his husband.

“Then why didn’t he?” Jack frowned.

“He could’ve _claimed_ him, just not . . . picked him up yet, there’s a difference,” David pointed out.

“But wouldn’t the claiming mean physical possession?” Johnny challenged.

“Yes and no,” David sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “because Pierce is claiming that he let TJ heal from his injuries . . . he could’ve _legally_ claimed him through paperwork and is planning on picking TJ up later.”

“Which he would have had to file through the legal Submissive office and through his medical caregivers. If he didn’t have the paper presented to us, he hasn’t claimed him yet?” Jack asked.

A knock on the door brought Johnny and Jack snapping around.

David frowned and pushed past Johnny towards the front door, though Bucky was already up and opening it by the time David made it to the living room.

The man in the business suit at the door handed Bucky an envelope. A police officer stood with him, not one they were familiar with. “Barnes?”

David, as the family legal representation, took the envelope from Bucky and opened it, not allowing the men inside. David’s eyes widened and he said, “we can refute this!” He didn’t move from the doorway.

The officer sighed and looked to the other man who shrugged. “You can apply through the courts, but that’s a legal order. Mr. Thomas Barnes is to come with us to custody.”

Jack looked over David’s shoulder, his eyes thunderous. “What? No!”

“Your client is accused of abusing Thomas!” David snapped, “he’s a suspect of an ongoing investigation! He has no legal right to claim Thomas incompetent!”

“As you can see by the papers, Mr. Pierce has filed a counter suit claiming that any and all abuse, including brain washing, has been performed by the family he tried to escape when he signed his contract of safety and security. That you kidnapped him and took him to California, as well. We are legally bound to retrieve the Submissive and can do so with or without arrests.” The lawyer crossed his arms, glowering at the foursome.

David looked back down at the paper in his hands, which were shaking slightly, he looked at Jack and breathed out, “I’m sorry, Jack.” David stepped back and pulled Bucky with him.

“No!” Jack growled. “They can’t take my baby brother back to the man who hurt him!”

“They can,” David growled out, looking miserable and furious, “we can refute this claim . . . but we have to let them take him.”

“No!” Bucky tried to fight from David’s grip, but the blond held him in place, not wanting Bucky to get arrested for assault, “we’ve never hurt TJ! David, there’s gotta be something you can do!”

“We’ll be able to refute and claim that Mr. Pierce is an abusive caregiver,” David looked at Jack, blue eyes pained, “but that’s all we can do.”

“And my legal engagement to him?” Johnny asked.

Sighing, continuing to hold Bucky back as the brunet struggled, David said, “an engagement is nothing in the eye of the law.”

Jack stiffened and turned to walk into TJ’s bedroom. He began dressing the groggy man in his best pajamas. “Bucky, come pack him some clothes.”

“Where we going?” TJ slurred out, looking up at his older brother.

“Baby, the law has come for you. David’s going to do everything to get you back, I swear to God,” Jack growled softly, pain in his voice and eyes.

“The law?” TJ blinked, “I haven’t done anything illegal?”

Bucky stormed into the bedroom to begin shoving clothes into a duffel bag, looking furious and scared.

“No, you haven’t baby,” Jack hugged TJ close. “But you signed a contract with Pierce.”

“With . . .” the sudden realization made TJ’s eyes widen in panic, “no! Y - - you said it wouldn’t be legal! Jack . . . don’t make me go!”

“David,” Jack whimpered suddenly. “I can’t . . .”

David appeared at the door and walked in, he squeezed his husband’s shoulder, letting Jack know it was okay to leave, “it’s okay, I can finish . . .”

“I can’t let that bastard take my brother!” Jack hugged TJ to him, eyes wide and fearful. “Look what he’s already done to him!”

Pulling out his phone, David nodded, “I know,” he looked at TJ, “Teej? I’m gonna get some pictures of you, okay? To show the courts we aren’t hurting you, okay?” David hated to admit that is was also to prove any _new_ injuries TJ might receive were not given by any of them. He began to take multiple pictures of TJ, swallowing down the emotion that was making his throat tighten.

Johnny sat on the bed and tapped TJ’s good foot. “Baby, Pierce filed papers against the family to say they were hurting you, kidnapping you, and brainwashing you. David’s going to fight this, but the police are here to arrest everyone and take you anyway.”

TJ looked at Johnny, eyes wide and full of fear, “but my family doesn’t hurt me! Please, there’s got to be something . . .”

“We’re going to get you back as soon as possible, okay, Teej? You’re going to be okay,” David reassured, pocketing his phone and looking back towards the door where the police officer had stationed himself.

The lawyer walked to the door of the bedroom but politely stayed out in the hall. “Mr. Barnes, if you come peacefully, I won’t have to order the others arrested, despite the amount of time they’re taking stalling this legal procedure.”

“We’re getting his things packed,” David all but growled, hating that the lawyer was blackmailing TJ.

“There’s really no need. Mr. Pierce plans to have anything you send burned,” the lawyer responded.

TJ looked between Jack and David, eyes blurring with tears. “Jackie? You’ll get me out, right?” TJ breathed.

Jack hugged him again, crying openly. “I swear I’ll get you back as soon as I can, baby. And he’ll pay for even considering touching you!”

Closing his eyes, a few tears escaping down his cheeks, TJ nodded and slid from the bed on unsteady legs, still feeling the effects of the medication. He looked at the lawyer and then at his twin; he didn’t accept the bag that Bucky offered, “I - - I don’t want Pierce burning them . . .” TJ murmured.

Bucky swallowed and let the bag drop to the floor before wrapping his arm around TJ in a tight hug. “We’re gonna get you back, Teej. Stay strong, okay?” Bucky whispered into TJ’s ear before kissing the smaller brunet’s temple and stepping back.

TJ whimpered and nodded before taking a few shaky steps towards the lawyer and police officer.

The sound of the front door opening was followed by Steve’s confused voice, “what's going on? Bucky? Somebody get hurt?”

“They’re taking TJ,” Bucky called back, his voice choked with the tears he let fall.

“Where? The hospital? Did he re-injure his leg?” Steve blocked the door, not letting the other men out.

Bucky walked out to the living room, behind the other three men, “Pierce . . .” Bucky swallowed thickly, “Pierce claimed him.”

“Pierce attacked him again?” Steve sounded horrified and turned to study TJ, offering a hand to the smaller man to steady him. “TJ? Want me to get you to the hospital?”

“I - - I have to go with them, Steve . . . I signed a contract,” TJ whimpered, looking up at Steve with horrified eyes.

Freezing for a long moment, Steve engulfed TJ in a careful hug and whispered, “I’ll help you get free, Teej. No matter the cost.” He straightened and stepped out of the way. “Remember, TJ, if the door doesn’t lock, a chair works, too.”

TJ nodded, letting the lawyer and officer escort him out of the apartment.

Bucky hugged Steve tightly and buried his face in the blond’s chest, sobbing harshly.

“Where’s the legal paperwork?” Steve asked on a growl. “I want to see it.” He hugged Bucky to him, eyes on the empty doorway.

“D - - David . . .” Bucky managed to choke out past his crying. He clutched onto Steve’s shirt desperately, “they’re gonna hurt him, Steve!”

“David, can I see the papers?” Steve asked, frowning and holding Bucky.

David nodded, looking just as pained and miserable as Jack and Bucky. He handed over the papers, “th - - they’re legit . . .”

“Sure they are,” Steve sounded disbelieving. He guided Bucky to the couch and sank down, pulling Bucky onto his lap. Steve began looking over all the documents presented. “David, you’re a laws and regulations type of lawyer, right, not a personal injury lawyer?”

“Right . . .” David murmured, running a hand down his face.

Nodding, Steve said, “it’ll take a couple days, but call the highest authority you know and file an injunction to have TJ put with a court-appointed guardian until we clear up the alleged abused and alleged attack counter-cases.”

David nodded and pulled out his phone, “yeah . . . okay,” the blond moved off to a separate room to call Judge Coulson, a man whom he had a pretty good relationship with.

Steve kept studying the paperwork, nodding and frowning. Finally, he kissed Bucky’s neck and grinned. “I’ve got it, baby! I knew my history degree would come in handy!”

“What is it?” Bucky asked, breath hitching in the back of his throat.

“David!” he called loudly, “tell that judge that we’re filing charges of attempted slavery on Pierce! The contract had no remuneration or recompense for service rendered. TJ was suckered into signing a slavery contract! And that’s illegal in the United States of America!” Steve kissed Bucky again. “Pierce will fight it, but we might be able to pull it off on a technicality. I know not many Submissive contracts list rewards or payment, but with this case, we can try that angle anyway.”

“As long as we get my brother back, I don’t care how we do it,” Bucky murmured miserably.

“The slavery charge might not go through, but it will have to be refuted in court, leaving TJ with safe guardianship longer while we come up with other ways to combat this contract, Bucky. David! List any and all charges we can drag this case out with until we can get Pierce either put away for the attack or he drops TJ as a bad problem he no longer wants!” Steve grinned. “I’ve dealt with my fair share of asshats dragging out legal cases. So, it’s time we did it ourselves. Let’s be asshats!”

Bucky simply nodded, keeping his head buried in Steve’s chest.

Jack watched the doorway for David’s return, anxious to see what he said about the guardianship attempt. He knew Steve was probably right; it’d take a couple days for a judge to get that enforced, but two days was better than the alternative. Once David returned, Jack practically pounced on his husband. “Will the judge sign for court custody?”

David offered his husband a small smile and nodded, “yes, Judge Couslon’s going to sign. But, like Steve said, it’s going to take a couple days.”

“Chalk one up for the asshats,” Steve said in satisfaction. He stroked Bucky’s hair. “Now, Jack, apply for supervised visitation rights. This will show you care and want TJ, but will give the court legal means to make sure you aren’t hurting him. It gets documented that you’re cooperative and obedient to the law.” Steve nuzzled at Bucky’s neck. “Hey, sweetheart, you still here?”

“Define here,” Bucky mumbled.

“Listening and ready to get involved in getting your brother back,” Steve answered.

Bucky nodded.

“Then let’s get busy,” Steve pointed to David’s notebook. “Write this down.”

**************

“He looked like he’s breathing,” an unfamiliar voice called softly, breaking into TJ’s drug induced sleep. “Maybe even waking up.” It was a male baritone, gentle and interested, but not sexual.

Groaning softly, TJ blinked away the fog in his mind, trying to look at the unfamiliar man sitting next to his bedside. TJ’s body felt like it’d been hit by a truck, everything sore and stiff. As the blurriness cleared he could see a blond man he didn’t recognize. “Wha’ happened?” TJ mumbled, struggling to form sentences.

“Hello. I’m Clint Barton. You’re in the hospital. And as far as I’ve been told, you were rescued after you jumped from a window, several stories up.” The stocky blond sat forward a bit and offered a gentle smile, blue-grey eyes worried. “You’re gonna be okay, kid.”

“Where’s ‘Ack?” TJ blinked, looking around for his older brother. Jack had always been the first person he saw whenever he woke up in a hospital.

“Not sure. Let me ask.” The blond turned to the door and asked, “Nat? Where’s ‘Ack?” his voice was serious, not teasing or tormenting.

A small red haired woman looked inside the hospital room, “he’s most likely asking for the older brother,” Nat walked to the bedside and offered a gentle smile to the injured brunet.

Nodding, Clint turned back to TJ. “Well, if you’re looking for your brothers, we have to speak with you before they’re allowed in for a visit.”

“Wha’ need talk?” TJ blinked again, praying that the fogginess would clear soon so he could think and talk normally.

“This is my wife, Natasha. TJ, do you know why you were with Mr. Pierce?” Clint asked gently.

“Contract . . .” TJ murmured softly.

“Good, good, you remember that. And do you know why your brothers let him take you away?” Clint asked, just as gently.

“Pierce said they hurt me?” TJ ventured, the last few days coming back to him slowly, in fragments.

Clint nodded again. “This might be hard for you, but we’ll try to tell you everything, okay?” Clint continued talking as if to a child. “Mr. Pierce said your family hurt you. And they said Mr. Pierce hurt you. So, the judge, the man who will decide who is telling the truth, said you need to be with a safe family while he decides. Does that make sense, honey?”

TJ shifted on the bed, wincing slightly as he did so, an ache that brought horrible memories to the forefront of his mind. “I - - I . . . yes? That makes sense. But . . . my family is okay, right?”

“Good. The doctor here saw that you were hurt so is telling the judge about those hurts. Are you able to tell them about the hurts, honey?” Clint asked then nodded. “And, yes, your family is fine, honey. No one’s hurt or in trouble. Are you able to tell the judge about the hurts?”

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded, “yeah, I think so. I can’t remember everything . . . will that matter?”

Clint nodded. “It’s okay. Tell what you can. Once you’ve told, you can have your family come for a visit, okay? Just tell the truth.” Clint smiled encouragingly.

Natasha nodded and moved back to the door and called, “Coulson? He’s ready for you.”

Clint smiled encouragingly. “Natasha and I are your safe family, honey. We’ll make sure no one hurts you while we wait for the judge to decide.”

TJ looked at Clint for a few moments, “safe family? I - - I’m twenty-six? I didn’t think . . . aren’t I independent?”

Clint sighed and looked towards Coulson and Natasha coming in the doorway. “I swear he’s not mentally incompetent!” He turned back to TJ and smiled. “Yes, twenty-six is normally independant, honey. But in your case, you are a ward of the court. It means the court takes care of you until it can decide who can take care of you or if you should be independent.”

“Incompetent?” TJ shook his head, “but . . . I’m engaged? Jack told me I was independent when I turned twenty-six.”

Clint sighed and nodded. “That’s part of the law, honey. But, you’re very special. So, the court, the judge, wants to make sure you can care for yourself. And if he thinks you need help, he wants to make sure the right people take care of you. Right now, there are two people who want to do that: Mr. Pierce and Jonathan Barnes. Another man came forward, but he wasn’t allowed to claim you since he isn’t related or holding a contract.” Clint looked back at Natasha. “I swear, he understands everything we’re discussing. What grade level was he last?”

“Can we please stop talking about me like I’m not sitting _right_ here?” TJ grumbled.

Clint looked at TJ. He sighed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, honey. You’re right. What grade were you in school when you stopped?”

“I graduated second in my class in high school and I was enrolled for fall classes at the university,” TJ reported, meeting Clint’s eyes, “I’m not retarded, okay? I can function perfectly well on my own.”

That was when the second man, the one who’d followed Natasha into the room, spoke up. “According to papers filed, Mr. Barnes, you are mentally incompetent to care for yourself.”

“Jack said that?” TJ looked at the other man, eyes widening in shock.

“The papers were signed by Mr. Alexander Pierce,” the man replied evenly. “Jonathan Benjamin-Barnes filed physical incompetence papers.”

“Well, Mr. Pierce doesn’t know a thing about me,” TJ snapped, anger flashing in his eyes, “my leg stiffens up after sitting for too long or when I get stressed out.”

“So, if I have you tested for mental competency, would you agree to honestly take the tests?” the man asked.

“Yes! Whatever you need me to do,” TJ agreed.

Nodding, the man offered a soft smile. “I am Judge Philip Coulson. I’m in charge of your competency and guardianship case, Mr. Barnes. Both Mr. Pierce and your brother have counter-filed against each other, one claiming you are not mentally sound, the other claiming you are not physically able. Both say you need guardianship and cannot be trusted to make your own decisions pertaining to your own care; however, your brother’s claim is that you need physical care and reminders for medication and therapy but are mentally stable and intelligent. Mr. Pierce claims you need someone to make all decisions and cannot be left to your own devices or hold down a job.” Phil took a seat.

“Mr. Pierce left me alone plenty when he wasn’t raping me,” TJ snarled, looking absolutely furious, “how do you think I managed to jump from the window into the pool?”

The judge answered, “Mr. Pierce had claimed he left you for a moment and you tried to commit suicide.”

“I wasn’t trying to commit suicide! I jumped into a pool! I was trying to escape! He was hurting me!” TJ exclaimed, sitting up and wincing as his jostled his wounds.

“Well, you might be interested to know that the man who pulled you from the pool and stopped you from drowning was Mr. Barton here. He was on his way to serve the court order to Mr. Pierce to relinquish custody of you in favor of the court for the duration of the custody trial.”

“That’s why I needed to escape,” TJ looked at Clint, “Pierce was going to kill me. Make it look like I offed myself.”

Both men stiffened in their chairs, Clint looking to his wife.

“How do you know he was going to kill you, TJ?” Natasha asked, calm and collected.

“After he was . . . finished,” TJ swallowed down his shame, though he could do nothing about the flush that graced his cheeks, “he looked at Brock. I assume he thought I’d passed out or something . . . but he said, _‘it’s a shame we’ll have to get rid of him, we’ll have to make it look like he took his own life’_.”

The judge nodded. “May I call you TJ?”

“Yeah,” TJ nodded, looking at the judge.

“Will you tell me what happened to you, TJ? And not just these last few days. I need to know everything.” He stood and went to shut the door, leaving the four in privacy for TJ’s revelations.


	8. Changes for Better . . . or Worse

Jack paced the waiting room of the hospital, shaking his head and looking withdrawn and angry, his eyes showing a world of trauma. As he walked, he spoke once in awhile, but only to say, “he’s going to so hate me for this . . . I let him go . . .”

David walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around Jack, dropping a kiss to his temple, “he’s not going to hate you, Jack. TJ could never hate you. And you had to let him go . . . or be arrested.”

“That monster was able to hurt him all over again! It’s my fault, David,” Jack grabbed his husband’s hands and bowed his head, sobbing. “My baby . . .”

“How is it your fault, Jack? How is Pierce being a sick, evil man _your_ fault?” David asked, moving so he stood in front of his husband. He lifted Jack’s face with one gentle finger.

“I should have never brought him back here,” Jack shook his head, eyes washed with tears of regret. “I should have kept him in California.”

“Pierce still would’ve come for him, Jack. Pierce was obsessed with him, he wasn’t going to stop, you know that,” David said softly, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that ran down Jack’s face. “The judge is going to grant you guardianship, Jack.”

“I had to tell the court TJ can’t take care of himself, David . . . that TJ can barely function without help . . .” Jack sobbed. “He’s the most brilliant boy . . . and he’s going to be so limited and stigmatized for this!”

“Jack,” David sighed, dropping a kiss to his husband’s forehead, “how many times did we have to remind TJ to take his medication? Massage his leg so he could somewhat move it? Mentally, you’re right, TJ is very smart and very capable, but physically? You and I both know he needs help.”

“But, David,” Jack whispered, gripping his husband’s arms and meeting his eyes, “what if the court decides his physical needs means he’s mentally unable, too? What if they determine that he’s handicapped because he doesn’t remember to take care of himself? God, David . . . what if they document him as unable to function normally? No job . . . no marriage . . . TJ will hate me!”

“He’s not going to hate you, Jack, that kid loves you more than anything . . . you know that. If that’s what the judge decides, then we’ll deal with whatever comes with it. But, we’ll have TJ back, Jack. TJ is alive. Pierce was arrested on endangerment charges, and I am sure more charges will be added. Brock was taken into custody on the assault charges. If the courts decide that TJ’s . . . incompetent . . . then, we’ll take care of him, okay?”

“But, David . . . he loves Johnny. If he’s incompetent, the court won’t let him marry Johnny.” Jack shook his head and buried his face in his husband’s neck.

“But he can still be in a relationship with Johnny,” David held Jack closely, dropping a kiss to Jack’s head, “they can be married in every way that matters.”

Jack nodded against his husband’s shoulder, not lifting his face. He held David, clutched onto him as if for life or sanity.

The door opened softly and a police officer looked in. “Barnes family?”

David looked over and nodded, “that’s us.” Jack looked over, straightening slowly.

The cop nodded. “You’re allowed to visit with Thomas Barnes now. Follow me.”

Jack immediately looked at David, let him go, then turned to follow the officer. David followed close behind his husband. The cop led them down a hall and let them sign into the safe room, opening the door to reveal TJ with the judge and the guardians.

Jack walked in, taking a deep breath, trying to get his tears under control. He walked over and sank onto a chair beside his brother. Looking at the other people, he asked, “may we touch?”

The judge smiled. “That’s up to TJ.”

TJ looked at Jack, his own eyes shimmering with tears from having to retell all the horrors he’d been forced to endure at the hands of Alexander Pierce.

Jack turned to the man in the bed. “TJ, baby?” He reached out a hand for his brother.

Leaning into Jack’s hand, TJ smiled softly and choked out, “you got me out . . .” he breathed, his throat tight with emotion.

Jack nodded. “We had to file a lot of legal papers, baby, and tell the judge about you missing medicine and overusing your leg and stuff.”

“I know,” TJ muttered, sniffling softly, “I told him the same thing, Jack. I told him everything.”

Jack nodded and stroked TJ’s cheek and temple. “Okay, baby, okay. They arrested Pierce and Brock.”

“Good,” TJ breathed out, “Jack . . .” the smaller brunet’s voice dropped quieter, “he hurt me again . . .”

“I know, baby,” Jack shook his head and leaned in, hesitated, then carefully slid his arms around TJ and hugged him.

“C - - can you lay next to me, Jack?” TJ asked softly, voice shaking.

Jack looked towards the judge. “Can I lay next to him?”

Phil nodded. “Stay clothed, of course, and be careful of his injuries. I see no problem with it.”

Jack nodded and very carefully climbed into bed next to his brother, holding him tenderly, kissing his temple. “I gotcha, baby.”

“H - - how’s everyone, doing?” TJ asked shakily, getting comfortable and relaxing against his brother’s body.

“David’s here, and Johnny’s at work on your case. He’s filing slavery charges against Pierce. Steve’s at home with Bucky. We finally got him to drop to sleep. He refused until this morning when we heard the court was able to send over the guardians. He doesn’t know about after yet.” Jack stroked TJ’s curls carefully, kissing him again on the temple.

TJ nodded, gripping Jack’s shirt and running his thumb over the material, “let him sleep . . . I’ll probably be here for a day or two. Jack?” TJ looked up at his older brother.

“Yeah, baby?” Jack asked softly, meeting TJ’s eyes.

“I told Phil that I wanted to stay with you,” TJ said softly, tear-washed eyes searching his brother’s face.

Jack nodded and hugged TJ again, very careful of his injuries. “You can stay with me forever, TJ, baby. David and I were talking. If the court decides you can’t marry, Johnny can stay with us, too. Okay?” He stroked TJ’s cheek.

TJ let out a breath and nodded, laying his head back down on Jack’s chest.

“And he’ll not be allowed to touch you unless you say,” Jack swore.

David smiled softly and moved to sit in one of the chairs by the bed. He looked over at Judge Coulson to see if he could read what the judge might be thinking.

Coulson gave David a smile and nodded once. “Mr. Pierce has already had his say in the court. I saw him while TJ was unconscious.” He spoke conversationally, as if he wasn’t just declaring that TJ’s words had been the only thing possibly holding up the very brief court case. Normally cases dragged on for months, but at the discretion of the court, they could be sped along. There was no way Pierce could file for lack of a speedy trial in this case.

“And, what did he say?” David asked.

“Well, that’s not a matter of public record for now, but I am going to release judgement on the case when I get back to the courtroom this afternoon. His lawyer insisted on a speedy trial and I believe we have admirably accommodated him.” Phil looked over at Clint and Natasha. “I’ll have the court call with the verdict and any instructions.” He turned back to David. “For you, as well.”

“Thank you,” David nodded, giving the judge a small smile.

“Jack?” TJ breathed out, not lifting his head from off Jack's chest. The smaller brunet continued to caress his thumb over the soft material of his older brother’s shirt.

“Yeah, baby?” Jack asked, cuddling his brother.

“Do you think that Johnny will still want to be with me even if we can’t get married?” TJ asked softly. The younger brunet knew that most likely Jack would be granted guardianship; TJ hadn’t been able to deny any of his older brother’s claims. He wasn’t mad at his brother for doing so; he knew that Jack wouldn’t have filed for guardianship unless it had been absolutely necessary in order to get him home.

Jack nodded and touched foreheads. “I _know_ he’ll want you, baby. He offered to do whatever you wanted if you’d let him stay and take care of you.” Jack stroked down TJ’s cheek. “Okay?”

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded letting out a deep sigh. “Pierce is really going to go to prison, right? The doctors were able to see what he did to me . . .”

“He’s been arrested and we’ve been told the judge will give us the verdict tonight, baby,” Jack kissed TJ’s cheek. “Are you ready to go home with the Bartons? I know it’s not home, but you’ll be safe and out of a hospital.”

“How long will it be before I get to go home?” TJ asked, looking at Clint and then back at Jack.

Clint smiled. “As soon as the court decides where you will be safe. If they decide it’ll be with your brother, he’ll get guardianship. But if they think he’s not good for you, you’ll be put with another family . . . for life.”

TJ’s eyes widened and his hand tightened around Jack’s shirt.

Jack shot a glare at Clint. “Stop scaring him!” He hugged TJ. “David says our case is strong, TJ.”

“Okay,” TJ mumbled, focusing on keeping himself calm, “I - - I want to go home with you and David, Jack. I told Phil.”

“And as soon as he decides, he’ll let us all know,” Jack stroked his brother’s cheek again.

David pulled out his phone to send Steve a quick text, explaining to him what happened and that TJ was okay and awake. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, David said, “Judge Coulson said that he’d have his ruling by this afternoon,” the blond reached out to gently pat TJ’s leg, “things are going to be fine, TJ.”

“He’s ruling on Pierce and Rollins, not on your guardianship, TJ. You’ll be with the Bartons for a bit. Okay?” Jack touched foreheads and looked at his brother steadily.

“But, you can still visit, right? I - - I’ll still be able to see you?” TJ asked softly, his eyes widened suddenly and he said, “what about my job? I - - I’m going to be fired because I missed work!”

Clint smiled, “you won’t miss work once you’re cleared by the doctor as long as your office meets your needs. And I’ll make sure you get to and from your office every day, so you will be able to keep your job. And,” he nodded, “your family has supervised visitation.”

Relaxing again, TJ let out another deep breath and shifted slightly to get more comfortable. He settled next to Jack, head still resting on his older brother’s chest, and let his eyes shut once more.

**************

A ding on Steve’s phone woke Bucky up; the brunet sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking several times to get adjusted to the light change. The sun was just beginning to set, casting the room in a soft orange glow. Looking over at Steve, Bucky asked, “who was that?”

Steve looked up from his text and nodded once, face serious. “David called and said that the judge will rule on Pierce tonight. TJ’s in guardianship right now, but David thinks there’s a very good chance he’ll be permitted back with us.” He stroked his hand through Bucky’s curls. “Want to go out, do something while we wait for David’s text?”

“I guess there really isn’t much we can do now, huh?” Bucky sighed, shaking his head and frowning softly, “David said TJ was okay, though, right?”

“They’re going to release him from the hospital tonight, after the verdict in case he needs calming,” Steve frowned at his phone screen then looked back at Bucky. “But other than that, he’s fine. Jack’s explained the guardianship to him.”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded, taking and releasing a deep breath, “okay, well, at least we’ll know he’s safe until he’s able to come home.” Bucky looked over at Steve and sighed softly, “you said you wanted to go out?”

“I plan to show off my best guy,” Steve grinned at Bucky. He stood and pulled Bucky to his feet. “First, you need clothes.” Steve pulled Bucky towards the front door.

“Steve, I have clothes, I’m wearing them,” Bucky insisted with a soft smile, letting Steve drag him towards the door. He looked down at his thin t-shirt and faded jeans, a bit wrinkled from his nap.

Steve nodded. “Yup, or you’d get arrested for public indecency. Now, to get you some actual clothes you won’t be worried about being seen in for our date.” He grinned as he led Bucky into the elevator. “Trust me, babydoll. You’ll like this.”

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Bucky nodded. He trusted Steve; he knew that Steve would do what was best for him. Once in the elevator, Bucky leaned closer to Steve’s side, “so, where are we going?”

“Well, first we’re going to buy some clothes . . .” Steve grinned, teasing.

Rolling his eyes playfully, already feeling himself beginning to relax slightly, Bucky asked, “and I suppose you aren’t going to tell me where we’re buying these clothes, are you?”

“A clothing store?” Steve asked, widening his blue eyes in false innocence.

Snorting, Bucky shook his head and stepped out of the elevator as it opened to the underground garage where Steve’s car was parked. “How about a little hint on where we’re going for dinner?” Bucky asked, smiling up at his boyfriend.

“One word . . . Stark.” Steve grinned and opened the passenger door for Bucky. “Now get in, baby boy.”

“Stark?” Bucky looked confused as he slipped inside the car, “I didn’t know the Stark’s had restaurants?”

“We aren’t going to a restaurant, Buck,” Steve chuckled as he slid behind the steering wheel and started the car. “Belted?”

As he buckled his seatbelt, Bucky nodded and looked over at Steve, “we aren’t going to a restaurant?”

“No, we’re going to a very private dinner party.” Steve pulled into traffic, smiling. “So, you need to be ready to hang on my arm and look sexy and adorable, like you do now, only dressed in a suit.”

“Steve,” Bucky blushed slightly, ducking his head at the compliment, “I have a suit at the apartment. You don’t have to buy me a new one.”

“Bucky Barnes, you own a fitted tuxedo?” Steve looked at him.

“Uh,” Bucky flushed brighter, glancing over at the blond, “not a tuxedo? You said suit, Steve. Which I do have a suit. I had to wear something nice to Jack and David’s wedding.”

Steve grinned and pulled into another underground parking area. Someone opened the door for them and Steve got out then walked around to open Bucky’s door. He offered his hand. “My love?”

Bucky took Steve’s hand and slipped out of the car, looking around to see if he could figure out where they were, but the underground garage didn’t give much away. The brunet linked his arm through Steve’s and let the blond lead him.

Steve led Bucky to an elevator and punched in a code. “Don’t worry, Buck, they’ll treat you like a prince here.” He grinned as if Bucky was in for a genuine treat.

“And where is _here_ , exactly?” Bucky asked again. Even though he could afford to shop at nice places, given his disability checks and the allowance Jack gave him each month, Bucky often shopped at discount stores. He’d didn’t need nice clothes like Jack or TJ.

“ _Bespoke_ ,” Steve answered simply.

Bucky’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “Steve . . . uh - - the clothes here are going to be very expensive . . .” The brunet knew that even Jack didn’t shop at this luxurious store and Jack cared very much how he looked at work.

“It’s not like you’ll only wear it once, Bucky. As my Submissive, you’ll be going to a lot of fancy places. Museum openings, art shows, private dinners,” Steve lifted Bucky’s hand and kissed his fingers.

Blinking, Bucky looked around the store, taking in all the very expensive merchandise displayed throughout the shop. “You sure about this, Steve? There are . . . other places? Places that aren’t so . . . expensive?” Bucky bit his bottom lip, looking up at Steve.

“You don’t want to be measured for a tuxedo . . . or you don’t want to go to parties with me?” Steve asked.

“It’s not that I don’t want to go with you to parities or even turning down the offer of you buying me a tuxedo . . . it’s just,” Bucky looked around again, “one of these tuxedos probably cost more than what I made in a year in the military.”

Steve kissed Bucky’s fingers again and smiled gently. “Welcome to my world, my precious love.”

Bucky shook his head, looking bewildered, “alright . . . well,” the brunet looked around again, unsure of where to even start, “you’re going to have to help me out, Sir. I - - I’ve never been to one of these stores before.”

Nodding, Steve led Bucky further in and several people rushed forward to aid the pair. Within an hour the whirlwind of measuring and alterations ended with Bucky in an off-white tuxedo and Steve dressed in navy blue. When Steve turned Bucky towards the door, no one asked for payment and Steve didn’t offer.

“Uh, Steve?” Bucky leaned in closer to his boyfriend to whisper in his ear. He had to admit the tuxedo was very nice and fit very well . . . but he hadn’t even seen a price on anything.

“Yes, babydoll?” Steve asked, leaning closer.

“You didn’t pay?” Bucky kept his tone quiet, glancing at Steve.

Chuckling, Steve captured Bucky’s hand and kissed it, letting someone open his car door. He helped Bucky into the car and leaned in, “it goes on my account and my accountant pays.”

“Oh . . .” Bucky nodded, buckling up once more, “right . . . sorry. Like I said, I don’t go to those type of places.”

Steve slid into the driver’s seat. “Okay, you need something pretty. Bucky, you want a choker or a collar?”

Bucky gaped at Steve, “Steve . . . you just - -” he looked down at his new tuxedo and then back up at Steve. He wouldn’t lie to himself, he’d always wanted a Dominant to claim him with a choker or collar; Brock wouldn’t give him one. However, Steve had just spent so much on the new clothes, he couldn’t imagine Steve spending _more_ on him.

“Buck?” Steve frowned softly. “You . . . you don’t want to be collared?” he sighed. “I misread us?”

“No!” Bucky rushed to explain, “no, Steve, I want that . . . I’ve always wanted that. It’s just - -” Bucky sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m just not used to being spoiled so much? I mean, Jack always gave me what I wanted, but I guess I never asked? It’s hard to explain.”

Steve touched Bucky’s cheek and stroked softly. “Bucky, you _didn’t_ ask. I’m offering to you because I’m your Dominant. You’re my Submissive and I want everyone to know you’re off limits. Mine. Mine to care for and cherish and support. And everyone’s gonna look at you in your finery and _know_ they couldn’t do better for you if they tried.” Steve smiled. “Because _I’m_ the Dominant you choose to care for you.”

Bucky smiled softly and leaned into Steve’s touch, nuzzling Steve’s palm, “thank you, Steve. Really . . . I - - I . . . just thank you.”

Steve slid his arm around Bucky and kissed his forehead. “You deserve the world if I can give it to you, babydoll.” He smiled wider. “So, choker or collar?”

“Whichever you think is best, Sir,” Bucky smiled at Steve, pale eyes full of love.

Nodding, Steve drove them to another location and led Bucky into a very high end jewelers. He smile proudly as he led his tuxedoed Submissive through the doors, noting that, once again, several people jumped to serve them. They began a half hour of displaying various collars and chokers for Bucky and Steve. “Anything you like, Bucky baby? Maybe sapphires and platinum?”

Bucky looked at all the beautiful choices with wide eyes, completely mesmerized by all the choices. “I - - I don’t know, Sir. They’re all so pretty . . .” Bucky breathed out.

Lifting a woven choker of platinum laced with sapphires from a velvet bedding, Steve held it up to Bucky’s neck. “A choker for evening wear and a collar for regular?” he asked, smiling, his eyes lit up with pleasure.

“Okay, Sir,” Bucky smiled, staying still so Steve could have easy access to his neck, “what time is the dinner party, Sir?”

“Seven o’clock, precious,” Steve answered. He clasped the choker on Bucky’s neck and nodded, gesturing to a mirror. “Masculine enough?”

Turning so he could look in the mirror, Bucky’s eyes widened when he saw the beautiful choker resting against his neck. Bucky lifted his hand so he could run the tips of his fingers over the jewelry, “Steve . . . it’s beautiful,” he looked back up at Steve.

“Only because you make it so,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear and kissed his neck, right above the choker.

Bucky flushed and ducked his head, “thank you, Sir.”

Steve smiled and didn’t even look at the salesman. Instead, he slipped a card to the man and led Bucky over to look at the soft leather collars made specifically for Submissives or even bondage for the richer clients. “I think a durable leather for everyday? Perhaps from a store you’d feel more . . . comfortable using for a piece of clothing you want to get rough in? These are just for show, no real sustenance or meaning.”

“Well, I definitely want something we can get rough with,” Bucky purred low, smiling up at Steve, a lustful glint in his pale blue eyes.

Nodding, Steve took his card back, signed the slip and turned Bucky for the exit. “Tomorrow to choose your collar?” he asked, ending in a soft growl of promise.

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky mewled, leaning against Steve’s body.

Nodding, Steve nipped at Bucky’s earlobe. “Ready to go to the party? It’s fashionable at times to arrive late, but I’m known for being early.”

“Yes, Sir, I’m ready,” Bucky nodded, “is it at Tony Stark’s place? I didn’t know you two were friends.”

“Yes, it is,” Steve smiled happily, guiding his boyfriend back to the car. “He’s holding a silent art auction for charity. I donated a couple of pieces.”

“Oh?” Bucky grinned at Steve, “that’s exciting!”

“Maybe not exciting like Johnny’s race . . .” Steve said softly.

“Well, thank God for that,” Bucky laughed, shooting a wink in Steve’s direction, “I’d have a heart attack by thirty if you raced like that regularly.”

Steve chuckled and easily drove the sports car to the mansion Tony Stark called his summer home. A valet helped them out and drove the car to park it, so Steve offered his arm to Bucky. “And now you will see what I have to deal with all the time. Tony’s my patron, if you wish to know. So when he asks me to attend, I attend.” Steve smiled into Bucky’s eyes and lifted his hand to kiss his fingers. “You are so damn beautiful. Promise you won’t let Tony sweep you away?”

“Hmmm . . . I don’t know,” Bucky drawled, giving his boyfriend a teasing smirk, “I’ve seen pictures of Tony Stark, very handsome, isn’t he?”

A sudden look of nervous apprehension flitted through Steve’s eyes and he nodded. “Very handsome . . . and richer than I am . . .”

“Steve, I’m kidding,” Bucky said, looking up at his boyfriend, no longer smiling, “I’m sorry, wasn’t a good joke.”

“I . . .” Steve swallowed and tried to smile, though he still looked worried. “I guess I’m too used to not having such a beautiful man on my arm? No one used to look at me twice unless he wanted to dominate me.” Steve kissed Bucky’s fingers again.

“Well,” Bucky offered Steve a small smile, his pale eyes filled with guilt, “you can dominate me anytime you want.”

A forced chuckle escaped the tall blond. “We _are_ a pair, aren’t we? Both so nervous of losing the other to someone better . . . but Bucky, you won’t lose me because there’s _no_ one better than you.” Steve kissed Bucky’s palm fervently.

Looking up at Steve, Bucky said, “and you’re not gonna lose me either. I promise.”

Steve kissed again and nodded. “Okay, Buck . . . I know you don’t lie.” Steve offered a small smile. “Let me show you off. I am so wanting to show everyone my beautiful good boy.”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded; he linked his arm with Steve’s once more and took a deep breath. He leaned closer to his boyfriend, “you’re going to have to help me out, Sir. I - - I’m not very good at these type of things.”

Nodding, Steve spoke as quietly, “well, since it’s a silent auction, we aren’t supposed to bid out loud. What happens is we greet people outside of the room then go in and look at the art. If we want to bid, we can get numbers from the cashier. We would write our number and bid on a sheet near the artwork we want. You have to up the bid before you and if more than four bids go on a page, the piece will be held back for an auction that starts at eight tonight. This one will involve voices and resemble a regular auction. All art is donated and all funds go to the charity. This year, Tony has selected orphans of fallen warriors.” Steve waved to a short man with black hair, designer outfit, and very neat goatee. The man nodded and walked over, smiling widely.

Bucky tightened his hold on Steve’s arm. His counseling had done a lot for his social anxiety but meeting new people could still be an issue. He offered the man, whom he recognized as Tony Stark, a small smile.

Tony didn’t touch Bucky, though he smiled and asked, “and who is this charming man, Steve?”

“This is Bucky Barnes, my Submissive, Tony. Bucky, this is Tony Stark, your host.” Steve smiled at Bucky adoringly.

Bucky bowed his head respectfully towards Tony, “it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark, you have a very nice home.”

“You like it?” Tony looked around and nodded. “Me, too.” He smiled at Bucky. “How’s it feel to be kept, Bucky? I’ve never found the one I want to give my control over to . . .”

Bucky blinked, looking between Steve and Tony; he’d had no idea that Tony was a Submissive. “It’s . . . it’s amazing. Very freeing, actually,” Bucky answered softly.

Grinning widely, Tony nodded. “Well, once I find the right Dominant, I might consider a safety contract . . . you know, so if he turns out to be an asshole, he can’t rob me blind or lock me up.” Tony looked around. “Enjoy the party, the food, and the art. Did Steve tell you a couple of his pieces are up for auction tonight?”

“Steve and I actually have a safety contract,” Bucky smiled at the smaller man, “and yes, he did. His work is amazing, isn’t it?”

Nodding as Steve flushed, Tony chuckled, “well, Steve’s one of the smart ones, offering a contract. You know, that was the original purpose of them? To protect the Submissive? Now some crazy bastards use them to entrap Submissives.” He nodded at someone just entering and said, “I have to go now, but, Bucky Boy, if you see something you want, just let Steve know. It’s his job to buy it for you . . . all for charity you know.” Tony strode off.

Steve chuckled. “And _that_ is Tony Stark.”

“He seems . . . nice,” Bucky watched as Tony disappeared among the crowds. “I didn’t know he was a Submissive . . .”

Nodding, Steve said, “yeah, he doesn’t let many people know. He must like you, Bucky, or he wouldn’t have told you, either.” Steve kissed Bucky’s fingertips. “Want to go get a bidding number?”

“Sure,” Bucky nodded, letting Steve weave them through the crowds towards the area where they’d get their bidding numbers. While in line, Bucky leaned closer to Steve, “I know you’re trying to keep my mind off of it . . . but any word on TJ? The ruling?”

Steve smiled and pulled his phone out readily enough, checking his texts. “Nothing yet, baby.” He slid the phone into Bucky’s right pocket. “It’ll vibrate if we get something. The password is your birthday, full.”

“My birthday?” Bucky looked up at Steve with a smile.

“Yeah, I changed it once you signed the first contract,” Steve grinned back.

Bucky smiled and nodded, letting Steve get their numbers once it was their turn.

Steve paid the bidder price for the number for each of them and signed up for his, letting Bucky sign for the other. Once they had their numbers, he led Bucky into the display room, filled with a maze of false walls with art displayed tastefully on them. Steve let Bucky guide them on the art tour, and encouraged Bucky to look at everything.

Bucky stopped at one that looked like Steve’s style, he gestured at it with a tilt of his chin, “this one is your’s right?”

Nodding, Steve gestured to all three pieces. “All from before the treatments, yes.” He smiled. “What a wonderful eye you have, my love.”

“These look like your new ones, Steve,” Bucky commented softly, “you’re just as good now as you were then, I promise.”

Flushing, Steve gestured towards a lone piece across from the threesome. “ _That’s_ my new work, Buck.” The painting had no bids yet. The originals already had four bidders each and the slips were marked for being advanced to full auction. While Steve’s old style was crisp and beautifully defined, this piece was wavery, almost dreamy looking.

Bucky walked over to the lone one and studied it for a few minutes, taking in all the details of the painting. Looking over at Steve, Bucky said, “I wanna bid on this one, Steve. It’d look good in my room, don’t you think?”

Steve flushed. “If you want to, Buck, you just mark your number and bid on the sheet. I could always paint you something if you’d rather?”

“But, I want this one,” Bucky insisted, doing as instructed to bid on the painting, “it’s beautiful and it’ll look very nice on my wall.”

Nodding, Steve opened his mouth when a woman behind them said, “oh, Rogers . . . I was hoping to find his work.” She led her female escort into the art display cubicle and began looking over the three pieces, frowning when she noted they’d be going further. “I guess I’ll have to go to tonight’s auction.” She turned and frowned at the dreamy painting. “This . . . should have been displayed with the other amatuer work. It’s not as crisp and clean as Rogers’ work, is it?” She guided her girlfriend out.

Steve wince but stayed silent.

Bucky frowned and said, “she just doesn’t know art, Steve.”

As if trying to make a joke, Steve softly said, “and she doesn’t read tags or she’d know it was done by the same artist? I can hardly be called an amatuer, legally I’ve sold too many pieces.”

“See? She’s the amatuer,” Bucky insisted with a nod, looking back at Steve’s dreamy painting.

Steve offered his arm. “Next display?”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded, taking Steve’s arm and letting him lead.

It was much later when they were ushered into the actual full auction, Steve smiling at Bucky. He guided Bucky to a seat and whispered, “feel free to bid on whatever you want, love.” The phone vibrated just then.

Bucky took out the phone and looked down at it, hoping for information on TJ or the ruling.

Jack had texted saying _‘Pierce, life. Rollins, life. Rumlow, life. No parole, all.’_

Letting out a sigh of relief, Bucky texted back, _‘Good. TJ?’_

After a moment, the return text came _‘Released to Barton. Loved the news. Smiled. Visiting tomorrow.’_ Nodding, Bucky slipped the phone back in his pocket and leaned closer to Steve’s ear to repeat the news that Jack had reported.

Steve beamed and kissed Bucky on the lips. “Wonderful! And with them discredited and the hospital able to prove your family didn’t hurt him, TJ should be home soon, right?”

Sighing, Bucky shrugged, “it depends on how long the guardianship trial will go. Yeah, the hospital was able to prove we didn’t _physically_ abuse TJ, but Pierce also accused us of brainwashing and being overbearing.”

Nuzzling just above the choker and below Bucky’s ear, slightly behind, Steve whispered, “Bucky, with Pierce’s claims being discredited, the court has to take into consideration that any of his charges were outright lies. They’ll check to see if anyone of your neighbors or friends think the same thing. His boss’ testimony will play heavily, Nick Fury’s? And as soon as they’re satisfied Pierce was merely trying to get TJ awarded him with lies, TJ will be home.”

“And be a permanent ward of Jack’s,” Bucky murmured softly, leaning into Steve’s body.

“Bucky,” Steve chuckled softly, “there’s a definite difference between what you seem to be thinking and what will really happen. You see, you are a ward of Jack’s for having lost your arm, aren’t you?”

Bucky frowned and looked at Steve, “I don’t know? He said we’re independant.”

“You _are_ independent. Any money you own, he can’t touch without your legal signature, and only for your care. You’re allowed jobs that can accommodate your handicap, and you’re allowed to pursue a relationship with someone willing to take over your care. What the court wants is to make sure that you are able to care for yourself. If you have difficulty, your guardian has to provide accommodations, therapy, medical help, or whatever you need so you can lead a comfortable, fulfilling life. _That’s_ what the guardianship will mean for TJ, too. If Johnny is cleared by the court, he can take over guardianship as TJ’s husband, something he couldn’t do if Pierce had gotten his way. Physical handicap is far different than mentally inept, love.” Steve stroked Bucky’s cheek. “And, yes, I’ve seen your guardianship papers when we signed our first contract. Jack had to prove he not only had legal control but that he was providing for you. Since I wasn’t challenging it, we never really discussed the difference between your independence and your physical guardianship.”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded, taking in all the information as he leaned against his lover’s body.

“These laws were put into effect specifically for Submissives. It’s something David’s working on getting changed, but for now, we can use them to TJ’s advantage.” Steve kissed behind Bucky’s ear again.

“It’s just sad that we had to use them,” Bucky sighed softly.

Nodding, Steve sighed. “If David gets his new law passed, Bucky, even with physical handicaps, a Submissive will be completely independant at eighteen, just like a Dominant. But, while we have these laws, we have to work around them.”

“That’s not what I’m saying, Steve, for TJ, these laws work. I don’t think he’d feel put down or anything if the court ordered him to live with Jack,” Bucky shrugged softly, running his fingers through his hair.

“And you, Bucky, would you feel put down if you had the same case placed on you?” Steve asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Bucky answered honestly, “there’s a lot of life experiences that have shaped TJ into what he is, and the same could be said for me. If _I_ had my life experiences and then had TJ’s case put on me, then, yes, I’d feel put down. But, TJ hasn’t had my life experiences. He’s never been independent before, so, suddenly putting independence on him at a certain age seems . . . not right? I’m probably not making any sense, am I?”

“Bucky,” Steve asked softly, “when did TJ sign that first contract with Sean? And why?”

“Just after he turned eighteen and he told us it was because he wanted to find _the one_ , that the Dominants at University weren’t up to his standards,” Bucky shrugged again, “personally I think that’s a story Sean cooked up.”

“So, do you think TJ needed to be guarded for another seven years or would independence have been okay? Maybe not made a difference, but been okay?” Steve asked.

“I don’t think we ever would’ve seen TJ again,” Bucky answered honestly, looking to Steve, “Sean had to let TJ go home because Jack was his guardian. But, had TJ been independant? Sean would’ve whisked him away and God knows where he’d be.”

“Okay, and do you think that’s a similar problem we’d have with other Submissives if we gave them independence at eighteen?” Steve stroked Bucky’s shoulder and arm.

“There can’t be only one Submissive like TJ, Steve,” Bucky stated softly, “young Submissives . . . who’ve never had a Dominant before? Steve, a lot of Submissives are vulnerable. We crave direction and to hand over control.”

“So, perhaps we need to talk to David about adjusting his law? Instead of giving all Submissives independance at eighteen, maybe each case should be reviewed by a committee or a counselor or something to determine, with the Submissive’s input, if independence is good for that specific Submissive?” Steve looked towards the front of the room where the auction had begun. He looked back at his boyfriend.

“That could work,” Bucky nodded, looking up at the front of the room.

Steve very quietly talked with Bucky throughout the auction, not loud enough to annoy anyone, but certainly not staying silent or withdrawn. It turned out he knew a little about some of the artists, so told Bucky about their work. The dreamy picture was brought into auction, meaning that other people had shown an interest in it after Bucky did. Steve looked nervous and stopped talking as the auctioneer began the bidding with the last price that had been noted on the slip of paper.

Bucky looked over at Steve and took the blond’s hand, giving it a firm, reassuring squeeze. The brunet leaned over and whispered in Steve’s ear, “I told you that it was an amazing piece.”

“Buck, if other people get to bid, you might not get it . . .” Steve warned softly, glancing at his boyfriend.

“Well, I know the artist, maybe he could hook me up with another one just as beautiful,” Bucky grinned, looking up at Steve.

“Oh . . . well, if you have such high connections, what are we doing here?” Steve offered a semi-nervous smile.

Bucky shrugged, giving Steve a wink, “I don’t know, some blond dragged me here.”

“Huh,” Steve shook his head, “pushy blonds . . . who needs ‘em?” He lifted Bucky’s fingers to kiss, offering a smile, relaxing a bit as he ignored the auction for his four paintings.

Bucky turned his eyes to watch as the auctioneer kept accepting higher and higher bids for Steve’s dreamy painting. “Steve,” Bucky gaped, “your dreamy painting just topped that other one.”

“What?” Steve looked confused, not following Bucky’s train of thought. “What other one?” He looked back at the auctioneer then his eyes widened as the painting sold, for a rather high price. “Uh . . .” Steve was speechless.

“I guess I’m not the only one who liked your painting,” Bucky beamed, giving Steve’s hand another squeeze.

“Uh,” Steve repeated, looking a bit overwhelmed. “I guess?” He turned wide blue eyes on Bucky and whispered, “somebody wanted it that much?”

“It’s a beautiful piece, Steve,” Bucky assured with a nod, still smiling.

“But it’s not like my other work Buck . . . I only submitted it because Tony wanted it. I’m still getting use to my new hands, and the lines are blurry, like it’s foggy.” Steve shook his head. “It’s nothing like I had originally intended.”

“Maybe that’s the beauty of it,” Bucky stated, looking back at the painting and then back at Steve, “it’s like a dream, Steve. It’s stunning.”

“A dream?” He frowned and looked towards the painting being handed off to make way for the next in bid. Steve shook his head, “I can paint dreams better than that, Buck . . . or could . . .”

“Look, Steve, your work was amazing . . . it still is amazing, it’s just a little different now,” Bucky squeezed his boyfriend’s hand again, “look at how many people loved it, Steve.”

Steve opened his mouth then let it shut again, as if finally realizing just what Bucky was trying to point out. Softly, flushing, he ducked his head and whispered, “they did . . . didn’t they? That lady was . . . wrong . . .”

“Yes, that lady was _very_ wrong,” Bucky nodded, giving Steve a smile.

A smile spread across Steve’s face and he leaned in to kiss Bucky, eyes closing briefly. He touched his forehead to his boyfriend’s and said, “I thought Tony was just being nice . . .”

“Nope, Tony has a real eye for art, apparently,” Bucky stated, turning his head to nuzzle at Steve’s neck.

Wrapping his arm around Bucky, Steve let out a sigh of pent-up nervousness, which had turned to wistful belief. “Won’t people want my original style, Bucky? I can’t do that kind of painting yet.”

Shrugging again, Bucky gave Steve another smile, “well, you can work your way back to that if you want or try a different style, obviously people like it.”

“Bucky, babydoll, tell me honestly, okay? You . . . you really like my new painting?” Steve asked softly.

“Of course, Steve,” Bucky nodded, all seriousness, “have I ever lied to you?”

A smile crossed Steve’s face and he answered, “no, you haven’t.” He kissed Bucky again. “Well, if my _‘dreamy’_ paintings are good enough for you, they’re good enough for me. Hungry, baby?”

Bucky nodded, “yeah, I am actually, I was promised this was a _dinner_ party.”

With a laugh, Steve helped Bucky from his chair and quietly left the auction, walking him to another area where long banquet tables were lined with a buffet feast. “There is a sit down dinner, too, later, but this is for snacking if you want? Dinner time for Tony is about eleven tonight.”

“Eleven?” Bucky looked surprised as he reached for a plate to put some food on his plate, “that’s pretty late for dinner.”

“Tony stays up all night on his party days, Bucky. A lot of these people do. They drink and dance and eat well into the early morning hours.” Steve began loading a plate for himself. “But we don’t have to stay past buffet and auction if you’d rather? I can tell Tony I was only here for charity.”

“I have no plans for tonight, we can stay as late as you want,” Bucky stated, “I’ll go with Jack to visit TJ at his guardianship home tomorrow.”

“Or, we can leave once the auction ends and go back home to enjoy each other and visit TJ tomorrow at his guardian’s home?” Steve asked, picking up a glass of water from the chilled beverage offerings.

“I like that plan,” Bucky nodded, putting down his plate on a nearby table; he took the water with a grateful smile.

Steve joined Bucky at the table and reached over to stroke hair from his lover’s face. “So do I,” he whispered softly, smiling, then began to eat.

**************

Bucky laughed at Steve’s comment as they entered the apartment. Looking around, Bucky called, “Jack? David? Are you guys home?”

Jack turned from his seat in the couch and stared at Bucky and Steve, dressed in their tuxedos, Bucky’s jeweled choker very evident. He slowly stood up and said, almost hesitantly, “Bucky?”

Smiling at Jack, Bucky walked over and hugged his older brother, “hey, Jack, how did everything go? TJ settle in okay?”

Nodding, Jack said, “seems to be doing okay. Especially since the Bartons have allowed him to video chat with us if they’re in the room, so he doesn’t just have to wait for live visits. David says that we’ve got a really good chance at winning the custody case.” Jack looked over his brother, frowning softly. “Uh . . . new clothes?”

Flushing slightly, Bucky backed away a few steps and nodded, “yeah, Steve bought them for me. He wanted to get my mind off everything while we waited for the ruling text. He took me to one of Tony Stark’s charity dinners.”

Jack scrunched his face up. “Stark? Why would . . . uh,” he fell silent and shook his head then asked, “a tuxedo? Was it a wedding charity dinner?”

“It was an auction dinner, Steve’s painting sold for the highest bid of the entire evening, Jack,” Bucky beamed proudly, glancing over at Steve and then back at Jack.

Steve smiled, as well, still at the door, but not as if he felt unwelcome. Jack glanced over and nodded, “congratulations?” He looked back to his brother. “They dress up in tuxedo’s for an art auction?”

“They do when it’s at Tony Stark’s mansion,” Steve chuckled, stepping into the living room. “I think Bucky didn’t believe me, either, until he saw the other guests.”

Bucky looked at Jack; his smile faded at his brother’s continuous frown, “what’s wrong, Jack? You’re not happy.”

“That’s . . .” Jack touched the choker with one very hesitant finger, “a very . . . _nice_ piece of jewelry, Bucky. Don’t you need to put it in the box so you can return it undamaged tomorrow?”

Steve shook his head. “It belongs to Bucky, Jack. I gave it to him as a gift.” Steve reached over and took Bucky’s hand, lifting it for a kiss to his palm.

Jack looked a bit dazed by that information.

“Jack?” Bucky looked at his brother with worried eyes, “I was a bit . . . surprised by the gifts, too. But, I . . . I like them? And the fact that Steve’s got them for me makes them all the better.”

Finally, Jack turned to look at his husband. “Uh . . . David? Did you see the necklace Steve got Bucky? Er . . . choker?””

David looked at Bucky, taking a step closer and reaching out to touch it. He gave Bucky a smile and then turned the smile on Jack, “it’s very beautiful.”

“Is it . . . acceptable? I mean, I know Bucky signed up to be Steve’s Submissive, but . . . the gifts are a bit expensive for a non-sex agreement?” Jack tried to sound reasonable but came out worried.

“The gifts that Steve gives Bucky are up to his discretion,” David reported, giving his husband a gentle smile, “Steve has the right to spend as much as he wants on his Submissive.”

Jack looked back at Bucky then at Steve. “You do realize that by spoiling my brother then ending the contract you will turn him miserable?” Jack pulled Bucking into a protective hug.

Bucky looked up at Jack and then Steve with wide eyes; the thought of Steve ending the contract was almost too much to even think about.

“I have no plans of ending the contract, Jack. That’s Bucky’s discretion, if he wants to.” Steve smiled reassuringly at Bucky. “I love being with Bucky and enjoy giving him gifts and spending time with him.” Though Steve spoke to the elder brother, he never took his eyes of the younger.

Bucky slid out of Jack’s embrace and moved over to hug Steve tightly, nuzzling at the blond’s neck.

Steve cuddled Bucky and dropped tender kisses onto his head and temple, smiling contentedly. “My Bucky,” he whispered as Jack looked helplessly at David.

David shrugged, wrapping his arm around Jack’s shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. Leaning in closer, David whispered against the shell of Jack’s ear, “he’s happy, Jack. Right now all we can do is support him.”

“And when Steve gets tired of his toy?” Jack murmured very quietly, only for David’s ears.

“Maybe he won’t?” David whispered in reply, “maybe things between Steve and Bucky will work out?”

“Then why does Steve have to rely on a contract at all?” Jack shook his head. “In for the night?” ha asked, louder.

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, not having heard any of Jack and David’s quiet conversation, “what time are we going to visit TJ?”

Smiling, Jack said, “six thirty in the morning. We’re invited for breakfast. So, try to get some sleep, Buck. Night Steve,” Jack tried to be sociable, but he really worried that Steve was just playing _rich Dominant with new toy_.”


	9. Visitation

TJ opened the door only a few moments after he’d heard the knock. His first night at the Barton’s hadn’t been too bad but he already missed his family and was anxious to see them. Smiling at his family, TJ stepped aside to allow them entry into the home, “hey, guys! Good morning!”

Jack looked to Clint, who nodded, then engulfed his brother in a hug. “Morning, baby. Miss you so much.”

Returning the hug, TJ nuzzled at Jack’s neck, “I miss you, too, but the Barton’s aren’t too bad. They have a dog.”

Jack smiled. “Again with the dog . . .” he teased, knowing TJ wanted a pet. He let go in order for the others to greet TJ.

Steve grinned and offered his hand to TJ in greeting. The smaller brunet shook Steve’s hand with a smile and nod.

Bucky took a moment to look at his brother; TJ sported a few new bruises from his attack but overall looked _okay_. Taking a step forward, Bucky wrapped his arm around his twin and held him close, “hey, Teej. So glad you’re okay.”

Like with Jack, TJ returned Bucky’s hug happily, “me too,” he murmured. TJ pulled back and his eyes widened at the sight of a new leather collar on Bucky’s neck. “Nice . . . collar, Bucky.”

Bucky grinned and lifted his hand to caress the smooth leather collar, “thanks . . . Steve gave it to me this morning.”

TJ looked at Jack, eyes flashing with worry though he never lost his smile. Jack’s eyes held as much worry and he nodded in acknowledgement of TJ’s similar emotions. TJ turned back to Bucky and tried to push away his worry, “that’s . . . great, Bucky! It’s really nice.”

David moved closer to TJ so he could wrap his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and give them a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure his brother-in-law, “Steve’s taking good care of Bucky, isn’t he, TJ?”

Nodding slowly, TJ looked between Bucky and Steve, “yeah . . . looks like it.”

“Well, _I’m_ not happy with him,” Johnny chuckled, opening his arms to TJ.

Grinning brighter, TJ rushed as fast as he could into Johnny’s arms, “Hi, Johnny!” Johnny’s arms came securely around him, and he nuzzled at Johnny’s chest, breathing in his lover’s scent. “Why aren’t you happy with Steve?” TJ looked up at his boyfriend.

Johnny cuddled his lover for a moment before pulling back and saying, “because he’s gonna make me look like a copycat when I do this.” He pulled a jewelers box, long and thin, from his pocket and offered it to TJ. “My pet . . . would you wear my collar?”

TJ’s mouth dropped open slightly and he looked up at Johnny and then Jack and then back at Johnny, “y - - you want me to wear your collar?”

“Yes,” Johnny said decisively. “Forever . . .” He continued to smile and hold out the box.

TJ carefully took the box in his hands and opened it revealing a stunning metallic collar that was intricately braided with pale blue gemstones. “Oh . . .” TJ gasped, looking back up at Johnny, “it’s beautiful, Johnny! Thank you,” he looked over at Clint, “is it okay if I wear it?”

“As long as you’re comfortable wearing it, Natasha and I have no problem with you wearing your Sir’s collar. Go ahead.” Clint smiled. “And might I add, it’s beautiful.”

Grinning, TJ offered the box back to Johnny, “can you put it on?”

“Yeah, baby,” Johnny breathed out happily. Taking the collar from the box, Johnny leaned over and placed a kiss on TJ’s neck. He slipped the collar around the brunet’s throat and fastened it, smoothing it down before kissing again, right over the collar. “Mine . . .” he softly growled.

“Yes, your’s,” TJ sighed contently, happy that after everything, Johnny wasn’t going to leave him. He turned around to look up at Johnny, “I love you, Johnny.”

“I love you, baby,” Johnny said and hugged him. “I heard you were worried I might not stick with you if I couldn’t marry you. Does this prove I’m in it for the long haul?” He smiled into his fiancee's eyes.

“Yes,” TJ nodded, eyes shining with love for his fiancee; after a moment TJ asked, “you heard about the sentencing, right? They all got life, Johnny! I’ll never have to worry about them again!”

Nodding, Johnny hugged TJ again. “I know, and that was music, TJ. David contacted the best judge he could to get your case presented, and we got lucky it was the same judge who got to hear your case.” Johnny smoothed his hands down TJ’s head, feeling his soft curls. “So glad you can breathe free, sweetheart.”

“Me too,” TJ smiled softly, nuzzling into Johnny’s palm, “I’m so happy that you chose me, Johnny. I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.”

“I’m happy Reed gave you to me for my birthday,” Johnny chuckled low and kissed TJ.

“You know what’s funny about that?” TJ murmured into Johnny’s mouth.

“What, sweetheart?” Johnny pulled back to listen, smiling.

“I _never_ got paid to sleep with you. Sean had turned Reed down in favor of Pierce that night. But, I found out that it was your birthday and I decided to visit you instead. Reed never paid for that night,” TJ beamed up at his lover.

“TJ, you got lied to,” Johnny sighed. “Reed paid Sean up front, because Sean said it was cash before delivery.” He kissed TJ again.

“Oh . . .” TJ frowned softly and sighed, “yeah . . . I guess that would make sense.”

“So,” Clint interjected, “Sean charged Reed without thinking TJ would deliver? Sounds like he was scamming everyone. Breakfast anyone?”

“Yeah, I’m hungry,” David smiled and wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist and asked softly, “you hungry, Jack?”

“Yeah, famished,” Jack sighed, “it’s not everyday a guy manages to get his twin brothers collared without expecting it.”

Bucky sighed at Jack’s comment, knowing that his older brother was worried about his and Steve’s relationship.

Steve leaned in to Bucky and said, in an amused yet gentle tone, “He’s missing you already.”

“I know,” Bucky murmured in return, letting Steve lead him behind Jack and David into the kitchen where Natasha was finishing up breakfast.

Steve stroked his hand down Bucky’s back and said, “I’m not sure if you understand just what I mean, Bucky. I can see his acceptance in his eyes. And he’s worried because you’re moving out once TJ gets home. He misses you already.”

Bucky looked at Steve, pale eyes searching his boyfriend’s face, “you think?”

“Bucky, how is this for an idea? We stay on with Jack and the others for a bit after TJ returns home, and we can move out at any time. My apartment can wait until you’re ready.” Steve took Bucky’s hand and kissed it.

“You’d be okay with that?” Bucky asked softly, looking over at both his brothers, “we can get a little . . . crazy.”

Steve nodded, looking all seriousness. “Bucky, I’ll happily live wherever you live. You made plans to move _before_ TJ was attacked and this court case happened. Since things have changed, you’re allowed to change your plans: make sure you know deep down that TJ’s okay, let Jack know you’re free to make choices, too, not just follow my orders. I want us to have a relationship beyond a contract. That contract is to protect you since the law won’t.”

A smile slowly spread on Bucky’s face and he nodded, “okay . . . I think I wanna stay with my brothers for a little longer.”

Raising his voice enough for the others to hear, Steve asked, smiling, “and since you’re not going to move to my place, babydoll, am I allowed to stay with you at your place? I can pay rent and stuff.”

TJ’s face brightened even more and he snapped his head around to look at Jack.

Jack looked surprised and actually hopeful, taking David’s hand under the table. “Bucky . . . your boyfriend’s welcome to move in with us if you want. As long as he doesn’t hurt you, he can stay.” Bucky knew Jack wasn’t talking about pain-pleasure but what TJ had gone through.

Bucky looked over at his older brother and nodded, smiling widely, “thank you, Jack. Right now, I think it’d be a good idea if we all stick together.”

“Always,” Jack nodded, firmly, then softened his tone and assured Bucky, “even if it’s in different buildings . . . but thanks for wanting to be home for now. I’m going to need your help with TJ until we can resettle into a new routine.” Jack turned his smile on TJ. “Right, baby?”

TJ nodded, giving Jack a smile, “right. And the doctor said that I should be able to return to work next Monday. I hope Mr. Fury understands . . .”

“Good, I’ll let Fury know,” Jack smiled.

“Oh, by the way,” Clint alerted them to his presence yet again. “Before the court awards TJ’s custody to either Jack or me, they want to know one thing.” He spooned up eggs for himself and passed the large bowl around, grabbing for the bacon next.

“And what would that be?” TJ asked, looking over at the blond. Clint and Natasha had been very nice to him, but he could feel himself getting closer with Clint. The stocky blond had held TJ the night before when he’d had a nightmare and had continued to comfort him until he was able to fall asleep.

“Well, maybe not something for the breakfast table, and Bucky’s allowed to privately tell Coulson if he wishes, but the court wants to know how Bucky lost his arm.” Clint passed on the bacon and grabbed some toast before passing that plate. He stood, walked to the stove, and presented the full breakfast plate to Natasha, “for you, my dear.”

Bucky looked surprised, blinking a few times before he said, “they don’t honestly think _Jack_ hurt me that bad, do they?”

Clint turned and carried juice pitchers back to the table and sat down, waiting for the plates to get all the way back to hm before he took his own share. “They don’t know. You see, Bucky, there’s no record of you losing your arm according to local hospitals. It was shocking for the judge to see. He wanted to know if you could tell what happened . . . and offers you protection if you feel you need it.”

“It was an IED,” Bucky informed, no longer ashamed of the missing limb, “I was in the Army and I lost my arm to an IED while I was deployed overseas.”

Clint nodded, grinning. “I _knew_ you were a military man! I was Army special forces until I lost my hearing.”

“Really?” Bucky smiled at Clint, “how long did you serve?”

“A year, as soon as I was done basics, I was thrown into that damn war. I spent eight months overseas and two months in recovery before they processed me out,” Clint answered. “I told TJ all about it last night since he wanted to talk into the night.” No mention of the nightmare or trouble sleeping for the skittish twin, just that TJ wanted to talk.

“Yeah,” TJ nodded; he swallowed the bite he took before continuing, “you and Clint have a lot in common, Bucky.”

Bucky looked at Clint and asked, “are you doing anything now?”

“Yep,” Clint nodded and smiled, “I get paid by Submissive Services of the Armed Forces to rehabilitate injured or abused military Submissives. I also foster abused Submissives in the civilian sector, but that’s voluntary and not paid.” He smiled widely and looked to Natasha, his love showing in his eyes. “And my Mistress doesn’t mind that I chose my career.” He turned and winked at Bucky.

“I’ve always believed that Submissives should have the right to make their own decisions,” Natasha smiled softly, looking at Clint and then her eyes moved to Jack, “of course, if they need help then that’s where we come in but I always think they should try to make their own choices.”

Steve spoke up. “Bucky and I thought of a possible law change that might be more acceptable and infinitely more reasonable than the current Submissive Guardianship law concerning being twenty-five before independance. We thought maybe at eighteen, each Submissive could be evaluated separately to judge if they should get indiependence or need to stay in guardianship, also taking in personal preferences of the Submissive.”

David looked between Bucky and Steve, his expression thoughtful, “that’s . . . actually not a bad idea. Since all Submissives have unique needs . . . they could be reevaluated every year.”

“For TJ, for example, it seems that at eighteen, he might have needed continued guardianship, while Bucky was feeling independant enough to join the Army,” Steve explained, smiling at Bucky then turning his attention back to David.

“I think that could work,” David nodded, giving Steve a smile.

Jack said, “and those people afraid to change the laws because they knew Submissives who _needed_ further guardianship may just go for that clause . . . giving more independant Submissives a chance to get away from parents or guardians.”

“Exactly,” David nodded, giving Jack’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“And,” Johnny added with a smile, “there’s no law saying a Submissive can't come home, unless they had a shitty home life and are refused, in which case they’re better off in a protective service that can provide them the guidance they seek until they can pair up with a good, safe Dominant.”

David nodded again, “yeah . . . I think people are starting to see that Submissives deserve more rights. They are finally starting to see that Submissives are people too.”

“So,” Johnny asked, “David, could you use my sponsorship or support or whatever for your campaign? Not sure how the politics thing works, but I like the cause.” He turned his smile on TJ.

“I offer my backing, too,” Steve said firmly.

David looked between Steve and Johnny, looking delighted at the news, “with you two as backers . . . I think I may actually be able to get this new law passed.”

“Good,” Clint said firmly. “Now, are there any more eggs? I’m still hungry.” As he accepted the plate, the stocky blond added, almost nonchalantly, “and I’ll call Coulson after breakfast and tell him to check Army records for the injury so he can get that cleared from the things that might be holding this case up.”

“Yeah, as much as I like it here, and your dog,” TJ smiled, looking at Clint and Natasha, “I’d really like to go home as soon as possible.”

Nodding, Clint said, “gonna miss the dogsitter, but hey, can’t have it all. And this’ll free up the bedroom for someone who _really_ needs a place to lie low.” He winked at TJ.

TJ grinned at Clint and then looked at Jack, “so . . . how would you feel about a dog, Jack?”

Laughing, Jack asked, “do I get a choice?”

“Of course,” TJ smiled brighter, hoping that he’d finally get his brother to agree with him on getting a pet.

“A therapy pet is a good direction,” Clint suggested while eating his eggs with the last piece of toast.

“A therapy pet?” TJ looked slightly confused.

“Yeah, to help with the nightmares and anxiety you’ll be dealing with going back out in the real world, TJ.” Clint met the young man’s eyes. “You’re going to be taking up that job again, and college, right? You’ll need to be out and among people. A therapy dog can not only give you a relaxing routine, but in some ways can protect you, though they're not guard dogs. This way if Jack or Johnny or the others aren't present, you still have someone you can talk to or touch and can rely on. It’s a great step into independence. We’re using them for Post Traumatic vets, too.”

TJ looked back at Jack, eyes wide and pleading, “what do you think, Jack? Something we can look into?”

“Bucky, you want a therapy pet, too? Or is TJ the only one getting one?” Jack answered promptly.

Bucky looked at his older brother and then at Steve and then back at Jack, “me?”

Jack met his eyes. “Post traumatic war vet? It’s an option. Clint just said so. We’re gonna get TJ a therapy pet, so thought I’d offer to get you one if you want it.” He smiled.

“I think that would be . . . great,” Bucky smiled softly at the idea.

“Doesn’t have to be a dog, either,” Clint said. “If you don’t get social anxiety or need a furry companion outside the home, you can get a cat for in the home if you want.” He smiled over at Bucky. “Just saying.”

“Always wanted a cat,” Bucky mused softly, looking thoughtful. TJ had always been a dog person, constantly asking Jack if they could get a dog, but Bucky had wondered what it’d be like to have a cat.

Jack asked, suddenly, “since we’re talking these changes, what would everyone think if I got us a house instead of the penthouse? I know it’d be a big change, moving and all, but . . . just a thought, like Clint says?”

“You wanna move out of the penthouse?” TJ asked, looking surprised.

“I want to know what each of my five family members thinks about the idea before even considering logistics or anything,” Jack responded.

“I like the idea,” David stated, “especially if we’re talking about getting pets. A house would be nice.”

Nodding, Jack smiled at David then looked at TJ. “What about you? Would you prefer the penthouse or a two or three story house instead?”

“The house sounds awesome!” TJ smiled brightly.

Johnny nodded, “if TJ can get a ground floor bedroom. I mean,” he shrugged, “for when he’s feeling especially bad. The rest of the time a second floor would work?” He looked at his fiancee then back at Jack.

“Oh, I didn’t even think of that,” TJ stated honestly, “yeah, a ground floor room would probably be best for me.”

Jack nodded and looked at Bucky. “Right of veto, Bucky, and don’t feel bad if you want to stay in the penthouse. You’re allowed a voice.”

Bucky nodded and took a few moments to answer.

Steve leaned into Bucky and whispered in his ear, “if you prefer a penthouse, that’s what my apartment is. You can have a room at the house and go between both places once you’re ready to move out again.”

Bucky nodded his agreement, “I like that. Have the best of both worlds, ya know?”

Steve lifted Bucky’s hand and kissed it. “So, tell Jack what you decided, Bucky.”

Looking back at his brother, Bucky nodded, “I like the idea. Steve’s apartment is a penthouse . . . if I end up missing city life I can split my time between both places.”

Jack smiled. “House it is. Unanimous.” Then he flushed. “Oh, sorry, Steve did you want _house_?”

Steve laughed, and noded. “I’m going where my Submissive goes, so I’ll do the split, too. But,” and he met Jack’s eyes, “thank you for giving me these choices to stay with the family. It means a lot to Bucky to stay connected and to me to be included.”

Bucky reached over to take Steve’s hand and give it a squeeze.

Steve lifted Bucky’s fingers to his lips for a gentle kiss then nuzzled his palm. “Mine,” he whispered.

“Your’s,” Bucky replied, smiling at Steve.

Kissing Bucky’s palm, Steve smiled at his lover. He turned his head to look at TJ, “did you enjoy your work day before this mess?”

Smiling, TJ nodded, pale eyes bright with happiness, “yeah, I really enjoyed it . . . it was tiring but fulfilling? Jack said that he’d help me set alarms on my phone to remind me to get up and walk so my leg doesn’t seize up.”

Jack nodded. “Thanks for the reminder. Let me have that phone so I can show you how to do that,” his big brother grinned.

TJ slid his phone out of his pocket with a small wince and handed it over to his brother. TJ looked over at Clint and Natasha and explained, “it’s probably in my file or whatever but my right leg seizes up if I don’t get up and stretch it often.”

Clint nodded, “that’s why we got you out of your chair for ten minutes every hour or so yesterday night.”

“Yeah, I figured that,” TJ nodded; he leaned his head against Johnny’s shoulder and sighed softly, a smile on his face. “I like being all together again. I missed everyone while I was . . . away.”

Nodding, Jack smiled softly back, “we missed you, too, baby.” He slid closer and held the phone out so TJ could watch. “Here’s how to set the alarms. You can set different kinds of sounds for different times, too, so you can set one for exercise, one for medicine, even another for an alarm clock.” Jack demonstrated then handed the phone back. “You’ll want to practice and play with that.”

Taking his phone, TJ nodded and looked down at the device, playing with the different settings and finally setting his reminders for exercise and medication. “Thanks, Jack,” TJ grinned and put the phone back in his pocket. He looked back over at his guardians, “how long do you think it’ll be before Phil makes his decision?”

“Well, he was waiting on Bucky’s answers and our morning visit results. The information about the military, the therapy pets, and the house with ground level bedroom, as well as your fiancee, will sway him one way or another. Phil often takes a couple of weeks minimum, but, TJ, in my opinion, you actually don’t need a guardian at all.” Clint grinned. “Your physical needs can be cared for with reminders, patiences, and learning, not full time nursing. And the emotional needs are supported by your loving family. Today was the final proof that the claims against them were false. As soon as I give my report, you may well find yourself independant. Are you ready for that?”

TJ blinked, looking surprised, his eyes flickering to look at Jack and then back at Clint, “really? I - - I didn’t think . . . I was sure that I’d be put under guardianship for the rest of my life.”

Shaking his head, Clint chuckled, “actually, you don’t need it, as long as you have accommodation and learn to take care of yourself. Those alarms are proof you can learn to live on your own. You just have to follow through.” Walking over, Clint pulled his chair around then sat, facing TJ, taking his hands gently. “TJ, look at me.” He waited for the younger man to meet his eyes. “Remember this bit of advice: even if you’re independent, you can still live with and love people. You don’t have to go it alone. Okay?”

Watching Clint for a few moments before slowly nodding, TJ answered, “okay . . . I’ll still be able to live with Jack, even if Phil decides I can be independant.”

“Exactly,” Clint beamed. “If you are independant, you have full say in your own care, living arrangements, and other things. Needing accommodations doesn’t mean dependant. But, nothing says you can’t choose to live with family, either. It might be your best option. That way, someday, if you want to move out, you won’t be legally bound to stay with Jack or a different guardian.”

“I like that,” TJ smiled; he looked over at Jack.

Jack smiled and nodded. “That would be ideal, baby. Then you can move when _you’re_ ready.”

“And I know I’m not ready yet,” TJ admitted, not looking ashamed, “but maybe in a few years?”

Clint patted TJ’s hands. “All in good time. You have every reason to move in with a loving, protective family. Give yourself time to emotionally heal and get a physical routine to keep healthy.” He let go and began dialing his own phone, winking at TJ. Standing, he walked away, putting his chair back with one hand. “Think I need to make my report, if you’ll excuse me. Natasha? Stay with them? It’s the law they are supervised.”

Natasha nodded, giving Clint a smile, “of course.” She looked over at Jack and asked, “How is working with Nick Fury, I hear he can be a hard-ass.”

“He’s fair and a lot like me in our thinking. It’s about time someone else recognized what’s good for the company,” he smiled.

“That’s good,” Natasha nodded, “and TJ was telling us that he’s your personal assistant?”

“In training, yes. He’s on the job training and needs to finish college to get the degree, but Fury is willing to give him a shot. TJ impressed him the day he was there.” Jack looked pleased by that, offering his brother a smile again.

“And the office is equipped for someone with his needs?” She questioned before taking a drink of orange juice, her emerald eyes still watching Jack.

Nodding, Jack leaned over and pulled up images from his phone. “This is my office, and TJ’s is here. He can come and go as needed from the outer office to mine, and I have a bathroom and other niceties, see? For the first few weeks, until TJ is comfortable enough, I’ll have him in my own office, learning and working. This will mean less public access to him while he adjusts to people coming and going. But in TJ’s case, his office is also not open with a public thoroughfare. People have to deliberately come in seeking something to have access to him or me.” Jack showed other pictures, “there’s a deli and cafe on the first floor as well as a gym for staff only on the second. An elevator carries us from garage to office, with only a few choice stops between, as it’s not the main elevator. There’s the fire escape as well as an emergency access to the roof if that’s the safer route. And see, the bathroom has handicapped bars and a padded chair.”

Natasha looked pleased as she saw all the amenities that TJ had in the office; Jack had clearly thought of a lot before hiring on his little brother. She glanced over at TJ and then back at Jack, “very nice. It’s also a great idea to have him working in your office for the first few weeks. And the fact that you two aren’t accessible to the public.”

“It’s one of the reasons I seriously considered TJ for the job, actually. If there was no outer office, I would have had him in my office permanently, but that would also stifle, I’m sure. TJ’s a friendly guy, but after everything, he needs time to get to know the staff better before he can relax and concentrate. Throwing him in an open floor plan won’t give him that chance.” Jack looked at Natasha. “And I pitched that as part of my reasoning when Fury had me write it up last week. One of the reasons TJ was allowed to start and even keep the job so far is that Fury wants the public to know we won’t condone what happened. Our staff are going through extensive sensitivity training as well as deeper background screenings. Fury wants people to know that Shield will protect its employees and their families, as well as support in _Submissive Rights_.” Jack turned to look at his brother. “You’ve become Fury’s pet poster boy, though your face and name are being withheld.”

“I have?” TJ eyes widened slightly, “really? I mean . . . I know he was somewhat impressed on my first day . . . but I thought he might not like me.”

“From what I gather,” Jack smiled, “Fury disapproves of everyone, but it’s nothing personal. What he disapproves more is people taking advantage and hurting someone weaker. Without equal rights, Submissives are weaker. By their very nature, Submissives are considered weaker by the general populace. Fury hates both situations.” Jack met TJ’s eyes. “As he tells it, his grandfather was a Submissive.”

“Really?” Bucky asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise, “I’d have thought that all the Furys would’ve been Dominants . . . he’s like the _definition_ of a Dominant.”

Nodding, Jack smiled over at his other brother. “Yeah, Fury told me about his grandfather, an elevator operator who was nearly robbed several times _because_ he was Submissive. His grandfather would carry a gun with him but never had to use it. He’d show it to the attempted robbers and they'd leave him alone. Nick Fury feels no one should _have_ to carry a gun and show it just to live their life.”

“I thought Submissives weren’t allowed to carry a weapon?” Bucky questioned, tilting his head slightly.

Jack nodded, “they aren’t,” he agreed. “But robbery is also illegal. What were they going to do? Report him?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Bucky nodded, taking another bite from his bowl of fruit.

“We’re trying to work on getting that law repealed, actually,” David piped up, smiling softly. “We’re hoping that we can get it so _anyone_ can carry a weapon with proper screenings and classes, of course.”

Jack nodded. “I think that’s a good change. There are so many things Submissives aren’t allowed to do. Maybe the real problem is the fact that they test for this stuff in school? Maybe it’s no one’s business, but if people know, they shouldn’t be down-trodding each other.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well,” David sighed softly, “there’s no way we could get the testing abolished from schools . . . it’s too ingrained in our society. But, we can all work for equal treatment. More and more people are starting to see the error in how Submissives are treated.”

Steve spoke up, “I don’t think testing in school is impossible to get rid of. School subjects and testing are always being updated and changed. I think it will take a large amount of people backing the idea . . .”

“That’s an understatement,” David said, looking at Steve, “but, theoretically, if enough people did want the testing abolished, we could get a law passed.”

“I think the testing should be privatized. Taken out of schools but offered in Submissive services buildings instead. Or something like that. I mean, it’ll take years, but it can happen. Four guys at a lunch counter . . . a woman on a bus, or two . . . nine brave kids in a school . . . it’s been known to happen before if enough people want it and are willing to work for it.” Steve smiled softly.

“You really think it’s possible?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve, “that the results of the tests would be kept private and not become _who_ we are?”

Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky’s lips. “ _Who_ you are is James Buchanan Barnes, my boyfriend by choice, and a war vet. You happen to have brown hair, blue eyes, and a Submissive desire to be guided and cherished. It’s _part_ but not _all_ of who you are. I think we can do it if we get the word out and enough people are willing to take the chance. It’d be work, maybe even arrests and bloodshed, Bucky. But this country’s seen the light before for a group of citizens held down as if they were third rate for nothing more than a trivial part of their appearance.”

Bucky smiled at Steve, pale eyes sparkling, “I’m willing to work towards it. I’d love to see a world where there are no longer Submissives and Dominants . . . just people, ya know?”

Nodding, Steve kissed Bucky again. “Just people, like you and me.”

“I think I’ve seen enough bloodshed,” TJ murmured softly, looking down at the table, cheeks tinged pink.

Johnny slipped his arms around TJ. “Peaceful protests then.” He nuzzled his lover’s neck. “But let’s leave revolution for another day. One of the ways we can get there, without an outright unrest, is by changing each law a bit at a time, right, David?”

David nodded, giving Johnny a smile, “yes, that would be the best way of doing it. We don’t want a full blown revolution. People would get hurt. If we change the laws that are already in place just a little at a time, then slowly, those laws will disappear without anyone even realizing it.”

“Are you guys using my breakfast table to plot a government overthrow?” Clint’s voice sounded amused from the doorway. “Natasha, you encouraged this, didn’t you?” he laughed.

“I assure you,” Natasha smiled softly, green eyes holding a glint of mischief, “I am innocent in this! I only talk about government uprisings on Tuesdays.”

Throwing his head back and breaking into full laughter, Clint walked over and nuzzled up to his wife, nuzzling her neck. “I love you, Mistress,” he murmured.

“And, I love you, my dear,” Natasha lifted one of her hands to trail her fingers lovingly down Clint’s face, giving his temple a gentle kiss.

Jack didn’t interrupt, though he wanted to know what Phil might have said about TJ’s case. He patiently waited out the loving pair, his eyes deliberately turned to TJ.

TJ didn’t have as much patience as his older brother; after a few moments he cleared his throat and asked, “uh . . . Clint? What did Phil say?”

Clint looked over, still smiling. “He said thanks and that he’d consider it. He should have a decision soon, but he didn’t say how soon.”

Sighing, TJ nodded, leaning his head back on Johnny’s shoulder though his eyes met Jack’s, “okay,” the smaller brunet tried to keep the disappointment out of his tone. He just wanted to be able to go home.

Soon, the visit had to come to an end, and Jack hugged his brother tight. “We’ll be back, baby. I promise. As soon as we’re allowed.”

“I know,” TJ said quietly, hugging his brother tightly in return, nuzzling at his neck, “but I already miss you. Everyday that I’m forced to be away from home feels like Pierce is still winning.”

Clint sighed, frowning sympathetically. “I will keep on Phil, okay? But really, he has to play by law.”

“I understand,” TJ murmured, reluctantly pulling away from Jack and moving on to give David a hug.

Bucky smiled when his twin approached him, and he engulfed TJ in a tight, loving embrace. “Just a little longer, okay, Teej? Maybe we can video chat tonight or something?” Bucky looked to the guardians for approval.

“As long as one of us is present. It’s to prove neither of you say or show something you shouldn’t, okay?” Clint responded.

“See?” Bucky grinned at his smaller twin, trying to reassure his brother whose good mood seemed to be rapidly declining. “We’ll video chat tonight.”

Sighing, TJ nodded, “yeah, okay. At least I’ll be able to see you guys.”

Steve hugged him carefully then stepped back to give Johnny a chance at his fiancee. Johnny cupped TJ’s face and gently traced his lips over TJ’s. “Love you, pet.”

TJ gripped Johnny’s shirt in both hands, holding on desperately, a shaky breath escaping his lips, “I love you, too, Johnny.”

Johnny kissed him again. “And I’ll be here in a few days, when we’re allowed back. Until then, I’m going to help Jack pick out a wonderful house.”

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded, eyes closing to keep back his tears, “yeah, okay. Between the two of you . . . the house is going to be perfect.”

Jack hugged TJ again and gave him a smile. “I’ll see you tonight, baby,” he promised then guided his group out the door.

Clint made no move to pull TJ from the door, though he did clear his throat when TJ inadvertently tried to follow his family. “So, TJ, want me to show you how to take care of a dog?”

Looking at Clint and then back out the opened door to watch as his family drove off. TJ sighed and shut the door, “yeah . . . I’ll need to learn what to do.”


	10. Lives Change

As they got back to the penthouse, Steve grabbed for Bucky’s hand, lifting his fingers to kiss. “How you holding up, my love?”

“I’m . . . okay,” Bucky nodded, letting out a breath, “he . . . he looked so sad when we left. Broke my heart.”

“He’s safe and recovering,” Steve assured, “and you’ll see him tonight in chat. Focus on that, love.” He tugged Bucky closer a bit and kissed his neck.

“I know,” Bucky leaned into Steve’s embrace, “I know those monsters got life in prison . . . but they deserve so much worse.”

Steve nodded, “I agree.” He led Bucky in behind his family and joined the group in the living room, where Jack was setting up his laptop next to David’s.

Jack looked up. “House hunting. Pet finding. What do you want to do, little brother?”

“What do you need me to do, Jack?” Bucky asked, eager to help, “I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

“Why don’t we check into therapy pets first? Then we can see what needs we’ll have for the house?” Jack asked, smiling at Bucky.

Nodding, Bucky settled down on Jack’s opposite side so he could look at the screen with his brother. “So, we know for sure that TJ wants a therapy dog . . .”

Jack nodded. “Do you think they allow certain breeds being chosen, or is it just a match of personalities?”

“Not sure,” Bucky admitted, “I’m sure you can have preferences of breeds but try to keep an open mind?”

Nodding, Johnny said, “I think TJ needs a big dog, right? It would be more than for companionship. Wouldn’t he need a dog that can . . . do things for him?”

Steve lifted a hand and stroked Bucky’s hair. “Why don’t we look up several types of therapy pets then we can present the different options to TJ tonight? He can help choose what he needs?”

“That’s a good idea, after all, it will be his dog so he should have a choice in which one he gets. But, I do agree with Johnny, I’d imagine a bigger dog would be ideal for him,” Bucky said, nuzzling Steve’s palm.

Johnny grinned at the pair then turned back to the computer. “And Bucky and Steve should look into therapy cats?”

“Yeah,” Bucky grinned looking over at his boyfriend, “my laptop is in my room,” the brunet pushed off the couch and headed towards his bedroom.

Steve smiled. “Be back in a few,” he said and followed his lover down the hall.

Bucky entered his room, leaving the door open behind him so Steve could enter. He made his way over to the desk on the other side of the room and grabbed the laptop. He settled down on the bed as he opened the device.

Steve smiled and shut the door after he entered. He sank onto the bed beside Bucky and leaned over, kissing his neck. “Please don’t be one of those guys that likes long furred cats. I’d have to invest in rolls of tape!”

Laughing, Bucky shrugged, “I think I like all sorts of cats. I’ve never even thought they could be a therapy animal, though.”

“If they keep you company, let you talk and pet, sooth your fears and heavy emotions . . . make you feel better to be alive, maybe even protective and nurturing . . .” Steve kissed along Bucky’s collar, “yeah, that’s therapy.”

Humming softly, Bucky powered up his laptop and opened up the search engine to start researching therapy cats. He looked up everything from what he’d need to qualify, where to get a therapy feline and anything else he could think of. Bucky had Steve jot down notes as he read them aloud and after almost two hours, he finally felt satisfied that he’d learned what he could from the internet. Looking over at Steve, Bucky gave him a small smile.

Steve smiled back. “So, made a decision what cat I’m getting you, baby?”

Clicking on one of his multiple tabs he had open, Bucky shifted the screen so Steve could get a good look at a very light brown colored cat with bright yellow eyes that was on the local shelter’s website. “I really like this one, says his name is _Moritz_ ,” Bucky answered with a smile.

“He’s pretty,” Steve approved. “And he’s available for adoption right now? We should contact the shelter and fill in the forms so we’re considered for him. Go down and meet the kitty so we can see if you two get along . . .”

Nodding, Bucky clicked the button that allowed him to submit the forms online and set up an appointment to meet the cat. “There,” Bucky said after a few minutes of filling in the questionnaire, “our appointment is for nine tomorrow morning.”

“I look forward to meeting him.” Steve cuddled Bucky to him, easing the laptop out of the way so he wouldn’t damage it. “And I’ve got a commission I need to work on, too.”

“Oh, yeah?” Bucky grinned, shifting so he straddled Steve’s lap, their chests flush together, “and which one is that? Tony hire you again?”

“Nope, a most important client who was disappointed he was outbid at the charity show, actually.” Steve kissed Bucky on the lips.

“Well,” Bucky breathed against Steve’s lips, “tell him to get in line, lots of people walked away disappointed.”

“Okay,” Steve drew a breath then said, with a smirk, “my personal manager tells me to tell you to get in line, Buck.”

Blinking, Bucky pulled back to look at his boyfriend, “you’re gonna paint me something, Steve? Really?”

Nodding, Steve kissed his lips again, “yeah, Bucky. Something just for you. You seemed so excited by that painting of the river in the park and you didn’t get it . . . but you were the first one to dare bid on it. I think a private piece would be perfect for you. You can even pick the subject, if you want?”

“I can pick the subject even, huh?” Bucky smiled brightly, kissing Steve’s lips and then pulling back again, “there’s so many good subjects out there . . . how about . . .” he looked thoughtful for several moments, “family? I want you to paint something that reminds you of family.”

Steve nodded, eyes lighting up. “I can already see the starts of it. I’ll surprise you, okay?” He stole a kiss then reached for his notepad, letting Bucky stay straddled on his lap. Steve quickly drew a bunch of lines and curves but wouldn’t let Bucky see the work. He smiled, closed his notepad, and put it aside. “Caught the bare basics so I can work on it later,” he explained.

“Great, I can’t wait, I know it’ll be amazing,” Bucky kissed his lover again and then said, “we should probably go check on the others. See what they’ve found.”

“Okay,” Steve kissed back and began laying backwards, pulling Bucky with him, smiling into the kiss.

“This isn’t getting up, Steve,” Bucky laughed, though he made no moves to try and leave Steve’s arms.

Grinding up against Bucky, letting him feel the bulge in Steve’s pants, the blond said, “Oh, I’m _getting up_ , my love.”

“Oh,” Bucky moaned softly against Steve’s neck, letting his hips grind back down against Steve’s. “Sir, miss the feeling of you filling me so full,” Bucky purred, lapping and nipping gently at his lover’s skin.

“Gotta do something about that, baby,” Steve agreed. He sat up suddenly and slapped Bucky’s ass. “Up and strip. I want to see how much you need cleaning.”

Bucky slipped off Steve’s lap, his ass stinging wonderfully from Steve’s slap. The brunet quickly removed his clothes, letting them pool by his feet. Bucky stood there, naked, in front of Steve, letting the blond get a good look at him.

Twirling his finger in the air, Steve instructed, “turn completely, slowly. Can’t see how dirty you are just looking at your front.”

Turning slowly, Bucky said, “I’ve been cleaning myself really good, Sir. I promise.”

“Oh, you promise, do you?” Steve growled. “Bend over and show me.” He licked his lips and watched his lover eagerly.

Mewling softly, Bucky turned so that his back was to Steve and then bent over, showing his ass, still slightly red from Steve’s earlier slap. “See, Sir? I stayed clean for you,” Bucky purred, his own erection swelling with arousal.

Steve sat up and reached for Bucky, pulling him back by the hips. He leaned in and lapped at Bucky’s passage, humming softly, “yeah, you are . . . good boy, Buck.”

Letting out a moan, Bucky gripped his thigh with his hand, trying to fight the urge to thrust back against Steve’s talented tongue. “I - - I’m your good boy, Sir,” Bucky breathed out.

After several minutes of pleasuring Bucky’s hole, Steve pulled back. “You’re trembling, my love. You need something?” His voice teased lightly as he stroked a hand over Bucky’s flesh, his fingers caressing the moist opening.

“Oh . . . Sir, I need you in me, please?” Bucky begged, his hips inadvertently grinding back to attempt to get Steve’s fingers inside of him.

“Well, you’ve been clean, but are you naughty?” Steve asked lightly, caressing again, smiling at Bucky’s attempts. “Have you been a good boy? _All_ day long?”

“Yes, Sir, I’ve been good,” Bucky nodded, keening in desire, “please, Sir. I’m your good boy.”

“You want to be opened up so you fit Sir’s big cock?” Steve purred out, caressing again.

“Oh, yes, I want you to fuck me, Sir, please, I need it,” Bucky pleaded, his hand kneading the flesh on his thigh as he attempted to stay still.

“Okay. Go get the lube and come on back in here.” Steve gave a light slap to Bucky’s other butt cheek.

Mewling, Bucky straightened and moved over to the nightstand where they kept the lube.

As Bucky got the lube, Steve quickly undressed then lay back against some pillows so he was slightly sitting up as well. HIs large cock stood full and tall, proudly ready for his lover.

Crawling back onto the bed, Bucky settled between Steve’s legs and handed the lube over to him. He waited for more orders.

Nodding, Steve opened the lube and began lubing his cock very well, letting Bucky watch but not inviting him to join in. He smiled as he stroked himself.

“Sir?” Bucky squirmed on the bed, his tone needy and desperate.

“Lack of discipline, Bucky baby?” Steve teased lightly. “Can’t hold still and wait on Sir’s pleasure?”

Whining low, Bucky forced himself to go still once more, his own cock fully erect by that point. He watched with wide, blown eyes as Steve stroked himself over and over again.

Finally, Steve reached over and actually helped Bucky to position himself on Steve’s lap. “Now, we’ve gotta make sure you’re open, Buck, or you’ll hurt yourself. So, Gonna do this a new way. If it doesn’t work, you be sure to tell me!” Steve placed his cockhead at Bucky’s entrance and began to move it around slightly, working just a bit in, stretching the ring of muscle as he wiggle very slightly.

A moan broke past Bucky’s lips at the pleasurable burning of Steve stretching him open with his cockhead. “Oh, Sir, that feels so good . . .” Bucky breathed, already wanting so much more.

Nodding, smiling, Steve continued to wriggle his member, pushing a bit then pulling back, moving around in circles, and repeating the very small fucking motions, the promise of filling once Bucky was ready enough. There were far quicker ways to prepare his lover, but Steve knew Bucky needed to learn patience, and the temptations were very great. HIs cockhead managed to push a bit further in every few strokes.

Bucky gripped Steve’s shoulder in his hand and his legs trembled as he held himself in the position Steve had put him in. “Sir . . .” Bucky panted, cheeks flushed with his growing need.

“Whatcha want, Buck?” Steve asked, his cock working at the muscle, pushing lightly to stretch it then pulling back and circling again in a massaging gesture, over and over.

“I want you to fuck me, Sir,” Bucky answered on a near whine.

“You think you’re ready for that, baby?” Steve asked. “You think you’re stretching?”

Bucky knew he wasn’t stretched enough, the way Steve was going far too slow for Bucky’s liking. “N - - No, Sir, but I still want it . . .” Bucky admitted.

Nodding, Steve smiled up at his lover. “Of course you _want_ it. You’re a good boy, Sir’s good boy. But you are far too impatient. You let your body take too soon and too quickly. So, we’ll do it my way. I’m going to teach you patience, my love.”

Huffing out a breath, Bucky nodded with another low whine, “yes, Sir.”

Pushing slightly against Bucky’s opening, Steve’s head pushed past the ring of muscle and into his lover’s passage. Holding instantly still, only his cockhead inside his beloved, Steve waited, smiling, feeling that tight heat. “Breathing, Bucky love?”

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky answered after he let out a deep breath. He fought to keep still, letting Steve keep his incredibly slow pace.

“Okay, deep breath and let it out, relax for me baby,” Steve instructed as he eased back out then back in, fucking Bucky, but only just . . . using his cockhead and nothing more to continually breach his lover, stretching that ring of muscle as he did so. “Check in, babydoll.”

“Green, Sir,” Bucky stated, his hips moving with Steve’s small thrusts.

“Ready for more, Buck?” Steve asked on a breath, still keeping to that very shallow movement as he gauged his lover’s readiness. The muscle was the main area which needing stretching and he’d done that quite well.

“Yes, Sir, please, gimme more, please?” Bucky pleaded, looking at Steve with desperation in his eyes. His entire body seemed to be trembling with his need.

Nodding, Steve sat up slowly to meet Bucky’s lips in a kiss. He instructed, firmly, lovingly, “impale yourself slowly, my heart.”

Bucky nodded and slowly, carefully began to lower himself down on Steve’s cock with a moan. The burning, the stretching that was just on the right side of painful, had Bucky mewling and keening as he continued to impale himself.

With a groan as Bucky bottomed out, Steve nodded. “Stay still, Buck.” He kissed his lover again. “Check in, baby.”

“Green, Sir,” Bucky answered, staying completely still as his muscles stretched and convulsed around Steve’s large shaft.

“Now, you’re gonna be fucking yourself on my cock, Buck. But you better not hurt yourself. If you do, it’ll be normal sex after you’ve healed completely.” Steve smiled, but his eyes showed how serious he was. “Don’t even try to touch your cock, just balance on me and work yourself slow.”

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky nodded as he slowly began to lift himself off of Steve’s large cock. With a breathy moan, the brunet lowered himself back down. He continued this careful pace until he was sure he was stretched enough.

Sensing the change in Bucky’s body, the moment he determined he could really begin fucking, Steve smiled. “Oh, my patient good boy. Is Bucky learning that patience has rewards?” He settled his hands on Bucky’s hips, preparatory for what was to come.

“Oh, yes, Sir,” Bucky answered with a nod, starting to pick up the pace slightly, rolling his hips to push Steve deeper.

“Did Sir tell you to do that?” Steve barked out, softly, but strictly.

Whining softly, Bucky said, “but, Sir, you said I could fuck myself on your cock. That I wasn’t to hurt myself . . . I’m not hurting myself.”

“I said work yourself slow. Is this slow?” Steve challenged.

Huffing out another breath, Bucky slowed down again.

Nodding, Steve said, “you really are impatient. I see this is going to be a lesson you need to learn over and over.” Shaking his head, Steve pulled Bucky down against his chest, still deeply embedded in his lover. He gave Bucky a fierce kiss then turned them over so Bucky was on his back. “I shouldn’t reward your bad behavior . . .” Steve threatened.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Bucky said honestly, looking up at his lover with wide eyes, “I misunderstood your instructions. It won’t happen again, Sir.”

Gentling his voice and eyes, Steve nodded, “of course it will, baby. It’s why you need me to correct you. But I accept your apology. You _are_ trying.” Steve very slowly began the pace once more. “Check in for faster pace, Bucky . . .”

“Oh, green, Sir, please!” Bucky begged needily.

Meeting Bucky’s eyes, locking their gazes intently, Steve said very clearly, “you better safe word out if it’s too much!” He picked up the pace, shunting his hips faster, going deep and sure. Steve slid over Bucky’s prostate.

Bucky’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist and his arm snaked around the blond’s neck, “feels so good, Sir! Thank you!” The brunet easily met Steve’s thrusts, pushing back so he could take his lover even deeper. He never made any moves to touch his own cock, listening to that strict order.

Carefully, Steve reached between their bodies and ran his fingers over Bucky’s member, caressing lovingly. He continued his pace, his touch at odds with the deep, fast, hard shunting. “Love you, babydoll,” he moaned out, “my precious boy.”

Gasping, Bucky’s hips canted and he nodded, mouth dropped open slightly. “Love you, too, Sir,” he breathed out.

“You’re hot and heavy, Buck,” Steve murmured, caressing down to his lover’s balls, stroking his sac before finally engulfing his needy cock in a strong hand. “You’re so beautiful . . .”

Mewlng, Bucky knew he was so close to release as his balls tightened and a heat seemed to pool in his belly, “S - - Sir . . . close . . .” the brunet managed to gasp out. His hips slipped out of the rhythm.

Steve encircled his fingers around the base of Bucky’s cock and tightened enough to block his Submissive’s orgasm, stopping still at the same time. “Not yet, baby boy. You’re learning something here . . .”

Bucky cried out softly as his orgasm was stopped before it could begin. The brunet looked up at his lover with wide, desperate eyes. “S - - Sir . . . please!” Bucky begged on a breathy moan.

“And what are you being taught, my heart?” Steve prompted, still holding Bucky in check.

“Patience . . .” Bucky whimpered softly, forcing himself to keep still though he needed Steve to start moving again.

“And,” Steve asked, tone gentle and deep, “why did you need this lesson?”

“Because . . . I’m . . . uh - - impatient?” Bucky answered.

Chuckling at the obviousness of Bucky’s come back, Steve shook his head. “I see we have some work to do on this particular lesson.” He let go of the blocking hold and began to caress Bucky’s shaft and balls once more, again moving in that deep rhythm he’d been using previously. “So, _cum_ for me, babydoll,” he purred the order.

With another cry, Bucky’s back arched off the bed and a shudder ran through his body as he came on order, striping his abdomen and Steve’s hand in thick white cum.

Groaning, burying his face in Bucky’s sweat-damp neck, Steve merely continued his shunting, though he lessened the pace and depth. “My boy . . . so dirty and impatient . . . you have so much to learn . . .” Steve lifted vivid blue eyes, blown black, to meet Bucky’s equally dilated pale blue. “So beautiful even all dirty. Are you my dirty love?”

“Yes . . . I’m your . . . dirty love,” Bucky nodded, panting, coming down from his orgasmic high.

“Now that Sir let you cum, are you thinking clearly again, Buck?” Steve asked on a small laugh.

“Yes, Sir, thank you for letting me cum, Sir,” Bucky looked up at his lover, giving Steve a blissed smile. His hips started to move with Steve’s thrusts once more.

“So, there’s something not quite . . . complete about this picture, isn’t there, my dove?” Steve purred out, still thrusting, once more stroking at Bucky’s cum-covered cock and balls.

“What’s not complete, Sir?” Bucky asked, a flash of confusion passing through his expressive pale blue eyes.

“Why is it, Bucky,” Steve smiled, “that my dirty boy has cum and Sir is still hard and needy?”

Tightening his walls around Steve’s shaft, Bucky said, smiling wickedly, “how can I help with that, Sir?”

Steve groaned into Bucky’s neck and nodded, “yeah, that’s a start. But . . . the point is, Buck . . . that you’re impatient. Otherwise . . . otherwise I wouldn’t still be fucking here while you’ve already spilled all over us with your beautiful seed.”

“You’ll just have to keep teaching me, Sir,” Bucky continued to clench his muscles around Steve’s cock, milking the blond, “I wanna be good, Sir, honest.”

Nodding, Steve picked up his pace once more, judging Bucky’s sensitivity was down enough that Steve wouldn’t ratchet him too high too quickly. “So, if I flip us back over, Bucky’s gonna make sure Sir gets to cum, too?” he purred into Bucky’s neck.

“Whatever you want, Sir,” Bucky nodded.

Groaning, Steve shot back, “I _want_ to cum so hard I fill your pretty ass until you can’t hold it all, and it spills all over us.” He carefully maneuvered them once more, and Steve settled on his back under Bucky, never once having pulled out or broken the rhythm.

Bucky began to ride Steve’s cock, using mostly his leg muscles to maneuver himself. He continued to clench his muscles trying to bring Steve to completion. “Oh . . . Sir, you feel so good. You fill me so well,” Bucky breathed out, his long brown hair plastered to his sweat-slicked face.

“Bucky, if I hold your hips while you ride,” Steve grunted slightly, “can you manage to touch my balls? I’m getting there, but . . . need a bit more . . .”

“Kay,” Bucky nodded, breathlessly, letting Steve encircle his hips, holding him up securely and guiding their rhythm, freeing Bucky’s need to balance with his hand. Bucky’s hand moved down Steve’s toned chest and after a few moments managed to caress his fingers over Steve’s heavy sac.

Groaning, Thrusting almost wildly up to meet Bucky, Steve called out, “God yes . . . squeeze me, baby . . . make me cum for you . . .”

Doing as told, Bucky continued his squeezing and caressing, trying to get Steve to cum. “Come on, Sir, fill me so full . . .” Bucky pleaded.

A knock sounded on the door, loud and demanding attention. “Bucky?” Jack’s voice came through the barrier.

Groaning, Bucky managed to call back, “Jack? Can you give us like - - five more minutes . . . please?”

“Okay, but it involves TJ’s case . . .” came the reply from the hallway. Steve groaned at that.

Sighing, Bucky looked apologetically at Steve, “we’ll be right out!” Bucky called back, his chest heaving as he stilled on Steve’s lap.

Letting his head fall back into the pillow, Steve shut his eyes and fell still. He was panting, his heart hammering, and his body trembled in need. “Go . . . go ‘head . . . Buck . . .”

Nodding, Bucky quickly pulled off and ran into the bathroom to wipe himself down with a wet washcloth. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and threw on the first shirt he could grab, “sorry, Steve . . .” Bucky truly did look apologetic as he headed towards the door.

Nodding, eyes still closed, Steve just lay there, getting his breathing back under control, willing away his aching erection. “S’kay, TJ’s important . . .” he practically whispered huskily.

Opening the door, Bucky said with playfulness, “well, I guess I’m not the only one getting a lesson in patience . . .” before Steve could respond, Bucky ducked out of the room.

A pillow hit the door weakly as Steve groaned out, “yeah, but _you_ got to cum!”

Bucky made his way into the living room, his playful attitude gone as he looked at his older brother, “Jack? Everything okay with TJ?” Bucky knew something important had to have happened for Jack to interrupt.

Jack sat on the couch next to David, studying the laptop screen. He glanced up, “That wasn’t even two minutes . . .” he responded.

“We were just . . . finishing up?” Bucky supplied softly, “what’s up with TJ’s case?”

“The judge made his decision,” Jack answered and looked back at the screen.

“Really? This soon? I thought Clint said it would take a couple days?” Bucky’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Nodding, Jack said, “apparently, the judge decided days ago but held off for Clint’s report. He’s not giving me TJ’s guardianship.” Jack shook his head, frowning slightly as if in shock.

Bucky paled, eyes wide, “not . . . what do you mean? TJ can’t come home?”

David smiled at Bucky, “he can go wherever he wants, Bucky. Judge Coulson granted TJ independence.”

Bucky’s mouth dropped open slightly, and for a few moments no words came out. “Independence? Really?” Bucky couldn’t believe it . . . of course, he’d wanted TJ to be granted independence but he’d been sure his twin would’ve been put under guardianship, despite what Clint had said. Looking at Jack, Bucky said, “that’s good, right?”

Jack looked at Bucky, eyes wide and a bit fearful. “What . . . what if he doesn’t _want_ to come home now?”

“Why wouldn’t he want to come home?” Bucky asked his older brother, “you saw him when we left . . . he definitely wanted to come home.”

“He . . . he might want to move away with Johnny . . .” Jack breathed, “now that he’s legally allowed?”

“Jack,” David kissed his husband’s temple, “TJ didn’t want to move out with Johnny before. He wanted Johnny to move in with us. I doubt that’s changed.”

Jack clutched at David’s hand and nodded, beginning to take deep breaths to calm himself. “Right, yes . . . it was Bucky wanted to move out, not TJ . . .” He still sounded a bit overwhelmed, not quite happy.

“Jack?” Bucky asked, kneeling in front of his older brother, “did you want the Judge to grant you guardianship of TJ?” Bucky reached out to place his hand on Jack’s knee.

Jack met Bucky’s eyes and suddenly looked ashamed. “Yes?”

Smiling softly, Bucky nodded, “so, that way he’d never leave, right? You’d be able to keep him safe? Take care of him?”

“That sounds so selfish!” Jack wailed slightly, flushing. “I want him safe, where I _know_ he’ll be taken care of right . . . “

Bucky shook his head, “it’s not selfish, Jack. You’re scared . . . but, TJ and I . . . we aren’t going anywhere. At least, not right now, anyways. I doubt TJ will ever want to leave you. We both love you, Jack.”

“Bucky, that’s a problem. TJ should _want_ his own home with Johnny. Have I kept him too submissive? Making him want to stay home with me and David?” Jack worried at his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Why?” Bucky asked simply, tilting his head slightly, “why should TJ want to move out? Plenty of people, even some _non_ -Submissive’s want to stay with family. There is nothing wrong with TJ for wanting to stay with you. And there’s nothing wrong with _you_ for wanting that, too, Jack. We’re all we have. Family is very important to all of us. You’re our family, Jack, you and David.”

Jack reached over and tugged Bucky into a fierce hug. “Mine,” he growled softly, nothing the least Dominant or sexual in his manner. He was a man claiming his kin with a fierce heart.

Hugging his brother in return, Bucky breathed in deep; it wasn’t common that he and Jack talk like this . . . so he savored every moment of it. “I love you, Jack. I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, for TJ. You’re the best big brother there is.”

Jack pulled back slightly and offered a proud smile. “Did I ever tell you that I’ve always been proud of how you turned out, Buck? You followed your dream of the military. That was brave.”

Flushing slightly, Bucky ducked his head and shrugged one shoulder, “thank you, Jack . . . I’ve - - I’ve always wanted to make you . . . make Momma and Papa proud.”

Smiling, Jack hugged Bucky again. “You always have, baby brother.”

“You think so?” Bucky whispered, clutching at his brother.

With a small laugh, Jack nodded, “I _know_ so, Bucky. While they were on my ass about responsibility and over-worried over TJ’s meek behavior, they would constantly look at you with pride and say how they knew you would _be_ somebody someday. You had drive and guts and independence, despite being a Submissive.” Jack grinned. “And you know what? Your damn boyfriend is trying to show the world that there is no _despite_ when it comes to Submissive, isn’t he?” Jack sat back and wiped at his eyes then glanced towards Bucky’s bedroom. “What? You break Steve already?”

Snorting softly, wiping at his own tear-washed eyes, Bucky looked over at the hall and said, “I may have. We were practicing patience . . . Steve kinda lost.”

“Or, is he proving the _real_ patient one?” Jack asked softly, smiling. “I guess I should’ve let him have that five minutes after all?”

Laughing, Bucky nodded, “probably . . .” the younger brunet looked around and frowned softly, as if just realizing something, “did you scare off Johnny? I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Nope, he went to pick up an important delivery,” Jack answered, looking satisfied. He glanced at David beside him, smiling.

“He should be back real soon,” David nodded, leaning over to kiss Jack’s lips, “I love you, Jack.”

“My husband,” Jack murmured against David’s lips. “I love you right back, and you can’t do anything about it.” His tone took on a slightly teasing note as he came more to terms with TJ’s new legal position.

Bucky stood up, smiling at his brother and David before heading towards his room once more, “Steve? You alright?” Bucky peeked in through the opened door; he couldn’t see Steve on the bed and it only took a moment for Bucky to register that the shower was running. He stepped further into the room and walked towards his bathroom; instead of feeling the warmth of a normal shower, Bucky felt cold air caressing over his skin. “Steve?” Bucky called again once he got in the bathroom.

The water stopped and Steve peeked his head out of the shower, wiping at the water on his face with one large hand. “TJ okay, babe?” he asked, breathless and shivering a bit.

Stepping closer to his boyfriend, Bucky nodded, “yeah, Judge Coulson decided to make TJ independent.”

Smiling wide, Steve nodded. “Guess Clint Barton knows his stuff. He pretty much nailed that one.” Steve reached back into the shower and turned off the water then grabbed for his towel.

“I really am sorry about stopping earlier,” Bucky said, grabbing Steve’s towel for him and handing it over. 

Smiling, Steve began drying off. “It’s okay, Buck. Things happen. At least TJ’s okay and coming home, right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, “Johnny’s picking him up right now. Jack was panicking, worried that TJ might want to move out now that he _can_.”

“And if TJ wants to? Jack was going to let him originally when Johnny proposed. Did Jack come to his senses and decide my cousin isn’t good enough for his baby brother?” Steve grinned and kissed the tip of Bucky’s nose.

“Johnny is perfect for TJ,” Bucky smiled, leaning closer to kiss Steve’s lips gently, “and I highly doubt TJ wants to move out, but if he _does_ , then I suppose Jack would support him.”

“Isn’t that the entire reason to have them move out?” Steve sounded teasing, “to _avoid_ supporting them?” He walked past Bucky to the bedroom closet so he could pull out a white shirt and khaki slacks. Steve grabbed some boxer-briefs and began dressing.

Softly, Bucky said, walking up to his lover, “Jack wanted guardianship, Steve. He’s terrified of losing TJ and I.”

“Ah, so big brother became the father after all?” Steve asked gently, smiling. “Well, I don’t know TJ like Jack does, but I think your twin will be all too happy to stay on with his big brother without the law getting involved and forcing the issue. TJ can have the option to leave, and I think that’ll be enough for him. Guardianship might have made TJ rebel eventually just for a taste of freedom he doesn’t really want. Remember, Bucky,” Steve pulled his shirt over his head and began speaking as soon as he cleared the cloth, “TJ was basically owned for years while he thought he was independant. I think he’ll like that no one, even someone as loving and supportive as Jack, _owns_ him anymore.”

“I hope so,” Bucky nodded, giving Steve a small smile, “I just wonder if TJ wanted independence, ya know?”

“If the Bartons prove as clever as they have been so far, they’ll explain to TJ that independence gives him the right to choose where he lives, and no one can stop him. That means he can choose Jack, and even Johnny can’t protest . . . even after they marry, TJ still gets a say.” Steve tucked his shirt into the trousers. “But that TJ doesn’t _have_ to exercise that right. He can still give his trust and care to Jack or Johnny or whomever . . . it’s just that the law will support him if he ever changes his mind.”

Nodding, Bucky let out a breath, running his fingers through his hair, “you’re right. This is a good thing. It’s just . . . we’ve always worried about him, ya know? Jack practically raised TJ. Papa was super busy with work and Momma never quite . . . _clicked_ with him.”

Steve nodded and settled his hands on Bucky’s waist, tugging him closer. Kissing Bucky softly, Steve said, “he’ll learn that letting this freedom will draw TJ even closer. I promise, Bucky. TJ will be happier in just knowing he can leave but isn’t required to. Isn’t that what a Submissive likes? To be cared for but have the option to leave if he wants?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Bucky let out another breath before kissing Steve again, “things are looking up now. Pierce, Rollins, and Brock are in jail, they can’t hurt us anymore. TJ’s coming home, with his freedom.”

Letting Bucky’s waist go, Steve headed to the bedroom door and flushed, realizing it had been open the entire time he’d been dressing. “Great, now I get to face Jack and David and try to explain why I was parading around for them . . .”

**************

TJ sat in the Barton’s living room, his left leg bouncing nervously as he stared blankly at the TV screen. He’d just sat back down from his hourly walk, his body still sore from everything Pierce had put him through. He wondered how long he’d have to wait before he could video chat with his family. The Barton’s were very kind and helped him a lot, but he wanted his family.

The sound of Clint’s phone came then the other man answered, but he was in the other room. He hung up and passed through the living room, “Natasha?”

Natasha looked over from where she’d been sitting on the couch next to TJ, “yeah?”

Smiling at the pair, Clint walked over and leaned down to open Natasha’s laptop. He grinned at the pair as he deliberately opened her email and clicked on an unread message. “For your entertainment, my love,” he said.

Looking at the opened email, Natasha took a few moments to read through the message. Her green eyes flickered up to look at TJ and then back to the laptop and then up to Clint. She appeared slightly surprised; she honestly didn’t think Coulson would’ve made up his mind so quickly.

“And the attachment, Natasha, is the actual legal documents for us to save in the file.” Clint grinned. “So . . . whatcha think?”

TJ looked over, chewing his bottom lip as he wondered what exactly Clint and Natasha were looking at. He figured they’d tell him if it was something to do with his case, so he kept quiet and tried to focus on the show playing on the television, though that was nearly impossible.

“I think it’s very good,” Natasha smiled, shutting her laptop and giving Clint a quick wink, “we have some things to get done.”

“Do I get to tell him?” Clint asked, looking as excited as his dog at the prospect of a tennis ball.

Natasha smiled softly and nodded, “yes, dear, you can tell him.”

“Yay!” Clint threw his arms around TJ in a hug, grinning. “That was the judge. He’s decided on your guardianship. It’s what I hoped for so much!”

Looking stunned, TJ turned his head to try and meet Clint’s eyes, “I can go home?”

Clint met TJ’s eyes and nodded. “More than just going home, TJ. The judge decided, legally, that you are independant. _You_ get to choose where you live and whom with.”

“I - - I . . .” TJ’s mouth dropped open in shock, “independent? Really? I won’t need a guardian?” The brunet looked a mix between happy and scared.

“Really, TJ,” Clint answered proudly. “Coulson decided you are perfectly capable of self-monitoring and decision making. Just because you need to learn a few tips on how to care for your leg and such does not mean you can’t be independant. Baby, Coulson made you in charge of your own fate. You can choose who to live with, if you want to marry, even what work you do.” Clint seemed unaware that he’d picked up on the Barnes family’s method of addressing the brunet Submissive.

Smiling softly, TJ nodded and he met Clint’s eyes, “I want to go home.”

With a chuckled, Clint briefly touched foreheads. “And you will, TJ.” He pulled away. “Want to help me pack up your stuff?”

“Yes, please,” TJ nodded; he carefully stood up with a small wince. He slowly made his way to the downstairs room he’d been given. “How often do you and Natasha do this, Clint?” TJ asked over his shoulder as he entered the small but tastefully decorated room.

“Well, Natasha and I have helped seven of the court’s guardianship cases in the last five years. Your’s was the fastest decision we’ve gotten, by far.” Clint followed TJ into his room and pulled out his two suitcases.

Limping over to the closet where he’d barely managed to hang some of his clothing, TJ began to grab his clothes and walk them over to the neatly made bed.

Watching for a moment, smiling widely, Clint asked, “notice how quick and easy the packing’s going for you, TJ?”

Looking over, TJ nodded, “yeah, the walking breaks have helped a lot.”

Bursting into delighted laughter, Clint nodded, “oh, no amount of walking trips would be helping you feel this good if you were assigned any other way. It’s happiness that gives you that lighter step.” Clint was practically vibrating. He hurried to the bathroom to collect TJ’s toiletries.

“I would’ve been happy if Jack got custody, too, Clint,” TJ called after the blond.

Nodding, though he was in the bathroom, Clint said, “I mean if you were going to live anywhere else, with anyone else, Baby. I was pointing out that emotions can have physical effects, too.” He walked back in, carrying TJ’s stuff, and grinned. “Promise you’ll continue with counseling?”

Smiling, TJ began folding his clothes and putting them in the suitcase, “yeah, I’ll need to. I have to . . . deal with what Pierce did to me those few days he had me,” sighing, TJ ran his fingers through his hair and smiled, though it was small and looked forced.

Placing the toiletries on the bed, Clint took TJ’s hand. “Baby, look at me. At some point in your counseling, you’ll be asked if you have anyone you can tell the traumatic events to. You’ll even be asked to try to share them. If you feel you can tell someone else, that’s great, too, but if you want, I can be that person for you. If you need someone to listen to your horrors, TJ, I’ll be here, even when you’re back home. Please, consider me as a friend?”

TJ swallowed thickly and chewed his bottom lip.

“Don’t decide right now, Teej. I’m letting you know that if you need someone, I won’t be offended or horrified or disgusted. I’ll listen.” Clint offered a supportive smile.

“Some of the things he made me do . . .” TJ said softly, his voice trembling, and his eyes closed as the horrors came up once more.

“TJ,” Clint’s voice gentled, “you’re my tenth rescue, baby. And one of those had been years chained in slavery to a sadistic bastard. I won’t turn from you in disgust or revulsion. Give yourself time. Let the counselor help you deal and determine when your ready to move to that step. But on that day, know that there’s at least one, if not more, friend or family member that will gladly listen to you and not judge _you_.”

Pale eyes opening, his fear and misery displayed in those expressive eyes, TJ let out a shaky breath.

“What I’m trying to tell you, TJ,” Clint swept up his other hand, “is if you don’t feel you can or want to tell your family, I’m here. Don’t feel alone. But right now take some deep breaths. After each one, out loud, tell me the name of one of the people you love. Picture his or her face in your mind. Now, breathe . . .”

After the calming exercise, TJ felt a little better and was able to continue packing his things. “Have you and Natasha ever thought of having children of your own? Or do you prefer wounded strays?” TJ asked, trying to keep his mind off the horrors.

Chuckling, Clint said, “so far we like our strays. But when Natasha’s ready for children, I’m all too happy to help.” He winked.

“Why’d you guys decide to go into temporary guardianship, anyways? Do you guys have other jobs? I mean, you guys have been with me since I woke up in the hospital,” TJ grabbed his toiletries and started packing those as well.

“Natasha works from home,” Clint said, “and will gladly tell you all about her job if you want her to. Me? I get subsidy money from the government for my injuries. And I chose to go into guardianship because I realized we need people willing to help adult Submissives, too. Do you know there aren’t even a lot of people willing to foster children, but protective care of an adult? Even less.” Clint handed over some of TJ’s things for the other man to pack.

“I’d imagine. Adults can be a lot harder to manage than children,” TJ took his things from Clint.

“Teenagers are harder, actually, and kids can break your heart, especially when it comes time to give them up. But most people feel adults shouldn’t _need_ protective custody, so don’t get involved.” Clint sank to the desk chair and sighed. “And that’s so far from the truth. I mean, not all protective custody involves what you went through, but I’ve seen some odd situations. There was one where the Submissive adult had been with his Dominant their entire lives. HIs Dominant was in a car accident and couldn’t remember anyone, including his Submissive. We took the Submissive in while a friend took the Dominant. We helped in their counseling, and eventually the two agreed to try living together again, despite the Dominant having to get to know his Submissive all over again. That case lasted months before the Submissive felt comfortable enough with his Dominant, like he wasn’t burdening the other man, you know?”

Nodding, TJ zipped up his suitcase and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Clint, “yeah, I can understand that. There’s nothing worse than feeling like you’re an inconvenience to the people you love.”

Clint nodded. “Now, the Submissive was quite capable of taking care of himself and living on his own. What Natasha and I did for him was to teach him how to care for his Dominant and let the other man know how to Dominate him, all over again. Cues long known had to be relearned, cues the Submissive wasn’t even aware he was giving. We guided him in using verbal cues to replace the once familiar silent ones, so his Dominant could relearn what his Submissive needed. Fortunately, the pair were very compatible even after the accident and memory loss. The Dominant fell back in love with his Submissive. A good ending.”

“I’m guessing not all your rescues had a good ending?” TJ met Clint’s eyes.

“So far, all of mine but one have been successful. There are other cases, especially where a guardian isn’t available, that the Submissive can’t get past things or doesn’t wind up in a good place.” Clint sighed. “I only had one case where I really wish I’d been able to do more. But the girl we were guardians for couldn’t see the hope beyond her present circumstances. She tried to kill herself a couple of times and Natasha eventually had her committed, with my support. We visit her weekly. She’s apparently happier in the hospital, where things are very structured and controlled.” Clint sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “She was the slavery victim.”

Sighing, TJ nodded; his voice dropped and he breathed out, “people are forced into what I _chose_ to do. I put myself in a position to get hurt.”

“Yeah,” Clint sighed. “You were a victim of a clever manipulator, TJ. It happens so damn frequently, sharks looking for prey.”

Swallowing, TJ looked down and nodded, “I should’ve listened to my family. They told me Sean was just using me . . . that I could do more than be a professional companion.”

“It’s especially bad when they _steal our hearts_ as well as our rights, freedom of choice, and self-confidence,” Clint murmured, petting TJ’s hand.

“What if I can’t get everything back, Clint? What if I’m too broken?” TJ looked back up at Clint.

“Do you think you’re too broken, TJ?” Clint asked gently, meeting TJ’s eyes and taking his hands again.

“I don’t know,” TJ breathed out softly, “I don’t know _who_ I am anymore. I’ve been so many different personalities . . . I’m not sure I know _me_.”

Patting TJ’s hands, smiling, Clint said, “can start with a list. Carry a small notebook around and write down what you like and don’t like. Not just movies and foods, but certain personality traits you encounter, physical appearances, anything and everything - - expressions or words someone uses. For instance, I hate the term _‘cray cray’_ for crazy. It seems like a lot of wasted effort to say something so quick and easy. But I’m a different generation than those who use it, you know?” Clint sighed and shook his head. “The point is, once you start understanding your own likes and dislikes, you’ll understand yourself just that much better. And counseling will help find the real you under all the other fake yous, too.”

Nodding, TJ let out a deep breath and offered Clint a small smile, “thank you, Clint, really. You’ve . . . helped me a lot . . . I do count you as a friend.”

Clint said, “then I get friend hugs!” And he proceeded to hug TJ in a friendly, but non-sexual, way. “I love hugs!”

Hugging Clint in return, TJ nodded and just let himself enjoy the friendly hug. After several moments, TJ let out another deep breath and pulled away. He stood back up and grabbed one of his suitcases.

Clint opened the desk and pulled out an unused notebook and pen. He flipped it open quickly, wrote something on the first page, then closed it and handed both book and pen to TJ, taking the suitcase from him. “There, I’ve started your self-discovery book for you. Hope it helps.” He took the other suitcase, as well.

TJ took the objects with a smile and opened the book to read what Clint had written.

The first page held Clint’s neat script. It said, _‘My name is TJ Barnes and I love warm hugs.’_

Laughing softly, TJ shook his head and closed the notebook, “I think you’ve watched too many Disney movies, Clint.”

“Ah, don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy every last one I forced you to sit through!” Clint called as he carried the bags out to the living room. There, he stopped and smiled at the sight of Johnny talking with Natasha. He silently thanked his wife with his eyes; she’d given TJ time to let Clint offer support and friendship in this transitional time.

“Johnny!” TJ grinned brightly, hurrying over to his fiance, “have you heard? About Phil’s decision?”

“It’s why I came back, pet,” Johnny opened his arms to TJ, grinning. “As soon as we were told, I insisted I’d come get you.”

TJ rushed into his lover’s arms, breathing in Johnny’s unique scent, “I love you, Johnny.”

Burying his face in TJ’s curls, Johnny hugged his fiancee tightly and breathed out, “I love _you_ , precious TJ. My love. My life.”

**************

David held his husband close, kissing his temple and whispering comforting nothings in his ear. He knew that Jack had wanted guardianship of TJ, but he also knew that after Jack was given enough time to process things, he’d be happy with the Judge’s decision. After a few moments of silent cuddles, David murmured against the shell of Jack’s ear, “how’re you holding up, love?”

Drawing a long, deep breath, Jack let it out slowly before answering, “I’m terrified I can’t protect my baby brother, Davey.”

“I know,” David sighed softly, running his thumb over his husband’s sharp collarbone, “but, we’ll still be able to protect him, Jack. He’s coming home, nothing’s going to change right away.”

Nodding, Jack sighed. “I want so bad to make it up to him. I let him get this bad. I let him sign up with that ass and become a prostitute, David . . . _I_ let him do that!” Jack shook his head and held his husband close, misery in his tones.

“You were not his guardian when he signed on with Sean, Jack,” David pointed out softly, “you were still in college, dealing with the stress of University. And you and I both know, at that age, TJ was rebellious, he wanted to make his own way. You can’t blame yourself for choices TJ made on his own.”

“You mean that my parents encouraged him to make,” Jack growled softly. “He was still legally under their care, David.”

“I mean,” David continued, kissing Jack’s shoulder, “that despite still being legally under your parent’s care, TJ made his own choices. I know for a fact that your parents, Bucky, and you all tried to get him out of the companionship life. He didn’t listen to anyone, Jack, he didn’t have a reason to. He was making a very good living at what he was doing . . . sadly, it took him getting hurt for those views to change.”

“Well, he’s got all the time he needs to get better again,” Jack swore an oath. He looked at his husband. “And if letting Johnny move in and marry TJ will help him get better, I’m doing it. Johnny’s been a rock, hasn’t he, David?”

Nodding, David offered Jack a small smile, “yes, he has. Johnny’s good for TJ. It’s been one hell of a year, but we all made it through. Bucky and you are closer than ever, TJ is healing, discovering himself,” kissing Jack’s lips, David continued on a breath, “and I continue to fall more and more in love with you, Jack. Every day I find something else that amazes me about you.”

Jack blinked in surprise then smiled softly. “Oh, baby, I couldn’t feel more head over heels for you. You’ve had my heart since we met.” He leaned over and pulled David close, touching foreheads. “I . . . love . . . you . . . husband.”

“And I love you, Jack, so much,” David smiled, running his fingers down Jack’s arm, “you and me, Jackie.”

Cupping David’s face, Jack slanted his mouth across David’s, kissing him deeply, making a soft sound of need, a keen of pure desire.

David growled softly into the kiss, slowly pushing Jack back until the brunet was laying across the couch, David’s body on top of his. The blond’s hand snaked up under Jack’s shirt to caress his smooth skin, “you’re everything to me, Jack,” David breathed in between kisses.

Jack kissed his husband gently, but with his whole heart. “David, baby?” Jack asked softly. “If we’re getting TJ back, and we’ll have Johnny, our Bucky, and Steve, do . . .” he took a slow breath then asked, “do we want to hold off on a kid?”

Looking down at his husband, David let out a breath and kissed Jack again, letting his lips move lovingly over Jack’s, “yeah, I think holding off on a child might be best for now. TJ is going to need help. God knows what Pierce did to him.”

Jack nodded and smiled, reaching up a hand to stroke down David’s cheek then neck. “I love you so much, Davey. We’ll get TJ well again, and those bastards will stay locked up forever!”

Nodding, David nuzzled into Jack’s touch, smiling softly and then kissing his husband’s palm. “Yes to both of those things,” David laughed gently and kissed again, “after a year, this whole ordeal is finally over. Now we can finally focus on recovery.”

Steve walked into the main room, smiling. He had Bucky by the hand. “Things okay?”

Looking up from the couch, body still propped over his husband’s, David nodded, “yup, things are good. Just talking.” He pushed up off the brunet so that Jack could sit up once more.

Steve nodded and led Bucky to another couch, sinking onto it and pulling Bucky to his lap. “Got a call from Johnny. They’ll be back any moment now. They’ve just parked.”

Jack looked up and nodded, rubbing his hands down his thighs and looking towards the door, eagerly.

Just then, the door opened and TJ limped in behind Johnny. TJ saw his family in the living room and gave them a bright smile, “Jack! Bucky!”

Jack bounced up and over to TJ, pulling him into a hug. “TJ, welcome home, baby!”

TJ hugged his brother tightly, taking a deep breath, “I missed it.”

Bucky pushed off of Steve’s lap to make his way over to his two brothers. He smiled at his twin as the brunet pulled away from Jack to give Bucky an equally tight hug.

Steve leaned back on the couch and smiled wide, watching the three brothers greeting each other as if they’d been separated far longer than a few days. He loved how close the Barnes men were, a true family in Steve’s opinion. Glancing at his cousin, he said, “took you long enough to bring him back, Johnny.”

Johnny laughed. “We stopped to register TJ with the service dog people. He’ll begin working with a dog in a couple of days.”

Smiling even brighter, TJ looked back at his older brother, “Jack! There was this beautiful dog there! I feel like she . . . knew me or something!”

Jack smiled, “well, if she feels the same about you, I’d say you found your match, right?”

“Well, yeah, I hope so. The only thing is that she’s kinda . . . big?” TJ looked a little nervous, not knowing that his brother had already suggested a bigger breed.

“Big dogs probably make good service dogs for people with a physical handicap, TJ. I see no problem with big.” Jack grinned, imagining a German Shepard or a Labrador Retriever striding next to his brother.

“Uh . . . you sure? I mean, she’s _really_ big,” TJ pulled out his phone and started searching for something.

Jack shook his head, “TJ, it’s not like I expect a lap dog! No matter the breed, I’m sure she’ll be perfect. I promise. The dog that matches you is the one we’ll get.”

TJ found what he’d been looking for, a picture of the service dog he’d taken a liking to, and handed his phone over to his older brother, letting him see the full grown black and grey spotted Great Dane on the screen. “Her name is Bailey,” TJ said, “she nearly reaches my hip, Jack.”

“Uh,” Jack blinked in utter shock at the huge dog in the picture. “You said dog, not horse, right?”

Flushing, TJ looked back at the dog in the picture with a soft, almost loving smile. Obviously TJ really had connected with Bailey.

Johnny snickered. “More like pony, but she’s well trained and seemed to like TJ.” He sat forward and met Jack’s eyes. “And she’s also trained to help catch someone if they fall, Jack. She’s got the height and weight for it.”

“I go in to start training in two days,” TJ looked back at Jack, “would you like to meet her? Do you think she’ll be okay in the office? Will Fury have a problem with her?”

Jack heard the affection and worry in his brother’s voice and bit back a sigh. He shook his head, “if she’s well trained and certified, Fury _can’t_ have a problem with her. Reasonable accommodation, remember?”

“And you’ll come meet her, Jack? Please? I know she’s big but . . .” TJ trailed off, smiling again.

Steve took the phone to check out the dog then handed it to Bucky. “I think she’s gorgeous, TJ. And I hear the bigger the dog, the gentler it is.”

Bucky’s eyes widened at the size but he smiled brightly at TJ, “she’ll be perfect for someone your height, Teej! She’ll be able to help you if your leg seizes up!”

“Exactly,” Johnny agreed, turning to David as the brother-in-law wound up with the phone. “David? What do you think?”

Letting out a low whistle, David smiled at the sight of the large dog, “I think she’s beautiful and I agree with everyone else, she’ll be perfect for someone as tall as TJ.” The blond looked at his husband and offered Jack a smile, “plus, the connection is the most important part and TJ has definitely made a connection with her.”

“Okay, okay,” Jack sighed and felt a grin spread over his face. “She can hardly eat more than Steve, I guess.”

TJ let out a near squeal of excitement and wrapped his arms around Jack once more, “thank you, Jack! I promise once you meet her that you’ll fall in love with her, too!”

“How can I not love someone who loves my baby brother?” Jack chuckled softly, knowing that TJ would in the end get his way. They’d have a Great Dane in a few weeks time. Jack enclosed his arms around TJ. “I love you, baby brother.”

“I love you, too,” TJ sighed happily, he pulled back and looked at his entire family, “I love my whole family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the amazing artwork gifted to this story done by colbaltmoony [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845350) !
> 
> Also check out her tumblr [here](https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Soft Sub Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845350) by [cobaltmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony)




End file.
